


Second Chances

by catqueen220



Category: General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 168,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220
Summary: With Caleb Morley out of town on a world tour Port Charles is about to get a visit from the last person Caleb wants. You see he likes to act like he's the big bad of the vampire world but there's one person who out ranks even him... his Aunt.Katelynn has left her nephew alone while taking care of her very human husband. When he passes away she ready to follow him. Unfortunately he had other ideas and left her a folder with everything that had happened in Port Charles as a project. The town of Port Charles has no idea what is coming their way.A blending of General Hospital and Port Charles with new friendships, new characters, and a second chance to love.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all my own, I don't own anything relating to General Hospital or Port Charles. 
> 
> I have ignored several story lines because, well I didn't like them. AJ never came back after Jason was shot. The whole One Life to Live crossover would have been fine if they had stayed but they didn't so they had to go. So Sam never met Silas, Michael never met Starr and Carly never met Todd. Danny was never taken by Todd he came home with Sam from the hospital and she and Jason worked things out before he was shot. Also Patrick and Serina are friends and nothing more, she's more of a roll model for Emma but he did sleep with Britt and she is pregnant using Dante and Lulu's embryo. Also Franco never came back.
> 
> I've taken liberty with ages as well. Michael is 22, Morgan is 17 and Joslyn is 5. Spencer is 8, Cameron is 9, and Emma is 8.
> 
> I also changed the time line of Port Charles so that the Tainted Love arch takes place starting in 2009 instead of 2001. If I missed anything sorry but since this is all fiction it's my prerogative.  
> I have created my own origin story on the vampire myth to explain how they came into being.  
> I am a huge fan of Lynsay Sands Argeneau series and have used a few plot points from that book series but this is NOT a crossover.  
> Don't like don't read. :P

Prologue

A crowd had gathered around the hillside, some crying, some cheering but almost all of them were focused on the man hanging from the center cross. In the back one man stood hiding in the shadows trying to stay out of sight of his former brothers and companions. Reaching down he patted the pouch holding the 30 pieces of silver, his reward for betraying the man hanging in front of everyone. With one last look he turned making his way to the blacksmiths shop where he had the coins melted down into a ring that would stand as his source of power for a millennia. He wouldn't learn the real consequences of his betrayal until after his first death. The power of the ring wouldn't let him die, it changed him into the first demon on earth. For nearly a thousand years he traveled the earth reveling in the blood of his victims until one day, by accident, he discovered that by sharing his blood it changed others into demons like him.

His immortal children in a way, but he wanted more. After searching for years he found a woman who he deemed worthy to bear his child. To them were born three sons, Gavin, Beval and Silas. Triplets born under a blood moon in 1047, their mother dying in childbirth. Without a mother they grew to not only equal to their father in size and strength but they also inherited his greed and selfishness as well. Their fathers gift on their twentieth birthday was to turn them all into the same monster that he was.

But jealousy is a powerful thing and the oldest, Gavin, convinced his brothers that their father was standing between them and the same greatness that he had reached. In 1239, after two hundred years of following their father killing, bathing in the blood, leaving entire villages burning in their wakes the brothers tricked their father into a fight where Beval and Silas managed to hold him down as Gavin beheaded him. Fearing that he would return Gavin had his brothers butcher their father each taking parts and spreading them out continents apart. As the eldest Gavin took their fathers ring and his head traveling to the top of a volcano and throwing in the head of Judas Iscariot. His father, his demon. 

Silas, after killing his father and getting away from his brothers, began to realize the monster he had become. Disgusted with himself he went to Rome, petitioning the church for salvation. The angles, seeing how far he was willing to go agreed to give him a second chance. Taking away his immortality they allowed him to keep his abilities to fight the demons created by his father and brothers. Wanting no part of his fathers legacy he changed his surname to Covaci and became the first hunter. He married the daughter of a village chieftain after ridding his village of the demons out to destroy them. They went on to have 11 children all of which inherited his abilities to find and destroy what the people had named vampires.

Gavin, wanting to prove he was better than his father, murdered his brother Beval a year after he returned to him. Wanting to make his own way he took the name Morley after murdering his father. Over the next hundred years he imprisoned more that a dozen women and was able to sire child, a boy he named Ahriman in 1320. But even that wasn't good enough for him, he wanted to prove himself superior to his father. Using the ring he was able to trick and imprison an angel, raping her until she became pregnant. In his arrogance she tricked him by convincing him that she had fallen in love with him. She was able to escaped before the child, a daughter, was born in 1328. After giving birth Muriel returned to heaven leaving the baby with the nuns at the Abby she managed to find who named the child Angelica for her mother.

For the next 13 years Angelica was raised but the monks and nuns at the Abby being told that her mother had been sent by god. That she was a gift meant to do good in the world. Unfortunately she to much of her fathers blood and the more they tried to control her the more she rebelled. She never believed she was special, in her mind her mother couldn't have been an angel other wise she couldn't have died. Angelica wouldn't only learn the true origins of her birth until it was too late...  
But that was only the beginning of her story.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
December 13 2012

William Francis Mayborne had been many thing in his long life but boring had never been one of them. He had joined the RAF when he was just 17 years old and fought in WW2 where during an air raid he had met his wife of 67 years, Katelynn. They had married after the war ended in November of 1945 a month after William's 20th birthday. He spent another 5 years in the service before the couple moved to New York in 1950 where both William and Katelynn had studied medicine. 

With the discovery of Hepatitis A and the first synthesis of penicillin, the 1950's were an exciting time in medical research. With the start of blood banks in 1921 Katelynn's family had concentrated on studying blood disorders and diseases of the blood so medicine wasn't new to her. Within 15 years they had started K.A.M. Industries, one the worlds top medical research companies with branches in all 50 states and across the globe. After they had gotten their degrees working at K.A.M. was expected and neither ever regretted the decision to run the company.

While William was the face of the company for most of the world, to a select and unique group of individuals Kate was the boss. She ruled over all of them, because she had a secret very few knew of. Katelynn had been born nearly 700 years earlier, she was a vampire, the oldest, and most respected of her kind. She was both loved and feared by her people, her word was law to all vampires on earth and her justice swift if broken. Despite all her powers and skills she was still unable to stop the most basic human rule of all, aging. William, though he loved her more than anything, had not been willing to share that part of her life. He had been 18 years old when they had met, huddled in a bomb shelter with 3 others of her kind. After two days of being buried under the rubble the others had wanted to use him to feed. She could still recall the look of fascination instead of fear that had stopped them and the look of surprise when he had offered his wrist to them on the condition that they didn't kill him. Kate had taken pity on him and with her permission they had teleported out of the shelter taking William with them. Something she had warned the others not to do if there were mortals around to witness, secrecy is what kept them safe after all. William's offer of friendship to them and the promise of his silence had endeared him to not only her but to Luthor, Gregory and Amanda as well. Despite the differences in ages, or because of it, after that night the 5 of them were seen together around London for months. It was even rumored that Katelynn was related to the royal family and not two months after they had met William was a commissioned officer with duties that keep him in London and near her.

Now here she sat next to the coffin of the man she had loved for nearly 70 years. The funeral home was filled with family and friends there to pay final respects to a man many had known for more then 60 years. She had already made the decision after his last stroke 5 years earlier that when he left this world so would she. Her plans had been made and before the sun rose on another day she would hopefully join him in eternity and none of her family would be able to stop her this time.

Walking into the funeral home Luthor checked himself in the mirror making sure his dark brown hair was still perfectly styled as he arrived. Will had been, not only a friend, but family for so long that he wasn't looking forward to a future without his dry English wit. After all this time he should be used to losing mortal friends or family but he wasn't, so he had stopped for a few drinks before coming to say farewell. 

He had told Kate on more then one occasion in the last 20 years to just turn him, that he'd get over it eventually and when she had refused he had even offered to do it himself. But when the queen gave you a direct order you didn't disobey and now they were all paying the price, life continuing on without him. Seeing her sitting next to the coffin he was shocked at how pale and withdrawn she looked and he knew then that William had been right. If he didn't do something she would be the next person they lost and that was not something the world was ready for. Not now and probably never would. Which was why he was here, in Atlanta, freezing his ass off in December instead of on a beach in Maui with a hurricane in one hand and a tall, tanned, cabana boy in the other. 

"Kate darling, how are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Kate looked up at a voice that still held on to a slight British accent to see the attractive hazel eyed man walking towards her. It never failed to amuse her that he was built like he belonged on a football field or boxing ring, mostly do to his ability to wield a broadsword in his youth, but was the kindest most loving young man she had ever meet. It also helped that he was as much her son as if she had given birth to him. Standing up she hugged him, "Oh Luthor, even after all this time, seeing him go was still such a shock." looking over her shoulder at the coffin. "I'm so glad you could make it. William adored you, you know. "

"And I him,” he smiled. “For a mortal he was extremely accepting of all of us." taking her hand he brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss on it. "I'm going to miss him so much. But how are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" angry he even asked he saw her eyes flash for a split second then shook it off knowing he was only worried about her. "I'm sorry, I know you loved him too." moving back to stand next to the chair. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I've lived my life, I'm ready for a new adventure."

He understood how she felt but it had been William's wishes that he was here to carry out. "I'm sorry love, but that's not what William wanted."

The way he said that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Taking his hand she pulled him out to the balcony with her. "What are you talking about? What did William tell you to do?" Knowing her late husband's sneaky ways all to well it could be anything.

Reaching into his coat pocket Luthor pulled out a folded file folder and handed it to her. "William has been holding this back from you for a couple years now."

"What were you thinking? You know better than to keep something from me Luthor? You had no right," Taking it from him she opened it, reading some of the papers before looking up at him. "He found Caleb. What is all this?" reading more she was horrified and suddenly furious. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me. My god Luthor this poor town, he nearly destroyed it. I should have been told." 

"William made me swear not to." shrugging. It had been a long time since he heard that tone directed at him. 

"And who do you pledge your loyalty to him or me." putting her hand on his neck she backed him up against the wall. "Damn it Luthor you know we should have taken care of this when it happened."

"I agree my Queen," choking as he held onto her arms struggling to breathe as she pressed a little to hard. He knew she wouldn't hurt him but it still hurt, though it was better than her spankings. "It wasn't my idea... it was William's. He... knew you would... need a reason... to go on... after he passed." 

"Damn it." letting go and watching him drop to his knee Kate felt horrible. "I'm sorry but I don't want to go on anymore." Dropping into a chair she hung her head. "I've lived long enough Luthor, I'm tired of losing the people I care about."

Taking her hand as he climbed in the chair next to her, "You think I don't know how you feel Kate? I loved that man as much as you did. The thought of not seeing him sitting in his chair, or watching carve the Christmas turkey…” choking up at the memories. Wiping his face with his hand he stood up straighter and looked at her. “But William knew how important you are to all of us, to me. I know that the weight of responsibility...." 

"The weight of responsibility." that made her laugh for the first time in days. "Oh Luthor," Seeing the bruise starting on the base of his neck she reached out not surprised when he reached to stop her for a second then let go. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, you didn't deserve that. William always did know how to get to me, leave it to him to piss me off even after his death." she said as she healed the marks she had put there.

Taking her hand he smiled and kissed it again. Actually she had been more careful then he had expected. He knew her temper and had put blood in the car just in case she had drained him. He knew several people who hadn't been so lucky when they pissed her off. "He wanted you to go on, he knew that we would need you to go on."

Kate gave a sad laugh, "How? I don't even know the world anymore, Luthor. I've spent the last 70 years being a wife and building up the company. The world has changed so much, I don't want to go on anymore." hearing footsteps heading towards them.

She looked up as the funeral home director came out. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we're ready to start your grandfathers service."

Luthor turned to the gentleman. "Thank you, we'll be right in." 

Kate watched as he left before getting up with Luthor. "Grandfather my ass. Mortals, whatever are we going to do with them." patting his arm.

Luthor laughed as she hugged him. "Don't look at me. You're the one that outlawed feeding on them." 

Linking her arm with his, they went inside for the service. "We will talk after William is laid to rest," sighing, "and I think I have plans to change." It was still too soon to be happy about that but the relief on Luthor's face was enough for now, damn both men for ruining her plans.

Dozens of her clan were there to show their respect to who they considered their fallen prince, while the morals from the research company had come to suck up to their new CEO or so they thought. Kate had been running the company since the day they opened but she had been happy to let William take care of the day to day operations since she couldn't be around without raising the question of why she wasn't aging. 

The service seemed to go on forever and the line of cars in the funeral procession was nearly two blocks long. After the service the guests were invited to the sprawling home of their late boss, many of his employees were surprise that his grand daughter had opened it up for them. Mr. Mayborne had been reclusive even before his health problems had started and had not been seen at the office in nearly 10 years. He was generous and friendly with everyone just very private with his personal life. Even the department heads closest to him had never even met his late wife or his son and daughter-in-law so they had all been surprised when his 'grand daughter' had shown up a few years ago and took over the day to day running’s from his home. They were saying that losing him must have been so hard for her and that they all felt sorry for her though they were glad to see her with the handsome young man that had rode with her to the grave site. He had held on whispering to her while she wept uncontrollably as William's body was lowered down.

Her people had been the first to leave, knowing she wanted to be alone to grieve but it was still nearly 10 o'clock by the time the last of the mourners left the house. She thanked Mr. Hayashi, the current Vice President of Research and Development who had flown in from Tokyo, for coming and saying she would have a formal statement ready for everyone in the next few days. After he left she turned to Luthor. "I’m so glad this day is over. Right now I feel every one of my 684 years." pouring herself a drink then looking at Luthor who shook his head. "So now all I have to do is figure out what to do with Williams little present." taking a sip then shaking her head at him. "I can't believe you knew what was going on and didn't tell me."

Luthor had the good sense to look away. "In my defense I only found out about this three days ago. He had hired a private messenger that was to deliver it to me after his death. Will had been hiding it from everyone." rolling his eyes. "By the way you're going to have to explain how your nephew returned from the dead. I didn't think that was possible even for us." looking at her as she sat down. "If I had known what was going on you know damn well I would have told you whether Will wanted me to or not."

"Well than it's a good thing he made other arrangements then." She sighed. "Fine, I can accept that, but damn it Luthor I was ready to go. You're all old enough to take care for yourselves. Now I have this whole mess to take care of. William should have told me, these are my people not his, he was the one that didn't want to be a permanent part of our world." closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She had loved this home for so long and now it just felt empty without William. The way he used call down to her when he heard the door open or the way he smiled when she would bring him what the nurse thought was hot tea but was really brandy.

Now the only movement upstairs was William's hospice nurse, Grace, as she moved around. Kate figured she was busy packing her things. She had been with them for the last 3 years and was one of the rare humans who knew who and what Kate was. Losing William had been hard enough but Kate hadn't planed on sticking around much longer so she never said anything to Grace about staying, now she was about to lose her too. "Leave it to William to screw up my plans."

Luthor smiled knowing how often they had fought only to disappear for days to make up and that had lasted well into Will's sixties. "He was only looking out for you, you know. He loved you so much. I've always envied you for that, but not this part. Never this. If I'm ever lucky enough to find someone I will turn them whether they like it or not."

"No you won't." Kate grinned patting his arm. "If you love them that much, what they want will matter to you more than your own desires. Beside you would never want to make me pass judgement on you, you my boy are smarter then that." finishing her drink and leaning forward. "It's not like I can be mad at him now that he's gone and he knew that. That little worm!" smiling sadly, "But Luthor I'm so tired." 

Leaning forward he patted her knee. "I know you are my Queen but William was right. We will always need you Kate, that will never change. But time will heal and that is one thing we have plenty of." slapping his knees getting up. "Well I've done my duty, I'm going to call it a night and catch the first flight out to Hawaii." He had spent every Christmas and New Years on the island for the last ten years.

"Oh no you don't." hoping up to stop him she grabbed his arm. "No, I think I have the perfect punishment for you. After all you did keep vital information from your queen for days. No I think that since I'm going to have to go fix this problem my nephew created, I should name you CEO in the interim." crossing her arms in front of him.

"You wouldn't!" going pale. "You know how much I hate winter." stepping back to look at her and seeing a grin on her face. "God Paris was bad enough but Atlanta, that's just cruel."

"Then you should have known better." patting his arm. "It won't be for long, I just have to see how things are and set up a new clinic, a couple months at most. Besides you're the only one I trust to keep things running smoothly."

Luthor looked at her in horror, William had deceived her for so long not him. He supposed this was one of those shoot the messenger kind of deals. Rolling his eyes he said, "Alright fine! I suppose this was partly my fault so I'll take my punishment without complaining... too much." hugging her "It's only because I love you and will do anything to help you through this time." stepping back he shook his head. "Stuck in Atlanta in December, dear lord. Why you couldn't build the main head quarters in Miami I'll never understand. Please tell me there's at least one club for me to go to around here that doesn't remind me of Hee Haw."

He had 'come out' centuries ago to her but it had only been in the last few decades that Luthor was comfortable having everyone else know he was gay. "Several now a days. At least that's what my new secretary tells me." looking at him. "You haven't met Augustus yet have you?" seeing his eyes perk up. "Oh well I guess he'll be your secretary now... won't he." she added slyly as she finished her glass.

Luthor looked at her, studying her face. After all this time he still couldn't read her but he did know her too well. "You always intended for me to take over, you already made plans at the office didn't you? Why else would you promote Francine from being your secretary to head of employee relations." Something she had suddenly come up with when William had taken a turn for the worse about three months ago.

Kate shrugged, "I am the queen after all." Brushing his hair back she kissed his forehead. It had taken nearly two months to find Franny's replacement since she hadn't so much as been looking for a secretary but a partner for Luthor. "Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

"As you wish my lady." bowing to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture..."

"To bed!" surprising herself by laughing as she pointed to the stairs. "Your not to old to turn over my knee you know."

That image brought back so many wonderful memories from his childhood. His parents had died of the plague when he was just 6 years old in 1664, he had been starving in his village outside of Amsterdam when she had found him. No one would take the chance of getting close to him for fear that they would die too, no one except Katelynn. She had found him barely alive clutching his mothers dead body and had taken him with her to raise. Despite having dozens of servants she had insisted on looking after him by herself. She was the one that taught him to read and write, how to ride a horse and wield a sword. She had been the one to paddle him when he and one of the servants had snuck out for a midnight ride and gotten thrown. They hadn't been hurt but it was morning before they managed to walk back to the castle, only to find her scared to death he had been taken. For all intents and purposes she was his mother, more so then the poor woman who had given birth to him. 

He kissed her forehead. "Good night mother." she looked at him. He hadn't called her that in years but he hoped that it would remind her that he needed her too.

Kate watched him go up the stairs, having him here today had meant a lot to her and she felt horrible for nearly choking him. She knew how much he had adored William and had even teased him in the early days of their relationship by calling him father for years. "William you son of a... Damn you. I was ready to leave this world and now this." looking out the windows at the stars. "I hope you're happy now. You knew I couldn't leave this for others to fix, not with Caleb out there causing chaos. You should have told me, so many have been hurt because of him. It's my job to stop him, not just pick up the pieces for those he's hurt." shaking her head. "Well you win, you always won even if you had to cheat." blowing a kiss to the heavens Kate turned heading for he rooms. 

At the top of the stairs she heard Grace moving around and knocked on her door. Grace answered in a hot pink pair of pajamas that had black cats all over it. She had celebrated her 38th birthday with them a few months earlier and that had been Kate's joke gift for her, but Grace had adored the silk set. Grace may be 38 but sometimes she acted like a teenager or at least what Kate assumed teens today acted like. It had been a while since she had been around any of them.

"How are you doing honey?" taking Kate's arm and bringing her into her room. They couldn't have been more different. Katelynn was tall even by todays standards at 6 foot 2 with her mothers fair skin and pale blue eyes, that looked like ice at times, but she had her fathers black hair. Grace on the other hand was dark skinned, complements to her parents Caribbean heritage, but had been born in Ft Lauderdale, Florida. She was at least a head shorter than Kate and continually died her hair blonde. When her parents had divorced she and her mother had moved to Atlanta and that was as far as she had gone. Her mother had died of cancer when she was 20 and after caring for her, one of her mothers nurses had told Grace she would make a wonderful nurse and the rest was history. She had never married and had no children but her father had remarried when she was 16 and he and his second wife Mimi, who had been 10 years his junior, had had 3 kids back to back and Grace adored her step mother and siblings and they her. But since they lived in the Florida Keys she only got to see them a couple times a year at holidays or special occasions.

"Better then I was this morning surprisingly." looking at the suitcases around the room. "All packed I see."

Grace smiled sadly. "I'm not in any hurry if that's what you're asking. I was just getting things ready. I'm not needed here anymore." patting Kates hand.

"What if I said I wanted you to stay? Would you?" She remembered the day Grace had gotten up the nerve to talk to her about her suspicions. She had grown up listening to her mothers stories about her childhood in Barbados and her stories of the Loogaroo, a Caribbean legend of a woman who worked with the devil. By day she would be a beautiful woman but every night she would shed her skin and turn into a blue ball of light flying around looking for victims who's blood she could drain. Once she had feed enough she would return to her skin so she could take the blood she collected back to the devil or he would feed on her and kill her. Grace had been with them nearly a year when one evening after putting William to bed she had come back down asking to speak with her. Kate remembered how brave she had been standing there asking even though her hands were shaking like mad. Grace hadn't been sure what scared her more, that her employer would think she was nuts and fire her or that she was right and there was something otherworldly about Kate.

Grace was shocked that Kate would ask her this, she knew what Katelynn's plans were but hadn't said anything to her. She figured she was old enough to decided what she wanted to do and she had no right to interfere. Grace smiled thinking back on the surprised look Kate's face had made the night she had asked if she was human. She knew she had rambled on about her mothers stories and little things she had heard and seen between her and William. She had been shaking so bad that Kate had had to help her to the couch and gave her a glass of brandy to settle her down. Kate had looked her in the eyes for a full minute before answering her, all she said was "No." Then had went on to tell her a magnificent tale of ancient history mixed with angels and demons. As crazy as it had all sounded Grace had believed every word she had told her. 

Kate's love and devotion to William had been plain to see and she had never been afraid of Katelynn once she knew the truth. They had become good friends and would spend hours talking about Graces family and Kates life long after William had gone to sleep. "Katie I would love to stay with you. You know I care about you as if you were my own sister but what would I do." Laughing softly. "It's not like you need a hospice nurse, even at your age." 

"No that's one thing I don't need. What I do need is a friend who can help me be part of the world again." being honest with her. 

Grace just looked confused, "What do you mean honey?" sitting down on her bed she was surprised to see Kate sitting with her. "What's going on?"

"Grace I know, that you know, what I had planed.” Grace nodded but didn’t say anything. “I want to thank you for not trying to talk me out of it. Unfortunately William had other ideas, he kept some very important things from me that now have to be fixed. You remember me telling you about my nephew Caleb."

Sitting up Grace looked at her. "How could I forget? I had nightmares for a week after you told me about him." Making Kate shrug.

"William found him apparently and he has been up to his old tricks. The good news is he's gone, the bad news is he nearly destroyed a town and left a lot of us in his wake. I haven't read all the reports yet but it doesn't sound good. Leave it to William to give me a project even after he's dead." she smiled at Grace for the first time in months. "I need someone to help me get with the times I guess. It’s been a long time since I was just the Queen and not a CEO or a wife. As you keep telling me I'm a little out of date." 

Grace was all the time offering to take her shopping for new clothes that didn't remind her of things her mother would wear. Kate had to admit her wardrobe hadn't changed much in the last 30 years or so. Long skirts and blouses were what William liked to see her in so that's what she wore to amuse him. She didn't even own a pair of slacks much to Grace's horror. "Please Gracie, I trust you to tell me the truth. I know you were planning on going to see to your family in Florida for the holiday's but do you think you could make it a short trip. You know it’s going to take me a few weeks to get the office set up, get thing organized and to find a place to stay."

This was a side of Kate Grace had never seen before, uncertainty was not something she normally associated with the Vampire Queen. "Whoa honey slow down." never one to miss an opportunity she stopped her. "All you needed to do was ask. I would love to stay with you, you're as much my family now as they are. Besides all the kids have graduated and are in college, plus I just saw them at Thanksgiving so I doubt much has changed in a few weeks. If you need me this is where I'm gonna stay." smiling at the much older, but younger looking, woman.

Kate surprised the other woman by hugging her, "Oh thank you Gracie. I swear I don't know what I would do without you. You've been my lifeline to the world since William got worse. I would have curled up in a ball and died with him, but you never let me get away with it."

Grace patted her hand again. "Even though you hated me for it at first. Of course when I told you to go out and have fun I didn't know he was your husband." cocking her head to the side and winking.

Kate laughed at Graces look. "You were rather understanding about me. I know it couldn't have been easy learning about us. "

"Oohh honey you have no idea, but then again I guess you do." Grace laughed. "But I had been watching the two of you for months and I'd have to be blind not to see how much you loved that man. I may have taken a few minutes to freak out but after I got over the shock of it, all I saw was someone losing the person they loved and I just wanted help. Learning the truth was just a perk." making Kate laugh.

******************************

Grace left two days later to visit her family for Christmas while Katelynn was getting things at the office straightened out. The Friday after Williams funeral she called a meeting with all the upper management, telling them that she was maintaining controlling interest but naming Luthor as CEO in her absence before letting everyone go for an extended holiday. Since Luthor was the President of the west coast office and most of the human managers thought he was William's illegitimate son they weren't surprised. After Will's second stroke he had sometimes referred to Luthor as son and Luthor had started using the Mayborn name, only dropping the e, as soon as he moved back to the states after leaving Paris. While he was getting moved into the house, which didn't take long since Kate kept a suite just for him ready whenever he showed up, and getting settled at the office Kate was going through properties for sale in the town her nephew had messed with. Caleb had always been a spoiled little brat but becoming an immortal of his fathers bloodline had completely turned him into a demon. All he cared about now was his own entertainment, and trying to create a town full of vampires was something he had tried before. 

San Francisco had been one of his favorite places in the 1800's and the fire of 1851 had been no accident. Caleb had taken up residence in the area and turned nearly a quarter of the population by the time word had found it's way to Katelynn, she’d had no choice but to intervene and fire had always been a good way of disposing of her kind, she just prayed that this wasn't going to be a repeat of that. With publicity today there would be no way to keep things quiet. She had been going through newspapers from the last four years and was surprised that there weren't many disappearances or bodies found. She had called the Port Charles Police department saying she was doing research on the number of deaths in their area over the last few years. She was shocked to learn there were relatively few deaths and just a normal number of assaults, most of which were attributed to the local mob boss. Whatever Caleb had done, it seemed like they were adapting and that was something she had to see for herself. 

She found a penthouse in town for sale that one of her people had taken care of the purchasing after sending her pictures of the place. Kate had to admit whoever had decorated it had done a wonderful job and told them not to change anything. She made a complete list of businesses and owners, the hospitals and prominent citizens. One stood out and she was actually looking forward to meeting him. Sonny Corrinthos was the reputed mob boss in the area and if that was true then she had a few surprises for him. That was a connection she hadn't used in years and was curious to see if it would still work. 

(Dec 29, 2012)

By the time Grace returned Luthor was settled in at the office and already claiming to be completely in love with his assistant Gus. The problem was Gus had a strict no fraternizing with his co-workers, and especially not his boss, policy. Luthor however was undeterred and swore they would be living together within six months. Knowing Luthor the way she did she wouldn't put it past him, plus she knew Augustus wanted a loving partner more than anything and knew he found Luthor attractive. Once he realized how old fashioned a romantic Luthor was she knew they would be happy together.

After some thinking instead of going straight to Port Charles she and Grace took a couple days to fly into New York City for a much needed break before tackling William's present. Early New Years Eve they were in a plane to New York leaving her life with William behind. Using one of the penthouses the New York branch of K.A.M. owned they were able to bypass the craziness in the city. When they arrived Kate introduced Grace to the CEO of New York, a young woman Kate called Mandy. Grace knew it was to annoy the woman when she had shaken her hand saying, "It's Amanda actually." Liking her immediately the two of them, working together, even convinced Kate to brave the crowds in Times Square to watch the ball drop instead of letting her sit in her room eating ice cream. 

Kate had appreciated the symbolism, new year, new life. 

Grace had nearly fainted when Kate told her she was getting her wish to help her shop. Four days later they had hit nearly every store on fifth avenue and Kate had ended up with a complete make over. Everything from her hair, now a neat shoulder length style that was easy to brush out instead of her old style that hadn't been cut in nearly twenty years and almost touched her ankles when it wasn't pinned up, to her new Jimmy Cho shoes. She hadn't realized how much she had missed fashion wise while taking care of William and the business for the last twenty odd years. Grace had laughed the first time she had come out in a solid black pair of leather pants that looked as if they were painted on her and a red one shoulder blouse and leather jacket. "What? Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've actually felt sexy? Don't even ask how long it's been since I've had sex. Put it this way," Kate had said leaning over so only Grace could hear, "Clinton was in office." Kate liked the pants so much that she bought four more black pairs and a half dozen in other colors. What really made Grace laugh was when Kate found a Harley-Davidson store on Broadway, she hadn't expected to find that type of store there, and she lost track of how many jackets, tops and boots Kate bought. When Grace had asked about it Kate had smiled saying that she had loved Marlon Brando in 'The Wild Ones'.

Not that Grace had been left out, Kate had spent as much on her as she had herself. It was also decided that her new official title was Kate's assistant, that way she was still getting her salary, with a large increase she had tried to talk Kate out of. Most sales associates would head to Grace when they walked into a store which only tickled Grace more when Kate would take over. By the time they had left New York the following Sunday each one of them had several suitcases and garment bags to take with them. Since Kate had sent their things ahead of them to the appartment the only things they had to worry about were the new clothes.

To most people it would seem odd how fast she bounced back after William's death. It wasn't that she didn't care, she missed him every second of the day, but it was just a fact of her life that she was used to. Humans died, and she didn't. She had lost thousands of loved ones in her life, and would probably lose thousands more before her time was over. 

Arriving at Harbor View Towers, where Kate's new appartment was located, they were greeted by the new head Concierge. Unfortunately it wasn't the most auspicious meeting for him. Kate had chosen to wear one of her new pairs of black leather pants with a black one shouldered t-shirt with a set of fangs and the slogan 'Caution : I Bite' printed on it paired with the leather biker jacket she adored. Grace had just shook her head when she had seen her that morning and tried to get Kate to change it but apparently she hadn't known the extent of the vampire queens sense of humor. Right now it was proving to be a bit of a hindrance, the concierge had taken one look at her and headed in their direction and Grace could tell this was going to fun to watch.

"Excuse me!" Dan Logan, newly appointed head of the day shift, said as he approached the two women. "This is a private appartment complex, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The dark skinned older woman looked respectful enough but the younger girl certainly did not.

Kate smiled at the middle-aged balding man in front of her. "Well that's good to hear. What to you think Grace? Will you feel safe living here, now that you know the lengths the staff will go to, to protect their occupants."

Grace crossed her arms looking out to see the taxi driver standing by the car directing two other employees on collecting their luggage. "Oh I think this will be a very nice place once this gentleman gets over the shock of your current wardrobe choice. I told you it would get you in trouble." she added with a grin.

Dan was only aware of one new resident who was arriving today and he prayed to God he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his carrier. "I'm sorry, did you say you have an apartment here?"

Holding one hand out and removing her sunglasses with the other Kate took a step closer to him. "I purchased penthouse 1 a few weeks ago. Katelynn Morley, and you are?"

Dan saw his recent promotion flying out the door faster with every word she uttered. He had been given a picture of the princess by her representative when the sale had been finalized and she had not looked like this. In the picture she had been wearing a business suit, glasses, and her hair had been pulled up into a bun on the back of her head. This woman looked barely older then his 17 year old daughter but with a lot more attitude. "Kately.... Your Highness please forgive me. My only excuse is I wasn't expecting someone so young." he heard the woman on her left cough to cover a laugh. "I am so sorry..

"It's fine," Kate laughed, the poor mans heart rate had speed up to a dangerous level and she was afraid he was on the verge of having a heart attack. Reaching out to touch his arm she gave him a slight jolt and was glad to feel him calm down a little. "I know the photo you were given, and I'm sure this was quite a shock. We've spent the last few days in New York shopping and getting a makeover. It certainly wasn't your fault that you didn't recognize me." stepping back she added. "However I do hope that you don't treat everyone that comes in here with such hostility. I'm sure I will be having guests who are... shall we say not upper class. I wouldn't want them to feel unwelcome here."

Now that was the High Queen Bitch Kate had warned Grace about, she was surprised that it wasn't that bad. "I'm sure... Sorry I didn't catch your name." looking at the man.

"Dan Logan, head of the concierge day shift." Shaking the other woman’s hand.

"Good afternoon Dan, I'm Grace Baptiste Katelynn's personal assistant. You'll have to excuse her, I'm afraid she was recently reacquainted with a sense of humor."

Kate laughed. "Like you can complain, you're the one who kept telling me to pull the stick out of my ass the last few years." Making Dan's eyes go wide and Grace to groan.

"Like they say, hind sight is a bitch." Grace added.

"And so am I." Kate finished as four other employees came in pushing trolleys with their luggage on them. "Ah here we go. So do you have time to show us to our penthouse now?"

Dan wasn't sure what to expect from the only royal he had ever meet, but certainly not the woman in front of him. "Of course your Highness right this way." Leading the entourage to the elevators behind the front lobby, only stopping to retrieve the welcome packet and keys. Grace noticed that the keypad only went up to the 25th floor and Dan pointed to the key hole and explained that all they had to do was insert the key turn it left then hit the 2 and the 9. The 26th through 30th floors were all penthouses and that their keys only accessed their private floors. The penthouse was two stories and took up the entire top floors of the building. The first floor had one master bedroom, a guest bedroom as well as an exercise room towards the back. In the front was a chef's kitchen and dining room that connected to the family room and living room that was separated with a large aquarium and an office for Kate.

The second floor held a second master bedroom and three spare bedrooms as well as a smaller kitchen and living area for guests or staff. There was also a library that over looked the family room and a meeting room connected to a second office.

Opening the door for the ladies Dan stepped back allowing them to go in first. Kate bit back a laugh when she saw the size of the place, it was probably the largest apartment she owned and had been the most expensive. The private landing opened on both sides and they entered into the family room, everything was cream and oak wood with touches of blue, it was both comfortable and elegant. She loved it on sight, it was just what she needed to relax and start living her life again.

Dan relaxed a little when he saw the smile on the younger girls face. "There's a total of 9,000 square feet on both floors." handing the older woman the welcome package. "As requested there are two full sets of keys," handing over the keys as well. 

"Thank you so much," Grace gave the poor man an encouraging smile.

"Yes thank you," Kate nodded to Dan handing him five hundred dollar bills. "Grace I hope you don't mind taking the master on the second floor and I can have the master down here. They're both the same correct?" she asked Dan who was staring at the money. She'd bet that was the largest tip he'd ever received, but she could read how upset he was for mistaking them earlier and felt sorry for him, he really was a nice man at heart.

"Oh yes, yes," he looked up seeing the princess grin. "Both master bedrooms are identical, the basic floorplan is the same actually with only a few changes on the second floor. 

"Very good. Dan would you mind showing Grace and the valets how to use the elevator to get there, I hate to see them using the stairs to take her things up. Gentlemen," pointing to the two valets pushing the carts with her luggage, “please follow me.” Grace thought it was funny that hers was a cream colored set while Kates was black. Nodding to Dan she waved for the two young men to follow her to the bedroom where she was happy to see the rest of her things had already been put up. After directing where she wanted things each valet left with a hundred dollar bill including the two that had went up with Grace. 

To Grace's shock she found out that they already had a housekeeper and a cook when they showed up to help her unpack. From the way they greeted Kate, Grace knew they were both vampires and she was surprisingly okay with it. Bridget, who introduced herself as their chef, was a petite slightly plump redhead with a soft Irish accent while Imogen, who went by Gen, had a very pronounced British accent and soft blonde highlighted brown hair.

After the men had left Kate made her way upstairs to check on Grace and saw two girls she hadn't seen in nearly fifteen years. She stood in the doorway watching for a minute while Grace stood there with her mouth hanging open as the two girls very skillfully unpacked for her. "You'll have to forgive them Grace," the girls stopped and turned to Kate, "they grew up in a time when servants did everything for you and I do mean everything."

Bridget and Gen both bowed, "Your Highness, it's so good to see you again." Gen said. They had wanted to go to the funeral but when Kate had called she told to stay home. She appreciated the gesture but so many people were coming from the office she wouldn't have time to spend with them. The way she had said it had mad the hair on Gen's neck stand up but they had agreed to stay home anyway. “And what was that about us being servants?” 

Bridget came forward elbowing the blonde. “Leave off Gen,” going to Kate for a quick hug. "We were so sorry to hear about William." 

"Thank you," Kate smiled at them both, "William was a wonderful man but time moves on whether we like it or not." taking Gen's hand and squeezing it. "Now, Grace," turning to her friend. "I see you've met Imogen and Bridget."

"Gen, please Kate. Imogen makes me sound like a grandmother." said woman rolled her eyes.

"Well considering you're old enough to be one that doesn't say much." Kate teased and saw both women’s eyebrows shoot up. "It's fine, Grace knows all about us and who I am."

"The saints be praised for that, I just knew I would let somethin slip." Bridget smiled. "Welcome to the family Grace, I'm sure you and our Queen will be havin a grand time here." hugging Grace before going back to unpacking for her. 

Gen shook her head, Bridget had only been 16 when she had been turned when her village had been destroyed in the early 1700's and some days she still acted that age. "Bridget please show a little respect."

Grace was surprised the other woman would say anything. "Oh it's fine honey, I don't mind at all. I take it you've all known each other for quite awhile." 

Kate laughed thinking that it felt strange but good to be happy again. "I met Gen," nodding to the woman who was currently unpacking one of the boxes sent from Atlanta letting Grace point to where she wanted the items. "in England around what? 1670's?"

"Something like that your highness." turning to Grace. "I was a part of the royal court for Charles the Second. A Lady in Waiting to the Queen Consort Catherine... until the unpleasantness." Gen told Grace rolling her eyes.

Seeing the way Grace just nodded Kate grinned, "Catherine was catholic at a time when it wasn't popular. She was accused of a bunch of crap that ended with her being arrested. Charles basically put his foot down and protected her thank goodness. He loved her as much as any monarch back then could love. She had several miscarriages so he turned to his mistresses and had several children with them."

"Catherine adored the children if not their mothers." Gen smiled. 

Kate laughed, "If she could have gotten rid of the mothers she would have happily raised them as her own. I had been away for years but I was visiting when Imogen got sick, cancer from what we know now." patting the other woman’s back as she sat on the bed.

"Catherine was one of my best friends," Gen explained as Grace stared. "I was the youngest daughter of a Duke and of little use to the family. I met her when she and Charles married, and a few months later she requested that I join the royal court as her Lady in Waiting."

"When Gen got sick and the royal physicians told them they couldn't help, Catherine begged me to change her." Kate smiled fondly. "She was just as fond of you to honey."

Grace sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Wait you were part of the British Court?" she looked at Kate.

Bridget giggled, "She hasn't told you all of her history then has she." finishing with putting the last of Grace's clothes away then turning to help Gen with the boxes.

Kate gave Bridget the 'you're in trouble' stare but the younger girl just smiled. Grace had seen her do that to William when he was refusing to take his medicine and was stunned that it didn't work now. "Grace I was married to King James for about four years before his death. It was a private marriage that wasn't common knowledge, only members of the royal house knew," Grace's mouth hung open. "The British royal family has always known who and what I am. After James died I stayed away for several years for personal and religious reasons. Being catholic wasn't very popular." she wrinkled her nose and gave a little sigh.

"You should have seen her with Elizabeth when she was a baby though." Gen laughed. Since Kate's time a vampire had always served in the royal houses and she had been the head of staff at Balmoral several times over the years. "Bertie adored Kate and so did the girls." 

"Elizabeth as in the current Queen of England and her father," Grace shook her head when Kate just shrugged. "Girl every time I learn something new about you I feel like I need to start reading history books looking for your name."

Kate laughed, "You won't find it. I've taken very great care of keeping my presence out of the historic records. But you're welcome to try, there's always a chance you might find something I missed."

"Bridget you look like you belong in high school, just how long have you known Kate?" Grace asked the younger looking girl. Bridget's eyes changed and she hung her head as Kate got up to hug the younger girl. That was when Grace realized she shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry, Honey. I just get so excited hearing Kate's stories and now meeting you two... It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

Gen mouthed thank you over the girls shoulder but Bridget turned to face Grace. "I can understand that, it must seem so foreign to learn that vampires are real. I didn't have a good experience with that." patting Kate's arm and telling her she was okay in her mind. Kate went to sit with Grace and Bridget took her seat on the bed while Gen put a hand on her knee. "I grew up in a small fishin village in Ireland not far from Galway. I was born in 1715 and my mother died the day after I was born. Father remarried not even a year later and Shannon was a wonderful step mother. As the only daughter Shannon doted on me but she loved all of my brothers just as much. She was a beautiful woman several years younger than my father who was sort of the leader of our clan. One day a group of British solders rode in, at first they claimed to want peace and set up trade with the fisherman. Then one by one our people started getting sick, I had just turned 16 and was busy planning a wedding to a young man from Galway that my father had arranged." she saw Grace turn her nose up at the idea but smiled. "It wasn't like that, Shamus was kind and gentle, and I liked him very much."

"Well… thank goodness for that." Grace muttered softly but they all heard her and grinned.

"But it turned out that the solders weren't solders. They were vampires, bad ones and they had wiped out a dozen villages all the way from England. They rode in taking advantage of the kindness the people showed them as the slowly drained everyone dry. The leader, a man named Galen, decided he wanted Shannon, they came to our home when my father and two brothers were attending business. When Shannon refused his advances Galen was furious, he killed my younger brothers, just ripped their hearts out of their chests. I remember screaming as he drug Shannon into her bedroom leaving me with two of his men." She was shaking and Grace didn't need her say what happened next. "He had turned Shannon before leaving so when she woke up and smelled the blood on me..."

"She didn't know what she was doing so instead of killing Bridget she accidentally turned her as well." Kate explained. "My men and I had been tracking Galen for weeks and we managed to trap them in Bridget's village and let's just say they pissed me off royally. After dispensing them we heard screaming, I found Shannon attacking Bridget. Unfortunately I thought she was part of Galen’s group and didn't take the time to question her, I just did my duty.

"You may be the queen but you're not omnipotent. You couldn't have known." Bridget patted Kate's arm. "I was in shock and traumatize but Kate couldn't leave me, I was already starting to turn."

Kate smiled at her, "I gave Bridget some of my blood to dilute theirs and took her with us."

"It took months for me to respond to anyone. Kate had contacted Gen and the two of them took care of me." Bridget smiled at Gen who smiled back.

"Yeah and she's been a pain in my side ever since." Gen joked coming over to kiss the younger girl to Grace's surprise. "But I don't know what I'd do without her. She's the love of my life." looking at Grace who just smiled. 

It was a little shocking but hey who was she to judge, at least Bridget had found someone to love after suffering so much. "Congratulations, not many people are lucky enough to find their other half. I know I've dated way to many trolls." looking at Kate she shook her finger. "And don't you dare tell me trolls are real too."

Kate and the other girls laughed, seeing that most of Graces things were done the four of them went to the kitchen and started dinner. Grace offered to help but Bridget shooed her out saying she may look 16 but she was a professional chef, who adored the kitchen there she told Kate. They had only arrived that morning from New Orleans where they owned a historic Bed and Breakfast. 

After getting a call from Luthor a week ago, not Kate, asking them to keep an eye on the Queen they had left the B & B in the hands of their managers and flown to Port Charles. They had no idea why Kate was there until they were all sitting around the table eating a fantastic shrimp and spinach risotto with garlic sauce and asparagus with lemon cream Bridget had brought with her. When they found out what Caleb had done they were shocked that she hadn't been told until now. Gen kept watching Bridget to see how she was reacting and Grace learned that Bridget had only started therapy back in the 80's and was still leery of strange men until either Gen or Kate said they were okay.

Despite the fact that the woman was hundreds of years older than herself Grace felt a protective instinct towards Bridget and insisted on helping her clean up talking about nonsense things making the girl laugh. Gen stayed behind with Kate talking about what she wanted to do the next day.

"Well first off I need to start looking for a place for a new research center so I thought I'd visit the two hospitals." smiling when she heard Bridget and Grace laughing at something. "I knew Grace would get along with her, don't be surprised if she starts mothering Bridget, Grace has a very nurturing nature."

Gen took a sip of wine, or at least that’s what Grace was told it was. One of the reasons K.A.M. Industries was so successful was that even though they ran blood banks for hospitals they were able to take donations from anyone. Since they were immune to all diseases they could take the tainted blood and use it for the vampire bars and deliveries for their people near the clinics. Much like a certain book series. Kate refused to admit that she may have given a few idea's to the author when they had met at a book fair years ago. When Bridget and Grace rejoined them they spent time getting to know one another and Gen had to smile at the way Grace tended to mother her wife, thank you San Francisco for legalizing that. Kate just tilted her head in her 'I told you so' way.

Grace excused herself just after eleven with a yawn leaving the others to talk. "I like her Kate, she reminds me of Shannon a bit." Bridget told them. After all these years she was finally able to keep the memory of the wonderful mother she had been separate from the monster that had nearly stolen her life.

Kate knew Grace would take to Bridget, the younger looking girl was still fragile even after all this time. "I'm hoping that she'll eventually want to join us, the thought of losing her so close to William is just too much. But please don't say anything to her, I want her to be the one to bring it up if she ever does."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't give her a few hints now and then does it?" Gen joked. "Besides you don't think she'd want to spend eternity looking old and wrinkled."

Kate kicked at her old friends chair, "You know damn well my blood doesn't do that." not many people knew that if she turned someone that had passed their maturity they would return to a younger version of themselves but, like with Bridget, if they were turned before then they stayed at the age they were turned. Although Bridget looked young she gave off an older impression that many thought she was around twenty but just looked young.

"True but she doesn't know that does she." Gen sat up before Kate could kick her chair again. "So do you want me to call the hospitals in the morning to let them know you're coming by or do you want to surprise them." pointing to the queens current attire. "Cause they may want to check your ID before even talking to you."

Kate shook her head. "I've been in wife and caretaker mode for the last twenty years so forgive me for wanting to let loose a little bit." tugging the shirt down. "Besides I did buy some new suits as well. I promise not to show up in leather pants to talk to the chief of staff."

Bridget smiled, "I'm just glad to see you happy Kate. I know you told us not to come to the funeral but when Luthor called us we were thrilled to come help out. We just let John and Martha take over Twisted Oaks," she saw Kate grin at the name. She and Gen had bought the plantation just after the civil war and had lived there on and off over the years. Thanks to the Cheniere Chaminda Hurricane of 1893 the trees they had planted had gotten twisted together and just grew that way, hence the name. "It was time for us to leave for awhile anyway."

Kate nodded, "The reason I asked you not to come was that I wasn't planning on staying after William died." she saw Bridget's take in a sharp breath. "I didn't want you there to stop me. Thankfully Will knew me better than I expected and was able to stop me on his own."

"And we damn well would have." Gen said laying a hand on Bridget's shoulder.

"I know." Kate smiled then changed the subject. "You opened the restaurant there in what 1995 wasn't it?"

"1997 but close enough." Gen joked, knowing what Kate was doing. What was a year or two compared to centuries. "It's been a while since I've run a household beside my own, so this should be fun." Gen had sensed that Kate would have followed William without a reason not to and if this was it then she was thankful that he had kept it from her. "So do you know how Caleb managed to come back from the dead?"

Kate shook her head. "Not yet. I'm hoping someone here will know how everything happened. The last I knew he had been killed by a slayer somewhere around here three years ago but according to the papers Luthor gave me he showed up about a year later as some rock and roll singer. Then all hell broke lose, but after a few months everything stopped. There's no record of large scale deaths or missing persons. On top of that apparently Caleb got married and he and his wife are currently touring in eastern Europe with his band. The surprising thing is that he's behaving himself. Phillipe has been trailing him for the last year and has found no trace of him or any of them feeding on anybody." which was one reason William had kept everything from her according to Phillipe. When she had called him after the funeral he said he was actually bored following her nephew.

Gen snorted, "We'll see how long that lasts but it sounds like he may have finally grown up." at least she hoped so.

"I hope so but he's fooled me before. Maybe whatever happened with the slayer changed him." yawning. "Damn I think I need to get back to nocturnal living, it was to hard to run the company after dark." getting up.

Gen and Bridget followed her up, "Goodnight your Highness," Gen bowed. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kate I'm so glad you're here." Bridget added.

"Good eventide my ladies," Kate smiled at the old saying before heading to her room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack literally runs into Kate and they both get a lesson in history.  
> Kate meets Monica and Dr Chris Ramsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the original characters I own nothing related to General Hospital or Port Charles.

Chapter 2  
(Jan 7, 2013)

Her first stop the next day was an uneventful but pleasant lunch meeting with the heads of Mercy Hospital and the County Clinic. The men had been shocked at meeting the head of K.A.M. Industries but practically drooled at just the idea of having such a prominent medical research facility coming to town. After leaving them Kate took time to check out some of the buildings that were for sale nearby. The cold weather kept most people off the streets so it made it easy for her to teleport inside to have a look around the sites. There were a few building between the two local hospitals that would work well for a new research lab but the last one she looked at had a three floor sub-basement that would be perfect for the other side of the lab. To her delight the rest of the building would only take a little work to fix, over all she liked the layout and the location. Decision made she called the real estate company and put in an offer.

While she waited to hear back about the building she had her driver take her to Port Charles General Hospital. As soon as she walked in she could tell the difference between them and the other hospitals. GH, as the driver called it, had much more of a family friendly feel to it. She also got the first tingle that told her there was a vampire near by, something that surprised her. Normally only her clansmen were stable enough to work around a hospital without freaking out. Unfortunately before she could investigate she was introduced to the head of operations, a woman named Monica Quartermaine. "Dr Quartermaine thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Katelynn Mayborne I own K.A.M. Industries, I hope this isn't an inconvenient time for you." shaking hands with the woman as they entered her office.

"Not at all," Monica said gesturing to the couch in the corner. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Kate smiled, at least she hadn't ask for an ID first like one of the other doctors had. The look on his face had been priceless when she showed him her drivers license. In his defense maybe she should have taken Gen's advice and changed. She had promised to wear a suit but her idea of a suit was her blue leather pants and jacket, black lace top, and a pair of stiletto boots that matched the blue of the leather perfectly. Damn she loved that outfit, even her black purse had blue scroll work that fit. "No thank you." she answered then waited until the doctor joined her. The Chief of Staff looked to be in her mid sixties but still gave off a strong confident aura. Kate found herself respecting the other woman even more as she read her turbulent and often tragic past.

"So what can we here at GH do for you." getting comfortable in the chair Monica took the opportunity to study her guest. Her first impression was that she wasn't old enough to run a business but thanks to her father-in-law she knew to never take someone at face value. This woman was young but she gave off such a air of confidence and strength that even Monica had to respect. "I'll admit that I'm curious. We've used your facility in New York several times over the years but what brings you to our town now."

Kate sat back, "Well as you know K.A.M. is the worlds largest research facility for blood disorders, everything from cancer to hemophilia. When William died I started going through his papers and found your town was at the top of his list of possible sites for a new branch."

"Really?" for some reason that surprised Monica, "I would think that the office in New York would cover this area with no trouble."

"New York is a large branch but it's also a large city. What I plan to build here would be more for research than production. Not that I like to brag but I do hold a few doctorates of my own,” even if they were slightly out of date, “and I've read several of the articles you've written in health journals Dr Quartermaine. I particularly liked the one you wrote on pediatric cardiothoracic surgery." seeing the woman eyes widen a little.

Monica smiled, "I wrote that, good lord nearly twenty years ago." impressed that someone her age would even know about that.

"I don't think it was that far back," Kate laughed at least she hoped it wasn't. "I also know that a few years ago you had an undiagnosed outbreak of a form of hemophilia. At least five cases that I know of, that type of illness is very important to me." wondering what the other woman would have to say about that.

Monica nodded, "My late husband Alan was in charge at that time. He never talked about it too much though. I know that one person died and there were nearly a dozen cases admitted here before it was over. Including one of our nurses and her brother."

"And the cause was never found am I right?" Kate sat back in her seat.

Monica crossed her legs, "Not that I know of, it was like everyone cured themselves overnight." The excuse Alan had given her had been enough to want to have him committed to Ferncliff at the time. She wasn't about to tell that to Ms. Mayborne though.

Kate tilted her head as she read Dr Quartermaine, apparently her husband had known that vampires were responsible however she hadn't believed him. "Believe me my people have been following that illness for a very long time." she couldn't help but add, "You could say it’s something we’ve really sunk our teeth into it."

Monica sat up blinking, she couldn't mean... impossible. Damn you Alan for putting crazy ideas in my head, she thought. "Yes it was rather unusual, but thankfully nearly everyone recovered." watching the younger woman more closely.

"Thank god for that." Kate grinned, perhaps Monica wasn't as unbelieving as she thought. Before she could continue there was a knock at the door, and an attractive dark haired man in his mid to late thirties wearing a lab coat walked in without an invitation. She could tell Monica was annoyed even without reading her thanks to the scowl on her face.

"Dr Ramsey what on earth are you doing?" Monica said standing up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my office?"

Chris looked between the two women, "I'm sorry but I caught Dr Stevens trying to break into my private files. We had an agreement, until I'm published..."

"Your work stays private. Yes I know," Smoothing out her pants Monica shook her head. "However if you didn't want people questioning you stop dropping hints like fountain of youth to every lab tech you see." breathing out a frustrated sigh. "Why is it I see more of you than any other doctor in this hospital?"

"Because they're not as good as I am." He said completely serious making Kate laugh out loud and catching his attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your interview for a candy striper but the adults have more important things to discuss."

Monica groaned, "Dr Ramsey!"

Kate stood up holding up her hand, "It's quite alright Dr Quartermaine." then turning to the other doctor. "Dr Ramsey I assume," stepping closer and holding out her hand to shake his. "My name is Katelynn Mayborne head of K.A.M. Industries." she saw his eyes widen in horror at his mistake.

"Ms Mayborne is opening a new branch here in Port Charles and wanted to talk about partnering with the hospitals here." Monica smiled smugly. If he wasn't one of the best researchers they had she would have fired him a long time ago. His bed side manner was non-existent and his ego was unmeasurable.

Chris was sputtering at his mistake, "I... You... I am so sorry Ms..." shaking her hand almost mechanically.

"Kate please," still holding on to his hand she went back to sit down dragging him with her. "Besides I know who you are Dr Ramsey. I was planning on looking you up anyway, thank you for saving me the time."

Chris nodded, "You're welcome. How do you? I mean please forgive me I never meant to insult you." Monica rolled her eyes at the way he was acting. 

"Trust me I've been insulted a lot better than that." Kate laughed. Holding on to his hand she was able to connect with his memories and what she saw shocked her. "You're actually one reason I decided to come here. The research you've done on blood disorders is well known among my people." letting a little of the Queen show.

Sitting back Chris felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as she let go of his hand. "Really, that's very flattering." laughing a little. Oh God, no wonder the company specialized in blood research, he hadn't felt that much power on anyone since Steven/Caleb had left town.

Monica was enjoying watching the two of them, Chris looked a little green while there was an air of authority around the other woman that hadn't been there before. "Dr Ramsey is one of the best doctors we have here." Chris turned to look at her surprised. "But he can still be an ass at times."

Kate smiled at them both, "In my experience most great doctors are. Besides, I've been known to bite someone’s head off a time or two." the way Dr Ramsey paled and nearly slid of the sofa told her all she needed to know. He most definitely knew vampires existed and even knew a few of them if she didn't miss her guess. "Are you alright doctor?" she asked as he got back in the seat.

"What? Oh yes, sorry, I was just... Sorry." standing up he looked at Kate barely suppressing his shock then turned to Monica. "You know what I'll just talk to Dr Stevens myself. I shouldn't have bothered you like this, since you’re obviously busy." looking at Kate again. "It was nice to meet you Ms Mayborne."

"You as well Dr Ramsey. I'm sure we'll meet again soon, I'd like to discuss your research further if you don't mind. Perhaps over dinner sometime." nearly laughing when he paled even more.

"Sure, yes sure." Chris was backing out of the office now, he needed to find Ian or Lucy fast. "That would be great." bumping into the doorframe. "I'll just be going now. Bye."

Monica was shaking her head, "If you have that effect on him I may put you on the board of directors myself. I don't think I have ever seen him that nervous." laughing.

"You know I just have that effect on some people. I don't know why, I try so hard to nice." Kate smiled. She and Monica talked for another hour discussing Kate's plans for the K.A.M. office. In the end Monica was more than happy to put a hand shake agreement in place for after the office was up and running. The status of working with K.A.M. would be enough for the board to agree with her.

As she was leaving Kate got the call that the owners had accepted her offer on the building and called Luthor telling him to send their construction crews in to start work remolding the basements. She wanted them done before they started to work on the main structure. The fewer people that knew what was down there the better.

The next afternoon Gen had arranged a meeting with the city's mayor. When Kate arrived at the court house she started to understand why there were no records of attacks, or so she thought. After giving her name to the mayors secretary she only had to wait two minutes for the man to come out to greet her. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he hadn't expected her to be another vampire. "Suzanne hold all my calls and reschedule this afternoons appointments." Swallowing hard as he sensed the power coming off the deceptively young looking woman in front of him. "Chuck Goldstein at your service Ms..." holding the door to his office open for her.

Not bothering to answer she walked past him and sat on the edge of his desk letting her rank show and saw him shiver as he shut the door telling his secretary not to disturb them. "Mayor Goldstein," Kate said slowly looking him over from head to toe. He was young, maybe only a year or two in vamp years yet he didn't give off the same level of demon she was used to seeing from her nephews clan. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Chuck squared his shoulder and walked towards her. "No, but then again I know what you are." swallowing again. "Are you here to kill me?"

That question surprised her, "Depends, have you done anything to deserve it?"

Breathing hard Chuck didn't know what to say. The power coming off her made the one and only time he had met another of her age feel like a summer breeze. The only thing he had been told was no killing and that the slayer would be watching him. Deciding to be honest, which as a politician was hard for him, he went to his bar and poured a drink from his private stock. "To be honest I don't know." he was just about to take a drink when suddenly she was standing in front of his taking the glass from him. 

Smelling the blood she took the glass away from him, "Tell me where you got this and we'll see." If he was killing then the choice would be out of her hands.

The only thing that kept him from running was the ice in her eyes and the grip she had on his arm. For someone as beautiful as she was there was a definite aura of danger around her. He had no doubt she could kill him without breaking a nail. He had never been more afraid in his life and that included the night his entire life had changed. "A blood bank a few towns over."

Kate stepped back, "Did you buy it or did you steal it?"

"S..sst...sto.." sputtering so bad he could barely talk.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, "You stole it." he nodded as she let go of his arm and handed the glass back to him. "That stops now, there's no reason for you to steal for food."

"But..." if he didn't then how would he feed. God could his life get any worse. "How.."

Kate took her coat off and dropped it over the chair beginning to understand that this whole town was like nothing she had dealt with before. "Who turned you? Was it Caleb?"

Taking a drink as she sat at the table near the bar. "Caleb? Oh you mean Mr Clay." so she knew the other vampire he thought. "No Mr Clay wasn't there." when she gestured to the chair across from her he sat. 

"I'm waiting." she said when he stopped talking. The fact that Caleb was known by his rock star persona wasn't surprising. "Tell me how you were turned."

Knowing that there was no use trying to run, he had never seen someone move as fast as she had, he thought back to that night. "I knew nothing about vampires," whispering the word to her, "Then two years ago a man named Joshua Temple was buying a lot of property around town."

Kate recalled reading that name in the files, "And just who is Joshua Temple?"

Chuck rubbed his hands together, it was almost impossible not to answer her question. "We had no idea who he was, just that he was spending a lot of money buying land. One night he threw a party at the home of Amanda Barrington, she's a local socialite, very respected. Several of the more influential people were there, I remember him giving a speech about building an empire of immortals." laughing slightly. "If I had known what he was I would run for the hills, instead the next thing I knew his men had locked the doors and I was in the middle of a blood bath."

"He killed them all?" Kate asked, she wondered where Caleb had been or if he had set Joshua up as the fall guy.

Chuck shook his head, "No he didn't kill them, he turned all of us. Saying we belonged to him and that he had plans for us."

That sounded familiar, "Alright I can believe that. What happened next?" sitting back starting to feel sorry for the man.

"Not much, about a week later the slayers and Mr Clay worked together and managed to kill Temple."

Kate sat up, "Are you telling me that Caleb was working with the slayers to stop Temple?" that was new. As far as she knew the last of the true slayers had died years ago. The ones now a days were the wannabe's that had worked for them and had started their own groups to carry on the legacy. The problem was they didn't have the abilities a real slayer had and wouldn't know a real vampire until they bit them on the neck. 

"Yes Ma'am. He and his fiancé tricked Temple and he was killed but it was too late, Temple had started creating dozens of us. Mr Clay gathered as many of us as he could telling us what we were and that killing was outlawed and that we'd have to figure out how to feed ourselves. He did say that we could feed off each other for a while but that we would still need fresh blood occasionally."

"Hence the raids on blood banks." Kate was stunned. Something had happened to Caleb that was for sure, the way the mayor described him reminded her of the way he had been before he was turned. Closing her eyes she said a quick prayer that maybe someday they could be a family again.

"I don't know what the others have done but I only take one bag at a time and it usually lasts a month if I'm careful." the murderous light had left her eyes and had been replaced by confusion and worry. "Forgive me but may I ask w-w-who you are now and w-why you're here."

Kate smiled at the poor mans stutter, "You can relax Mr Goldstein. From what you've said and from what I can read you've broken no laws." she saw the mans shoulders relax as he took a deep breath. "As for who I am, I happen to be your Queen."

Chucks eyes hit his forehead, "My Queen. As in the... vampire Queen." He had heard rumors but had thought she was just a myth.

"As in the oldest and most powerful of our kind? Yes. You may call me your highness." okay that was a bit bitchy but he was stealing blood after all.

Chuck stood up bowing the best he could, "Your highness forgive me I didn.."

"Didn't know, now sit before you fall down," Kate had to grin, if the man had been mortal he would have had a heart attack by now. "I'm not here to hurt you, in fact just the opposite. You've heard of K.A.M. Industries I assume."

Sitting back down Chuck nodded, "Yes of course." He had spent most of the night before on the internet researching the company after getting this meeting. Everything he read had made him hope that they were considering Port Charles as a new development. Profits rose by nearly thirty percent in every city they built in over the last fifty years, something he knew would help immensely.

"Well K.A.M. doesn't just do blood research. It happens to be a cover for other more unique ventures. You see we supply blood to vampires around the world as well as suppling clubs exclusively for our kind. There is no need to steal or kill for sustenance anymore. In fact Caleb was right, killing is one law that carries a death sentience and just so you know I am the Judge, Jury, and the Executioner." Putting all of her control behind the words. "My words are law to all vampires on earth and trust me you do not want to get on my bad side."

"No Ma'am," dear Lucifer the queen of vampires was sitting in his office. He was nearly fifty years old and he felt like a child listening to his parents rules. "I will follow you're every word."

"Good," Kate sat back crossing her legs, god she loved being able to wear pants and wondered why she hadn't at least tried them sooner. She knew William would have loved watching her bend over in them at the very least. "Now I'm in the process of purchasing the old Linstrom building for a new branch of K.A.M. and have already been to see the heads of both hospitals and the clinic. I hope to work closely with all of them. I would appreciate your help with permits and such, the sooner the better. I also need to apologize for it taking me this long to come. I should have been here as soon as everything happened two years ago."

Chuck was stunned to hear that and sat up, this could be just the opportunity the city needed. “Your highness if you can help the others then I'll have all the paperwork ready by the end of the week. I know that after Mr Clay left on his tour some of the more rowdy ones have been giving the slayer some trouble but no one has been killing from what I know. The police commissioner is aware that something is different with certain people shall we say, so she leaves the discipline to the slayers. Anna Devane is a tenacious woman and very persistent. She's asked me several times if there was something she needed to know but of course I never told her the truth." The woman was constantly asking what the hell was going on and Chuck didn't know what to say.

"I'll take care of that in time." she nodded. There must have been a recent change because the police commissioner listed on the web site was Mac Scorpio, who's brother Robert she was acquainted with. In fact after hearing Roberts stories she had been looking forward to meeting the man. "I'm well aware of what a slayer can do. I'm just surprised to see them working with us instead of killing us." that hadn't always been the truth but in the last few centuries they weren't exactly welcoming to her either as their numbers started to diminish.

Chuck had to smile a little at that himself. "It was quite a shock to us as well. I blame Buffy for that."

"Buffy?" Kate wasn't familiar with her. "Who's Buffy?"

Chuck stared for a minute trying to determine if she was serious, apparently she was, "Buffy the vampire slayer, it was a popular tv show years ago. A perky blonde cheerleader that fought the undead."

Kate had to laugh, "Well it's a good thing we're not dead then." he gave her such a strange look she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You do know that right? Caleb at least explained how we came to be didn't he?"

"No he didn't. We're not dead?" he sounded so hopeful Kate reached out and took his hand.

"Dear god, no one has told you our history," sitting back. "Damn Caleb and his own desires. No Chuck you are not dead, becoming a vampire changes your DNA not you heartbeat. If our heart stops we die just like humans, you're still alive just different." to her surprise the man broke down sobbing into his handkerchief. Shaking her head she got up to pat the mans back. "How have you been surviving without knowing this?"

Chuck blew his nose rather loudly but he didn't care, to find out he wasn't dead was more than he had ever hoped for. "Day by day, I had just been voted into office and I didn't know what to do I just... I think I've been on auto pilot since that night. Trying to run the city and keep all of this from coming out." seeing her go over to the bar and coming back with two filled glasses. "If you can help us I'll do my best to make sure you have everything you need." adding "Your highness." as an after thought.

Kate smiled as she sat down keeping both glasses in front of her. "Why do you think I have offices in every state and every country in the world. Now I can sense the turmoil inside you, a desire for blood that is almost overwhelming at times. The fact that you've been able to suppress it as long as you have is impressive to say the least but I can help even more if you'll let me."

"Please," Chuck was already feeling the need to attack the glass in front of her. "Sometimes the cravings..." biting his lip as he felt his fangs start to descend.

Without saying a word Kate took a finger nail and opened a cut on her wrist letting several drops fall into the glass before handing it to the mayor. "Drink it and you become part of my clan and under my protection. As long as you follow my laws you'll have everything you need to survive in this world." Chuck sniffed the glass then swallowed everything in one gulp. "I don't know who turned Temple but he had to be a few steps down from Caleb for you not to have that strong of demon blood controlling you."

Wiping his mouth Chuck looked up at her, "Demon blood. Oh God." not chocking on the term for the first time since the change. She smiled as he felt a heat starting in his stomach, it wasn't painful it was tingly and warm making the tightness that had been there before loosen and fade away. "What's happening?" feeling like smiling.

Kate watched as her blood started working in him. "It's a very long story but the short version is that where as Caleb has only his grandfathers blood mine is different."

"But how?" rubbing his face Chuck felt like throwing open the curtains like Scrooge to make sure he wasn't dreaming this.

Kate smiled, "The easy answer is that mine is balanced, I have both angel and demon blood in me where as you only had part of the demon before now. How do you feel?"

"Alive!" that was the only way he could describe it. "Thank you, I have so many questions."

Kate stood up, "I'm sure you do but now isn't the time or place for this discussion." she could sense his secretary trying to listen to them from the other side of the door and lowered her voice knowing he would hear her. "We have an audience," tilting her head towards the door. "and I have a lot to do to get the facility open. For now," pulling a card out of her purse. "Call this number and tell them I told you to call. They'll set up a delivery of blood, you need to drink a pint once a week at least, not a month, to keep your strength up. That's why you feel tired and sluggish, you're not getting enough nutrition. Tell them you're new and that I recommended a sample pack. That way you can pick you're favorite to order next time," laughing she added, "You also need to start eating regular food as well." putting her coat on. "In fact why don't you join me for dinner tomorrow night. I'm in Penthouse 1 at Harborview Towers, we can finish our conversation then, say 6 tomorrow night."

Standing up Chuck shook her hand, "Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

"Yes I do, six hundred years ago I was right where you are. I just got lucky and meet an angel." she could see the shock on her face. Either from her age or his religion. "We'll talk more over dinner but for now I'll have my assistant Grace contact you're secretary with the details of the building purchase, if you could get that started for me it will help everyone. Mortals and immortals alike."

Opening the door for her he saw Suzanne trying to look like she hadn't been listening. "I'll get everything together and I'll be expecting Grace's call. I look forward to working with you for many years to come." And the first time he was able to smile about that.

"As do I." Kate nodded to Suzanne as she was leaving the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket Jack pulled it out to see it was his brother calling for the sixth time in less than 24 hours and he just ignored it. "Sorry," he told the cashier at the store. He really needed to change vendors, his supplier had shorted him on lemons again. Handing over the cash he threw the bag over his shoulder, for some people the fifty pound bag might be a little heavy but it would take at least three of them to even start to weigh him down. Some days he was actually grateful for the few side effects of his brush with immortality and today was one of them. Taking the short cut behind the store he made his way to his bar, thanks to a little swindle here and there the whole place was his free and clear. Because of his unique understanding of their world he had been able to make the bar a safe zone for the night life in town. His motto, as long as they kept their teeth to themselves they were welcome anytime. Turning a corner he was lost in thought and didn't see the person he ran into until it was too late.

After leaving the mayors office Kate had sent the car and driver back to the service deciding to take a walk to get a feel for this new town. Cold with just a hint of clouds it was a perfect day for wandering around. Making her way to the docks she thought back to the first time she had seen the ocean, it had fascinated her even then. The trip from England to France had taken only four days but she had spent every minute she could standing on the railing watching as dolphins swam next to the ship. It was one reason she had bought the apartment she had, the four hundred gallon tank in the living room. As soon as she could she was going to have to find a service to come out to clean and supply some fish for it. She was so entranced watching the water that she didn't see the young man before he ran into her. She did however recognize a feeling she hadn't felt in years, a dhampir. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," the man said trying to steady her.

"At least you aren't a horse." she said taking a second to look at him, then to her surprise when she went to read him she ran up against a brick wall. Nothing, his mind was completely blocked to her.

Jack smiled, "Well there is that." Wow, he thought as he got his first good look at her. She had on an ankle length black wool coat that wasn't buttoned up and he could see a short black skirt with a low necked light purple top and a kick ass pair of boots on a pair of fantastic legs. She looked unbelievable and not the least bit cold. Once her saw her eyes he knew why, "You're new in town, I would have remembered seeing you." smiling at her. The woman nearly stepped back when he held his hand out to her, thinking it was because of what she was he held his hand up. "Look it's okay, I know what you are. Believe me we've seen it all here."

Kate stood back, "That's very kind of you." taking in the heavy bag he was carrying to the fact that he was only wearing a sweater and jeans. If she was being honest with herself she would have to admit he was the most attractive man she had met in a long time. Sharp features, dark spiky hair and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Making the decision to just go for it she added, "I take it you like lemons."

Jack looked confused for a second then laughed dropping the bag on the ground. "No this is for my bar, it's just around the corner. I'm Jack by the way."

"Katelynn," this time shaking his hand. "It's been awhile since I meet someone like you."

Picking the bag up he looked at her, "Like me, I just own a bar. Granted a lot of vamps hang out there but I'm just human." a little more defensively than he intended. 

Kate just stared at him, "You don't know what you are do you? Dear God this whole town is full of ignorant vampires." missing the look he gave her. "I swear the next time I see Caleb I'm going to kick his sorry little ass."

"You know Caleb," That floored Jack, "of course you do. Damn I should have known you were part of his crew. You are way to hot be a normal vamp." She even blushed when he said that.

Kate didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. "Well, Jack, I think we got off on the wrong foot. In case you missed it I want to kick Caleb’s ass, that usually implies non-friendship you know." Crossing her arms staring at him, he really did have beautiful eyes she thought then mentally slapped herself. William had only been gone for a month and she was practically falling over her feet because of Jacks eyes. "I don't think he was paddled enough as a child, he never learned to share."

Despite himself Jack had to laugh, "You must know him pretty well." looking up he saw that a lite snow had started. While he knew she didn't need a coat there was only so much that he could take. "I'm sorry about thinking that but he and I have a difficult history. How about I buy you a drink and you can tell me how you know Caleb."

Wanting to get a look at his bar she nodded, thinking that maybe she wouldn't need to start another club after all. "You know I think we might have a lot to talk about." following him she asked. "How far is it to... what's the name of your bar?"

"Elixir," he said turning to look at her. "It's just around the corner."

"Next to the pier? That's a good location. You said you welcome vamps," using his term with a grin. The Vamp Queen, I like it she thought. Simple and straight to the point.

Jack nodded as they turned and he saw the front door to the club, "The town had some trouble a couple years ago that left a lot of confused and scared people. Most didn't even know what the hell had happened to them, at least until they started craving blood." opening the door for her to step inside. 

"I can imagine that terrified a lot of them." she looked around liking the style and feel of the place. There was a full size counter near the entrance and booths lining both walls with individual tables scattered around. It was dark almost goth like, thanking Grace for teaching her that term, but when he turned on the lights the purple and blue fluorescents all around transformed it into a lovely night time setting. "This isn't wasn't what I expected for vampire bar."

Jack laughed as he handed the bag of lemons to a dark haired girl wearing a collar that came out of the back room. The collar made sense seeing’s how the girl was human. "Yeah it sort of fell in my lap when the last owner died." 

The way he grinned made her think he had helped that detail along a little. "Let me guess, Joshua Temple." sitting down at the bar. Since the man had tried to buy a large section of the town it wasn't much of a leap to guess.

Going behind the bar Jack started a martini for Katelynn, "You know our history."

"I should have known when it first happened. Instead my husband decided to keep everything from me until just recently." taking off her coat.

Damn married too, he thought grabbing some ice. "Why would he keep it from you. I mean sure it was kind of dangerous around here for a while but we made it out okay." handing her the drink which to her surprise was green. "I'm sure you could handle yourself."

When she looked at him he shrugged, tasting the drink she was impressed. "This is very good, you know your drinks."

"I'd be a crappy bar tender if I didn't." Jack grinned, "If you're looking for Caleb he's already left town."

"He's safe for now." Laughing Kate finished the glass, "I have no intention of going after Caleb but he is the reason I'm here. My husband had been ill for a very long time and he knew that I would follow him when he died so he left me your town as a project to keep me going."

Feeling horrible he reached out covering her hand, "I seem to keep saying the wrong things to you. I'm sorry about your husband, how long were you married?" he asked and saw her smile.

"We were married in 1945, so 67 years."

"Holy crap." Jack let slip out making her laugh.

"Holy crap is right." she said getting comfortable on the bar stool. "William was just 18 years old and a cadet in the RAF when we met in London during the Blitz. We married two years later after the war ended."

"I flunked history but your talking about the world war aren't you?"

Kate laughed out loud, "World War Two yes. William was 87 years old and had suffered a series of strokes in the last ten years. I've basically been taking care of him and the business since his second one."

"So he wasn't a..." Jack flapping his hands like bat wings.

Kate shook her head with a grin, "No, he wasn't. William accepted all of us but he never wanted to join us. I wanted to turn him but I respected his wishes. Although watching him age was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." Leaning back in the seat, "God I loved that man and I don't regret spending the last few years looking after him but I feel like I missed the whole women’s revolution." seeing Jack smile at that. "Anyway," breathing deep, "Enough about me, tell me about you. How is that you don't know you're a dhampir?" She asked curiously, it had to be at least two hundred years since she had meet another like him.

Jack straightened up, "I don't think I've ever heard that term before. What exactly does it mean?"

"A half breed, basically." Kate told him and saw him stiffen up. "Normally it would be someone with both vampire and human parents but I get the feeling that isn't true in your case. I can, however, sense vampire DNA in you."

Leaning back against the shelfs Jack crossed his arms. "No, my parents were assholes, not vampires. You said you know Caleb was that true?"

"Unfortunately yes, I've known Caleb since he was a baby." Jack just stared at her. "I'm old, trust me I know." she had to laugh at his shocked face. "I'll tell you how old if you finish your story first and maybe another drink, a Bloody Mary this time or a Bloody Geisha. Whatever you have on hand." when he looked at her she laughed. "It's basically the same just made with Sake instead of Vodka." And blood but she'd get to that later.

"Good to know." Jack smiled, whoever she was she definitely had a sense of humor. Turning back to grab a few bottles he started his story. "Caleb first came to town in 2009 only he had like a multiple personality thing going on."

"You met Father Michael didn't you?" after his step mother had turned him, against Caleb's wishes, he had went to his fiancé Olivia to explain what had happened. Only she had been terrified of him and in a fit of new turn emotions he had accidently killed her. Unable to control his grief he created the personality of Michael, an easy going, kind devout priest. After learning that his father had forced his wife to turn him Kate had no choice but to hunt her brother and his wife. She had done her duty that day too, but when she had found Caleb he had been buried so deep in Michael that she didn't have the heart to kill him. The problem was that though Michael was in charge Caleb was still a vampire and by suppressing his hunger it only made it a thousand times worse when 'Caleb' was allowed out to feed, hence the San Francisco fire.

Jack wasn't surprised she knew that. "He had actually set up in an old church just outside of town. At first he just stayed there rebuilding the church. Long story short my girlfriend and I went camping and I ran into Caleb." telling her as he grabbed the vodka bottle.

"He turned you?" she asked.

"He bit me." Jack told her as he finished her drink and turned back to hand it to her, "but I fought back so much I cut kiss cheek, I guess a few drops of his blood fell in my mouth." it had been a while since he had thought about that night. "Then he saw Livvie and she looked a lot like his original Olivia so he was obsessed with her on sight."

"This wouldn't be his new wife would it?" damn he even made great Bloody Mary’s.

"The one and only. Don't worry we had broken up after Caleb’s first death. How did he do that by the way we never did figure that out?" she just smiled and shrugged. "Let me guess you don't know either."

"Not really." she had her suspicions but nothing for sure yet.

Rolling his eyes he came back around sitting next to her. "Any way I had no idea what had happened to me, I didn't even remember seeing him until later on. Then I was in a motor cross race and ended up crashing. My friends and Livvie thought I was dead and ended up burying me near the crash site."

"Only you didn't stay that way." that must have completely freaked him out. 

"No I didn't." taking a sip of the beer he had brought with him. "I had to dig myself out and went looking for Livvie. In the time I was gone Caleb showed up using his vampy skills on her and she was never the same after that. When I did get back to everyone my friends knew something was wrong, I was sick all the time and would get angry for no reason. My friend Lucy took me to GH and I ended up getting a transfusion that helped for bit. Hell, I almost killed my brother one time."

"So you feed without actually feeding off someone, smart."

"Please," he laughed, "at that time I still didn't know what had happened then one night I ran into Caleb again, only this time he explained everything. I thought he was joking but my friend Jamel had seen a little too much and started getting his own ideas. He stole some blood from the hospital to test his theory. After realizing that was what my body needed it all made a sick kind of sense."

"I am so sorry Caleb did that to you, that you had to go through that." another reason to kick her nephews butt.

"I made it through but it was close, I hated every second of that time. The final show down happened on the roof of GH, Caleb was struck by lightning and just disappeared. With him went all the symptoms. No more blood cravings, no more powers, but when he showed up again I noticed a few of my own abilities coming back. Mostly just the strength but I can also sense other vampires. That's why I opened this place up to everyone, as long as they keep their teeth to themselves they're always welcome here. I remember how alone I felt and this way they have at least one place they can go where they know that they're accepted."

"Considering how much you hated it I'm surprised you were willing to be around other vampires." it was a testament to not only his strength but also his compassion. 

Jack started laughing, "Yeah well two of my best friends got turned after Steven Clay showed up. You could say it runs in my family."

Kate shook her head, of all the people she could have run into she finds someone who had a front row seat to Caleb’s destruction. "You said Caleb was struck by lightning."

"Yeah with a puff smoke he was just gone, but Livvie found his ring."

"Oh God, no wonder he came back." groaning she lowered her head and tapped the bar with it twice. She knew she should have tossed that damn thing in the ocean when she had the chance but no she had to trust her brother and look how that turned out. Looking up at Jack who was trying not to laugh. "That damn ring has caused more trouble then you could possibly know." When Jack nodded she sat up. "Let me guess he was more of an astral projection at first but through Livvie he managed to get caporal again."

Wide eyed Jack nodded, "Yeah, that's about it. Ian and Eve had just had a baby boy and Caleb wanted to use him to make a family with Livvie." seeing her look he explained. "He's fine, Danny just had his third birthday. Luckily Livvie started thinking on her own and worked with Lucy, she's a slayer, until Livvie managed to stake him and he died for real. No more vampires walking around town for over a year."

"Yeah see this is where I get confused," Kate admitted. The ring explained why he came back the first time but that was sort of the one and done kind of things. She had never heard of someone coming back twice in her extremely long life. "How the hell did Caleb manage to show up again posing as Steven Clay?"

Jack cocked his head, "That would be because of Rafe."

"Rafe?" That was a name she hadn't heard in a long time, "not Rafe Kovitch? It couldn't be." Caleb had killed their distant cousin years ago.

"You know who he is, that'll save some time." Jack joked. "You know he's a slayer then."

"He was a slayer, Caleb killed him years ago." Kate had hated to hear about Rafe. Besides his mother, the rest of his family had never really been comfortable having her around. But Rafe had always been happy to see her when they ran into each other over the years. Hell he had spent the summer with her and William before starting his freshman year of high school. The smile Jack gave her made her stomach twist in a way it hadn't since William had been young.

"Yeah well, he spent a few years carrying a harp if you know what I mean." seeing her eyes widen in understanding. "Lucy is a crackpot, smart and daring but still a little bit of a nut. She had no idea she was a slayer until Caleb showed up. On a fact finding mission she and Livvie’s dad went to Romania hoping to find a way to stop him. While they were there Rafe was sent to tell Lucy who she was and to help her tap into whatever slayer skills she had. After Caleb was gone the first time he showed up here in Port Charles and helped in taking him down once and for all. Only he fell in love while he was here. Alison is his soul mate, they were born to be together. Somehow and I have no idea how he did it but the angels decided Rafe deserved a second chance at having his life back."

Now Kate understood, "And what happens in heaven happens in hell, the primordial balance. Because Rafe got to come back so did Caleb." looking up she sighed, "Thanks a lot mom, you couldn't have given me a heads up on that one."

Jack wondered who she was talking to but felt a warm breeze before the lights flickered twice then went back to normal. "That's about all of it. Caleb showed up about six months after Rafe came back as Steven Clay, Joshua was the bands manager at the time with visions of grandeur. The long story involves a healing spring but the short version is that Caleb married and turned Alison's mother but when good ol Josh tried to attack Alison Elizabeth bit him and ended up turning him by accident. We thought he was dead for a while then out of the blue he shows up putting his grand plan into action. He kidnapped Alison and nearly killed Rafe so even Caleb knew Joshua was to dangerous and needed to be stopped. Jamel, my best friend, had been turned when Joshua let his group out to turn as many as they could. Even before that Elizabeth had been feeling neglected when Livvie and Steven got back together that she ended up turning Ian. That nearly killed all of us, Ian's a doctor and for a long time him and my brother looked for a cure."

That must have been who she had sensed at GH. "I wish that was an option but it isn't. There are ways the control the symptoms but once your DNA is changed it will never go back to human." she saw him nod. She wanted to know more about the spring he mentioned but decided to let it wait for another day. "Like yourself the worst of them, like the blood lust, is gone but you retained the strength and mental abelites."

"Mental abilities? What does that mean?" Jack had to ask. He was learning more in the last hour than he had in the last four years.

Crossing her legs Kate leaned back, "You said you can sense vampires," he nodded. "That's part of it, you probably haven't even touched the surface of what you can do." looking at him she tried to reach out to him again. "Can you hear me?" she asked mentally and saw his eyes widen, "Telepathy is one of our skills," she said out loud. It also explained how he was blocking her without even knowing it. She was able to see a few of his memories before the wall was back in place. They mostly were from his first meeting with Caleb because she could feel his fear and confusion then his disgust at having to drink blood but also the trill and energy that it brought with it. "the older you get the more powerful you'll become."

Jack laughed, "By the time I'm eighty I might be able to read peoples mind you mean."

Kate smiled, "Long before eighty if you practice but who knows what you'll be able to do by the time you're a hundred and fifty."

Jumping off his seat Jack stared at her, "Whoa, whoa hold on a sec. Are you telling me I'm still immortal? I thought that went away after Caleb died."

"I'm sorry Jack," Kate stood up as well, "I can see that part upset you."

"No... not really but..." running his hands through his hair then rubbing his face. "Are you sure?"

"Dhampirs are not immortal," she saw him relax slightly and hated to go on. "But they do have extremely long lives, seeing your three hundredth birthday isn't out of reason."

"Shit! Well I guess Jamel’s stuck with me for longer than he thought," shrugging his shoulders.

The way he said that Kate had to ask, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Jack rubbed his neck going back around the counter. "I might have to get back to you on that one." he saw her laugh slightly. "So now that you know about me what brought you to our little corner of hell. I know you're a vampire but I don't get the same feelings off you, don't get me wrong the power is enough to make grown men to piss their pants." causing Katelynn to laugh out loud hard. "But there's something else, something that just.. I don't know, it was something Rafe had before he came back." not sure how to explain it to her.

He was sensing her mothers blood, something not many of any race could do. "I know what you're talking about. I have a different history than most vampires, my blood is different, balanced is the best way to describe it. It's one reason I'm here, to help those that have been hurt because of Caleb."

"You didn't do any of this, why are you trying to fix what he did?" looking at his watch he saw it was nearly time to open up. He started checking the liquor bottles but stopped and stared at her when she admitted that Caleb was her nephew.

"Shocking isn't it." she grinned seeing his face.

"You're Caleb’s aunt, you got to fucking kidding me." feeling like he needed a shot of the tequila he was holding.

"You want the whole story or just the highlights." she asked with a grin.

"Kala," he called out and the girl in the collar came out from the back. "Do me a favor finish the setup I need to talk to Katelynn in the office for a bit." 

"Sure, no problem Jack." after working here for the last six months she knew better than to ask too many questions and to just do what she was asked to do.

Leading the way to the office behind the bar she saw that the mirror was actually a two way mirror so that Jack could see the entire room through it. "Okay how about a short version of the long story." he said sitting on the couch opposite the mirror.

"Has Caleb or Rafe ever talked about how the first vampires came to be?" she might as well find out how much he knew as she sat next to him.

"No never. All I know is that it was his step mother that turned him. That as a human Caleb had never wanted to be a vampire." at least that's what he had gotten out of Livvie's clone Tess.

"No he didn't." getting comfortable. "From the time he was born I tried to make him understand what being a vampire truly meant. Especially of his fathers line."

"His fathers line? So that would be your..."

"My older brother." Kate told him. "Let me go back a few years though. Since you know Rafe was an angel you know that both heaven and hell really do exist."

"Yeah, trust me with my past I've had a few nightmares about that." grinning.

Kate could only imagine, "So you know that Judas Iscariot was real and that he did betray Jesus to the romans." he didn't say anything but he did nod. "Well it's a little more complicated than that. Lucifer, jealous of his fathers new son, tricked Judas..."

"Lucifer?" Jack interrupted. "I think I'm getting a head ache." Jack was going to have to have a word with Rafe about keeping vital information from his friends.

"You okay?" Kate couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what else is out there that I don't know about yet. Hell I just found out werewolves exist not long ago."

"Don't get me started on those fur balls." Kate groaned making him turn to her with a laugh. "Anyway Judas took the 30 silver coins and had them melted down into a ring, the same ring Caleb wears now."

"Oh shit! I wore that damn thing! That's not going to count against me or something."

Taking his hand she laughed, "No that won't count against you at all. The ring is just a thing but it does hold a lot of power on it's own, which you already know from that look." he shrugged not wanting to get into that. "Anyway Judas wore the ring as a reminder of his treachery, but the devil always gets his due and in 32 AD he was killed by several of Jesus's followers. Only he didn't die, he became the first vampire, the first demon blood. It changed him and he became a true monster, with Lucifer’s influence he killed thousands upon thousands in his time. For a thousand years he roamed around, by pure chance he learned that by sharing his blood he could create others like himself. Eventually he found a woman he deemed worthy of bearing his child, after making a deal with her father they were married. At 15 she was the youngest daughter of the ruling emperor in the Carpathian mountains, a princess. Shaleia died in child birth after delivering triplets, the three son of Judas. Gavin was the first born, Beval the second, and Silas was the youngest. They grew up in the palace being waited on hand and foot, being trained by their father and grandfather. To say they were spoiled brats would be an understatement. They were selfish and cruel, Gavin and Beval were as vicious as their father while Silas was the more caring of the brothers." she smiled seeing that he was listening to every word she said. "On their twentieth birthday Judas gave them what he considered his greatest gift."

"He turned them." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, he did," sitting back she got comfortable. "For two hundred years they traveled from continent to continent leaving nothing but blood and ruin in their wake. Gavin as the oldest however, was not content to follow his father forever so he conspired with his brothers to kill him."

"How? Was that even possible?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Yes. While Beval and Silas held him down Gavin beheaded him, then they literally tore him apart. Each brother took a part of Judas and went in different directions, disposing of his body in different corners of the world. From what I know Beval dropped his in the ocean somewhere near Greece, Gavin took his fathers head and the ring and traveled to Italy where he tossed Judas's head into Mt Etna's volcano. There was no way Judas was coming back from that."

"Damn." Jack shivered. "I take it they never heard of the term overkill." 

Kate could only chuckle at that, he was taking the story better than she thought he would at first. "No Gavin never learned the term moderation. He was a sick, sadistic bastard until the day he died, he even killed his brother Beval a year after their father. Less competition for him, although Beval was never that smart to begin with, he was more of a follower not a leader. Gavin hated living in his fathers shadow and wanted to prove he was better than he was so he changed his name to Morley." She saw Jack sit up. "His blood lust was worse than even his fathers, he and his men raped and killed for centuries, he ended up in England in the early 14th century. He fathered a son, Ahriman, in 1320 but that wasn't good enough for him. No he had to one up Judas. Two years after Ahriman’s birth he used the ring to entrap an angel. He held her prisoner forcing himself on her for months until she became pregnant."

"You're joking, how could that even happen?" god I'm asking the stupidest questions he thought to himself.

Kate nodded, "The ring made her mortal while she was on earth, making her lose all contact with heaven. After learning she was pregnant Muriel did everything she could to convince Gavin she was in love with him in order to earn his trust. The closer she came to giving birth the more freedom he let her have. I guess he figured there was no way she could escape in her condition. But she was smart, after he went to sleep she managed to slip out but she went into labor early. Once she was away from him I'm sure she had a little divine intervention because he never found her and she managed to go from what is now Germany to England. She made it to Elstow Abby where the priest and the sisters took her in helping her through the birth. As soon as her daughter was born the spell was broken and she had to return heaven, she had no choice but she was able to hold her daughter one time before being called home."

"What happened to the daughter?" Jack thought he already knew but wanted to hear it from her. If he was right she was a lot older than he had thought.

Kate smiled remembering her childhood, "She was raised at the Abby. The nuns named her Angelica after her mother but she was far from angelic, she was a hellion." laughing at the memory of Brother Cadfiels face, "She even broke into the sacramental wine and got drunk when she was 9, then when she was eleven she went with sisters to bathe then stole their clothes. They ended up walking back to the Abby naked as the day they were born." Adding with a grin, "She got paddled for that one."

"I can imagine." laughing with her. "Did she become a nun too?"

"Oh good lord no." leaning back with a laugh. "There was a estate not to far from there that traded with the Abby. The Sinclair’s were the most powerful in that territory. The steward, he's the one that over sees the day to day running of the household, had a son Henry that had made it his mission to meet the angels daughter. You see Angelica never believed the nuns when they told her of her heavenly birth, she figured her mother had been unwed and disowned by her family. After all if she had been an angel she wouldn't have died, only tales of her birth had made it's way around the country side. When she was 13 she snuck out and was sitting by the river when a pack of wolves found her. She started running and was almost attacked when a horse rode up and she saw a hand reach down pulling her up to safety. She wouldn't find out until later that it hadn't been wolves but trained dogs that Henry had sent after her just so he could rescue her. He was nine years older than she was but she married him as a way out of the Abby."

Jack sat up, "Wait she married him at 13, she was still a baby for gods sakes."

"Not in those days," Kate smiled, "Most girls were married with babies of their own by the time they were 15. You see Angelica wanted to get away from the strict rules of the church, something she came to regret. At first Henry was everything she dreamed of, generous and attentive. He was proud to have such a beautiful wife and showed her off as often as possible, but he wanted children. After two years without her conceiving the other men started teasing him, saying he wasn't man enough to get her pregnant. He started taking his frustration out on her, he became abusive, beating her every day, forcing himself on her trying to get her pregnant to prove them wrong. By the time she was 17 she’d had two miscarriages and one still borne little girl." Stopping for a minute to push those thoughts away.

"I don't know if it was luck or if they had been looking for her, but one day Ahriman came to the castle saying he had business with Lord Sinclair. Gavin had turned him a few years earlier and I have to give him credit he wasn't nearly as sadistic a bastard as his father. But he was still a vampire, and she was a dhampir, he sensed her the minute he rode up. When he found her she was nursing a broken arm and busted lip. Lord Sinclair had been stunned to learn that what he thought was Prince Ahriman had a sister that had been kidnapped the day she was born and that the Stewards daughter-in-law was the spitting image of their dear departed mother." she said as sarcastically as she could. 

"He took one look at the damage that had been done to her and called out to her husband. I will say he was much more merciful than I would have been, he simply split the man in two with his sword. I had never seen a man cut in half before." lost in thought she didn't realize she had started talking in the first person. "As silly as it sounds now Angelica thought her prince had come, especially when Ahriman took her with him when he left. It took them almost two months to reach Romania where their father acted like every dream he ever dreamed had come true when they were reunited. Gavin welcomed her with open arms, treated her like a princess, gave her everything she could have ever wished for. She was so happy to be with them that Gavin and Ahriman were able to hide what they were from her. They dotted on her and she did everything she could to please them. She had went from the sheltered life of the Abby to an abused wife before she was 17 years old. Maybe you can understand that when they gave her the freedom to do what she wanted it very liberating," Jack nodded a little sadly. "She didn't realize until it was to late that they were grooming her to become one of the family. They celebrated her 18th birthday with a huge ball, only the finest families were invited and by finest I mean they were all vampires. Gavin’s entire clan was all there to she the angels daughter turned into a demon."

"Oh my god, Katelynn..." sitting forward he put a hand on her knee.

She looked up at him and nodded, "For a long time I was out of control," not even bothering to deny who she was. "The three of us would ride into a village and nothing, not even the livestock, was living when we left. We eventually made our way back to England, to the Sinclair estate, it was the first time Gavin let Angelica lead the way. They... we had been terrorizing Eastern Europe for over fifty years by then and it was Lord Sinclair’s son who was ruling and I butchered them all, even the people at the Abby. Gavin had been telling me for years that my suffering as a human was all their fault and that they deserved to pay for letting me be hurt. I believed him." she would never forgive herself no matter how long she lived for being so stupid. "Then one morning I woke up to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen brushing the hair out off the face of the four year old boy I had feed on the night before."

"Your mother." Jack guessed. It was the only thing that made sense to him, trying to ignore the fact that she had killed a child. As evil as Caleb was he couldn't see him ever killing a child.

"My mother," Kate confirmed. "She just looked at me, her face covered with tears and for the first time I saw what a monster I had become. I was scared to death when Muriel came towards me. I thought she was going to kill me, but she sat down next to me saying, "My beautiful baby girl, you have truly become your fathers child." She said she had been watching me since I had been born, which considering what I had been through didn't exactly make me thrilled to hear. She told me that she had tried to help me but she wasn't allowed. That I had been given free will and that I had made my own mistakes. But when she saw what I had become she broke the rules and came to make me an offer. She offered me her blood but warned me that she didn't know what would happen if I took it. I remember looking at that little boy dead on the floor, knowing that I had killed him and told her it was worth the risk, that I didn't want to be a demon anymore. She picked up a chalice and slit her wrist letting the blood pool in the cup."

"Why couldn't you just feed from her?" it would have been simpler.

Kate gave a short laugh, "Because I couldn't. Muriel is an angel of death. Anyone she touches dies. She had went to take a soul that Gavin had killed and that was how he trapped her. I took the cup and from the instant her blood touched my lips everything changed for me, the constant hunger was gone. I felt a warmth radiating from inside me like a light, I felt good for the first time in fifty years. I packed what I could carry and with Muriel’s help I left Gavin and my brother behind." moving a little in the seat. "Surprisingly she lead to me to the last person I expected, my uncle Silas's grandsons."

"Seriously, why? Wouldn't that be like trading one asshole for another." Oh come on, these people need to get a clue. No wonder Caleb was so psychotic.

Kate smiled, "Not at all. You see after Silas help kill his father and got away from his brothers he changed. He made his was to Rome to see Pope Gregory IX. Silas petitioned the church for leniency, denouncing his family and subjecting himself to the church’s will. Basically they tortured him to get the devil out of him.” She shrugged. “They didn’t really know what they were doing. Then Pope Gregory died a year later and the angel who came to collect him also visited Silas. It had been decided that someone needed to stop Judas and Gavin’s clan and no human would be able to do that. After vowing to follow the churches doctrine Silas was given his humanity back, basically becoming the first dhampir. He was human but with all of the gifts and powers he had as a vampire. Alone he had hunted the rouges terrorizing the people for years. He went on to marry and had nine sons and five daughters all of which inherited his abilities as well as their children and their children’s children. When he married he took his wife’s name to remove any connection to his fathers line, Covaci. Later it became Kovitch, Rafe ancestors."

"So," trying to put the connections together in his head, Jack almost felt like he should be taking notes. "Let me get this straight, not only are you Caleb's Aunt but Rafe's what? Your great, great whatever cousin."

"Basically," she shrugged. "Silas was the first vampire slayer and he taught his children how to hunt them as well and so on down through the centuries. He would be my uncle and Rafe’s many times removed great grandfather."

"Holy shit! He never mentioned that part to anyone. So that means when he died Caleb killed his distant cousin." talk about a dysfunctional family.

"Exactly," feeling other vampires close by she looked up to see several people starting to fill the bar. "Do you need to go out there?" 

Jack looked out then shook his head, "Nah the girls can handle it for a while. I want to hear the rest of this."

"Better than tv isn't it." laughing, "Okay so my mother took me to Silas's family. They weren't thrilled at first so I would sleep in a locked crypt just to make sure they didn't stake me in my sleep. I think that's where the sleeping in coffins thing comes into the mythology." seeing Jack laugh. "Eventually they started to trust me and I them. When they realized how much I wanted to help they taught me to fight, how to kill the vampires that were feeding on people, killing them. I learned that my mothers blood had given me a few new gifts as well, things that Gavin and his clan didn't have. I also discovered that when I was severely pissed off I had the ability to kill with a simple touch the same as my mother." his eyes shot up, she wondered what he would say in he knew the full story behind that. "Don't worry, I learned how to control that side of my abilities very quickly. Now I only use it to dispense justice to rouges who break my laws."

"Thank god for that." Jack sat back feeling a little better and here he thought Caleb was scary.

"I know but it has come in handy over the years. I was so busy tracking and destroying the followers that I left Gavin and Ahriman alone. I felt so betrayed by what they had done that I didn't want to even be on the same continent as they were. They knew what I had done and what I was so they left me alone as well. For three generations I worked and trained with Silas's descendants. Then in the late 1400's we started getting word that Gavin was up to his old tricks, killing entire villages just for fun. The other slayers were able to track him to a village in Germany and let's just say I wanted to have a few words with him. We ended up in a sword fight and just like his father centuries before I was able to behead him, but we just burned him. I didn't feel like tracking down a volcano at the time."

Jack was impressed, "I take it he wasn't expecting you to know how to fight." It was kinda hot really.

"No, he wasn't," the look of shock frozen on his face had been more than satisfying to her. "I lost track of Ahriman after that, he had left his father several years earlier. He went to Africa for a century or so," Jack smiled. "During that time I discovered that by giving other vampires just a few drops of my blood the same calming effect happened to them. It balanced them the same way as it had me. I spent my time teaching them how to survive, putting together my own clan I guess you could call it. We helped rebuild the villages that had been ravaged by other vampires and then hunted the ones that were responsible." laughing a little. "You'd be surprised how much gold the villages would give us just for destroying the rouges. Of course they didn't know we were also vampires or things might have been different."

Jack cocked his head, "No doubt."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of history is covered in this chapter but I promise things are about to get better. If you like please leave me a comment to let me know! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns a few more facts. Kate meets a few more local vampires and makes Jack an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is heavy with original characters, many that are introduced in this chapter. It will be a few chapters before many of the General Hospital characters will be introduced but once they are they will play major roles I promise. Carly especially.

Chapter 3

It was strange but sort of nice not to be able to tell what Jack was thinking. His telepathic abilities were the strongest she had ever seen outside of her own family. Then again it had been a while since she had met someone with a direct line to Judas, dhampir or not. "We tried to live as quietly we could as I took care of my people the best way I knew how. I married again but don't ask who, it's too long a story." he raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "I adopted a boy in 1664 who is now running my company," he gave her a shake of his head and a smile. "Then in 1781 I found out that Ahriman had married a woman named Georgetta and had a son, Caleb. Against everyone’s advice I went to Romania where Ahriman had returned. Believe it or not he had settled down not changing people on a whim, which is one reason I left him alone, I had my hands full hunting the rouges anyway. I showed up one night and he welcomed me, we still had different opinions about what we should be allowed to do but he was glad to see me again. He still considered humans cattle that existed to feed him and his followers, that vampires were the superior race but we didn't argue about it. Georgetta, Caleb’s mother, was actually a fairly nice person but she died when Caleb was 7. I tried to visit as often as Ahriman would let me," smiling she added. "and sometimes when he didn't. I kept telling Caleb that just because his father thought a certain way didn't mean he had to too. Then Ahriman met another woman when Caleb was 12 who was the exact opposite of Georgeta. Magda was just like my brother, a self entitled bitch, so they were perfect for each other. She brought out the demon in him and when Caleb told him he didn't want to be changed they pretended to be fine with it."

"I knew his step-mother had changed him but why didn't his father?" Why do I even care, Jack thought. The bastard had nearly destroyed his life not once but twice, why did care who turned him.

Looking out the window again she was surprised at how many vampires she could sense, the fact that they were behaving themselves was even more shocking. Turning back to Jack she shrugged, "I told my brother that if he turned Caleb without his permission I would happily see him turned into a pile of ash and he knew I would do it. Having Magda do it he thought he would be safe. The Anglo-Spanish War had ended in 1802 but started up again in 1804 and I had been called back to England to help. It was during that time that Caleb met and fell in love with Olivia. I remember reading letter after letter from him telling me how beautiful and sweet she was, how much he loved her. I was thrilled for him, that maybe at least one member of my family would escape my grandfathers curse. But a month before his wedding Magda asked Caleb to meet her saying that she wanted his advice on a wedding gift for Olivia."

"She gave him a gift alright." Jack spat out.

Nodding Kate agreed, "She paid for it in the end, so did Ahriman.” She shrugged, not really wanting to get into that. Killing her brother had been harder that she had expected. “The rest of his clan realized I always kept my word and either fled or begged for forgiveness.”   
Jack shook his head, “Damn, I would have run too.”

Kate shrugged, “When I learned what they had done to Caleb, I had no choice. My family went with me and I made a show out of their punishments. Caleb was so deeply buried in his Michael persona that I didn't have the heart to kill him. When the others found out I was there hundreds of vampires came to see what I would do. My solders brought Magda to me first, she was pathetic begging for her life and blaming my brother for telling her to do it. But she had been warned about what I would do and by then my word was law to all vampires and let's just say she pissed me off."

Jack smiled, "The whole angel of death thing you inherited?"

Kate smirked, "That's the one. The vampires that were there learned just how powerful I really am and what I was capable of. With Ahriman's death I became the oldest direct line to Judas."

Sitting up Jack remembered reading something about that back when Caleb had first bit him. "Wait a minute are you... Holy shit you're the Queen aren't you." when she nodded he jumped up. "Shit and I bring you to a bar." rubbing his neck. "Talk about bad impressions."

Kate laughed as she stood up to stop him from pacing. "Actually it isn't. If I'm around long enough remind me to tell you about the first time I was introduced to Shakespeare."

That stopped Jack, "You knew Shakespeare?"

"Trust me I wasn't that impressed." the man had shown up at one of her gala's drunk off his ass and had thrown up all over her dress. "Jack there was more than one reason I wanted to talk to you. One was to find out what exactly happened here and the other was to get a look at your bar."

Jack stopped pacing when she put her hand on his arm, "Why would the Queen of all vampires be interested in my bar?" then stepping back, "Wait, if I'm some freaky half breed does that make you my..."

"Technically yes, but I have more of a business offer for you." he sat down behind a beat up old desk that had seen better days. "If it makes you feel better I don't expect you to call your highness."

Jack had to laugh as he shook his head, damn maybe his luck was taking a better turn. "I don't know, I think you deserve a little posturing just for putting up with Caleb."

"Thanks I think." grinning. "You mentioned earlier that your brother is a doctor, " he nodded. "Do you know anything about K.A.M. Industries?"

Jack scratched his head for a second, "Yeah I think Chris mentioned it once or twice. It's a research center isn't it? I think he tried to get a job there once."

"The main offices are the worlds top center for blood research and I happen to own it. The K.A.M. stands for Katelynn Angelica Morley or Mayborne, that was Williams surname." smiling now at Williams memory. "But as you can imagine we do a lot more than that. Since vampires are immune to all human diseases we're able to take any and all donations and use them to feed vampires. Killing was outlawed as soon as blood banks were opened, mostly by me." giving him a wicked smile.

Damn she was rich too, "That makes a lot of sense. So you supply vampires with dinner, I never realized how many vampires there was in the world."

"There are ten’s of thousands of us around the world Jack, many just trying to live their lives the same as humans. K.A.M. has offices in every state and every country, mostly in big cities where the larger groups tend to gather. When I found out what had happened here I decided to open a branch to help out. I just bought the Lindstrom building yesterday afternoon now all I need to do is find a location to open the club." she saw his eyes darken a little. "Unless you might consider taking on a silent partner."

That could work out pretty good, "Just what type of clubs do you run."

Kate sat back down, "We call them blood bars. Over the years K.A.M. has been able to separate different types of blood, adding different flavors at times. You wouldn't happen to know a vampire romance book series that does basically the same thing?"

Jack laughed, "No, can't say that I do."

"I didn't think so. Anyway we've specialized mixed blood drinks. Our bloody mary’s actually contain blood, a sweet sunrise has blood with a high glucose level that’s sweet mixed with gin and pineapple juice. It even comes with one of those little umbrella." That had Jack laughing out loud. "There's the standard A, B, AB, and O shots but most of us prefer the mixed drinks." she added with a grin. "We have a whole menu of drinks available and we also deliver blood bags to people's houses so no one under my protection will ever go hungry."

"That's... That's actually pretty cool. I wish I had known that when I got turned, I hated stealing things from the hospital. I know people depended on that." technically Jamel had stolen it but still.

"It's frowned upon but acceptable under certain circumstances.” She wondered what he was thinking to cause that big of a grin. “What you were dealing with definitely qualifies. So what do you think about joining the vampire club scene, would you be interested?"

"It's something to think about, how soon do you need an answer?" leaning back in his chair.

"The sooner the better. If you aren't interested then I'll have to start looing for some place to open one. There's too many vampires in this town to leave them to their own devices, a club of some sort is necessary." looking out the window at the nearly full bar. "But I have to say that this place would be a great location and I would only ask for 20% of the revenues plus I’ll cover the cost of the few renovations. That mostly consists of putting in a refrigeration unit to keep the blood fresh. Since the mayor is one of us I don't think getting the permits will be a problem."

Rubbing the back of his neck Jack thought about her offer. If she opened another place there went most of his clientele, but then again he had just gotten his own place and wasn't sure he wanted a partner, even a silent one. He also wasn't thrilled about serving blood drinks but this would be the only vamp bar in the area and that meant a lot of money. "What the hell? I'm already serving vamps I might as well feed them as well." holding his hand out. "Where do I sign?"

Kate laughed, she was looking forward to working with him. "I'll have the papers drawn up and bring them by tomorrow. I take it I can find you here." shaking his hand.

"Any time day or night, I'm usually here." letting go and sitting on the edge of the desk.

Kate was just about to invite him to join her and the mayor for dinner when there was a loud crash followed by a scream. Looking through the mirror Kate saw a tall man holding another man by the throat. Before Jack could move she was already out the door and had separated the two men. Following her out he recognized one man, Larry had been drinking there since the beginning, but the shorter one he had attacked was new. He looked like he was half starved and Jack could tell he hadn't feed in weeks. Seeing the other servers holding on to Kala, who looked terrified, he started to get the picture. However since Katelynn was handling it he figured he might as well watch her in action. 

It only took Kate about two second to read the two men to know what had happened. Larry, a construction worker that thought he had to work the nightshift since he had been turned by a complete stranger on the day Jack had told her about, had seen the smaller man start to bite Kala and stopped him. "Enough!" she barely raised her voice but every person in the room stopped to watch them. "You," turning to Larry, "You stopped him so thank you but I'll handle it from here."

Larry looked at her, "Jack he tried to bite Kala." not taking his eyes off the new guy. He maybe a vampire but he wasn't about to hurt anyone or let someone else.

"I'm fine," Kala said as she stepped towards Jack. "He scared me more than anything."

Kate felt the shame and humiliation coming off the smaller man she currently had a hold of. He could barely stand up he was so weak, one thing was for sure if he didn't feed soon he was going die of starvation. It was easy to read him, Montgomery or Ray as he preferred, thought he was dead. He had been turned only six months earlier but unfortunately Rafe, dear god he really was alive, had killed the rouge right in front of him. Thinking he would kill him next he and a few others were living a cave somewhere in town terrified the slayer was out to get them. "Jack get me an empty glass please." 

"Just who are you?" Larry asked then instantly regretted it when he felt an energy wave come off of the woman that had every vampire in the room dropping to the floor.

Jack nearly lost his balance as Kate turned to look at the people in the room. Damn she was impressive to look at. "Who am I?" she caught every one of them in the eye. "I am the judge, jury, and executioner of every vampire on earth. I am the grand daughter of the first of our kind. Who I am is your Queen and despite what he was trying to do, you do not attack each other. Now get up, all of you, it's time you learned a few facts about the world you've been forced to live in." When they were all standing again Jack handed her the glass she had asked for. "Ray sit." pointing to the chair. Without a word he did what she asked. 

"First of all none of you are dead, you are vampires. Your hearts beat just like every other creature on the planet, you need air to breathe and you do not have to stay out of the sunlight." looking at Larry then turning to one of the others, "Garlic is fantastic on food and yes you need to eat regular food. I am sorry that I wasn't here to explain everything you needed to know when the trouble started but I am here now so listen up. I have very few rules but you will obey them or pay the price." rolling up her sleeve she made an incision over her wrist just as she had done with the mayor. As she let the blood flow into the glass she continued talking. "Number 1 you do not kill. That carries an automatic death sentence. Number 2 you don't have to keep what you are to yourselves but there are limits. You only talk about what you are with others like us or one's that know about our kind. Number 3 no biting unless your life is in danger." seeing about an inch of blood in the cup she passed it to the starving man. "Drink." she said as he just stared at the glass.

Looking around the room she saw about twenty vampires in the room and a half dozen humans that obviously knew about them. "Jack would you please set up a shot glass for each of the vampires here."

"What for?" Jack asked then seeing her look he held up his hands and went to do what she asked. "Alright I get it, no questions just yet."

"Thank you. Fill them with rum if you have it." ignoring the others she looked at Ray, "How are you feeling now?" She could already see some color returning to his cheeks.

Not sure what to say Ray sunk father in the seat only saying, "Better ma'am." A hell of a lot better he thought as the chill he had been living with for the past six months started fading.

Kate smiled putting a hand on his arm, "Just relax bebè, you're going to be fine. Now as for the rest of you." standing up she walked to the bar where Jack and the other servers had set up a line of shot glasses. "Are you tired of hiding?" she asked and heard several yeses. "Are you tired of feeling the cold burn in your stomachs when you don't feed?" even more replied to that. "Are you willing to follow my rules, to be accepted into my clan?" 

Jack seeing that a few weren't to sure jumped up on the bar, "Alright listen up. You all know me. You know what I think about Caleb and his ways and you also know what he's capable of. Well this," pointing to Katelynn, "This is Caleb’s aunt, the oldest vampire in the world." 

When he looked at her she just shrugged, "Well damn now I can't even lie about my age." She saw several of the women around her smile.

Jack gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry," looking back at the room. "Caleb left and he did nothing to even try to help you. Now your... our Queen is here." several people looked at him funny. "She's here to help all of us. In a few days we're going to be remolding and as soon as we can, with her help, we're going to start serving blood drinks."

Kate caught the excitement as a few covered their mouths at just the thought. "You're not alone, there are hundreds of thousands of us around the world. How do you think they feed without letting the world know we exist?" to everyone’s surprise she reopened to cut on her wrist and let several drops fall into each of the shot glasses. "Before you leave I'm going to give you a number to start setting up deliveries of blood. There is no reason for you to steal or attack anyone for food. Think of it as having your groceries delivered to you." getting a laugh from nearly everyone. Taking as many shot glasses as she could carry she started handing them out to everyone and saw Jack and the waitresses doing the same. "By drinking this you're agreeing to follow me."

Ray stood up, "I'm sorry," looking a Kala when she offered him a glass, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just..."

Larry looked at the man he had stopped, before he had looked sick, lank. Even his hair had been almost lifeless but now he looked almost healthy from just the little bit of blood the Queen had given him. Rolling his eyes he looked back towards the woman, "If what you gave him can change him that much I'm in." Downing the rum and blood mixture. "You've told us more in the last thirty minutes than Steven or the others have in years."

Kate patted the man's back, "Well I've been around a lot longer than they have. I just have more experience." seeing the same women grinning at that.

Kala stepped towards the Queen, "I'm sorry but what about the others."

"What others?" Kate asked watching to see how many drank the shots glad to see all of them doing it.

"That's why Jack hired me. I maybe human but my little brother was turned. I don't even know where he is, he just took off after he told us what happened. Our parents were terrified of him and Dean was afraid he was going to hurt one of us." starting to cry. "He just took off without a word, but I know he's still in town. He wouldn't leave without telling me goodbye."

Feeling a hundred percent better Ray had been listening, "Dean? Oh god are you KK?" looking at the girl he almost attacked and cringing.

Kala turned to the man who had nearly bitten her. There was only one way he could know her brothers nickname for her. "KK, you know Dean? He's the only one who ever called me that. Is he okay, where is he?"

Kate stopped the girl from rushing Ray, he still needed more blood and she didn't want to tempt fate. "Kala calm down." giving her a little mental push then turning to Ray. "Ray do you know her brother?"

Ray saw nearly every head in the bar turn to look at him. "Yes Ma'am, there's a group of us." embarrassed about his appearance and how he had acted he felt like sliding under the table.

Seeing his embarrassment Kate came around the table and knelt down, "Ray it's going to   
be okay. Kala is fine, thanks to Larry you didn't do anything more than scare her a little." What she saw as she read him was enough to make her want to cry. There were nearly a dozen people living in a cave thinking they were monsters that were being hunted. Including Kala's brother there were two families, the Millers were a mother and father that were vampires but thankfully their two children ages 10 and 12 were still human. The parents were on the verge of letting social services take the kids because they didn't think they could care for them anymore. "But you will be taking me to the others when we leave here. There's no need for you all to be living in fear, I think I also need to have a few words with the slayer. Rafe has some explaining to do." Seeing Jack grin as she mentioned his friend. 

Looking around the room she saw everyone was so much calmer now, the few drops of her blood had changed the atmosphere in the bar. They weren't as on edge or tense, they were standing in groups even joking around. "Ray stay here I'll be back in a few minutes." heading to the bar most of the people parted when they saw her moving. It had been a years since she had acted like the queen, she had almost forgotten how much fun it could be. "Jack will you make sure that everyone gets these numbers." pulling several business cards out of her purse. "I'll call the distributor tonight to let him know to expect a large number of new clients."

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "I never thought I'd see vampirism reduced to commercial retail." taking the cards from her. "Don't worry I'll make sure everybody gets this." looking around the room. "I think we might actually make it through the night without a fight." then thinking. "You wouldn't happen to have any bags of your blood I could pass out to anyone else that comes in do you?" only half joking.

Kate had to laugh, "I don't think anyone’s ever asked me that. I have to say I have enjoyed myself quite a bit this afternoon. I don't think working with you will ever be boring."

"Thank god, that would make eternity unbearable wouldn't it." he even winked at her.

"And don't I know it." seeing Kala standing behind Jack. "Yes Kala?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but," taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to talk to a Queen. "I don't... that is.."

Kate stepped forward taking both of the girls hands. "You're doing fine just breathe. I know you're worried about your brother but I assure you he's going to be fine." the relief on the younger girls face couldn't be missed. "As soon as I leave here I'm going to have Ray show me where everyone is staying and I will tell him to call you as soon as he can."

"Thank you." Without thinking about it Kala hugged her then stepped back looking horrified, "I can't believe I did that your majesty." doing a little curtsey.

Patting the girls arm Kate shook her head, she was so glad she had come here. These people were so open and honest that it was a treat to be around them. "Call me Kate, and don't worry I'll make sure Dean is okay." turning to Jack. "Let me have that bottle of rum you used." he looked at her funny but went to get it. When he handed it to her she took a knife off the counter and pricked her finger letting the blood drop into the bottle. When she thought it was enough she put the cap back on and gave it back to Jack. "Until the blood starts coming in just use that. You can sense the difference in them can't you."

"As weird as it sounds yeah." Taking the bottle he tied a clean rag around the neck, "I don't think I want this getting mixed in with others." he joked. "Kala would you let the other girls know not to touch this, I'll take care of this bottle myself."

Nodding, "Sure boss," turning back to the vampire Queen, "If you find Dean tell him I love him and so do mom and dad. They're really sorry about how they acted and we just want to know he's okay." starting to walk away she stopped. "And Kate," thinking it was strange to call her that, "Thank you." curtsying before running off nearly tipping over one of the tall tables.

"If she doesn't calm down she's going to break her neck." smiling at Jack. "I want to thank you for everything and I'll get the papers drawn up to get things started." grabbing her coat. "I'm having diner with the mayor tomorrow night, I'd invite you but I'm going to have to tell my story all over again and I'd hate to bore you." grinning. "If you see Rafe do me a favor, don't tell him I'm in town. I'd really like to surprise him." the little twerp had some explaining to do. The least he could have done was find her to let her know he was alive again. He might have even seen her mother that he could tell her about. 

"Sure no problem, honestly I'd love to see his face when he see's you. If you let me know when you're bringing the papers I can ask him to stop by." grinning at her.

"That would be very helpful," sneaky too, she loved it. "I'll call before coming over."

"Hold on a sec," he said before she turned to leave. Grabbing a napkin he wrote his number on it. "This is my cell number just call that, I have it on me all the time." to prove it his phone started to ring. Grabbing it he groaned he saw it was his brother calling again. "What do you want Chris I'm kind of in the middle of someth..." Kate stopped when Jack started grinning. "Really..." he looked up at her. "Someone scarier than Caleb... grow a pair it's his name. If I can say it so can you, I'm the one he bit remember. Oh come on that lasted like five minutes it doesn't count." covering the phone he looked at Kate. "If someone was bit but never died would that still make him a damper."

"A dhampir," she corrected. "Not necessarily." a little confused. It was a little irritating not to be able to read him but kinda fun too.

"Good three hundred years with my brother and I'd probably find a way to kill him myself." she cooked her head as he put the phone back to his ear. "Chris stop, no I'm not worried. Why? Oh I don't know maybe because I already know who she is and believe me she is nothing like Caleb." 

Normally she didn't approve of ease dropping but sometimes her enhanced hearing came in handy, "Jack what are you doing, you're not falling for another vampire are you? I thought you learned your lesson with Livvie and Resse." she heard from the other end.

She was shocked when she recognized the voice as Dr Ramsey from General Hospital. No wonder he recognized what she was she thought. Feeling puckish she held out her hand and Jack gave her his phone with a grin. "Dr Ramsey it is so good to hear your voice again. Jack has been such a delight this afternoon." Jack looked ready to bust out laughing. "I think you and I need to have a little chat. Why don't you join me for dinner tomorrow night. The mayor will be joining us since he has few things to learn as well. 6 o'clock Harborview Towers. I'll tell the concierge to expect you. Until then doctor have a good evening." not waiting for him to talk she handed the phone back to Jack with a wink. "You as well. Goodnight Jack."

Wrapping her coat around her she walked towards Ray hearing Dr Ramsey yelling into the phone, "What the hell is she doing there? Do you even know who she is?" and Jacks, "See ya tomorrow Katelynn. Yes Chris I know what I'm doing, geeze you sound like mom." shaking her head she turned to Ray. "Are you ready to go? I think your friends have waited long enough."

Looking up at the Queen he hoped what she had told them was true. He certainly felt different than he had when he had walked in. Two days ago Sasha had come back to the cave saying that she had overheard two vampires talking about a bar in town that welcomed their kind. After talking about it Ray had volunteered to check it out. Ray stood up, "It's really safe to walk around town." worried. "From what I've heard there's two slayers out there killing us right and left." He couldn't get killed he needed to look after Jennifer. He had left to keep her safe but he still watched over her every night, in less than two months she was due to have twins and he knew she was still [looking for him. That she had already filed a missing person report. 

"It's perfectly safe. If the slayer shows up just stand behind me while I take a switch to him, it won't be the first time I've turned him over my knee." She grinned seeing the unbelievable look he gave her as they left the bar. At least it had stopped snowing. Maybe Luthor had the right idea, not that the cold bothered her but Hawaii did sound lovely. "Take my arm Ray, I have a quicker way to get there than walking." when he held his arm like his grandmother taught him she smiled and took it. "Now I want you to picture the cave in your mind. Focus on every little detail you can remember. The way it smells when you walk in, the trickle of water or the sounds of crickets."

"Okay," not exactly sure what she was asking but he did it anyway.

"You've only seen the ugly side of what we are and for that I'm sorry, but just because your DNA is a little different now it doesn't change who you are at the core. I can sense what a good person you are Ray, that hasn't changed I promise you." she saw him start to tear up and patted his arm. "Now can you picture exactly where you want to go." Nodding he also choked out a 'Yes'. "Good now close your eyes and imagine yourself already there. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, it's warmer in the cave, the Millers brought in some heaters for their kids Shane and Ryan. Towards the back there's a little stream that I like to listen to during the day. Despite being under ground it's really pretty nice down there." he concentrated on the feelings and started to feel a tingle all over his body followed by a scream. His eyes popped open only to see he was standing in the middle of the largest cavern with nearly a dozen people looking at him. Looking towards his left he saw the Queen dropping her hand smiling at him. "What did I just do?"

Kate smiled, "You teleported, with a little help from me. Once you start eating properly you'll be surprised at what you can do. Teleporting and levitation are the two coolest though." looking around at the people. "Good heavens you guys are worse off than I thought." but no sign of Kala's brother Dean.

The two youngest boys ran to what had to be their mother since they all had the same blue/green colored eyes. The woman looked sick, much the same as Ray had when he first showed up. Knowing there was no way for her to feed them all she pulled out her phone surprised that she still had service, they must be closer to the exit than it looked.

Mary Miller had no idea who the woman with Ray was but as a former buyer for Macy's she knew the clothes she had on were designer. She had looked around at all of them then started talking on her phone. "Mandy darling it's Katelynn," Mary didn't recognize her name and Ray still looked like he was in shock. Frankly so was she, Ray had looked dead on his feet when he left and now he looked healthy and was teleporting, using the woman’s term, into the cave. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had done to get that way. 

"Thank you Honey, I know William enjoyed playing cards with you as well. I'm doing fine, much better than I thought I would." Mary saw the others staring at the woman like she was nuts. "Mandy I hate to ask but I need you to focus on me and tele at least two dozen bags to my voice ASAP. I'm in Port Charles. Yes, the one about fifty mile south of you. I told you that at New Years. We're having a dire emergency here, life threating to say the least. Thank you kiddo, call me when you're ready. Oh and tell Andre to expect a large number of new clients in the next few days and to put a rush on all of them. Yes, I'm sorry to say Caleb let things get out of control again, only this time he wasn't the one that got out of hand. I'll tell you all about it when you get here." laughing at something the person on the other end said. "See you soon." 

Putting the phone back in her pocket she turned to see a lot of scared, hungry people around her. The fact that the two little boys didn't have a mark on them proved that the people here had more decency and control than most she had met over the years. "Ray would you introduce me to everyone." she could read them easily but didn't want to scare them anymore than they already were.

Shaking his head to focus Ray stood up. "Yeah sure, I just... I teleported?"

Kate cocked her head, "Focus Ray, please."

Understanding he went to her side, "Okay, these are the Millers, Greg and Mary and their boys Shane and Ryan." pointing to the family then to another older woman and two teenage girls who were holding hands. "Adaline Ross and her daughters Claire and Julie." 

Kate hated to see the two girls had also been turned and after a quick read she knew that the youngest Julie, at 16, had been turned first then when the hunger was so bad she had attacked her older sister and mother turning them instead of killing them. Kate nodded to the single mother feeling her heart break. 

Then three men stepped forward, "I'm Hank De Luca, these are my little brothers Joel and Jesse. Can I ask who you are and how in the hell did you just show up out of nowhere?"

"Hank just chill out for a minute." Ray said gesturing to the remaining four girls all in their mid to late twenties. "This is Sasha and Terri." They had just been in town for their friends bridal shower and had ended up bitten, Kate knew. "And this is Tina and Jordan. Guys I know you have a lot of questions and believe me so do I but the Queen." he saw a few of them didn't get it. "The Vampire Queen, the rumors are true. This is she or she's her." pointing to Kate.

Kate put a hand on his back, "Ray it's okay," looking as the others starting getting nervous wondering if A, they believed him or B, why she was there. "I'm not here to hurt any of you. In fact I want to help, I am so sorry about how this happened and I apologize for not coming sooner. My only excuse is that I only learned about what happened in this town a few weeks ago and I am doing everything I can to get all of you the help you need. But what I need you to understand is that everything you believe is wrong." she saw them look at her. "You are not dead." Remembering the look on Ray's face when she had said that earlier. "You've simply had a few changes to your DNA."

One of the girls, Julie, came forward. "Are you sure? I mean..."

"Yes Julie, I am very sure. I've been a vampire for nearly 700 years," that got their attention and she saw a few sit down in shock. "Not that a lady likes to reveal her age but it's true." Taking off her coat she had to admit they had set up a very homey if not spartan camp in the cave. There was a central fire pit under an opening in the ceiling with folding chairs all around and even blankets separating sleeping areas. "Now first of all..." she went on to tell them as much as she could about what they had become and that they were not soulless monsters that needed to stay out of the sun. "Dear god I wish I had never dated that little brat Stoker. All he has ever done was stir up trouble since that damn book came out. And I think I need to update my Netflix account to included this Buffy person."

Joel laughed out loud, "I can't believe this. You really are a Queen?" he asked.

"Some days more than others," looking at the two human boys and winking seeing them smile. "Now that that's out of the way I think..." her phone started to ring. "Please let that be Mandy, Hello... Thank goodness I'm in a cave... Yes dear in a cave... seriously it's not first one I've ever been in you know. Stop laughing or you'll end up in a wall." rolling her eyes a few of them, mostly the girls, chuckled. "Just bring the blood or I'll fire you." even before she hung up she could hear laugher coming from the mouth of the cave.

Looking over her shoulder Kate saw a tall brunette wearing a pink and black yoga outfit coming in with a backpack over her shoulder. "Leave it you Your Majesty to find a four star cave." looking around at the dozen or so vampires and seeing their appearance she was glad she had brought a few more than what her boss asked for. "Dear lord when did you guys last eat?" handing the backpack to Kate who took out the first bag and a small cup she had put in there to.

Kate took the scissors and cut off the tip of one bag, glad Mandy had brought the vitamin filled one with her. "First off I want each of you to drink a small amount of my blood."

Ray saw them start to protest and stepped forward. "Guys it's okay. I went to the bar and let's just say I didn't make the best first impression. Her Majesty..."

"Kate Ray, please call me Kate. Your majesty I prefer to use at formal gatherings. All of you please call me Kate, Mandy here just likes to annoy me." trying to grab her arm but she jumped out of the way faster than they could see.

Mandy stood back crossing her arms, "Every chance I get. Oh aren't you two just adorable." seeing the younger boys. "You're not feeding on them are you?" suddenly worried.

Mary and Greg both answered at the same time with, "Never!" and "Good god no."

Mandy looked at the condition the parents were in and was impressed. "Wow you guys must be in a lot of pain yet you still protected your kids. That is seriously impressive. I'm Amanda Stuart, I'm the VP of operations for K.A.M. in New York. How long have you been living in here?" she asked as Kate made her way through each of them giving them the blood she had brought with her mixed with a few drops of the Queens.

Ray, after getting a second dose, answered her. "I've only been here about two months, but Hank and his brothers have been here almost a year I think."

"Almost," Jesse told them, he already felt better with just the little bit of blood he had taken. It sure as hell tasted better than the animal blood they had been surviving on. Beside the butcher shop owner was starting to ask questions when they showed up.

When Kate got to Mary, she shook her head, "I'm sorry I just can't. Even the thought of drinking that makes me feel sick."

She wasn't the first new vampire Kate had met with that problem. "Mary I know how you feel but if don't drink soon you will die and this time you won't come back."

Shane looked at his mom, he didn't understand why everyone was so scared, he thought having vampires for parents was cool. He just wished he could tell his friends but as soon as his dad had figured out what had happened to them they had started hiding during the day and had taken both him and his brother out of school. "Mom you have to, I don't want you die. What would happen to me and Ryan?"

Mary was clearly torn as she cupped his face, "I know honey but I just..." kissing his forehead then jumping up when the feeling of her teeth lengthening started.

Kate went to her side, "Mary I know how much you love your children and what you were planning on doing to protect them." Mary's eye went wide. Looking around the cave Kate saw a coffee cup and went to get it. Seeing the lid she quickly dumped the fluid out and poured the contents of the other cup into it before handing it to Mary. "Out of sight, out of mind right. Just try it," stepping closer she whispered. "If you don't drink soon and I mean in the next few days you are going to die. Is that what you want?" the other woman shook her head. "Then let me help you. That's what I'm here to do."

"Please." Mary prayed she could do this, the last thing she wanted was to leave her boys. Mary saw the Queen put a hand on her arm as Kate gave a little push telling her to drink. Without thinking she emptied the cup in one gulp. It wasn't until her husband Greg patted her back that she realized she had already drank it. "I did it." she said turning to Greg. "I did it Greg," as he hugged her. Looking at the Queen, "Thank you, thank you so much." already she felt a warmth inside her.

Looking around Kate double check to make sure everyone there had a taken some of her blood. "Mandy I think they're ready for their own bags now." heading for Ray with a bag for him as the other woman started passing out the blood bags. When she got to Mary she smiled as she emptied it into the cup. "So Ray tell me about your wife." he turned to look at her and she handed him the bag. "You're wearing a wedding ring and I saw her when I read you."

Taking the bag, "What do you mean you read me?" damn was there anything she couldn't do.

Sitting down next to him, "You know how you can sense other vampires?" he nodded still holding the bag. "Well the older you get the more you'll be able to do including reading other peoples minds." she wasn't sure if he looked shocked or horrified. "Not everything, just images. I saw your wedding day and felt how happy you were, then you were watching her through a window as she was crying." he looked ready to cry as well. "You need to drink that you know."

Ray sat back on the lawn chair, "How?"

Taking the bag Kate tore off a small piece of the corner, "Just drink it." handing it back to him.

Taking a small sip then a larger one when he realized it tasted good to him. "I've only been like this a few months. My car broke down over by the docks on the way home, one minute I was fine the next this man came up to me asking if he could help. After I told him I knew nothing about cars, I used to be accountant for goodness sakes, we bent over the hood and he just bit me." Kate knew the man had nearly torn his throat out, "Then this other blonde guy showed up and they fought. I didn't know he was a slayer until the one that bit me called him that. I don't remember much after that except the slayer staked him and he fell on top of me. I think that's how I got his blood in me, that's how it works right?" looking at her as he took another swallow from the bag finishing it as she nodded. "I can't get over how much better I feel, I thought that..."

"That you could only bite people." Kate guessed. "Biting was discouraged in the 1940's unless in a dire emergency. It's frowned upon but not against the law, unless you kill. That I will not tolerate."

Ray relaxed a little, knowing that he didn't have to hurt someone was like a miracle to him. "The last thing I want to do is hurt someone, that's why we stayed here. Sort of a support group I guess, we refused to bite anyone and I didn't know we could use blood bags." 

"They changed everything for us." she told him. "So Rafe, the slayer, he killed the one that attacked you."

"Yeah, I guess I died then came back while he was disposing of the body. I just took off, I was confused and scared and didn't understand what had happened to me. Somehow I made it home and Jennifer wanted me to call the police but," laughing, "How was I suppose to explain I was bitten by what I thought was a vampire. They would have locked me up."

"Well since your mayor is one of us I think he might have let you go." Kate laughed glad to see everyone starting to feel better. It was going to take more than one bag to help Mary but she looked much better now. "So why did you leave Jennifer?" hoping Dean would show up soon. She would hate to have to tell Kala he had disappeared again.

Ray wondered if he was still able to blush and if she could tell. "We had just found out Jenny was pregnant, our first child and we were celebrating."

Kate had smile as the look on his face, "I've been married three times so far, trust me I've done it all." seeing him blush even more.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well, about a week after the attack I was so hungry." she patted his back. "I bit her," he started crying. "I didn't hurt her I just... after one swallow I realized what I was doing. Jenny was scared but she kept telling me she loved me and that she didn't care. I tried to stay, she even let me drink a little every other day or so, then we found out she was having twins and the doctor told her that she needed to rest more and they thought she was slightly anemic. I couldn't risk hurting her or the babies so I left. I was sleeping in the park when Greg found me and brought me here, I've been trying to keep an eye on her ever since. She's a teacher and when I got here I was shocked to see Sasha and Terri, they had disappeared after Jenny's bridal shower last year. Jenny went to school with both of them but they got teaching jobs out of state while Jenny stayed here."

"You know they say it's a small world and believe me it is. You'd be surprised how many people that I've met only to find out that I knew a relative a hundred years earlier." laughing.

"I hate to interrupt," Mandy said coming over, "but did you know there's somebody lurking outside the entrance." pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh please let that be Dean." Ray said getting up and heading outside.

Mandy sat down in Ray's seat. "So care to explain how all this started."

"Not tonight kiddo," Kate smiled. She had known Mandy since she had met her second husband James in 1620, at six years old she had been his favorite niece and they had spoiled her rotten. After he died she had stayed close to Mandy's family, even standing up for her at her wedding. When she had gotten sick her family begged Kate to change her, since she couldn't stand the thought of losing another member of her family she had done it.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not a kid anymore, why do you keep calling me that?" pretending to be annoyed.

Ruffling the other woman’s hair as she stood up, "You will always be the little brat that chased the dogs into the dinning hall at our anniversary dinner." glad to see Ray returning with Dean.

Amanda laughed, "I was seven get over it." sticking her tongue out as Mary came over and she went to get another bag as she talked with her.

Ray had a hold of Dean practically dragging him in and since he had fed he was a lot stronger than Kala's little brother. "I told him what you did and who you are. I think he's worried." pushing the younger man towards her. 

Kate caught Dean by the arm, he and his sister looked so much alike she would have known who he was on sight. "Dean relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Why does everybody think I'm a blood thirsty monster? I'll have you know I used to be in a booster club and sponsored a little league team in Atlanta." crossing her arms. "I can quilt too and knit."

Dean hadn't been sure what to expect but certainly not the young woman standing there looking offended. She kind of reminded him of his sister and he started to relax. "I'm sorry I just... Are you really the Queen?" she smiled. "Sorry it's just you look so young... I mean."

Taking his arm she lead him inside and made him sit. "Calm down or you'll have a heart attack."

"Is that even possible?" Sasha asked coming over to Dean.

Kate shrugged, "No but it got him breathing slower didn't it." seeing Sasha grin.

Dean looked around the room, "Dang you all look better. Who did you have to kill?"

Sasha bent down in front of him, "Dean nobody killed anyone, we don't even have to bite people. The Queen," looking up at Kate who nodded back to her. "she brought blood bags like they use at the hospitals. We can use them, we don't have to hurt anyone ever."

Dean couldn't believe it, "Really?" Man that would be perfect, he was worn out. He had used up more energy than the rabbit he had caught earlier had fixed.

Kate grinned, "Really." turning to Mandy who had brought over a bag and the cup already full. Hoping this was the last time she would have to do this tonight she cut her finger again then gave the cup to Sasha nodding at Dean then leaving them alone. She didn't need to read them to know that the two of them had become close friends but it did tell her how much Sasha hoped it would turn into more.

Seeing Katelynn stagger a little Amanda rushed to her side. "You've given to much haven't you?"

"I'll be find kiddo," hoping the nickname would distract her. 

Going back to her backpack Mandy grabbed a bag she had left in it. "Yeah tell that to someone that hasn't known you for nearly 400 years." hearing some of the others start to whisper at her age. "I figured you might need this." tossing the bag to Kate. "It's your favorite AB+ with a shot of sugar." she knew her aunt had a horrible sweet tooth.

Kate shook her head as she caught it. This was one reason she had always adored Mandy, no matter how old she got she was still the little girl who had chased the dogs. "And that's why I love you kiddo." she knew everyone was watching her as she simply bit in to the bag tearing a small hole and emptying it without losing a drop. Feeling much better she kissed Mandy’s forehead. "Thank you for coming so quickly honey. It's getting late and I'm sure you have more things to do..."

Amanda laughed, "Oh hell no auntie! I'm staying here until you tell me what's going on. Luthor gave me the address for the penthouse so I'll meet you there."

"Fine," breathing out a sigh but grinning, "Grace is there so don't just pop in. Oh and Gen and Bridget are there as well."

Mandy’s eyes got big, "Cousin Gen's here!" jumping up excitedly. "I haven't seen them since their wedding. Those little rats, I can't believe they come this close and didn't even call me."

Pushing the other woman towards the entrance. "Go yell at them and tell them I'll be home soon." looking over her shoulder. "I just need to get these guys settled before calling it a night. Oh and tell Bridget that we're having two people over for dinner tomorrow night. I know how she likes to start preparing early so you might mention to her that lambchops sound very good to me."

"You got it your highness." curtsying with a laugh before turning to the others. "I'm glad Katelynn found all of you, welcome to the family." then leaving the cave.

Kate shook her head then turned to the others. "How are you all feeling?"

"Much better," Mary said stepping forward. "I can't thank you enough." hugging her boys for the first time without the urge to attack them.

"Yeah I actually feel warm again." Jesse said looking at his brothers who nodded. 

Deciding they were well enough to listen she looked at them. "I'm glad but you have to understand, everyone of you were close to starving to death and what good would that have done. Nothing. Now I understand how you felt, the confusion and the fear but you let superstition rule you when you knew there were others out there. Why didn't you ask one of them for help?" she saw Ray start to talk and held up her hand. "No you don't have to answer that, I know why. I am so sorry that this was how you had to learn about my people and rest assured the one responsible has already been dealt with. I know that Caleb or Steven or whatever the hell he wants to call himself now was not directly responsible for Joshua's behavior but I will be having a word with him if he comes back to town."

Tina, as a 1st grade teacher, was impressed with the way she was able to show concern yet still reprimand them at the same time. But there was still one thing she was worried about, "What about the slayers? Won't they try to kill us?" she asked what they were all thinking.

"Unless you're killing or attacking people right and left no. There's very few real slayers and they tend to stick to eastern Europe. Rafe, the blonde one that killed the vampire that attacked Ray, happens to be my cousin many times removed. If he bothers you I'll spank him like I did when he was ten." seeing the Miller boys laugh at that she winked at them. "Now I think you guys need to pack up a few things and well see about getting you all a warm place to stay tonight. You can come get your things tomorrow and yes during the day." she added quickly when Adalyn started to ask. "The sunlight has no effect on us what so ever, neither does holy water or garlic." 

She stayed back as they gathered their things while the boys asked questions that she answered making them laugh. They reminded her a lot of Luthor when he was growing up, only better behaved. Calling for the limo service she took them to the nearest hotel paying for rooms for them to stay for the next week, that would give her a few days to figure out what to do with them. Pulling out her wallet she gave Ray a couple hundred dollars telling him to order some pizza or something. That they needed to eat regular food as well to keep a healthy weight, something that they were all happy about. As she was leaving she heard the De Luca brothers telling Ray about a restaurant in town called the Floating Rib that delivered.

Glad to see that they were doing better Kate pulled Dean aside telling him to call his sister or she'd tell her where to find him and bring her to him herself. When she left she could hear Kala's voice over his phone crying and telling him that their parents wanted him to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, I used a little bit from the Twilight series but I couldn't think of another way to do it. If anyone has another idea please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading hope to hear from you. Good or bad I'll take it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe gets a shock and Chris comes to dinner.

Chapter 4

Getting back to the penthouse she nodded to the front desk attendant as she made her way to the elevator. As it pulled to a stop she could hear Grace's laughter out in the hall. "The next thing anyone knew the hounds had jumped on the table and stole the goose. The entire hall erupted in chaos. I don't think King James had ever laughed so hard in his life." she heard Mandy telling Grace. Coming around the corner she was surprised to see Bridget sitting on the floor letting Grace brush out her hair while Gen was on her computer trying not to giggle at the story. Mandy was sitting Indian style on the couch across from Grace, a plate of whatever Bridget had made for dinner on her lap.

Grace couldn't get over how comfortable she was sitting in a room full of vampires but she had to admit she was. Bridget was such a dear that she felt like it was up to her to protect the other woman. Looking up she saw Kate who shook her head letting her know not to give her away. "So you didn't get in trouble for that?" she asked just to see what Amanda would say. She had been so busy in New York that the only time they had to get to know each other was New Years Eve and they were more interested in having a good time then talking history.

Amanda grinned, "Are you kidding? I had Uncle James wrapped around my little finger."

Coming up behind her Kate put both hands on her shoulders. "As I recall it was your mother that spanked you for that one and James refused to let you outside Theobald House for the rest of your visit."

Gen saw Amanda shrug, "From what I was told Grace, Katelynn spent the whole time Mandy was inside teaching her how to fight and defend herself. James even gave her, her own sword that he’d had made especially for her.

"He loved me so much it even had a ruby in the hilt." Amanda said proudly as she squeezed Kates hand. "We did have a lot of fun back then didn't we." She still had that sword, it was one of her most treasured possessions.

"Yes we sure did, kiddo." bending down to kiss the top of her head. 

"I'm glad you sent Amanda ahead we were starting to get worried about you." Bridget said getting up, "Thank you Grace, it's been ages since someone did that for me." sticking her tongue out at her wife.

Grace waved her hand, "Don't mention it honey. I used to do that for my little sister whenever I visited. I've missed doing that since she started college last year."

"That's quite an age gap," Amanda said taking a bite from her plate as Kate sat next to her.

"Hello pot, I think you're calling the kettle to tell it, it's black honey." Grace and the others laughed when she held her fingers as a phone. "My parents divorced when I was young and my father remarried when I was 16. Mimi is fantastic though and just a sweet as can be, dad was lucky to find her. They had three kids back to back before my 21st birthday, Dwayne is the oldest at 20, Keshawn is 19 and Desiree is 17 she skipped two grades and started college at sixteen. She's studying marine science at the University of Miami while Dwayne is a firefighter like dad and Keshawn," rolling her eyes, "He's the wild old of the bunch. He's currently working as a mechanic but plays at being a drummer in a hip-hop band." She would be the first to admit he was a fantastic drummer but they all wished he would have at least went to school for a degree in something to fall back on. 

Bridget came out of the kitchen giving Kate a plate of turkey and stuffing with brussels sprouts covered in cheese. "Eat! Mandy told us what you did, you must be exhausted." turning back to Grace. "It sounds like you have a very interesting family Gracie."

"Oh believe me I do, but it doesn't hold a candle to Katie's." looking at her as Kate started eating. "I still can't get over the fact that you were married to King James, as in the bible King James and you're his niece." pointing to Mandy who just shrugged as she cleaned her plate."

Using the napkin Kate looked at her. "Please, you were just getting used to having a vampire for a boss. I didn't think you needed to know I got the Queen title two ways. And James did all that long before I knew him, I didn't meet him until a year after his wife Anne died. Besides the immediate family no one even knew we were married." Laughing she added, "most historians think he was gay but he was actually bi-sexual. He enjoyed a warm body, man or woman he didn't care, but believe me he wasn't when he was with me." winking at Grace.

Amanda laughed, "His children adored her, even Charles. She was forever levitating James's grand children around the throne room whenever she visited." 

Kate reached over and smacked the back of her head making Grace laugh. "I seem to recall you jumping off the stable roof yelling, "catch me", a few times." turning to Grace. "If I hadn't been around she would have killed herself before her twelfth birthday."

The five of them sat around telling stories until well after midnight before Grace started to yawn and they called it a night. After she went to bed Kate started explaining what had happened after meeting Jack. Bridget wondered if the others noticed the way Kate's face had lit up when she was talking about him but decided to wait until she could talk to Gen later. Kate explained to Mandy what Caleb had let happen under his nose and they were all shocked by the things Jack had told her about her nephew. They could hardly believe that he was telling the newbie’s no killing when he had been the worst offender for years, well not actually killing but turning at least. After getting the story from Kate Mandy called it a night and teleported back to her apartment in New York telling her to call if she needed her. 

Around noon Luthor popped in, as he liked to call teleporting, with the check and the papers for Jack to sign. Surprised, but pleased, Kate met with the real estate representative to finalize the purchase of the Linstrom building and was stunned to see a city inspector already there with the permits she had asked the mayor to start. Apparently the man was both efficient and quick and she made a note to thank him over dinner. They went to lunch after signing the papers at a charming café that reminded her of some of the small pubs she had seen over the years, it even had a rooms for rent sign in the front window. The way he couldn't stop talking about Gus made her grin, he was definitely smitten with the younger man. He was so happy talking about Gus that he had forgotten where they were and started calling her mother again. It had been so long since he had done that and it felt so nice that she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Though they did get a few odd looks from the other customers. He 'popped' out, after telling her that the construction crew would be starting on Friday at both the building and the bar so she called Jack to let him know she was coming over.

When she got to the bar she found the door was unlocked and Jack was on his phone when she walked in. "Rafe I know you're busy at the gym but there's something about this guy, I don't trust him. I really think you need to come check him out. If you say he's okay I'll stop worrying. You know the waitresses get a little nervous..." pulling out the big guns. "You will... Thanks a lot. Thirty minutes I got it." hanging up. "Okay Rafe should be here soon, you got the papers to sign because after last night there is no way in hell I'm letting you open another club in town."

She laughed, "I take it things went well?" She asked handing him the partnership papers.

"Are you kidding? I damn near emptied that bottle last night alone. Everybody who had been here called their friends or what not and I made more last night than in the last week alone. If we start serving blood I might be able to retire." laughing as he read through everything. Kate pointed out the highlights and he especially liked the silent partner bit but told her she may need to stick around for a while until he learned everything. 

"I promise to teach you everything I know but I think it would be better for Karma & Luna," at his look she added. "Two sisters turned in the sixties, they're the instructors for all of the new bars. In fact they came up with a lot of the mixed drinks. They'll come in for a few weeks and teach you and your staff how to mix everything." When she told him they worked for K.A.M. and he wouldn't have to pay them he quickly accepted.

"How long do you think it will take to retro fit the bar?" leaning back in his chair.

"A day maybe two, but you won't have to close down at all. We've done so many of these the construction crews know exactly what to do and bring. Since this place is basically set the only thing they'll need to install is the refrigeration unit and the tubing. Then you just have to remember which tap has the beer and which has blood.” Making Jack laugh at the idea of mixing those two up. “Well that and learn the mixed drinks but the main contents are easy you just add what flavor of blood they ask for. Luna can explain."

Jack had to laugh at the picture in his head, "There won't be like beer kegs full of blood will there?" when she raised her eyebrows he choked. "You're kidding right? Kegs?"

"You try replacing bag after bag of those little things as you use it, plus," sitting up she grinned. "It's easier to explain if someone sees them being delivered and they last longer." laughing with him she heard the door open behind her. In one quick move she was around the corner before Rafe could see her. He hadn't changed that much, he was clean shaven instead of the goatee he used to like and his hair was a little longer but he still looked perfect to her. She almost ruined the surprise and rushed to him crying.

Rafe could feel the strength of the vampire Jack had called him to check out and thought he might have been right to call him after all. Seeing Jack get up from a table he headed for him. "Where is he? This one is dangerous Jack." he hadn't felt anything like this since Caleb had left town.

"Tell me about it, the entire bar practically fell to their knees last night just feeling the power." oh this was going to be good he thought. "Over there." he pointed to where Katelynn said where she would be hiding.

Preparing for a fight if he had to Rafe headed for the pool room. As soon as he came around the corner he felt the air drop out of his lungs. Sitting on the pool table dressed in a pair of purple leather pants with a matching jacket over a black shirt was the last person he expected to see. "Aunt Kate?" starting to grin.

Laughing Kate jumped off the table and ran to him placing kisses all over his face and saw Jack in the background with his phone out recording them. For once she didn't care as Rafe started hugging her back when the shock had worn off. "You're really here," she said leaning back to look at him. "You're here and you're alive." Hugging him again then stepping back far enough to punch him in the arm hard enough that he fell back grabbing it.

"Damn Kate, I do bruise you know." rubbing where she hit him.

Kate looked him over from head to toe so thankful he was here. "You're lucky I don't turn you over my knee young man." she stomped her foot she was so mad at him. "How could you come back from the dead and not bother to call me?" throwing her hands in the air as she backed off giving him room to move to the table. "I was at your funeral for gods sakes. As it was I had to stop Luthor from killing Caleb for hurting you. Then you both get a second chance, which you will be explaining to me," poking him in the chest. "and not even a by your leave." starting to pace much to Jack's amusement. "William was sick, Luthor was in LA, Mandy was in New York and I had no one. Don't you think I would have wanted to know you were back, healthy and happy? But no I had to find out from Jack. Oh and don't think you can get away with not even sending me a wedding announcement, but that's right I wasn't worthy enough to even know you were alive let alone getting married."

Rafe, seeing Jack filming them, decided to he needed to stop this before he learned to much. "Your majesty if you'll shut up a minute I can explain."

Kate stopped, "Did you just..." looking at Jack, "Did he just tell me to shut up? Oh you little brat. That's it young man you are not to big to turn over my knee." advancing on him.

Rafe paled, "You wouldn't dare." backing up. He had been on the receiving end of one of her spankings before and definitely didn’t want his rear end feeling like his arm.

Kate grinned, "Oh wouldn't I." reaching out she grabbed his arm pulling him down over her lap as she sat in the chair Jack had pushed towards them. Smack! "That was for thinking you could take on Caleb alone in the first place." 

Smack! Followed by Rafe's Damn it. "And that is for letting your guard down and getting yourself killed." 

"It wasn't like I planed it." Rafe said trying to wiggle off her lap. God Jack was never going to let him live this down. "Somebody had to stop him."

Smack! "That's for making me ruin Williams coat from crying on it at your funeral. Do you have any idea how upset I was? You were the last of Silas's direct kin Rafe, the last of my family besides Caleb. I damn near tore that town apart looking for him."

"I know, I was watching you and I'm sorry." maybe I should have stayed dead he thought as his ass started to burn.

Smack! "And that's for caring so little about me that you didn't bother to even let me know you were alive." letting him up she pulled him into a hug not caring that she was crying all over him. He deserved it.

Hugging her back Rafe felt his own eyes start to fill up. "I'm sorry Aunt Kate. Everything just happened so fast and did Jack happen to mention that I lost my memory at first. I had to earn it back Ed said, and by the time I did get it back so was Caleb."

Letting him up she wiped her eyes as he rubbed his bottom. "How is your father doing? Annoying my mother as always I assume." Looking over at Jack, "If that video find it's way anywhere other than mine or Rafe's computers..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm buzzard bait." laughing at Rafe's shocked expression. "Oh yeah in case you're wondering you're dear Aunt Kate in now my silent partner pal. I'll finish signing the papers while you two have fun catching up." leaving the room.

"Is he always like that?" she asked as Jack left the room laughing.

Rafe rubbed his face, "That and worse." turning to look at her. "Aunt Kate..."

She stepped forward cupping his face, "Don't dragul meu," kissing his forehead. "I'm just so thankful to be able to hold you in my arms again."

Rafe shook his head and smiled. "Believe me I feel the same way." hugging her then letting her drag him back to the chairs as they both sat down. Him a lot more carefully then her. That's when he remembered what she had said. "You said William..."

"He died last month." Kate told him patting his knee. 

He surprised her by catching her hand and kissing. "I'm so sorry. He was always a trip to talk to." he used to love sitting with Uncle Will as he told him daring stories of his time as a solider. If he hadn’t followed in the family business he had considered joining the army like Will.

Kate covered both their hands, "Yes he was, but he was sick for a long time, he earned his rest." Smiling at him. "I'll always miss him, just as I do everyone else I've lost, but at least he saved my life in the end." he cocked his eyebrow and she shrugged. "I was so tired Rafe, tired and heart broken. I didn't want to go on anymore."

"Aunt Kate...."

Kate smiled and stood up, "Oh don't look so worried. Will sent Luthor some papers to bring me at his funeral." grabbing a pool cue she racked the balls as he joined her. "Those papers contained all the information about your little town here and the fact that Caleb was alive. He managed to keep everything from me, otherwise I would have been here sooner and I didn't know anything about you." Giving him a dirty look as she sent balls flying in every direction sinking four of them with a grin. "Seven ball in the corner pocket." bouncing the cue ball over two others to hit the side of the seven ball sending it crashing into the pocket.

Rafe laughed shaking his head. "Damn I've missed you Aunt Kate."

"Good." she said standing up straight as she sank the last two ball in one shot. "Now get   
your ass over here and tell me everything that I need to know so I can kick Caleb’s ass if he comes back to town. Then you can tell me about this wife of yours." she smiled as Rafe's face lit up at the mention of his wife. "Alison, I think Jack said her name was."

Two hours later Kate was sitting at the bar laughing at the amazed looks she and Rafe were getting from the other vamps that had started to arrive. Jack had told her they were used to seeing Rafe come in once in a while to make sure things were going okay but seeing the Queen sitting with her arm around the slayer was a little weird. Nearly everyone that came in had bowed to her making Rafe grin wider the more annoyed she got. "Well you are the Queen," he whispered in her ear as she shrugged.

"I think I'm out of practice," she shrugged when a couple came in. "Dean, Sasha I'm so happy to see you here." catching their attention.

Sasha turned around and froze when she saw Rafe, "Your Majesty,"

Reading her and Dean she grinned, "Don't worry I promise he'll be on his best behavior. Won't you dragul meu?" pinching Rafe's cheek then slapping it lightly.

Rafe glared at her and she laughed, "As long as they are, so am I." earning a kiss next.

Jack hadn't laughed so hard in a long, long, time, Rafe and Kate together was a sight to see. "Sorry but what is that you keep calling him? Dragon Mew it sounds like a cough syrup?" coming over to sit with them.

"Dragul meu," Kate laughed as she corrected him. "It's Romanian for my darling."

Rafe rolled his eyes, "She's called me that since I was five years old."

"And I had to tan your hide for putting that snake in your mothers china cabinet." she said as Jack laughed so loud half the bar turned to look at them.

Rafe shrugged, "It was Luthor's idea."

Kate could imagine what a sight they must make. The vampire queen, a vampire slayer and a dhampir, even if Jack hadn't told them that yet. "Jack this is Dean, Kala's brother and Sasha. Jack owns the bar." she told them.

Jack held out his hand, "Hey man nice to meet you, Kala should be in in about an hour. I know how happy she'll be to see you."

Dean looked at Sasha, "Thank you, it'll be good to see her again." looking at Rafe then back to the Queen who just smiled. "Are you sure it's alright for us to be here?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey man as long as the teeth stay in so can you. Besides I'm not exactly human either, so you're more than welcome here any time. We'll start serving blood in a few days so make yourselves at home."

Rafe saw them relax, "Just think of me as the bouncer. As long as no one causes trouble, I'm just visiting my friend Jack."

Kate slapped Rafe on the back of his head, "Stop trying to intimidate them. I just got them out of the caves for goodness sake." 

"Owww." rubbing the back of his head, "Human remember." turning to Jack. "What do you mean not exactly human?"

Kate went to slap him again but he ducked making Sasha giggle, "Seriously! Have you forgotten every thing that I ever taught you." he still looked confused. "Dhampir's darling?" 

"Shit!" Rafe looked at Jack, "God I feel so stupid," slapping his forehead. "Jack I'm so sorry I can't believe..."

"Hey man it's okay," patting his back, "I'm kinda glad you didn't tell me back then, I probably would have freaked out but after Kate explained everything I'm okay with it."

Rafe was a little shocked at how well Jack was taking that news considering how much he had hated being a vampire. God a dhampir, he should have recognized the signs. "In my defense you're the first I've ever met."

"Don't worry darling I can count the number of dhampirs I've met in my entire life on two hands with a few fingers left over." Holding up her hands she looked at her watch and cursed, "Damn it! It's already five-thirty!" jumping up she grabbed the papers Jack had signed earlier stuffing them in her bag. "I can't believe I lost track of time, Bridget and Gen hate it when I'm late." throwing her coat over her shoulder then the bag. "Jack a man named Sid Hammond will be here around ten tomorrow morning with a crew to start the renovations. I told him to call you before coming over but knowing him he'll probably just show up."

"Don't worry I'll set my alarm." taking her seat next to Rafe.

She smiled patting Rafe's leg, "And you, I expect to see you and Alison at my apartment this weekend."

Rafe wasn't sure he liked the idea of getting Alison and Kate together. Kate knew to many things about his childhood that he would like to keep there. "I'll see what I can do."

Kate stood up straight and stared him down. "Don't give me that bullshit. Saturday, noon, Harborview Towers, Penthouse 1. I'll let the staff know you're coming, if you don't show I'll track down Alison myself and show her all those adorable baby pictures I have of yyyooo." she murmured as he covered he mouth with his hand.

"We'll be there." he agreed then getting another thought. "Would you mind if I brought a few others with me. I think you and Lucy will get along great." giving Jack a dirty look as he started to choke on his drink. "And it might help Ian to know that not all vampires are like Caleb. Would you stop that?" he told Jack as he sat there staring at him as Kate looked between them. "Tell me you don't think Ian would benefit from meeting Aunt Kate." Rafe saw Dean and Sasha grin at him calling her Aunt Kate and felt his tough reputation start to fly out the window.

Jack looked at Kate thinking about their friend. "Yeah he probably would and I know Lucy would loooovvveee to talk to Kate." drawing out the love.

Kate knew there was more to it but unfortunately she didn’t have time to stay and ask about it. "I trust your judgement Rafe." giving him a peck on the cheek. "Bring whoever you like as long as you come." smiling. "Jack I will see you tomorrow night or later tonight if I have to kill your brother over dinner."

Rafe laughed when Jack did, "What?" he asked Jack as Kate simply disappeared in front of them and the bar froze for a second. He heard the girl Sasha sigh saying "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Jack shook his head as they walked off, "Didn't she tell you?" Rafe cocked his head. "She meet Chris at the hospital and he was being his usual smartass self. She was here when he called to tell me there was a new vampire in town that was scarier than Caleb. She took the phone and told him to join her and the mayor for dinner tonight." waving as a small group of vampires came in looking around nervously. He saw Dean and Sasha wave at them then saw one of the guys walk towards them and realized they must have been the ones Kate had went to help when she had left there. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for Chris or not."

Rafe laughed, "Feel sorry for him, definitely feel sorry for him." with so many vampires arriving he was starting to get antsy and decided to call it a night. "Let me know if you need anything and Jack..." waiting until the other man got closer then grabbed his shoulder. "You better keep that video to yourself, I don't need Alison laughing at me every time I walk in the room."

"Oh hell no, I'm thinking of renting the movie theater for a private screening." heading behind the counter before Rafe could get him again. "Get going. I'm sure Ally is wondering where you are." just as Rafe got to the door he added. "And I'll be there Saturday too. I'm not missing this." Rafe shook his head as he left the bar and headed home. At least he didn't need to worry about being teased there… yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Doctor Chris Ramsey looked up at the building in front of him and wondered what the hell he was doing there. The only reason he wasn't running for the hills was the fact that his little brother had called telling him to go talk with Katelynn or he was plastering childhood pictures of him all over the hospital. The sad part was Chris knew Jack would do it and since his mother had put him in a dance class when he was 10 he knew there were photos with him in tights out there somewhere. That was not something he wanted getting out, Lucy would use it for leverage for some crazy Nurse’s Ball scheme if she managed to get one started this year.

Taking a deep breath he made his way inside giving his name to the concierge who led him to the elevators and took him to the penthouse. A very attractive dark skinned woman opened the door, "You must be Dr Ramsey, I'm Grace Her Majesty's assistant" she stepped aside grinning. "Come freely, go safely and leave some of the happiness you bring."

Gen saw the man pale as he recognized the quote and smiled leaning closer to Grace, "Don't let Kate here you say that, she despises that book." 

Grace grinned. "Why do you think I keep quoting it?" making Gen laugh out loud as she headed towards the living room. "Kate's running a little late but Mayor Goldstein arrived a few minutes before you. Please follow me." Grace saw the man swallow hard but nod.

Walking into the living room Chris was shocked at how bright and homey it felt, the complete opposite of Caleb apartment. He didn't have a lot of time to look around before Grace was introducing him to the Mayor. "Oh yes I believe we met at the last Nurse's Ball a few years ago. I was the DA back then." Chuck Goldstein said standing up to shake Chris's hand.

Chris shook his head wondering if this was how it felt to have a stroke before reaching to shake the other mans hand. "Of course, it's nice to see you again. I wasn't aware you knew Ms Mayborne, I assume you're here for K.A.M. I heard she's opening a new branch here in Port Charles."

Chuck nodded as he accepted a glass of wine from the short haired blonde, "Oh yes I'm quite happy to see them set up here. So many of us need the Queen's connections."

"I'm sorry what Queen?" Chris asked as the blonde handed him a glass of brandy.

"The vampire queen of course." Gen smiled down at him. "You did know that Katelynn is the Queen of all vampires including her nephew Caleb didn't you."

"Her nephew?" Chris felt sick to his stomach.

"Gen darling, please stop trying to scare Dr Ramsey. Remember he's already had dealings with Caleb so he doesn't know when you're teasing him." Kate smiled as she came in the room barefoot wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I'm not a vampire! We don't really exist.'. "Gentleman thank you so much for joining us this evening. I hope you like lamb, Bridget has been cooking all day. Please have a seat we have a lot to cover tonight."

Chris didn't know whether it was the outfit or the fact that Jack said he trusted her but he decided to just go with it and relax. "I guess being Mayor you've seen pretty much everything in this town."

Chuck nodded, "Some I wish I hadn't. Being turned by Joshua wasn't the highlight of my life."

Chris did his best not to choke, no wonder the town was a beacon for every supernatural person, even the mayor was a fricking vampire. "No I can imagine it wasn't. I remember how hard it was for my brother when he was bitten."

"You mean the one you experimented on?" Kate smirked taking a sip of her wine. Jack had filled her in on a few other things while at the bar.

Chris rubbed his neck remembering how close Jack had come to killing him when he got out of that cage. "Well you see... that is... um."

Kate watched him try to talk for a second then smiled, "Relax Chris, Jack told me you two made up and if it helped with your research he said he forgave you. However if you work with me please refrain from abducting vampires, we have more than enough that will help you willingly."

"What type of research are you doing Dr Ramsey?" Grace asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I was trying find a cure for a friend." Chris admitted. "Unfortunately we haven't had any luck, but I was able to create a serum that suppressed the symptoms, at least I thought I had." rubbing his neck again

"What happened?" the mayor asked. 

"My friend didn't want to wait to test it so he used it on himself. Let's just say it was like   
watching a vampire turn into the Hulk."

Kate wasn't sure who the Hulk was and made a mental note to check the internet later. "Your research is why I wanted you to join us tonight. I bought the old Lindstrom building for the new branch of K.A.M. here in Port Charles. I need someone who knows about us to run the research part as well as collaborate with the vampire distribution center and the local hospitals and clinics."

Chris sat up, "I'm sorry but what type of distribution?"

Gen answered that for Kate, "K.A.M. isn't just a research facility, it also packages and ships blood to vampires all over the world. Feeding on people has been frowned upon since the 1950's."

"Think of it as a grocery store for vampires that delivers." Grace smiled at Dr. Ramsey. "I'm human in case you were wondering," looking at Kate. "I've only known about this stuff for three years so I'm still learning something new everyday."

For some reason knowing he wasn't the only human there made him completely comfortable. "No feeding huh. Has anyone told Caleb that?"

Kate and the other women all laughed, "Let me deal with Caleb," Kate said looking at the doctor. "Besides it will give me an excuse to kick his ass if he come back to town."

The Mayor looked confused, "See this is where I get confused. Caleb is Steven Clay correct?"

Kate nodded, "Caleb Morley is my nephew, he was born in 1781." Chris looked slightly shocked. "I know, but if you think he's old how do you think I feel, I'm 687 years old." that had the doctor coughing and she leaned forward to pat his back. "Relax doctor." then turned to the mayor as Chris got his breathing under control. "Caleb had been here in Port Charles a few years before he came back as Steven Clay and let’s just say he surprised a lot of people by coming back."

"You can say that again." Chris mumbled. When everyone turned to look at him he explained what Caleb had done the first time he was there letting Kate fill in what she knew about how he managed to came back. 

Chuck listened not quite believing, "So heaven and hell are real," rubbing his head. "I know you mentioned demon blood before but I just thought it was a metaphor."

Kate nodded calling out, "Bridget honey can you join us for a few minutes."

Both men turned when the petite red head came out of the kitchen, "Actually dinner’s ready why don't you all head to the dining room and you can talk there." 

"That'll be fine honey." Kate stood up. "Gentlemen shall we." Once they were all seated, "Bridget this looks wonderful thank you so much."

"Yes thank you, I haven't had lamb in years. It always was my favorite." Chuck smiled at the younger girl, she nodded not saying anything as she sat between the blonde woman and the queen. The blonde leaned over and whispered in the girls ear and she blushed smiling then started passing the bowls around. "I'm not sure if this is dinner conversation but I'm hoping you can explain more than you did the other day at my office. There's so much that I don't know about all this." Chuck started the conversation.

"Of course," Kate said as they filled their plates. "First off yes, heaven and hell are very real. Not that most religions know the whole story but Rome has come the closest and yes I was and still am Catholic."

Grace grinned, "No wonder you and Catherine got along so well." making Gen and Bridget laugh softly.

"Quite," Kate agreed with a smile. "Now gentlemen I have a long story to tell and I'd appreciate it if you could hold your questions until I ask for them." both men nodded as the ate. "Good now you both know who Judas was don't you..." 

Besides the occasional fork dropping and wide eyed stares both men stayed silent while she talked, even Grace learned a few new things as Katelynn explained how the first vampires came into existence and her connection to them. Chris had dropped his fork saying, "Holy shit!" when she told them about her mother and she had to remind him what Rafe had been when he first arrived in town, something the mayor had a lot of questions about.

Chucks mouth had hung open when she talked about the slayers and that they were the descendants of her uncle as well as when Grace had added that she had been married to King James. Both men were shocked to learn that Gen was also been related to British Royalty, even more than learning she and Bridget were married. 

Kate was happy to see Bridget relax as the night wore on. For someone who had hidden in the kitchens away from men for nearly two hundred years the fact that she had sat with them even joining in the conversation was like a miracle. She hated to admit it but she like Jack's brother, sure he could be a conceited ass about his work but outside of the hospital she found him to be quite shy and uncertain. After reading a little more about his and Jacks childhoods she understood the man a little better. When she asked if he would consider joining the K.A.M. family he had happily said yes. 

During desert, a fantastic maple bourbon Crème Brule, both men were very interested in how the company worked with the blood banks and research centers and asked lots of questions. Kate explained that only vampires worked at the blood distribution centers and that they would be located in the three underground floors of the building while the labs, research and offices would take up the main building. She went on to explain that she would probably have to move a few of her current managers in until the locals could be trained. She planed to offer jobs to all of the people from the cave and any other vampires that needed one. As an accountant Ray would be an excellent addition to the company.

"Are there that many vampires," Kate smiled at the mayor who still couldn't say the word above a whisper, "here in Port Charles?" he asked as he, Dr Ramsey and Kate headed to the family room.

Chris sat his coffee cup on the glass table, "About a hundred that I know of but I'm sure there's probably more.

"How did I not know so many were here?" Chuck shook his head. "I'm the mayor for god's sake, I should have done more to help them." sure he hadn't really understood what he was himself but it was his job to help the people in his town and he had completely failed a major group of them.

Chris laughed, "It's not like you could go around setting up a charity to feed the local vampire population. They would have impeached you for being a nut case. Or worse, what if they had believed you?"

Kate saw Chuck grin at that then shrug, "Besides you were traumatized by Joshua as well." she told the mayor. "That should have been my job, my responsibility, to fix. I love William and I understand why he kept it from me but I should have been the one here defending and teaching everyone." taking a sip of her wine. "There was even a group living in the caves here that thought that they were soulless monsters. They banded together refusing to bite anyone and they didn't know they could use blood bags so they nearly starved to death before I found them last night."

"I'm glad they didn't know. We're running low at GH anyway and if they had started taking it we could have been in trouble." Chris admitted.

"You said when you arrived that your brother had been bitten." Chuck asked the doctor.

"The first time Caleb came to town." Chris nodded, "I'll admit that at the time all I saw were dollar signs. Can you imagine what people would pay for the fountain of youth, if you could separate the need for blood." he saw Kate straighten up and felt a slight wave of power. "Don't worry I gave that up after seeing exactly what Jack and Ian have had to deal with. I'm still looking for a way to use the healing abilities to combat HIV or cancer but so far no luck."

"That's something K.A.M. had been working on for years as well," Kate assured him. "Unfortunately there is a mystical aspect to what we are that doesn't play well with others."

"It sounds like your people have done quite a lot medical research even without it." Chuck said. He had done a lot of research into the company since she has walked into his office. If you looked hard enough K.A.M. had been in the background of nearly every medical breakthrough in blood disorders in the last 50 years.

"We try," Kate chuckled as she sat back in her chair. "I just wish we could do more but I don't believe that the world is ready to know that other species exist just yet. There's still to much prejudice in the world." remembering the hell Luthor had gone through for years. It still amazed her that the people three hundred years ago had been more accepting than the people of the twentieth century. "My adopted son is gay and just seeing what he's had to deal with has been hard enough. Not to mention that it hasn't even been a hundred years since Hitler and his concentration camps. Now imagine how we would be hunted if it became common knowledge." Chris shrugged as he sat back and Chuck nodded. "Jack has already agreed to me being a silent partner with the club and starting tomorrow night they'll be serving blood as well as other drinks."

"Jack agreed to that?" Chris was a little surprised.

"What club is this?" Chuck asked excitedly.

Kate sat back as Chris told the other man about Elixir. She could tell how proud he was of his little brother but she'd bet anything that he had never told the younger man that. After he finished she told them about Ray and the others, "What I need is my own apartment complex?" she joked. "Someplace all vampires could live without worrying that their neighbors will stake them in their sleep." only mildly sarcastically.

"I wish I knew of someplace that was for sale." Chuck had to admit she definitely looked after her people, not only with food but places to live and possibly jobs as well. After she had given him the number to set up blood deliveries it had only taken six hours from the time he had called to get the sample pack she had told him about. He had been shocked to learn that each blood type had a different taste and the A- had been his favorite so far. He hadn't felt so good since the night he had been turned. Just the idea that he didn't need to bite people was such a relief he had actually skipped to his car after meeting Katelynn.

Chris sat up, "What about that housing complex over on Bram Street?" Kate cocked her head and he shrugged, "They stopped construction last year right? I have to pass that half completed eye sore everyday on the way to work. I would love to see it either torn down or completed"

Chuck knew the place he was talking about and agreed that it was a waste of good land. "I know the place you're talking about but unfortunately the owners came upon some difficulties with the union workers and the complex was basically abandoned."

Something about the way he said that peaked Kate's interest. "What happened with the unions? I've had some experience with them, maybe I could help."

Chuck laughed, "You may be the Queen but I doubt you've ever had to deal with the likes of Sonny Corinthos. Hell I'm a vampire and I still don't want to do anything to piss him off."

"No wonder they stopped construction." Chris whistled.

Kate just smiled, this was better than she had hoped for. "I've never met Mr Corinthos, though I did associate with Arnold Rothstein and several of his associates back in the 20's and 30's, before I went back to England. I was even at the World Series in 1919, you know the one that he supposedly bought." laughing at their shocked looks. Damn, she thought, I love you William but I haven't had this much fun in years. "Do either of you know why Corinthos wanted to stop the construction?"

Chris shook his head, he had enough trouble with the supernatural elements in the town, he had no desire to add mob ties as well. Chuck on the other hand, "I have no proof but the back end of the complex backs up to River Road which has a history of criminal traffic, not to mention that it leads directly to Corinthos's coffee warehouse. My guess is that he didn't want people seeing the trucks running back and forth."

"Well a wall or tress would solve that." thinking for a minute. "Where is this place exactly?"

That closed the night and to her delight Chris offered to take her to see the place. After assuring the Mayor that she would keep him in the loop he said goodnight and to Gen's surprise he asked Bridget for her receipt for the lamb, raving that it had been the best he had ever eaten. The girl had thanked him and ran to make a copy, one way to calm Bridget was to talk about cooking with her.

Kate was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable Dr Ramsey was with her now as he opened the door for her to get into his car. "You're much calmer now then at GH, I take it you no longer think I'm scarier than Caleb." laughing a little.

Chris ducked his head, "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized. "In my defense the power coming off you is a hell of a lot more than Caleb ever had. But Jack set me straight and after talking to you for the last four hours I can honestly say that you scare me but I'm not afraid of you." Pulling out of the parking garage.

Kate sat back as he drove, "Well that's progress at least so I'll take it. I really am here to help Dr Ramsey. I hate that this happened more than you'll ever know. My people are my family and I will protect my family and that includes your brother."

"Jack?" Chris looked at her for a second then back at the road when the car coming towards them honked as he started to swerve. "What does that mean? Because he's running the club or because he was bitten?"

"Both I guess. You should probably talk to Jack about this, I'm not comfortable telling details of other peoples lives, even to their families."

"Yeah well, Jack and I have a complicated history that started long before he got fangs." Chris admitted.

Kate put her hand on his arm giving him a little jolt. "We all make mistakes Chris, it's what we do after them that makes us who we are and I can tell you've learned a lot from yours, Jack can tell it as well. The important thing is to never stop talking, that leads to misunderstandings and a lot of pain."

Chris nodded feeling his throat tighten a little and he coughed to cover it up, sure she knew what he was doing. "I think I'm finally starting to get that."

Kate laughed, "He'll never believe that I actually like you. He was certain that you would say something to piss me off and I'd end up killing you before the night was over."

Chris chuckled at that, "Now that sounds like my brother."

She nudged his side, "Just do me a favor and stop giving Monica a hard time. She knows about us but she doesn't believe."

That shocked Chris, "She what?"

"Oh yes," Kate nodded. "Apparently her husband knew that vampires were behind the illnesses when Caleb first came to town."

"Shit!" Chris grabbed the steering wheel tighter. "I had forgotten all about that. We were trying to treat Gabby, she was a nurse at GH and is also Jamel's older sister. I'm sure Jack’s told you about Jamel." she just nodded and he went on. “Unlike Jack she didn't fight the change and... well the treatment I created almost killed her. When I brought her to the other interns Ian ended up telling Alan about Gabby and the others. I was there when he did it, since it had been my group of interns that tried to figure this all out. Alan didn't want anything to do with it and told us to do what we could and to let him know if we needed him. Than he had everyone transferred to the secure ward." 

Kate felt the sadness coming off of him and read him quickly. Out of all of the original interns he was the only one left, one had moved away and the others had all died. Including his best friends Eve Lambert and Karen Wexler, two women he had both liked and respected because neither one had let him get away with his usual crap. "Alan must have told Monica but she didn't believe him, however with what she knows we need to be careful or that might change."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." he grinned. He really had enjoyed talking to her that evening, she was not what he had been expecting. She was funny and entertaining and welcoming, nothing like her nephew. "Here we are." he said pulling up to the fence surrounding a huge lot with what looked to be a dozen completed buildings with several others in varying stages of work. 

"I can see why they wanted to build here." The place was huge and in a nice area with a beautiful view of the docks from across River Road, the lights dancing on the water were enchanting. "You can head on home Chris I can find my way back to the penthouse on my own." looking at Chris as he got in his car she added. "Please don't panic, I just want to get a better view." with that she heard his cry of 'Shit' as she levitated about thirty feet in the air. 

"Oh have I missed this." she said as she saw the fence line that went between three roads and bordered the harbor on the fourth. The entire thing looked to be about twenty acres with about two thirds of it already complete or under construction. The left side of the property had been cleared but sat empty as well as a large portion of the back that still had trees, blocking some of the road from view. There were two entrances that opened to Bram Street, a coincidence that she had to groan at, that lead to the two largest buildings. Landing gracefully she found out that the biggest one was a community center with a huge open room that could be split into two separate rooms. There was also a kitchen, bathrooms and two meeting rooms while the other building was the main office. All the finished apartments were two stories, very spacious and only needed appliances to be ready to move into. Two of the buildings held eight 1 bedroom apartments four on each floor. Four building held 2 bedrooms of four each, while two held three 3 bedroom apartments and one building had three 4 bedrooms. From what she read on the blue prints she found in the office area they had planned for over a dozen other buildings to be built that would completely fill up the lot.

After walking around the lot she was happy to see that three of the unfinished buildings were almost done. She doubted they would take more that two weeks to finish them, less if her people were available to do it. "Well Mr Corinthos I think you and I are going to meet sooner than I thought we would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum, dum, dum. Here comes Sonny. What did you think about Rafe's reaction to seeing Kate again. Comments make me happy and feel like you enjoyed my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack called around noon the next day to let her know the contractor was there and had insisted that his crew would be finished before they opened at 4. He also said that Chris had stopped by to tell him about his dinner with her, he couldn't stop laughing about the way Chris had praised her and what her company was doing. He also told Jack he was seriously considering leaving GH to work at KAM, something Kate had told him to think about for a while before making up his mind. The building itself wouldn't be ready for at least a month so he had time to decide. Jack had also let him know about his twist in humanity. Jack admitted that Chris was having a harder time with it than he was and asked if she could talk to him about it sometime. She said as long as it was okay with him she would be happy[ to.

She had called Chuck early that morning to ask for all the paperwork his office could find about the abandoned property. Who the owners were, what it was worth and so on including who the original contractors were if he could. She wanted to know everything she could before paying the local mobster a visit. Luna and Karma had arrived the day (Jan 11 2013) after the renovation had finished and had moved into a furnished house they had rented for the next month while they taught Jack and his bartenders how to make the mixed drinks. By the end of the week Jack was thrilled at how much business had picked up once they had started serving the blood cocktails, as he called them. 

After finishing the bar the construction crew went to work on the basement at the office but because of the weekend it had taken a few days for Chuck's office to get everything she wanted in order. While she waited she spent a lot of time at Elixir getting to know the local vamp population until the following Friday (Jan 18, 2013). That evening she carefully picked out the perfect outfit to meet the infamous Don of Port Charles. She chose a very delicate black velvet and lace dress with a hood sewn into it. Grace had taken one look and laughed saying now she looked like a vampire. To complete the outfit she added an ornate black choker with a single blood red stone clutched in a bats claws.

She had been watching the mobsters house for the last few days so she was familiar with his evening routine. After he had dinner he usually left the bodyguards in the foyer and settled in the living room with a glass of brandy to go over the books or to read one in front of the fireplace. Ever since his ex-girlfriend Connie, or Kate depending on the day of the week, had left him the man had withdrawn into his work and family. Kate almost felt sorry for him.

Luckily tonight was no different. After ringing the doorbell she sped around to the rear patio waiting for the bodyguard to close the doors leaving Sonny alone. Kate smiled, excited to see how the man was going to react to her presence. 

After sending a few men to walk around the perimeter Sonny turned around when the lights in the living room went out and he saw the silhouette of a cloaked figure standing in front of the fire place. "Good evening Mr Corinthos." Katelynn said letting a little bit of her European accent out.

A woman, Sonny thought, that was new. "You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours. What do you want?" trying to place the slight accent.

Kate clicked her tongue, "Tut, tut, tut. Such hostility Mr. Corinthos. Please grab your drink and join me, we have much to discuss you and I." snapping her fingers the lights came back on. One of her least favorite abilities, but sometimes came in handy at parties, was to control electricity. It had to be part of her mothers gift because as far as she knew no one else was able to do it.

Sonny knew there were a dozen of his men within ear shot so he figured he could humor the woman. She still had the hood up so he couldn't see her face yet, but something about her made the hair on his arms stand up. “A name would also help." he said pouring two glasses before going to stand next to her. 

"I have had many names Mr. Corinthos, but I think the one you will be most familiar with is Amante del Diavolo. (The devils mistress in Italian) Benjamin and Charlie always referred to me as such."

Sonny sucked in a breath and laughed wondering who set up this prank. It couldn't be Carly she didn't know the legends, it had to be one of his men. Maybe Max or more likely Milo, he'd have Shawn look into it. "I don't know what game you think this is but I don't appreciate being made a fool of."

"Ah but I am not here to make a fool of you Mr Corinthos. You see you have something I need and the Commission owes me." God this was fun, Kate thought.

Sonny sat down willing to let this play out for a bit, he didn't have anything better to do tonight anyway. "I don't know about any commission but why do you think my business owe you?"

Swallowing the glass he had handed her she sat it down and lowered the hood for the first time and turned to Sonny. He looked shocked but didn't say anything. "Let me tell you a story Mr Corinthos. Nineteen hundred and twenty, a young man and two of his friends were trying to increases their revenues in shall we say in illegal ways," swirling her skirt as she sat across from him in her own chair. "They had a nice organization, small but profitable, but they lacked an introduction to the higher quality people they needed. Then after a performance of Rigoletto at the Met, the three men heard a scream in the alley behind the building." Turning to look at the man, "Is any of this sounding familiar Mr Corinthos?"

Sonny figured the girl had to be related to one of the families to know this particular story. "The three men were Lucky Luciano, Frank Costello, and Meyer Lansky." It was well known myth in the organization, one that most laughed at now.

"Correct Mr Corinthos," she could tell the way she kept calling him that was starting to irate him, which was why she was doing it. "And do you know what they saw in that alley?" she didn't let him answer. "They saw a young woman, well young to them, feeding on a man while another woman laid crying on the ground. The man had just raped the young girl and I detest rapists, believe me I had no problem ending his miserable little life." she saw his eyes widen slightly as the image of his son came to his thoughts along with an incredible anger. "Charlie, Uncle Frank, and Meyer helped the girl to the hospital and they earned my respect with the kind, gentle way they treated her. The fact that they witnessed how I killed and did not run screaming helped as well." she added with a smirk. "As a thank you I introduced them to my friend Arnold Rothstein and the rest, well the rest is history as they say."

Sonny had to laugh, "So you really expect me to believe that you are the same person..." he started.

Kate didn't let him finish, with one blink she was standing in front of him fangs exposed, "You would do well to remember your place Mr Corinthos. I have had nearly seven hundred years to perfect what I am. I could rip your throat out before your man Max made it through the door." Okay so maybe she was over doing it a little but damn, it had been so long since she got to intimidate someone like this. Taking him by the collar she pulled him out of the chair and levitated them about a foot off the floor. "You think you are a powerful man, you can not even comprehend the powers that I have." dropping him.

To his credit he didn't fall, he only grab on to the end table. His eyes were huge and he swallowed a few times before whispering, "Amante del Diavolo, it's an honor to met you." taking her hand he kissed the back of it. "What is it I can do for you? Ask and it's yours." Dear God he was talking to the undisputed head of the Commission even if she hadn't been seen for nearly sixty years. Sonny had never really believed what was whispered behind the closed doors. Vampires were things in books and bad movies but there was no other way to explain what she had just done.

Reaching out she straighten his shirt and jacket, "Much better, now shall we sit." Taking her empty seat again, she waited for him to get another drink before he joined her. "What you may not know is that a few years ago one of my... kind came to your town. While he was here many people were hurt and many were turned."

That had Sonny sitting up stunned. "Wait are you saying there are more..."

"Vampires Mr Corinthos. I believe that is the term most would use." she joked.

Sonny took a sip of his drink, "Please call me Sonny, we are associates in a way." trying to calm his nerves.

Kate crossed her legs trying to look as regal as she could, "Very well Sonny. In the wake of Caleb’s visit he left a number of very confused and scared vampires in Port Charles. I should have been here then but unfortunately I didn't discover what happened until recently. I'm here now, to help my people, and that means finding a place for many of them to live."

Sonny nodded still slightly in shock, "Do you need me to make some inquires for you?" thinking that was why she was there.

Kate shook her head, "That won't be necessary. I have already found the perfect place and the owners have already agreed to sell to me." she figured they had been happy just to recoup what they had put into the project and had accepted her offer in less than six hours. "The housing complex on Bram Street." he whistled softly, "Ah I see you know of where I speak. Before you say anything think of this, as long as you keep our secrets we will keep yours. I also plan to keep the trees that block River Road from view as well as adding a few more for our privacy as well."

He thought about that for a second then nodded, "That would work for me." he said. "I don't see a problem then. The previous owners planed to build all the way to the property line and like you said we both have secrets to keep. So far I have no problem working with you."

"Excellent," Kate grinned. "Then would you be so kind as to call your associates at the unions and inform them that it is alright to resume construction. I would like to hire the previous contractor since he is already familiar with the project."

Sonny took a sip before sitting the glass down. "That's understandable, I'll make a few calls and if you let me know how to contact you I should be able to take of this by Monday."

"By tomorrow," Kate gave him a wicked grin. "I have five families that are living in a hotel with children." he looked stunned when she said children but didn't say anything. "They need a proper home so they can get theirs lives back on track." reaching into a pocket she pulled out a business card. She had already paid for another week at the hotel for them, so she hoped they be able to move in before that. "That has my cell and office numbers, I'll be expecting your call."

Reading the card Sonny choked a little, "Harborview Towers, I use to live there several years ago, penthouse 4. I still have family there." thinking of Jason and Sam. I need to check on her he thought to himself, it would give him a reason to get out of the house. Since Connie left he would admit he wasn't as careful with medication for his bi-polar disorder, maybe he was having an episode, he thought. Then again he wasn't that lucky.

"It is a very nice place and I have enjoyed staying there quite a bit. The view from penthouse 1 is spectacular." Kate smiled. "Thank you for understanding, I think this will work out best for both of us. To be honest I thought you would have more questions for me."

"Oh I have questions," Sonny crossed himself, and was surprise that she didn't flinch. "Lots of them, but I know better than to ask at a first meeting."

Kate smiled at that, "I had heard you were a smart man as well as a gentleman and the whole cross thing doesn't work. I'm catholic as well Sonny and have a meet with each pope since the sixteenth century. You could say it's a perk of office to learn everything they believe is real."

"How is that possible? I thought..." Sonny was confused.

"That vampires were demons," he blushed slightly. "Some are and they are the ones I have been fighting against most of my life. It might interest you to know that I have both demon and angel blood, that is how myself and my people stay balanced and not attacking people every other day."

"So you drink..." Sonny swallowed slightly sick and let that idea just float out there.

"Blood, yes that is what we need to survive but I personally love a good lobster dinner drenched in melted garlic butter with steamed asparagus or better yet a fresh New England clam bake preferably on the beach. Damn now I'm getting hungry," she saw a look cross his face. "For seafood not blood Sonny, I haven't eaten dinner yet." looking at her watch. "And it's getting late." standing up he followed her. "As soon as you talk to your people please let me know, I need to get this started as soon as possible. Shane and Ryan need to get back into school and living in a hotel isn't proper."

He didn't know who she was talking about but he did agree that living in a hotel wasn't ideal for kids. "I understand, but can I ask one thing?" she nodded. "Do you want to keep this between us or do you want me to let the rest of the organization know that you're here?" he asked.

"I have no interest in clamming my seat on the board, that ship sailed a long time ago. I've spent the last 70 years as a wife and CEO of K.A.M. Industries." she saw his eye widen slightly. "Yes I own the global operation and it is run mostly by my people. So if you don't mind let's keep this between us."

Sonny could respect that. "Whatever you want, my door will always be open to you. If there's anything you need just ask."

He was being so formal Kate grinned, she didn't have the heart to tell him that her people made the Commission look like boy scouts. "I'll remember that," shaking his hand until he kissed it again. "Since I will be staying here for the foreseeable future I'm sure we'll run into each other again." 

She was just about to wish him a good evening when the there was a commotion in the foyer followed by a tall blonde woman wearing a impeccable purple cap sleeved dress walking in while Max chased after her, "Mrs C I told you Mr C didn't want to be bothered... not that you bother him... I mean."

"Save it Max this can't wait. Sonny I need to talk to you..." both people stopped short when they saw the young woman standing with Sonny. "Well no wonder you didn't want to be disturbed." Carly got a good look at the other woman standing next to her ex-husband. "God Sonny, when did you start robbing the cradle? Or did you decide to go cuckoo like dear sweet Kate."

Kate burst out laughing as she read the turbulent history between the couple currently divorced yet again. "Oh my dear if you only knew."

Sonny saw the build up in Carly and knew she was about to explode, "Carly stop, this is about business."

"Business! Where did you pick her up at, and since when are you into the goth scene?" Carly crossed her arms looking disgusted.

Kate stepped forward offering her hand, "Carly, you don't mind if I call you Carly do you, I'm not sure which sur-name you're using right now. My name it Katelynn Angelica Morley I own K.A.M. Industries." She saw the other woman straighten up. "My company is opening a new branch here in Port Charles and Mr Corinthos has offered his assistance."

"K.A.M. Industries, as in the medical research center?" Carly was stunned and saw Sonny turn to her, "What? I was a nurse you know."

"The one and only," Kate smiled offering her hand smirking when the other woman took it. "You see I recently bought the unfinished housing complex on Bram Street as a place for my employees to live. Since they had to shut down due to problems with the unions I wanted to get everything straightened out before we resume construction. With owning the Metro Court I'm sure you can understand how that works."

Carly looked at Sonny and grinned, she got the feeling that Ms Morley could hold her own with the man even at her age. "Oh believe me I completely understand." looking over at Sonny.

"Well now that that misunderstanding is cleared up I really do need to go. It was nice meeting you Carly, if you have time next week I'd love to get together and talk more." turning, "Sonny I'll expect your call tomorrow since I have a dinner meeting with Donald Vincent tomorrow night." looking back at Carly, "At the Metro Court actually."

"Really," Carly asked happily, "I'll make sure to let the staff know to hold the best table for you or would you prefer a private room."

Kate smiled, "A private room would be lovely thank you. I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to eat there yet but have heard that the chef is to die for." 

Three heads turned as Sonny started choking on his drink, "I'm fine, I'm fine." he choked out as Max went to help him. 

"You sure Mr C?" the bodyguard asked patting Sonny's back.

"Go watch the door Max." aggravated Sonny pointed as Max left closing the doors behind him.

"Any way I'm sure you and Sonny have better things to discuss. Perhaps we'll have a chance to talk tomorrow night." turning she headed for the patio. "Mr Corinthos it has been a pleasure." As she closed the patio door she heard Carly ask Sonny, "How is she getting out that way?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Grace took the call from Sonny just before noon the next day (Jan 19, 2013), letting them know that everything was taken care of and that there wouldn't be any future delays from his end. Kate had been impressed with his speed and called Luthor to have a bottle of wine from her private stock sent to the man as a thank you. Grace had just shook her head, "You know I love being here with you but what exactly do you need me for Katie. I kinda feel like I'm getting paid to do nothing."

"That's not true and you know it. Besides with your medical background I thought you might like to be head of the blood bank once we open. I need someone who knows why some blood goes to research and the rest gets sent to the basement anyway, so it might as well be you." Kate grinned.

"Are you serious?" Grace smiled, "I'd love to do that but I don't have the business experience."

"Which is why I called Abraham. Abe runs the lab in Chicago and he offered to come out for a couple months to train you." Kate hoped the two of them would maybe click. Abraham had been a field medic during the civil war and had been turned after the battle of Gettysburg. Kate had been living in Philadelphia at the time and had went to help where she could. The vampire who had bitten him had been wounded and had no other choice but to feed or he would have died, he had also been so remorseful that he had stayed with Abe and turned him to save his life. Kate had come upon them and after reading Abraham had offered him a choice. He had escape slavery ten years earlier and had dreams of becoming a doctor himself. Not only was he smart, generous, hard working and honest, he was unfailingly kind with an amazing sense of humor. After giving him her blood Abraham had stayed with her for the next ten years, he had taught himself how to read as a slave but she had introduced him to culture and higher education. He eventually went to medical school and had been one of the first employees of K.A.M. Industries.

"Then yes I would love to work there." Grace hugged her. "I knew you wanted me around for more than a shopping partner."

"Well that too." Kate squeezed her hand. "Don't wait up, I have no idea when I'll be back, I might go see how Jack is doing after talking to the contractor. Since Rafe called off today he and the others will be over tomorrow, so I think I need to relax tonight."

"You go and have fun." Grace grinned. "Bridget and I will work on tomorrows snacks. Gen's already set out the china and is chilling a few bottles just in case." 

Kate laughed, "I told you those two were efficient." she kissed Grace's cheek. "Don't over do it, they're just family."

An hour later she was sitting at the bar in the Metro Court thoroughly enjoying talking to Carly. The woman didn't hold her feelings back and she had a wicked tongue that she used freely on every person in town. If she liked you she liked you, if she didn't watch your back, something that Kate found refreshing. She got the feeling that the woman didn't have a lot of female friends but so far they had a surprisingly large amount of things in common. Both of them put their families first, even going so far as to lie or kill to protect them. Considering everything her oldest son had been through Kate thought Carly was restraining herself better than she would under the circumstances. The only thing that kept Kate from storming the prison was the fact that the person responsible was dead and that Michael was already in therapy. After getting out of prison he had started seeing a young lady that at first Carly hadn't approved of because of an age difference but had genuinely grown to like. Unfortunately Abby had been killed in a freak accident just over a year ago. Since then her son had focused on getting a business degree instead of a personal life, even working at his grandfathers company. 

Carly openly admitted that she wasn't the most easiest person to get to know and that most of the population of Port Charles either disliked or openly hated her but she loved her family and would do anything to protect them. Something that Kate could definitely relate to. "Then it's a good thing I pick my friends myself and screw what everybody else thinks." Kate said toasting the blonde who gave her a wicked grin. "Here's to doing our own thing and fuck everybody else." While Jack had been able to tell her about Caleb and the vampire population in Port Charles Carly had given her a lot of information on the other residents including her best friend who also happened to be Monica Quartermaine’s son Jason. Carly admitted that everyone was taking his recent death hard. Kate told her about losing William, just leaving out the fact he was her husband, and that she understood their grief.

Carly laughed taking a sip of her wine, "You know I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Yes Sarah?" she asked the hostess as she came over.

Hearing her boss laugh was so unusual she had to stop for a second. It had been a while since Mrs Jacks had smiled and not jumped down everyone’s throats. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Vincent just arrived for Ms Morley."

Kate slid off the bar stool, "Thank you Sarah," grabbing a business card from her purse, "Carly here's my number. I have family coming over tomorrow but if you have time next week I'd love to get together. You can tell me all the best places to shop in town."

"It's a date!" Carly surprised her with a quick hug. "I should be able to get away maybe Wednesday, would that be good?" She had actually found a woman who she thought she could be friends with, even if she was a few years older than her, so she wasn't going to waist time. She needed someone to fill the space Jason had left and for some reason she felt Kate might come close to that. She had to laugh at the irony, both she and Sonny had different Kate's in their lives. She and Sam may be getting alone better but it was still awkward between them but she was trying for Jason's sake. Someone needed to be there to tell his son Danny about how brave his father was.

"It sounds perfect. I'll see you later." leaving her Kate followed Sarah to a private room where a much younger, and attractive, than she had expected Donald Vincent waiting for her. "Mr Vincent it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you and your company. I'm Katelynn Morley, thank you for meeting with me." holding her hand out.

Don wiped his hand off before shaking hers, Ms Morley was not his typical client. For one thing she was much younger than he had pictured and her black hair was hanging free framing a pale face which only emphasized her blue eyes beautifully. She had on an expensive black pants suit with a peach colored jacket, that fit her perfectly. He was just hoping this worked out or he and his business were bankrupt. "It's nice meeting you as well. I have to say I was surprised to hear from you. I never thought anyone would be able to finish that complex."

Kate sat back, she knew that his business had taken a major hit with the way that had ended. "I'm aware of what transpired with the previous owners and I also know that you were in no way responsible for the delays or the union problems." he looked relieved to hear her say that. "I've already spoken with the major contributor who has assured me that with the changes I want to make those issues will not happen again. In fact we'll have his complete cooperation."

Don breathed a sigh of relief, he knew who had been behind all the trouble but the last thing he needed was to get on the wrong side of the local mob. "I believe in full disclosure Ms Morley and I have to admit that after what happened my business has been sort of blacklisted. If you want to hire someone else I'll understand." He hoped it wouldn't come to that though. The biggest thing he had been hired to build was a storage shed since then and half his employees had been lent out to other contractors for work.

Kate liked his honesty, Don was in his mid thirties and wasn't afraid of hard work. He didn't just set behind a desk if those muscles in his arms were any indication. His reddish brown hair was neatly trimmed suggesting that he liked things neat and tidy and his amber eyes were kind but slightly desperate. Thanks to the papers the mayor had given her she knew the man had built his business from the ground up starting in high school building things for people in his neighborhood. "Thank you but no. You and your company started this and I hope that you'll be willing to finish it. In fact I plan to increases the original budget and if you can finish the rest of the buildings I need in three months I'll give you an extra hundred thousand dollar bonus." his face did a little twitch hearing that. "Hire as many people as you need for around the clock construction. I have a few associates that specialize in overnight work that will be happy to work with you. You're crews can work the day shifts and mine the nights, I'm certain that you can get this done."

"From your lips to gods ears," Don laughed. This was better than he ever imagined, with that kind of money he could pay off the rest of his debts and some of his little sister Haley's medical bills. He hadn't been the only one shocked when at 12 his parents had announced they were expecting again, even their friends had thought it was a joke at first. Seven months later they had welcomed the sweetest pink bundle into the world, at least in Don's eyes. He had adored the little girl from the moment she came home and he promptly appointed himself her protector. When their parents died ten years ago Don had gladly taken her to live with him and never looked back. Then five years ago, when Haley was a in her first year of college, she had what they thought was the flu but after a month of not feeling well Don had forced her to the doctors office. After a week of testing they got the news, cancer. Six months later she had a complete hysterectomy but luckily after her second round of chemotherapy she had been in remission for the last three years. He was so proud of her, even with everything she had been through she still managed to graduate in the top 10% of her class with a degree in sociology and had just started working as a social worker for Port Charles Child Services.

"You have no idea," he cocked his head at her statement not knowing she had seen everything he had thought. "So why don't we look at what I want to change." she offered.

After going over the blueprints for the site he had brought with him they agreed that eliminating the back row of houses and adding a pool area surrounded by trees would keep the noise from River Road to a minimum, and Sonny happy she added in her head. She also got rid of the sixth row of apartments on the left hand side, instead she wanted a playground for the kids and both basketball and tennis courts. Also a maintenance shed big enough for at least two riding mowers and two golf carts for the grounds keepers to use. She had already contacted a solar company that would be out the following week to start installing solar panels on all of the buildings so they needed enough storage space for whatever the solar company might need. She also wanted enough generators and an underground gas reservoir to run the entire complex if they needed to. "I'm hoping to have the entire complex completely self sufficient."

"That's more than I can say for a lot owners." Don was realizing that he had under estimated her. She knew what she wanted and was willing to do whatever was necessary to get it done. Especially if she had went head to head with Sonny Corinthos to get it, he was thoroughly impressed. "What about the front left corner? Do you have any plans for it?"

"I was thinking about building a private home for myself." Kate smiled. In such a short time she had come to love this town and the people in it. Plus Rafe and his family were here, that was a bonus she hadn't expected. "But let's wait until the other units are finished before bothering with that." she added with a wave of her hand.

"So all you need is nine more buildings instead of the nineteen they had planed, plus the maintenance shed and the courts. That sounds do-able." leaning back in his chair. "I know a group that specializes in playground equipment that I can contact." Don offered.

"Thank you but if you don't mind I'd like to look into them myself. I would apricate their information though, it's been awhile since I've been around children." 

"Not a problem," reaching out to shake her hand Don smiled. "As soon as you get the permits..."

"Chuck," she stopped him, "I mean Mayor Goldstein, said they would be ready Tuesday morning, so I'd like to see your men start work on Wednesday. That will give me all day Monday and Tuesday to set up the appliances I'm having delivered to the finished apartments. Plus I already have several families moving in and it will give them a day or two to get settled. Building J, M, and Q are almost finished so I'd concentrate on those first then work your way towards the back."

"It sounds like we have a plan," Don couldn't believe his luck. "I'll start calling my guys and we'll be there bright and early Wednesday morning." holding out his hand.

"Very good," Kate smiled shaking with him. "Just draw up whatever contract you feel comfortable with and I'll be happy to sign it Mr Vincent. I just want this done as quickly as I possible and I think you'll find that with my name behind you you'll be able to get a lot done with very little trouble." Picking up the menu. "Now let's order dinner and you can fill me in on your company and how much trouble you ran into before."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kate checked her watch for the third time in less than an hour. "Would you stop pacing you're making me nervous." Grace called down from the second floor library balcony.

Popping up there Kate smiled when Grace jumped and gave her a dirty look. She was still getting used to Kate teleporting all over the place. There had been to many mortals around with William so she hadn't been able to do that for a while and was having a ball with it now. "Sorry, I guess I'm more worried about meeting Rafe's family than I thought." sitting down across from the other woman. "Do you think I should change?" It was Sunday afternoon (Jan 20, 2013) and Rafe was due any minute.

Grace closed the book she was reading and stared at the Queen, seeing that she had went for comfort today. Kate was barefoot, something Grace was used to by now, wearing a pair of her leather pants with a black shirt with white scroll work and lace sleeves. "You look fine unless you want to go with the bow down to me I'm the queen look."

Kate slapped Grace's leg, "Shut up." relaxing slightly as she dropped into the chair next to Grace. "It's just that Jack has told me so much about them and what they've all been through with Caleb. He said that they're doing better and I'd hate to bring back bad memories." after leaving the Metro Court she had spent a few hours at Elixir while Jack regaled her with stories about his friends. Her favorite so far was how Lucy ended up on stage in her underwear at every Nurse's Ball since they started. Due to budget cuts they had to abandon the Balls for a few years but it had made a grand re-emergence last year. However after it had failed to raise what was expected they weren’t sure about doing it again this year. When Kate had heard that she had made a few calls and the front page of the news paper that morning had the headline Nurse's Ball 2013 : It's On Again. "I guess it's been a while since I had family to impress. It was just me and William for so long." brushing a hand over her ponytail.

"You'll do fine Honey." Grace said as she stood up. "I've made an appointment with a new stylist this afternoon so you'll have the house to yourself."

"What? No!" Kate looked at her. "You're not staying? No, I wanted you here. It's Sunday I thought places were closed?"

Grace laughed at her horrified stare, "Good lord girl, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and try not to embarrass your cousin too much and they'll love you. Plus people who work during the week need the weekends for maintenance. It's not the 50's anymore some places are open 24/7 three hundred and sixty-five days a year." laughing at Kate's stunned expression.

"But..." Kate was just about to beg her to stay when the doorman rang telling her that her guests were on the way up. "Oh god." looking at Grace who was way too amused with her, "Well go on abandon me in my hour of need."

Shaking her head Grace smiled, "Don't worry I am. Have fun." she waved as she headed for her room to change. Her roots were starting to show and she needed time to get to know her new hair stylist before she let them touch her hair.

Taking a deep breath Kate jumped over the railing just as Gen opened the door. Landing she saw a mix of expressions, from shock on Alison to amusement from Jack. She had forgotten that the library was right on top of the foyer and they had a perfect view from the open door as she fell. "Damn, talk about dramatic entrances." Jack joked as he passed the others to come in.

Kate grinned sheepishly, "Well you know what they say, go big or go home." looking at the faces behind him when she slapped him on the butt. Rafe looked like he wanted to laugh as the stunning blonde woman standing next to him squeezed his hand with wide eyes. Behind them was an extremely attractive, in a rugged way, tall, dark haired man standing next to someone Kate knew. "Lucy Coe, head of Coco Cosmetics," Stepping forward to shake her hand. "I am so sorry I didn't put the name together, Jack never told me your last name. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." Lucy looked at Rafe then Ian and Kate knew she had no idea who she was. "Rafe didn't tell you who I was did he?" 

"Where's the fun in that?" her cousin shrugged as they all walked in.

"Ya might’ a mentioned she was a vampire though." Ian said pulling Lucy closer to him. She may be a slayer but the woman refused to even kill spiders, she made him do it.

Kate had to smile thinking the vampire and the slayer would make a good movie, and heard Jack snicker beside her. "Are you reading me?" she asked silently and he grinned. "We'll talk about privacy later." she added before turning back to the couples. "Allow me to introduce myself, Katelynn Angelica Mayborne head of K.A.M. Industries." deciding to leave the Morley for later.

Ian and Lucy's eye widened in recognition, but for different reasons. "Oh my god, of course." Lucy cried out.

"I take it you two know each other?" Alison asked. Rafe had told her that they were going to meet a relative of his, which was why he asked Ian and Lucy to join them. It looked like he had left a few important things out though.

Lucy turned to the blonde woman, "Mrs Mayborne owns ten percent of Coco but I never had the chance to meet her." looking at her. "But I thought..."

"That I was older." Kate offered and Lucy nodded. 

"Trust me she is." Jack added with a laugh.

Kate turned and smacked him on the arm, "Would you stop it. I swear why did I want you to come with them. If I wanted to be embarrassed I have Rafe to do that."

Jack tried to jump out of her way, "I thought that's what you were going to do to him."

Rafe groaned even as he wanted to laugh at the two of them. "Keep it up and I'm going to kick you're dhampir ass."

Jack smirked, that was the only way Kate could describe the look, "Yeah, yeah, bite me slayer."

"Na I think I'll leave that to Aunt Kate." Rafe noticed Kate's blush at his words. Dear lord he was right, there was something going on between the two of them. At least this time Rafe approved. While married to William Kate had become more reserved, business like or so his mother had told him. Jack would help her get back into the more carefree person she used to be and she would never take Jack for granted like every other girlfriend he had ever had.

Ian was watching the three of them getting more confused by the minute. "Alright what the hell is goin' on Rafe? Ya said you had a cousin in town ya wanted us ta meet."

"What's a dhampir?" Alison asked at the same time.

"I wasn't sure you'd come if I told you everything." Rafe admitted.

Sensing the tension between the two men Kate looked at Alison, "Why don't we leave the testosterone filled males to figure things out while we have some wine. You have no idea how thrilled I am to meet you Alison, Rafe certainly deserved to find happiness." taking both Alison and Lucy's arms she lead them to the living room where Gen had set out a chilled bottle of wine. "I'm sorry but I really had expected Rafe to tell you who you were coming to meet." pouring each of them a glass then handing it to them. "1982 Chateau Latour Bordeaux. William and I picked it up on our anniversary tour of France that year. I had known the winery back in the 15th century and was so glad to see the estate still thriving."

Alison choked on her first sip, "Umm, sorry," looking at Kate. "I'm sorry did you say the 15th..."

"Century? I'm afraid so. Just ask Jack I'm sure he'd love to tell you my age." Kate said winking at the man as he joined them. Rafe was still talking to Ian and Kate saw Bridget sticking her head out of the kitchen. It had been a while since she had heard another Irish brough and Kate knew she had to be curious. "Rafe for goodness sake's stop dilly-dallying and get in here or I'm pulling out my book of your baby pictures." to which Jack cracked up over.

It was Ian though that started the conversation, "Rafe is jokin' right?" he asked as they joined them. "You're the vampire Queen?"

"That's what you lead with, seriously?" Kate gave Rafe a disgruntled look then shook her head as they all looked at her pouring glasses of wine. "I am many things Dr Thornehart. Queen of all vampires, CEO of K.A.M. Industries, widowed wife three time over, a woman, Rafe's   
distant cousin and my least favorite Caleb Morley’s aunt." seeing three pairs of eyes turn to her.

"Way to break the ice Aunt Kate." Rafe said as he accepted a glass of wine from her.

"I had expected you to do that for me but alas, once again, I was giving you too much credit." she said dropping onto the couch and pulling her legs up under her.

Lucy was never one to be awestruck but she was, not only did Katelynn Mayborne own shares in her company but K.A.M. had been a major benefactor of the Nurse's Ball for years. Suddenly the phone call from Monica that morning about starting to plan the Ball again this year made a lot more sense. "I hate to say this but I'm confused and that never happens." 

Kate smirked at Rafe until he cleared his throat. "Okay long story short I may have left out a few things when I told you about our ancestors."

"Like what?" Ian asked. He wasn't about to let his guard down just yet, the power coming off the woman was a hell of a lot more than anything he had felt since Elizabeth had bit him.

"Like the whole how vampires came to exist in the first place part." Jack offered as he sat next to Kate when she patted the seat.

Rafe waited until everyone was sitting before starting that story. Kate had to give him credit she only had to correct him a few times, each earning her a sour look from her cousin. Jack sat back having a silent conversation with Kate as the others listened to Rafe. Every time the group turned to look at her Kate had to suppress a laugh at Jacks running commentary. What surprised her was how easy he had accepted that part of himself, embraced it even once he knew he could do it. Every time he connected with her she saw little glimpse of his life but not enough to give her a complete picture which was new and exciting for her. It was a testimony to how hard they were listening that they never noticed Gen bringing out a tray of prosciutto wrapped sea scallop hors d'oeuvres. Kate was glad that Jack was bent over reaching for them and he missed Gen winking at her mouthing "he's cute". Waving her off Kate shook her head, yes Jack was attractive to her. She'd go so far as to admit that she was very fond of him. Hell I might as well admit I like him, she thought to herself. The problem was she knew his history with Caleb and Livvie and she doubted he would want to get involved with another vampire even if it came up.

She was dragged back to the present when Alison turned to her. "Wait you're mother is an angel?"

Grabbing her wine glass Kate sat back, "Afraid so. Muriel is a bit of a mystery for me, I've only seen her twice in my extremely long life. The day I was born and the day she save my life and soul."

Ian felt Lucy grab his hand, "How did she do that?" True he had finally accepted that this was his life but if there was a way to help even more than he was willing to take a chance.

Kate felt his turmoil, his desire to help people warring with the demon blood inside him. The fact that he was able to function as a doctor was a testament to the mans strength of will. "When I was turned it was by demon blood, my grandfathers blood."

"Judas. I can't believe he was real." Alison admitted leaning on Rafe. "Or that you're related to him without telling me." slapping her husbands arm.

Kate grinned, "I wish I could say no, it would solve so many problems but he was and I'm proof of that. All vampires are. He was the first of our kind, a true demon on earth and that blood was passed to his children both turned and borne. As Rafe said his oldest son was my father and since I was both turned and born to his blood I did things I will never forgive myself for."

Jack suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Looking at Kate he knew that feeling was coming from her and put a hand over hers. "It was a long time ago and you've more than made up for those years."

Kate turned and smiled sadly at him, "I hope so, but that doesn't mean I can stop now." leaning into him for comfort for a minute. "The truth is Ian that Muriel came to me one night about 50 years after I was turned. If you think Caleb is monster you can not fathom the depravity my father and brother committed with me at their side. As much as I'm ashamed of the things I've done I won't deny them either, we were death to any and all." Jack wrapped his arm around to squeeze her shoulder missing the look the others gave him. "I fed on a child," she heard a gasp from Lucy, "as an angel of death Muriel came to collect his soul but stayed to see me for the first and last time. Although she still keeps an eye out on me from time to time, power surges and warm breezes let me know she's watching."

Rafe nodded, "She talks about you all the time too. She and Ed have a standing date once a year to compare their children’s activates. I know she's proud of what you've done with your life and for your people." For a long time he just hadn't known he was Ed's kid. 

As if to prove her story the light flickered and they all felt a calmness flow over them. "See what I mean?" Kate said a silent payer of thanks to her mother. "Anyway when she found me she offered me some of her blood. She had no idea what it would do to me but anything was better than the hell I was living in, even death. Only it didn't kill me, in fact just the opposite, it gave me a warm feeling. Love, calmness, but most importantly acceptance. Balanced is what I call it, neither angle nor demon, just me. Later on I discovered that by giving other vampires a few drops of my blood the same effect happened to them so in that sense they became my family. Everything I do is to protect them and the human race. I started K.A.M. as a way to help humans but also as a way to feed my people. As I'm sure you know we have branches all over the world, no vampire ever has to attack or harm anyone. In fact biting anyone is frowned upon and yes I know." at their look she grinned. "Caleb is a spoiled brat who has a lot of explaining to do. I don't care if he is my nephew, I killed my father and my brother to protect the human race, I will do my duty with him if he forces me too."

"You can't!" Alison suddenly stood up. "We don't know what will happen to Rafe if Caleb dies."

"We can't kill each other, believe me we've tried." Rafe told Kate.

Nodding Kate understood, "That explains a lot actually." looking at Alison. "Don't worry Alison I would sooner stake myself than hurt Rafe. He's the only family I truly care about." watching Rafe pull his wife down onto his lap. "Until I know for sure what would happen I'll stick with imprisoning Caleb for a hundred years. At least that'll keep him out of trouble." turning to Rafe. "You might find it interesting that I’ve had someone following him and his band around. Phillipe reports back to me every two weeks and so far he says Caleb, hell all of them, have been on their best behavior, that they even seem happy."

"As long as he stays on the other side of the world I'll be happy." Ian muttered as Lucy smiled at him.

Lucy however had another thought, "You said that your blood helps other vampires. Would it help Ian?"

"Lucy..." The man in question started.

"Absolutely." Kate interrupted and Ian turn to her. "Dr Thornehart may I just say that I am in awe of what you've accomplished on your own. You are the first I have come across that has pushed passed the cravings to continue in your field. We have many doctors that work for K.A.M. but all have had to have my blood to control the cravings. The fact that you've been able to function without it is truly remarkable. You should be proud of yourself."

That was not something Ian had expected her to say. Since finding out who she was he had been preparing himself for a fight but seeing the way Jack and Rafe, even Alison and Lucy had so quickly relaxed around her was astounding. "Thank you but I don't think I can take all the credit." smiling at Lucy. "I've had a lot of support."

Kate sat up leaving Jack feeling a little lost without her. "Forgive me but I have a rather invasive ability, one that often gets me in trouble. You see all vampires have telepathic abilities but with my mothers blood it sort of sent mine into overdrive. When I meet someone new I automatically read them, mostly just to make sure I don't do or say something that will hurt them. With you I saw how much anguish this has caused you. Some of it I learned from Jack and some from Chris the other night over dinner."

"You had dinner with Chris Ramsey?" Ian acted as if that was the most unbelievable thing he had heard all afternoon. "Where'd ya hide the body?" he joked.

Kate laughed, "Believe it or not I like him. He has his moments of, how did you put it Jack, assholeness." Jack grinned. "But deep down he's a rather charming and sweet person, but very lonely."

"I don't think we're talking about the same person. This is Dr Chris Ramsey, researcher for General Hospital, you're talking about right? My brother?" Jack questioned.

Kate turned to swat him again, "Mind reading remember, I can see things he'd rather choke himself than admit. Trust me one day you'll see I'm right."

Ian nodded, "She's right, I never thought I'd consider Chris a friend but he's been a good one to me though all this." looking at Kate, "If it's alright I'd like to talk a little more about this balance thing." To be able to work without worrying he was going to lose it would be a relief for him.

"I'd be happy to Dr Thornehart."

When he grinned Kate could see what had drawn Lucy to him, "Call me Ian Your Majesty."

Kate laughed startling everyone, "Your Majesty is so formal. It's Kate, please. Rafe considers you family and so do I."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking letting Kate get to know her cousins friends and family. She had to admit that Alison was perfect for Rafe, she was intelligent, kind and most of all she loved him with her whole heart. Ian was the steadying persona of their group and Kate found it fascinating that he was able to have a relationship with Alison since it was her mother, another dhampir she confirmed to Jack silently, that had bitten him. He sincerely wished her well even though she had gotten a sort of cure when it hadn't worked for him and was currently in Los Angles designing and producing her own line of workout clothes. During lunch Rafe promised to show her where the healing cave was, assuring her it had caved in, so that she could check it out herself. She knew there were rumors of a place in France that reportedly had the same history but had never been able to find it. It wasn't like she wanted to use it herself but if someone was turned against their will it would be wonderful to be able to help them.

After a while Bridget had come out with Gen and Kate introduced them to everyone. Lucy was especially interested in them and, despite her whole slayer instincts, spent a bit telling them about her dear friend John who had helped her for the first few Nurse's Balls before his death due to an AIDs related illness. She happily told them that she had gotten the call that morning from Monica telling her she had been asked to plan a new Ball. Then she looked at Kate asking if she knew anything about the donations for riving it. Kate admitted that she may have had something to do with it after Jack told her he wasn’t sure they were having one this year. 

That lead Kate into asking the other woman about her penchant of arriving on stage sans clothes. "Don't ask," Lucy had blushed, "Every year I try so hard to break the habit but it never helps. One year Katherine pushed me out during an argument and last year Richard Simmon did the same. Although we did raise quite a large amount the year I striped." she said proudly.

"That I would have paid to see." Ian joked giving her a quick kiss.

"You would've had too," she added. "I got a hundred dollars for a single glove and ten thousand for the dress."

Bridget's eye had went wide, "Really? That musta helped a great deal."

"Oh it did," Lucy smiled, "I just wish we could do more." turning to Kate. "and that I could have let people know who to thank all these years. K.A.M. has donated so much to the Nurse's Ball but they always asked to remain anonymous."

"Well when you don't age its better to stay in the background." Kate shrugged. "We try to do what we can without drawing to much attention to ourselves."

"I can understand that." Ian had thought of that himself, about what he was going to do in a few years. "I hate to mention it but I read about the CEO's death last month. I take it he was your husband not your grandfather." when she nodded sadly he added. "You have my sympathies."

Lucy took his hand, "Ian lost his wife Eve a few years ago."

"And you have mine." Kate offered. "Losing a loved one hurts no matter how prepared you think you are, but for it to come so suddenly." she couldn't finish that thought. Ian accepted gracefully while Lucy and Alison's look required an explanation. "William and I had been married since the end of World War II. He was a wonderful man but he never wanted immortality and I respected that. As hard as it was to watch him age and become a shell of who he was in his youth, in the end it was his decision."

"And you honored his wishes Your Majesty." Gen said from her left. "We all knew how much you loved him."

"An puttin his wishes above yours only increased our respect of ya." Bridget added. 

Kate got up and kissed the girl on her red head, "Thank you muirnin." brushing her face lightly and adding silently. "I'm so proud of you for joining us." and Bridget blushed looking down.

"I see ya've spent some time in Ireland." Ian grinned. He hadn't heard gallic in years and muirnin, meaning darling, was something his mother used to call him.

"Only a wee bit sir." Kate said coping the accent perfectly. "We tracked a rouge there in the early 1700's." putting a hand on Bridget's shoulder. "It wasn't a pleasant visit but the country is beautiful and I found a very dear friend there."

Bridget looked up as the Queen squeezed her shoulder. "And I as well. She saved my life," Bridget told the group. "It's still very hard for me to talk about but I'm getting better."

To Kate's delight Alison reached over to take Bridget's hand, "That's okay you don't have to tell us. I'm just glad you're alright now." that told Kate everything she needed to know about her cousins wife.

"I am." Bridget smiled, "Thank you."

Alison felt a connection with the younger looking girl, "It's fine, besides that's why they invented spa days. So women could spend hours gossiping about the people in their life." she said with a smile.

"That and manicures." Lucy added. "The Metro Court has a fantastic spa."

Alison perked up, "I swear Dani is a miracle worker." she told Molly excitedly. "Rafe and I own a gym in town and when I get tension headaches she is the only one that knows how to work the knots out."

Gen was so happy to see Bridget interacting with everyone. She had improved so much and to see her talking to not one but three fairly strong men, let alone a slayer and basically two vampires was unheard of. "We'll have to check it out love." she said taking Bridget’s hand.

"I have an appointment next Saturday. Oh!" Alison offered excitedly reaching out to pat Bridget's arm. "I'll call and tell them I'm bringing some friends. You have to come, you'll love it."

Bridget wasn't used to being included in outings, not that people didn't offer, she had just preferred to stay home while Gen worked. But the way the slayers wife had lit up so excitedly she just felt comfortable with her for some reason. Looking at Gen, "It sounds like fun but can you get away." it was time to push her barriers a little more and as long as she had Gen and now Alison with her she felt ready to try.

"If you want to go love then I'll make sure I am." Gen would do anything to keep that smile on her wife’s face. She was doing so well with her therapy that if she wanted a spa day that was what she was going to get. "If it's not too much trouble we'd love to join you." she said turning to Rafe's wife. She hadn't been around as much as Luthor had but she had met the slayer as a child and had known his mother before him, had even considered her a friend.

"It's no trouble at all." Alison pulled out her phone, "Just give me your numbers and I'll let you know what time. We can even get lunch, make it a real girls day out."

Kate looked at Rafe who was just looking at his wife with his mouth hanging open. He knew that Alison had formed a truce with Caleb and had been sort of friends with him before he left on his tour. Then again if they were part of his aunts clan he really didn't have anything to worry about. Luckily Jack stood up before he had to think about it too much, "Well I hate to eat and run but I do have a club to look after. Dinner was fantastic Bridget thank you for your hard work." Without intending it he had connected with her and knew she had a problem around men and wanted to make her as comfortable as he could.

"You're quite welcome Jack," forcing herself to use his first name. Like Gen she had seen the way Kate was with him and had a feeling he would be around for quite awhile. "Kate's spoken of you so often it was nice meetin' you in person."

Nodding to her he turned to Kate, "You coming by soon, some of the girls talked me into buying a karaoke machine. I guess another bar in town started using one and I'm dying to see you up there."

"Ha, ha," Kate rolled her eyes, "I don't think so."

"Why not, ya have a beautiful voice?" Bridget said looking at her only to get a pillow thrown at her by the Queen.

Gen wasn't about to let that go by, "You did record that album in the sixties remember."

"She what?" Rafe set up quickly. "How have I not known about this?"

Kate threw her hands in the air knowing she was busted. "Fine, about ten years after William and I moved to the states I sort of had friends that were associated with certain... oh the hell with it. I got introduced to Frank Sinatra through my mob connections and we hung out in Vegas with the Rat Pack. Although they never called themselves that," cocking her head, "They always called their get togethers a summit, but since when have history books ever got it right anyway. Mrs O’Leary’s cow my ass." Jack and Rafe were the only ones to get the reference and burst out laughing. "Oh shut up. Any way Frank took us on a tour of the recording studio and let me make a record for William. Only the sound engineer made a copy of it and sold it to Atlantic Records. You have no idea how hard it was to track down all those copies."

"You missed a few you know." Gen smirked.

Kate saw the way she was grinning, "Tell me you didn't."

Bridget stood up, "I love listening to it. We even had it transferred to digital so I could add it to my mp3 player." jumping up laughing she took off when Kate went to grab her.

"Don't worry," Gen told the outraged queen, "as far as I know it's only your closest friends that have them now. I know Luthor listens to it whenever he's depressed about his love life." starting to take off after Bridget. "It was nice meeting you all." as she teleported out of the room.

"Well," Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing, "I guess we'll see you on karaoke night then won't we." shocking everyone by kissing her cheek. "Thanks for letting me tag a long, this had been very enlightening."

Kate chuckled, "Oh shoo, get going or I'll tell Kala to hide that bottle of whiskey I gave you." looking at Rafe. "You'll have to ask for a taste next time you go. It's that bottle I stole from Buckingham Palace, the one that Sir Thomas gave James for our second anniversary."

Rafe looked at Jack as he started to leave wearing a grin. "You gave that to Jack, I thought you were saving that for my fiftieth   
birthday."

"Yes well you see, you died. So technically you're only what... three." sticking her tongue out at him and he did the same.

Ian wondered why he had even worried about meeting her. Ever since dinner he had felt lighter, not as tense as when they arrived. He didn't know whether it was her calming influence or her sense of humor, but as they were leaving Kate asked to speak to him alone for a minute. Taking his arm she popped them into her office out of sight. "Sorry but I didn't know if you would want them to know or not." hearing Alison and Lucy squeak in surprise in the other room.

"You coulda asked. That's something to look forward to I guess." Ian wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. Then he chuckled thinking that with the price of gasoline it might come in handy. Especially if they needed him immediately at GH. At that thought he looked at her. "Did you do something earlier? I haven't felt this..."

"Balanced?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's about the easiest way to describ..." then it hit him. "When?"

Kate leaned against her desk, "When you asked for a refill during dinner. I knew you had already decided to do it but you were worried about how the others would react if you asked. This way nobody had to stress out over it. How do you feel now? Pissed at me?"

"Good lord no." now that he knew Ian could pinpoint the second he had tasted her blood. "I thought it was just from the rare steak and great food." laughing a little. 

"Well Bridget's cooking does have that effect on people." joking with him then taking his arm, this time walking him to the door. "You still need blood a couple times a week and especially before going into surgery but now that Jack is serving blood at Elixir you won't need to worry about that."

Ian had figured that much but if it meant he could have a quasi-normal life it didn't matter. He was already used to it now anyway, he just put on a show about hating it for Lucy's sake. Taking Kate's hand he kissed the back of it, "Thank you. That was the perfect way to do it. Normally I'd be pissed that you didn't ask but..."

"Believe me I understand. Thankfully that warm feeling never goes away, it's one perk of angel blood." opening the door and leading the way past the exercise room and kitchen back to the others.

Rafe saw them first, "Ian, you okay?"

"Better than." Ian answered honestly. "We'll talk about it later."

Lucy came over wrapping her arm around Ian, "You sure? You've never disappeared before." he was doing so much better since accepting that this wasn't reversible but she still worried about him.

"Completely," giving her a kiss then looking at Kate. "It's been a pleasure." holding out his hand.

Kate shook hands with all of them as they left, she even got a hug from Alison that Rafe rolled his eyes at before getting his own. "Don't be a stranger Rafe. I've missed you so much I don't plan on losing you anytime soon okay."

"I promise." he kissed her cheek, much the same as Jack had earlier. "But that goes both ways. Come to the gym some time okay. Ally and I are usually there all day long so stop by now and then."

"Oh I plan on it." wishing them a good night as she closed the door. "Well that went better than I thought it would." Now to find that damn record, she thought. "Oh Bridget..." she called out as she headed for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The housing development opens up.  
> Carly learns the truth about Kate.  
> Kate and Jack grow closer over a history lesson.  
> Karaoke night at Elixir turns up a few surprises.

Chapter 6  
(Jan 21, 2013) 

Monday morning saw a convoy of trucks arriving at the apartment complex along with all of the vampires from the cave. Even a few from Elixir were there helping out. Kate was glad the complex was so big since nearly all of the vampires she had met wanted a safe place to live. The De Luca brothers had taken over helping the deliverymen set up the appliances while Mrs Ross and her daughters along with Dean and Kala, who thanks to Jack had the day off, were helping Kate set up the main offices. Tuesday Greg and Mary arrived with a U-Haul trailer and were busy unloading their things in to the three bedroom apartment Kate had offered them. Their boys were running around helping where they could but mostly just playing and enjoying being out in the world again. While living in the caves the De Luca brothers had taken the boys under their wings and had been teaching them all kinds of tricks and pranks. In other words the boys adored and loved spending time with them, but thankfully they were on their best behavior today. 

Since both Sasha and Terri were teachers they had been excited when Kate had called them at the hotel asking if they would be interested in using the two empty rooms in the community center as classrooms. Kate had come up with the idea after a couple had approached her at Elixir, Sam Marchell was human but his wife Kristina, or Kris as she preferred, had been turned. They told her that they had an eight year-old daughter and they were trying to figure out when or how to tell her since she had started asking questions. Sam had already said that he wanted Kris to turn him now that they knew how things really worked, but wanted to make sure they had the Queens permission. After talking to them she had determined that it was too risky for the kids to go public school. They were too excited about having vampires as parents, and since they had two teachers already there, three if they could convince Ray's wife to join them, it would be perfect.

To Kate's delight just after noon Ray arrived with his very pregnant and wide eyed wife. Next to her husbands preppy blonde soccer player image Jennifer's dark haired look was much more eclectic. Kate smiled through the window as Ray had to help her out of a small car that had seen better days, no wonder it had broken down the night Ray had been turned, Kate thought. Jennifer's long wool coat covered a long sleeve red sweater and her native American skirt was nearly touching the ground as she stood up holding her back. "Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" she asked Ray softly as he wrapped a scarf around her neck. 

After learning everything from the Queen Ray had sucked up his pride and showed up at their place with three dozen roses and more apologies than she needed. Jenny had just been happy to have him back before their babies were born. She kept assuring him that she didn't care what he was, he was still the same man she had fallen in love with, just with a different diet. "Of course it is Jenny. The Queen basically told me to pull the stick out of my ass and man up when she found out I had left thinking I was protecting you."

Jenny took a deep breath, "Then I have a lot to thank her for." patting his cheek she leaned in for a kiss. "I'm so thankful that somebody was able to explain everything to you. I knew you weren't going to hurt me but for some reason you didn't believe me. When are you going to learn that I'm always right." She smiled fixing his coat then looking around at all the people running around. "Are all of these people vampires?" she whispered to him as they walked to the main office entrance.

"Not all of them." Kate told them as she opened the door. Jenny stepped back almost falling into Ray, but Kate caught her arm steadying her first. "Careful, the last thing you need to do is fall."

Jenny barely heard her as she got a glimpse of the other woman. Her first thought was that the girl looked like she should be in school until you looked in her eyes. Kate had on a pair of jeans with one of her vampire sweatshirts that said 'When all little girls wanted to be ballet dancers I wanted to be a vampire'. Ray coughed trying to cover his laugh at Jenny's shock. "Jenny I'd like to introduce you to Katelynn Morley also known as the Queen of all Vampires."

Jenny looked at her husband, "You're shitting me!" only to cover her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Too her surprise Kate hugged her with a laugh, "Shocking isn't it. Let's get inside, you must be freezing." stepping aside so they could pass her. "Sometimes I really wish controlling the weather was one of our abilities like that damn book claimed. Little things sure, no problem, but you try moving a three thousand mile long snow storm."

"Which..." Jenny started before it dawned on her and she smiled. "Oh that book." Jenny looked around the front entry thinking they had a lot to do still but when they opened the first door on the right she was welcomed into a beautiful main office. In front of the window was an old fashioned desk that sort of reminded her of the field trip she had taken her students on to the Smithsonian in Washington a couple years ago. There was also a sitting area with a bar and a comfy looking couch with two chairs and a coffee table that held a tray with a pitcher already filled with ice water and glasses. Since her Uncle was an art appraiser she knew that there were two Picasso's and a Monet on the walls that she could only stare at wondering if they were real. "I would think you'd be glad there were some discrepancies. You know to throw suspicion off the real thing." Jenny bit her lip as the other woman grinned. "I'm sorry about the whole shitting thing, it's just that you're not what I was expecting."

Kate motioned to the sitting area and waited until she finished pouring them each a glass. "Don't worry about it, trust me it's a common occurrence. That's what happens when you get turned at eighteen, and eternity of people asking for your ID." making Jenny and Ray laugh. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you two were able to work things out. Changing DNA doesn't have to change your personality. It's only the weakest person that doesn't fight the changes and from what I've seen of Ray I would hardly call him weak. Now meeting you I can understand why, he has a lot to live for." watching Jenny rub her belly. "Do you know what you're having?"

Ray beamed, "A boy and a girl due on Valentines Day." taking Jenny's hand.

"I wanted to be surprised." Jenny told Kate. "But he convinced me that we needed to know for the nursery."

"So you're only a few weeks away now." Having a child of her own was the only thing that Kate had ever wanted. However, for whatever reason, that was one thing even turning couldn't change. Because of the injuries she had received from her first husband that wasn't a possibility for her, ever. She could conceive and had four times over the years but had never been able to carry full term.

Jenny saw the longing in the other woman’s eyes and for some reason felt an instant connection to her. "No not long, in fact I go on maternity leave next week. Now that Ray's back I may wait until next year to go back to work since there would only be eight weeks of classes before summer break by the time I go back and there's so much I still need to do." giving Ray the 'You're in trouble look' Kate knew well, "I'm afraid with him gone I've put off a lot of things and now it's crunch time."

"Ray mentioned that the two of you were looking for a bigger apartment, and by a strange coincidence, I have several ready to move into here."

Ray turned to her, "I found out today I have a meeting with my old boss so I might even get my job back."

"Cancel it," Kate told him. "I have the perfect job for you." leaning back on the couch. "And it comes with a three bedroom apartment rent free." grinning at his wife's startled face.

Ray looked just as shocked, just not for the same reason. "But..."

Kate grinned, "You're an accountant and a very good one from what I could find out. Second in your class at Yale is impressive." Jenny watched him finding it fascinating that he could still blush. "Everyone without a job because of this condition will find openings at the new K.A.M. office here in Port Charles. My friend Grace was my late husbands hospice nurse and after he died I couldn't bare to lose her so she'll be running the blood bank. I thought you might like the opportunity to be the head of our accounting department."

Ray's eye keep getting bigger the more she talked. "Are you serious? Yes, yes of course I'd love that. Can you believe this?" he turned to his wife. From living in a cave and hiding from his wife to running the accounting office for the largest medical research facility in the world. Okay one branch of it but still, holy hell, he couldn't believe his luck. Maybe becoming a vampire wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Of course I can. Haven't I always told you that you were brilliant." Jenny said as he hugged her. "But I don't think we'll be able to move until these guys are a little older." Jenny wished they could though. They may have a two bedroom apartment but the bedrooms were so small she wasn't sure they'd be able to fit two of everything in it. In fact she had been stunned when Ray had insisted they go out for breakfast before coming over here instead of putting the cribs together. At first she thought he just wanted to calm her nerves about who she was meeting, now she wasn't so sure from the way he wasn't meeting her eyes. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Kate watched a Ray ducked his head biting his lip. While he was trying to explain that he had already accepted the larger place for them here she pulled out her cell phone and texted, thank you Jack for explaining what emoji's were, the people who had volunteered to move the couples things to the new place. Getting back an okay sign she let them know Ray and Jenny were there and ready to see their new place. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door and a loud scream from Jenny as Sasha and Terri walked into the room, followed by a lot of crying from all three of the women. Kate pulled Ray aside and gave him the keys to apartment 24 right behind the main offices, while the girls told Jenny about what had happened to them.

The Millers and the De Luca brothers were in the building behind them since the boys wanted to stay close to the brothers. Ray had liked the fact that Mary would be close in case Jenny needed anything, the other mom had happily offered her help for anything the expecting couple might need. Plus Sasha and Terri had the closet finished two bedroom near Jenny as well so she knew the future parents would have lots of support.

Leaving them to talk Kate grabbed her sunglasses and headed outside to see how everything was going. The appliance trucks from the day before had been replaced with a half dozen semi-trucks from different furniture stores. She and the girls had a ball ordering things online and Kate was pretty sure the four of them had wiped out at least three of the stores warehouses. They had stuck with only the basics like couches, chairs and beds so whoever moved in could put their own personal touches without having to worry that they wouldn't have a table to eat at. Several of the single vampires she had met at Elixir had expressed interest when they had overheard Dean telling Kala about the apartment complex. It seemed that a lot of them were just living day by day, many living in hotels or whoever they ended up spending the night with. Almost a quarter of the finished apartments were already filled with more people asking about them everyday and Kate was seriously looking for an apartment manager to run the place. 

Walking around even with a fresh dusting of snow she could envision what the place would look like come spring. Two of the men she had met at Elixir, Henry Allen and Eric Wade, had worked as landscapers before being bitten. After finding out they could be outside during the day she had hired them and they were busy planning what to plant as soon as the ground thawed, along with moving in. There was even a space in front of the offices she thought would be perfect for a fountain.

Heading for the buildings Joel and Jesse waved to her as she passed the three bedroom apartment they were setting up for themselves and she figured Hank was already inside. The three brothers had befriended several of the other vampires since discovering Jack's bar. Larry, the one who had stopped Ray from attacking Kala, had started working with her crew remolding the basement at the K.A.M. building and was moving into one of the one bedroom units next to Dean. 

Although he and his family were on better terms Dean still felt it was better for him to be on his own. At twenty he had been enrolled at PCU before all hell had broken lose and had already looked into re-enrolling. Living in the dorms was out of the question but this way he and his sister could see each other whenever they wanted to. Kala was only two years older than he was and the two had been very close growing up. The months they had been apart had been hard on both of them and Kate was glad to see them reconnecting. It helped that Jack had promoted her to assistant manager and she had a little more time to help out. Kate figured if their parents didn't settle down soon she would have to pay them a visit.

By the time the sun had set ten of the apartments were lit up as the families settled in for the night. When she got home Kate told the girls that she had decided on a name for the complex that had Gen and Bridget rolling their eyes and Grace rolling with laughter. Stoker Estates off Bram street, take that you lying sack of cow dung.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wednesday morning Don arrived at 6 but his crew wouldn't be there until 8. Ms Morley had called to let him know that several families had moved in already and he didn't want to disturb them so early on his first day. He had been shocked to see his boss show up twenty minutes after he had arrived with hot coffee and donuts wanting to meet to see what he had planned to start with.

"Well like you said J, M and Q are almost finished so we'll start there. C, D and E are framed and their roofs are up. K and L have the external framed but R only has the foundation poured so it will need the most work. I figure that we can use the whole crew to finish the three then I'll split the groups after that." Don told her.

Looking at the blueprints Kate agreed. "I like it. I figure two, three days to finish the first three no problem. Then the night crew can work on R since it's the farthest away from the tenants."

Don nodded, "That sounds like a plan. I look forward to meeting with the foreman for the night crew. He called over the weekend but we didn't really have time to talk."

"Louie should be here around five but if that's too late I can ask him to come over a little earlier." Kate offered.

"No five is fine with me, I usually don't leave a work site until seven at the earliest."

Kate looked at him, "Twelve hour days. That's pushing it don't you think, I'd hate to see you burn out to soon."

Don smiled, a client that didn't expect him to work himself to death was a new twist. "Once everything gets started I can slack off a little but I like to keep on top of things for the first week or so."

Kate patted his arm, "Well don't do it on my account, you getting sick would only put us behind schedule. It won't kill anyone if it takes an extra day or two to finish."

Don had to look to make sure he wasn't hearing things but she was completely sincere. He was so used to being the care giver to his sister that it had been a long time since someone had worried about him. Over the next hour they discussed what the game plan was and he realized that she knew a lot more about building things than he could have imagined. In fact, unless he was mistaken she could probably run the construction herself. By the time the first of his trucks arrived she had him telling her his life story and offering up bits of her own. He had been astonish to learn that she was a widow at her age, what he thought was her age anyway, and that the housing complex was going to be private for the employees at K.A.M.. 

Once his workers were given their jobs for the day Kate left heading to the housing office to see if there was anything to do there. Unfortunately her people were very efficient and everything was in order. When Ray knocked about thirty minutes later to thank her for everything she’d done she was glad for the distraction. The girls had thrown him out while they finished getting the apartment set up the way his wife wanted it so he was looking for something to do. When he asked about K.A.M. she took his arm and popped them over to the building. After almost two weeks of construction the basement floors were almost ready so she was able to give him a tour of the building. There was a loading dock on the back of the building that he assumed would come in handy for shipping. The bottom two basement floors were all production, packaging and storage and the top floor held the offices and break rooms. The ground floor of the main building was for the clinics, the second through the fourth were for offices leaving the next five floors for research. The top floor was for Kate's office, whoever she named CEO and a boardroom for meetings.

Even though he had seen the empty building for years Ray was amazed at the size of the place and what she said was his department. From what he could tell there was his office and one other plus room for a dozen desks for whoever he hired. "I'll leave that up to you," she had said as he looked around the area. Besides needing some paint and new carpet it looked to be in good shape for a building he knew had been empty since the late eighty's, "but you should start interviewing people as soon as possible so that when we're ready to open they'll be in place." 

"How long do you think it will take?" he asked.

Kate shrugged, "A couple months at most. We've built so many of these now that it never takes too long. Once the basement is completely done, sometime next week I think, they'll start on the main building. Since we're keeping 90% of the original structure, only making the floors sterile for the labs and a few cosmetic touch ups for the rest, it won't take long. I figure the end of March at the latest."

Ray was impressed, "That is quick."

Kate turned to him, "You'll need to take a few weeks off when the babies are born so the sooner you get your people in place the better."

"Do they need to be vampires or..."

Kate smiled, "No, two or three would be good, that way they can handle the books for the grocery store, as I like to call it," hearing him laugh. "The rest can be human. That will be part of your job keeping the right people reading the right reports." she said seriously.

"I kind of figured that." Ray offered with a grin. Honestly we was excited to get back to work, what most people considered boring he loved. Being the one in charge was going to be new, he just hoped he could do it. According to Jenny, and now Kate, they both trusted that he could.

Kate called the foreman asking him if he had time to come up, Gerard was second in charge under Louie and he was taking over the K.A.M. project since Kate had asked Louie to handle the housing project personally. He was also human but had been raised in their world after his mother had married his step-father, who was a vampire, when he was 8. After introducing the two men she told Ray it was up to him to decide how he wanted his office to look. Pulling out his iPad Gerard started by asking what color he wanted the walls to be, whether he wanted tile or carpet. When Ray said he had no idea Gary told Ray that he'd send April, the interior designer that worked with them, up to start making a list of things the office would need. That made Kate think that she needed Grace to come down and do the same for her office. Since Abraham would be arriving next week she thought that would be a good project to put the two of them together on. 

Once Ray was finished with Gerard she called the limo service to pick them up only to drop them off at a car dealership. The first thing she asked for was a station wagon, only to have the salesman tell her she'd have to find an antique dealership. Ray whispered that minivans had taken the station wagons place years ago. "They did?" the salesman’s wasn't sure what to think of her when she turned back to him, "Sorry, I guess we need to look at minivans instead."

Ray wasn't sure what she was doing until she signed the papers then handed him the keys to a new Dodge Caravan saying it was a present for the twins and Jenny, not for him. Then she turned to the wide eyed salesman asking about the deep red convertible on the display stand. For some reason Ray wasn't really surprised when an hour later they were both driving out in separate vehicles.

Kate meet Carly for brunch at the Metro Court the following Wednesday since Kate had been busy at the apartments the week before. Not that Carly had minded, she had ended up settling something at the Metro Court anyway. The former Mrs Corinthos introduced her to Diane Miller, Sonny's personal lawyer, after she had complimented Kate's outfit. The fashion conscious red head was speechless, something Carly later told her was unprecedented, when introduce to the owner of K.A.M. Industries. Once she picked her jaw off the floor Diane's response was, "Well no wonder you can afford the latest Christian Louboutin shoes." leading the three woman to discuss the best and worst places to find designer clothes in town. Kate thought the attorney was going to faint when she told them she knew the designer personally then asked for her shoe size just before she left. 

Kate found Carly to be both honest, if not crude at times, but damn entertaining to be around. Her wicked sense of humor matched hers at times so they spent most of the afternoon laughing as they shopped different department stores after lunch. After picking out several baby things, Carly had asked if they were for her. "I wish," Kate admitted then explained that her accountant and his wife were expecting twins and that she planned to be the favorite Aunt. Then without thinking she added, "Besides I've already raised my son and he's happily running the main office in Atlanta." Carly laughed thinking it was a joke but Kate blushed as she realized her mistake. It had been centuries since she had let something like that slip but she truly liked the other woman and was so comfortable with her that she messed up. They hadn't discussed Carly’s son Michael since she didn't know that Kate had read her and she hadn't brought it up. Though she had happily given Kate her opinion of Sonny's first born Dante who was married to Carly's cousin Lulu. Kate had to laugh when she told her Dante was a cop who had come to town to bust the mob boss unaware that Sonny was his father. Kate almost felt sorry for Sonny.

Carly didn't say anything until they were alone in Kate's new car. "Okay I swore I wasn't going to say anything but just how old are you?"

Kate shrugged reading the other woman, once she found what she had hoped for she turned to Carly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Carly was many things but superstitious had never been one of them. She had thought the same of Sonny until recently but when she called to find out if he was still planning on picking Morgan up after school and mentioned she was meeting Kate for lunch, he had flipped out. He kept telling her not to go, to keep her distance from the other woman, that she had no idea who she was dealing with. 

Carly had laughed thinking that was hilarious coming from him and countered with, "What a recent college grad who just had a multi billion dollar business dropped in her lap." she had looked up the company and found the obituary for William Mayborne that listed Katelynn as his only granddaughter and sole heir.

Sonny had scoffed, "Try again. That woman makes my business associates look like the Easter Bunny." 

"Sonny, Jason was scary at times but Katelynn? Come on. I think I can handle it." thinking he was over reacting.

Kate listened as the pairs conversation ran through Carly’s head, "Damn I should have made sure he couldn't tell anybody. Then again you have children together so I guess I can let it slide this once. He was only looking out for you, you know."

"What?" Carly started watching the other woman closer. For the first time in, god forever, Carly felt like she had met a kindred spirit. She wondered what that said about her if Sonny hadn't mixed up his medication.

"Can you hold out for a few minutes until we get to my place? I promise to explain everything if you can wait."

Carly squinted her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling you're afraid I'll try to jump from the car if you say anything now?"

Kate grinned as she pulled on to the street. "Now that you mention it that is a possibility." and hit the lock.

Thinking about that for a second Carly nodded. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Well the way I see it, it could go one of two ways." Kate knew what she was hoping for. "A, you think it's fascinating and bug the hell out of me with questions or B, you run screaming out of the building straight to Sonny for protection."

That made Carly laugh, "Yeah right, I think Sonny's more afraid of you than anyone I've ever seen. He was practically begging me not to meet you today." brushing the hair out of her face as they headed towards the towers. "All I want to know is if it's safe being with you."

Kate looked at her quickly then back to the road, "Carly, being married to Sonny you know that a certain amount of honor goes with his business." of course Carly new that and she nodded. "Well on my honor you have my word that you are completely safe with me. I know we just met but it's been a long time since I've instantly clicked with someone. For that alone I would protect you with my life."

Deciding to take that as fact, "Okay then, lead on." Carly said looking at the road.

Once they arrived at Kate's Carly nodded to Mr Logan, who had been the assistant concierge when she had lived there. They chatted for a minute as one valet emptied Kate's purchases and another took the keys to park her car. "I always wondered what the top penthouse looked like." Carly said once they were in the elevator. 

"That's right, Sonny mentioned he had lived here. You two must have been married at that time." Kate looked at her with a smile.

"The first two times actually, plus my best friend Jason lived in the penthouse across the hall from us. His wife Sam still does but we don't like each other very much since she had an affair with Sonny when she first came to town. After he died, for Jason's sake, we've been working on being friends and it's been going pretty well but nothing like being around you." she laughed. "Jason had just started working for Sonny when we met, in fact that's how I met Sonny and let's just say he wasn't that impressed with me at the time either." the way she grinned told Kate that statement must have been a gross understatement.

"One of those hate to love relationships." Kate guessed.

"Oh you have no idea." Carly laughed as the door opened.

"Thank you Bridget," Kate said to the girl who curtsied much to Carly's shock.

"You're welcome Your Majesty." she added with a grin. Kate had already sent them word of what was going on and she figured that would be a goodnight place to start. 

"Your Majesty?" Carly asked confused, no one had said anything about royalty.

"One of many titles I hold." Kate offered. "I think a drink is called for, whiskey or wine?" she asked Carly as she lead her into the living room.

"For this conversation I think whiskey would work better. For some reason I'm starting to think Sonny hasn't lost his mind like I thought and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Kate smiled knowing that Carly was more curious than scared, "Whiskey it is then." Pouring and handing her guest the glass. "Did you know the first undisputed distillery was in the first century AD in Alexandria but my favorite was when it moved to Scotland and Ireland around the 15th century. The monks used it for medicinal purposes, but I think they were just the first alcoholics and Betty Ford hadn't been born yet." Carly laughed at that. "James IV of Scotland liked Scotch Whiskey so much he nearly depleted the stocks when he bought most of what the Guild of Barber Surgeons had in 1508. A hundred years later the Old Busmills Distillery in Northern Ireland was licensed and is the oldest whiskey distillery in the world now."

Carly swallowed the whole thing in one gulp and held her hand out for more. "You know your alcohols history."

Kate grinned as she pour more for Carly and one for her. "This particular one was made at Mount Vernon, George had quite a large distillery there and people used whiskey as currency during the American Revolution. One interesting fact," Kate sat down across from Carly then waited for her to do the same but she remained standing as she looked around. "During prohibition pharmacy's were allowed to sell whiskey as long as the buyer had a prescription from a doctor. Walgreens, in the 13 years prohibition was in effect, went from 20 stores to 400."

Laughing Carly took a sip then sat the glass on the coffee table. "That's fascinating but I'm more interested in learning about you."

"That is part of my history," Kate leaned back taking a drink while Carly thought about that for a second. "Well not the 1st century stuff, that was long before my time. But I did know a few monks as a child that had a fondness for the stuff." 

Carly grabbed the glass as she stood up and downed the rest quickly. That wasn't what she had expected to hear. "And what year was that?"

Just like with Grace she knew that Carly knew but she didn't want to believe like Grace had. "I was born in the fall of 1328 at Elstow Abby in England. You okay?" Kate asked as the other woman fell into the chair hard as all of her beliefs flew out the window. What amused Kate was the fact that one second she was yelling at herself in her head to run for the hills and the other she was making a list of questions to ask her. "Do you need a paper bag to breathe into? I'd hate to see you pass out because you forgot how to breathe."

Carly turned to her and giggled, she actually giggled, "Okay, I know what Sonny told me but I thought he had mixed up his  
medication." standing up again. "If this is a joke... but then again you look way to young to know all this stuff. On the other hand how can this be real, wouldn't people know by now." she held up a hand when Kate started to talk. Kate raised her eyebrow but realized this was the way Carly figured things out. "I mean come on with all the stupid books and movies lately," she cocked her head, "Then again hiding in plain sight has worked before. Damn it, I wish Jason were here, he would know just what to say. Unlike me that's wearing a trench in your carpet from my pacing." sitting down again she smiled while Kate was barely containing her laughter. "Shut up, it not like people learn shit like this everyday."

"In my world they do." Kate supplied followed by a huge laugh that Carly joined. "You're handling this better than your Ex did and he had heard rumors about me for years."

"Yeah how does that work exactly?" leaning back in her seat Carly tried not to stare then thought the hell with it. "And can I use it?"

"No you can't use it." Kate grinned when the other woman pouted. "I just happened to be in the right place to introduce two parties back in the twenties that lead to organization of what they call the mob today ."

"You're kidding?" her mouth hanging open.

"Nope," Kate popped the P, "I was friends with some of the most notorious gangsters of their day. Everyone from Al Capone to Benjamin Siegel , hell I was there the day Charlie created the Commission. Boy was Al pissed that they voted Charlie head until I had a few words with him."

"You had..." Carly grinned a truly wicked grin that made Kate proud. "Oh I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." holding up her glass as a toast.

"Salute." Kate held up her own glass before finishing it off. 

To her surprise Carly mainly had questions about people in history, admitting that when she was single she watched a lot of the history channel. "At least I can help the kids with their history homework." she said shrugging. They talked for quite awhile about who Kate was in the grand scheme of things, "You're technically Sonny's boss and a Queen. Well hot damn I bet even the Quartermaine’s can't claim they know a queen."

"Sorry but I've already met Monica. K.A.M. will be working with both hospitals so I had to meet both directors just after moving here."

"But did you have lunch with her?" Kate shook her head, "See I win." sitting back Carly looked way to proud of herself.

The two had been so lost talking that Kate was startled when Grace walked in telling them Bridget had dinner ready. Carly was excited when Grace told her she wasn't the only human in the room then turned to Gen and Bridget only to start asking them questions. It wasn't until Sonny called a little after 8 asking if she was okay that Carly called it a night, claiming to need a good nights sleep to finish processing everything she had learned. It was only after she left that Kate remembered that not once had Carly doubted her and she had never asked to see her fangs. She was definitely a law unto herself and Kate looked forward to spending time with her again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thursday she didn't have anything planned, Grace was meeting with the director of the local blood bank to shadow her for the day to get an idea of how they ran. Bridget and Gen had planned to go shopping to see what the town offered with Lucy of all people. After sitting around for an hour she popped down to Atlanta to check on Luthor, only to find that he was doing quite well. He and Augustus were talking on the couch in her old office and looked very comfortable together as Luthor said something that had Gus laughing. Not wanting to jinx anything she quickly went back to New York, this time to the apartment complex. 

She just missed scaring the hell out of Don, if she had been thirty seconds later she would have appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. As it was she figured she should leave her car there to explain how she was getting back and forth. Don informed her that two more buildings were finished, ahead of schedule thank you very much. Thanking him she headed over to the community center where she talked for a bit with Sasha and Terri who were busy setting up the empty rooms. Terri would take the younger students and Sasha would handle the high school ages. After telling them to order whatever they thought they would need and just send the bills to her Kate headed to Rafe's gym to see what it was like. 

Rafe was busy teaching a self-defense class so she spent the time talking to Alison until he finished. Getting to know her cousins wife made her realize how special Alison was and hearing what Joshua had put her through only showed how strong she was as well. Then to Alison’s delight Kate had kicked off her shoes and jacket and told Rafe that she wanted to see if he remembered everything she had taught him. An hour later Rafe was nursing a sore shoulder and five of his students had asked if she would be teaching any time soon. Alison had barely managed to excuse herself before she burst out laughing on the stairs. Rafe had only shrugged and told them no, but he would let them know if that changed.

Since the gym was located near the waterfront Kate took the time to just sit and watch the waves and ships coming in. For the first time in ages she could just take time for herself to relax, she felt bad thinking of William but even at his worst he had tried to get her to take it easy even if she wouldn't listen to him. Several people were out enjoying the rare warm weather by walking around, many had smiled in her direction or even said hello as they passed by. It really was a beautiful town, she thought, as she found a bench to herself. In the middle of the harbor was an island with a medieval style castle built on to it. Through her research she knew it was called Spoon Island and the home was Wyndemere, currently owned by one Nikolas Cassadine. Hopefully his grandmother Helena was slithering under a rock somewhere. For her own safety the psychotic bitch would do well to stay far away from Katelynn. Years ago Kate had sent out a mass thought warning all of her people that if anyone turned Helena they would be forfeiting their own life. The bitch had actually had the audacity to try and abduct Kate, then tried to blackmail her wanting immortality. Kate had easily escaped but she had added the Cassadine’s to her short list of people to avoid. The fact that they lived in the town that Caleb had come to was a little frightening, but since Caleb hated the woman even more than she did she figured it was safe. From the little she knew of Nikolas he seemed like a decent person but he was still a Cassadine. So until she met the prince for herself she would withhold judgement.

Docked across from her was a large ship with Haunted Star lit up in neon on it. She would have to ask Carly about it, she knew that it was a floating casino and bar but she had thought it was closed down. If it was open she wondered if she could get Jack to go with her, she'd love to see what he looked like in a suit. Groaning she tilted her head back looking up at the sky. Her attraction to him was starting to get to her, she was at the point of just asking him to fuck her to get it out of her system. Since she hadn't had sex in nearly twenty years she might end up killing him she thought with a grin. 

Suddenly there was a shadow over her and the one person she was thinking about was looking down at her. "I take it you finally had some time to yourself?" he asked.

"A whole day actually." she grinned up at him. "Join me?" Jack came around and sat next to her on the bench. "I remember the first time I ever saw the ocean. I thought it was the most majestic thing I had ever seen. It was only the English Chanel, you know between France and England, but I fell in love with it. It was a small ship and it took four days to cross but I spent every minute I could leaning over the deck watching the waves while everyone else was puking." Jack laughed at that. "A pod of dolphins followed us for two days and I loved watching them jumping and playing, it was incredible."

Jack watched her face as she talked, her eyes sparkled and he could almost picture what she was describing. Her in some old fashioned dress, her hair blowing behind her as she looked out over the railing of the ship. "It must have been beautiful." not knowing he was reading her memories of that time.

"It was." she sighed shaking off the memories she looked at him. "So what has you running around this lovely afternoon? More lemons?"

"No, just enjoying the sun. It's still another month until we can ditch the coats so I'll enjoy it while it lasts." he laughed. "Anything particular you're thinking about?"

"Several. That boat for one," pointing at the Haunted Star, "and who to get to set up the fish tank in the penthouse and maybe one for the office at the housing complex and the main entrance to the K.A.M. offices would be nice too."

Jack laughed, "So nothing in particular."

"I'm a very complex person don't you know." sitting up straight, every inch the queen for a second before laughing at herself. "No, just idol thoughts. Not having anything to worry about is rare so I'm taking advantage of it."

Poking her in her side, "What did you want to know about the Haunted Star?"

Since his bar was on the docks she wasn't surprised that he knew of it. "I thought it was out of business but it looks like it's open again."

"It is but only for a month or so. That place can't make up it's mind what it is, not that I've ever been there. It's more for the upper class residents of Port Charles like the Quartermaine’s, the Cassadine’s and the Spencer’s. You would fit right in I'm sure."

Kate prayed she wasn't blushing, "I may have to check it out then, but I'd hate to go alone." subtle she thought. "You wouldn't like to join me would you. Check out the competition." she added.

Jack was quiet for a minute while Kate silently cursed the fact that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Yeah sure. Why not, I can always use some pointers since I've never actually ran a bar before. Jamel was suppose to manage it but he's been helping his girlfriend settle some things up state for the last few months. She's the a," looking around to see if anyone was close by. Not seeing anyone he whispered, "She's the werewolf I told you about. Her pack had an asshole for an Alpha so she ran away to vamp filled Port Charles, not that she knew that at the time. Jamel fell for her before he found out what she was."

"And Jamel is a vampire correct?" she asked slightly concerned.

Jack sucked in his breath, "Oh shit that isn't against the rules is it. Cause they're really happy together and believe me he deserves it."

Kate shook her head slightly, "No it's fine, it's not forbidden or anything. It's just that werewolf blood isn't compatible with us."

"Oh yeah we found that out." Jack laughed, "Livvie was pissed at Caleb for dancing with two girls at the bar one night and left. She ran into Imani and they really didn't get along anyway and Livvie is unpredictable at the best of times but when she's upset..." shrugging. "Anyway she bit Imani then spent the rest of the night throwing up. Seeing how it didn't effect Imani was one of the clues Jamel used to figure out that she was just as different as he was."

Kate laughed softly, "Were's are sort of a different species. They came to be at the same time as Adam and Eve. Have you ever heard of Lilith?"

Jack shook his head, "Not really. I remember reading something about her when we were researching vampires the first time Caleb came to town."

"Lilith was Adams first wife," she told him as they sat back. "But she was a little pushy so Adam complained and he got Eve. The archangel Samael liked Lilith's feistiness and took her as his consort or wife. God wasn't happy with that so he turned her into a wolf, Samael was heartbroken and begged him to turn her back. God must have had felt sorry for him and agreed but he still wanted to punish her so he compromised, making her the first werewolf. Their children became the first pack who spread out over the years. Unlike the myths they can't change people with a bite, you have to be born into a pack."

Jack nodded, "That I did not know. How they came about that is, but I knew about the whole bite thing being crap. You and Jamel are going to have to have a talk when they get back."

"I look forward to it. I know that Alison had been in a long term relationship with him when she met Rafe and that he's still important to both of them, so I guess it's good that they found each other. I don't have a problem with Were’s. It’s just that they tend to stick to themselves or in packs. My son, well my adopted son, Luthor calls them wood rats, since most of them prefer more of a country life to a city life. As strange as it sounds many of them are in law enforcement. I have a few that handle security for some of K.A.M.'s offices."

Jack let that sink in for a minute, then caught something else she said. "I didn't know you had kids. I guess at your age I shouldn't be surprise though." Jack turned so that he was sitting on one leg looking at her. Only then remembering that she had mentioned a son the night they had met.

Kate patted his leg, "Only adopted children, the first through my second husband James. His oldest had died of typhoid at 18 but his daughter and youngest son were around when we married. His first wife Anne died in 1619 and I met him a year after that. We were only married for four years before he died but I stayed close to his family over the centuries. In fact Gen, the blonde that runs the penthouse, is related to him and that's how I came to be there to turn her."

"Man I can't believe the things you've been able to do and see." shaking his head.

"Most of my youth was spent tracking and killing rouge vampires so I didn't have a lot of time to sight see." she grinned. "It wasn't until after my brothers death that I was able to sit back and relax a little. When word got out about what my blood did a lot of the innocents that they had turned sought me out. With them, my clan was big enough that I could let them handle what needed to be done instead of doing it personally."

"So did you change either of James kids?"

"Oh good lord no!” she laughed. “I rarely ever turned anyone, less than ten in my life and all were family to me when they were human. Besides James children were royalty, that's not someone that will lay low. Elizabeth was 24 when I married James and she had already married Frederick V of the Palatinate," at his lost look she added. "Think of him as the King of Germany," Jack nodded, "in 1613 long before I meet her father. In fact she already had five children when I met James and thirteen in total." 

"You’re kidding. Talk about a large family." Jack joked when she shrugged.

"Her daughter Henriette Marie of the Palatinate married Sigismund Rákóczi. He was the brother of the Prince of Transylvania and a distant cousin of Rafe's line."

"Holy crap." History was a lot more interesting when she talked about it then when he was in school.

"James's son Charles was 21 when we married and succeeded James as Charles I of England, Scotland, and Ireland. I was closer with their children than with them but they had accepted me as their step-mother and I stayed in touch with them until their deaths and then their children and their children..." she smiled, "Well you get the picture."

"So who is it that runs the other office then?" Jack was curious about everything with her. More so than with any other woman he had ever met, Livvie included. 

"That would be Luthor," Kate had to smile remembering watching him grow up. "After James died I needed to keep busy so I went back to hunting. About forty years later I was in Amsterdam, they had been hit hard by the plague that year so a lot of rouges were there feeding. The people were terrified of everyone, one village had been practically wiped out but as we were riding through..."

"Horses right?" Jack joked. He loved his car and bike but would like to ride a horse at least once to say he tried it.

Kate slapped his knee, "Jack the only transportation back then was by foot or by horse." making them both laugh. "No we were riding through town and I heard crying from inside a building a group was about to burn. I jumped down, probably broke a few arms pushing people out of the way as they screamed at me to stay away but I couldn't. They had boarded up the door when the couple inside had died, but they had a son only six years old that they figured would die as well. I found him holding on to his mothers body, not the least bit sick but they would have killed him in their fear. You should have seen the way they fled when I picked him up and carried him out." The smile on her face was breathtaking to Jack, "He was half starved but he was the cutest little boy, dark curly hair and the biggest hazel eyes. The villagers thought I was crazy when I took him with me but I had too, there was no way I was going to let him die."

Jack understood, "He reminded you of the little boy you killed didn't he."

For a second Kate's eyes flashed until it registered that he wasn't taunting her, only saying what he saw as fact. "I guess, maybe at first." she admitted. "That saving him would make up for a small portion of what I had done. By the time we got back to England, where I had made my home, my whole clan fell in love with him. After a few good meals Luthor was a handful, but then again I spoiled him rotten."

"Of course you did." Jack could just picture how much after watching her baby all the vamps from the club. She had to have the biggest maternal instinct on the planet.

Kate shrugged, "Most people let nannies handle the children back then but I kept Luthor with me. I taught him, no one else, and he was so smart.” She bragged. “By the time he was twelve he knew more than most monks did. He and our cooks sons were best friends and they were constantly getting into trouble. He scared me to death on multiple occasions and earned several spankings." seeing Jack laugh. "But I couldn't have been prouder of him if I been the one to give birth to him. Then," cocking her head, "Have you ever been to a medieval faire?"

"Yeah a couple times when I was kid," come to think of it Chris had always taken him to those things. "I haven't thought about that in years." Jack remembered.

"Mary II, James's great grand daughter, held a celebration for her and her husband William for their coronation and Luthor was determined to go. We were well known at court though only a few knew who I really was, the rest were told that Luthor was my older brother. It didn't help that he called me mother and still does on occasion.” rolling her eyes with a groan. "The problem was that he was more suited for book work than wielding a sword. Don't get me wrong he could protect himself but during the tournaments he was up against trained soldiers. One wrong step and he ended up with a stab wound through his side."

"You turned him." Jack didn't have to ask.

Kate nodded, "We had talked about it before. He always knew what I was, what the people around me were, and he wanted it to. He just used to say that he'd wait until it was a last choice. When the physician gave me the news I lost it, I literally picked the man up and tossed him from the tent. The poor thing woke up two days later and didn't even remember the tournament, which was actually a good thing. Once Luthor asked me my men spread the word that it was a minor injury and that he would be fine. Having him pretend to be sore for a few days worked with the others but that guy had seen the wound and would have started screaming witch."

"Yeah what about that, did you ever have trouble?" curious. That time period wasn't exactly known for tolerance.

"Sometimes, but being able to teleport we just left when we heard the angry mob coming up the pathways." shrugging with a grin. "When the celebration was over, with me just thankful that Luthor never ask for rematch, I taught him how to feed without turning people. We didn't have blood bags back then so we had to feed from people and could you imagine if everyone you bit turned." that was a scary thought. "Many of the servants were human and willing to let us have a few swallows when we needed it in exchange for our protection. That's why I kept our clans small, no more than fifteen vampire to a village and they rotated every ten years. It's amazing to me that even though the world is so much more accessible now it's almost easier to hide. Back then everyone was watching each other waiting to see what you were going to do. Now a days no one cares what their neighbor is doing unless it keeps them up at night. And since a few of my people helped invent computers we tend to stay ahead of the programs and know what to look out for."

"That would definitely help." looking at his watch then standing up. "You coming by tonight. I'll leave the karaoke machine open for you."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" he just gave her that damn grin she was starting to like to much. "Fine, but you realize I don't really know a lot of modern music so there better be some older songs on it. You know 50's or 60's."

"You need to start listening to the radio, there's some good tunes out there today too. It just depends on what type of music you like." from where they were he could see the walkway that led to the club, she had him calling the bar that now, and saw a couple of the servers starting to arrive. "I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye Jack, thank you for staying to talk. This was nice."

"You're welcome. I like talking to you, I never know what to expect. Oh and as far as the fish tanks go, watch Animal Planet Friday night on TV you might find something you like." he told her as he backed away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kate had to admit that the karaoke thing had been a good idea, especially when Grace and Gen showed up with a nervous Bridget. Seeing the younger woman there willing to face her fears just to hear her had Kate tearing up before she ever picked up the microphone. She may have let Jack think she didn't know current music but that wasn't exactly true, she just wanted to surprise him. When Rafe and Alison showed up she looked at Jack knowing she had been set up. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to Carly, 'Feel like slumming with the vamps? Come 2 the pier, a club called Elixir. I might be singing soon.' Not two minutes later she got back, 'Hell yes!! B there in 20 and grinned. Carly had told her how she had met her friend Jason so she knew what type of bar this was. 

Jack had setup a few of the tables together and their group nearly filled them. When Carly came in Kate smiled at the blondes jeans and t-shirt, a band from the 80's Kate thought. She also had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and the effect had her looking like a different, and younger, person. Kate waved her over to the empty seat between her and Grace. Carly was looking around wondering who was what in the place. "How have I not known about this place? This is exactly the kind of bar I used to love to go to." she asked as she sat down. It was within walking distance to GH and she thought that at one time it had been called the Recovery Room.

"You were too busy climbing the social ladder my dear." Kate offered making them both laugh. "F.Y.I. I think doing karaoke night with the Vampire Queen means you've reached the top." 

"I'll drink to that." looking to see who else was sitting with them she saw a familiar face. "I know you." pointing to Alison. "You're Amanda Barrington's grand daughter aren't you."

"That's right, how did you know Nana?" Alison very rarely got notice for that anymore.

Carly asked the waitress for a beer then turn to her. "I was married to AJ Quartermaine for about five minutes and we have a son together." seeing the younger woman’s eye widen in recognition. "I met her a few times at the Quartermaine parties Edward liked to throw."

"Holy shit you're a Quartermaine." Jack sputtered as he joined them. 

"She's more than that." Alison told everyone recognizing the older woman. 

Carly held up her hand, "Let me see, Quartermaine, Corinthos... twice, Alcazar, Corinthos again and lastly Jacks twice. Currently single though and Spencer by birth. Luke's sister Bobbie is my mother." Winking at Jack making Kate laugh as their drinks arrived.

"Thanks Kala." Kate offered taking a bloody mary from her and wondering what Carly would say when she found out it had real blood in it. "Carly this is my cousin Rafe who is married to Alison and Jack who owns this place. Everybody else you know. So now that introductions are out of the way..."

"Whoa hold up," Rafe held up his hand. "How do you two know each other?"

Carly looked at her, "I went to see Sonny to persuade him not to interfere with my housing complex and Carly interrupted our meeting. By the way I never did ask what that was about."

"It was only about a meeting at Morgan’s school, nothing important. I just love annoying him whenever possible." Carly loved the way everyone had their mouths hanging open. This was going to be fun she thought.

"Well that's good." Kate said cringing as a tone def girl took the stage. "Damn sometimes heightened hearing sucks."

"I thought you did that." Carly said as snarky as possible. Being here with Kate reminded her of the fun times she and Jason used to have in the beginning and couldn't stop herself, luckily Kate just laughed.

"I take it she knows?" Rafe was shocked that Kate had told her considering Carly’s reputation in the town. Hell even he had heard about some of her exploits.

"Of course I told her. Why would I hide that from my newest girlfriend? We all had dinner the other day didn't we." Kate's voice was way to sweet and Rafe knew not to question it.

Carly waved at Kate's cousin and smiled, "So who's what around here?"

Kate stared on the left. "Vamp, vamp as you already know." pointing to Gen and Bridget, "Queen." to herself, "Human, human," to Carly and Grace. "Ex Angel now vampire slayer," to Rafe and Carly choked on her beer.

"It's a long story." Rafe said offering her a napkin.

"Not sure I'm ready for that one." Carly accepted.

"When you're ready let me know." Kate said patting her back. "Where was I.. Oh yes. Alison is human."

"Nana is a vampire now though, that's why she moved to Paris last year." Alison looked upset but not by much. "Weirdly we talk more now than we ever did before. Oh Kate she asked me to say thank you for sending Andre'. She's feeling a lot better now and he asked her to opera." she was happy for her grandmother. They hadn't been close since she had started dating Jamel but she was always there if Alison had needed her.

"Why did you send someone to her?" Carly asked waving at Kala for another beer as another guy took the stage singing Johnny Cash,  
at least he could carry a tune this time.

"It's the whole demon blood thing Carly," Bridget shocked everyone by explaining, "Depending on who turns ya it can really mess ya up. Katelynn’s clan have all had a few drops of her blood to balance them out."

"Riiiight the whole Angel thing." that was harder for her to believe than having a bunch of vampires running around town.

"Right." Alison sat up. "Nana got turned by Joshua so she only had the bad blood but Andre' works for Kate's company in the Paris office."

"Every office keeps a few pints of my blood in storage for new turns so I just called and asked him to go visit her. Andre' was part of Louie the fourteenth's court and is a little older than normal for most vampires. Plus his wife was killed in a car accident in the early seventies, they had been married for almost two hundred years and I know he's been very lonely lately. I was afraid we were going to lose him so I hope they do hit it off. It might be good for both of them."

That was news to Grace, "I know that it's possible and I hate to ask but..."

"We're not completely invulnerable Grace, it takes a lot but we lose a few of us every year. Mostly accidents but some suicides, it's hard living year after year when you're alone. I do what I can to make sure my people are healthy and happy but I can only do so much. We heal faster but like a car accident or fire, hell if we get stabbed in a major artery we can bleed out if we can't get help in time."

Gen nodded, "A few years ago a friend of mine and Bridget's was just walking to her car when some asshole tried to car jack her. She  
survived the Titanic as a human and ended up shot point blank in the chest with a sawed off shotgun, she died before the paramedics could get to her."

"Lillian was such a sweetheart," Bridget smiled sadly, "I don't know what happened but she would have given him the car without question. There was no need to hurt her." leaning into Gen who wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Carly offered the fragile red head who smiled back at her.

"Well this is depressing let change to my favorite subject. Me." Jack said smacking the table lightly. "Now I'm a little more complicated to explain."

Kicking him under the table Kate laughed, "Jack is what we call a dhampir, that means he's half vampire half human."

Carly leaned back, "That's possible?" how had her life gotten so crazy she didn't know but she loved it. No body could ever take Jason’s  
place but Kate came damn close.

"Oh yes, it's rare but it does happen and only as long as one parent is human. It doesn't matter if it's the mother or the father but two vampires can't reproduce. Don't ask me why I have no idea, but it has never happened in our entire history."

"Then why did Caleb try to take Ian's son Danny." Alison asked. "I mean if he and Livvie could have had a kid before he turned her why didn't they."

"Because he can't," Kate sighed. "Caleb was in a riding accident as a teenager, let's just say the horse stepped on a rather fragile part of his anatomy." Rafe and Jack both cursed at the thought and actually felt sorry for Caleb. "For some reason when we turn reproductive organs aren't magically fixed, it's why I've never been able to have children either." Carly reached out to take her hand. "But maybe that's a good thing, Judas's line will die with us." everyone was quiet as the room applauded the girl leaving the stage. "Well enough of that. We came to have fun right." getting up. "So let me see that song book Jack."

"Sure," he jumped up and went to get it. "Hope you find something you like."

"I think can manage to find something." turning to Carly, "Then you're next."

"Oh hell no, I've managed to keep off of the Nurse's Ball stage I'm not getting up there. Well I did dance in three of them but I didn't sing." 

Carly was so busy telling her that she missed the couple that came up behind her. "I seem to recall one of my favorite ex-husbands, you and your brother Lucas doing Together Wherever We Go one year." she heard over her shoulder only to turn and see the last person she would have expected to see standing behind her. "LUCY! What the hell? And Dr. Thornehart." she smirked turning to Katelynn. "Oh I am so glad you asked me to come." 

"I could say the same about you, Carly." the newest slayer said as Ian held one of the last two chairs out for her.

"This explains why Jack wouldn't let anyone else steal the chairs." By now the place was nearly packed to Kate's amusement. As Ian and Lucy joined them Kate pretended to look through the book as she read the two women. She was delighted that they didn't hold any animosity against one another. In fact they had a lot in common and each respected the other for their ingenuity and their ability to ignore the slander of the upper class that had looked down on them for marring into it. Kate smiled as she discovered that Lucy had been married to both Alan Quartermaine, Carly's ex-father in law and Tony Jones who had been married to Carly's mother. Carly had told her about seducing the man when she first came to town wanting to get even with her mother for putting her up for adoption. Carly didn't really know Ian but they had met a few times at the hospital and different functions for it. 

Kate let them talk, Carly had burst out laughing when Lucy proudly explained that she was a vampire slayer and that was where her psychic abilities came from. Carly had just nodded saying, "Actually that explains a lot about you. Congratulations, but why are you here at a vampire club?"

"We came to see Her Majesty do karaoke." Ian offered. He wasn't ready to explain that he was also getting something to drink after getting out of a two hour surgery.

"Plus Lucy is our cousin too." Rafe admitted with a grin. 

"Seriously?" she asked and saw Kate shrug. "This is better than a soap opera." Carly laughed sitting back. "Angels, demons and vampires oh my!" making the table laugh.

When the next person left the stage Kate went up and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her. "At least it's not a large crowd." she joked taking the microphone. "Okay so I haven't sang in a while, the last time publicly was in the 60's so..." shrugging, "Anyway as you can see my family decided to ambush me tonight." pointing to her table. "I hope this doesn't disappoint them." hitting the number and waiting for the music to start. 

Once it did Jack tossed his head back and laughed. "Right, right, turn off the light, we're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealio. I love when it's all to much 5am turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll? Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangster." winking at Carly. "Don't be fancy just get dancey. Why so serious?" Carly whistled as Kate bounced on her heals singing the P!nk song. Nearly everyone held up their glasses to, "So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways. All my under dogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty-gritty dirty little freaks, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass." Grace about fell out of her chair cheering her on. "Slam, slam, oh hot damn what kind of party don't you understand. Wish you'd just freak out. Can't stop, coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot it's so on right now. Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangster Don't be fancy just get dancey. Why so serious?" Looking at Jack through the second chorus she smiled, "Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks." Knowing the song Kala came forward with a shot glass, "So if you're too school for cool and you're treated like a fool. You can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always, party on our own." throwing back the shot. "So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right way. All my under dogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks, wont you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass... for me!" jumping off the stage.

"Pink seriously?" Jack smirked over the clapping. "I should have known you could sing better than anyone else too. Even I'll admit Caleb's good but you're better."

Bridget got up to hug her, "Kate that was perfect she'd be so proud of ya."

"She?" Ian asked

"P!nk," Kate grinned, "Alecia has done a few benefits concerts for the children’s hospital in Atlanta. We exchange Christmas cards every year." she said it so matter of factly that Jack just gaped at her.

Carly sat up, "Wait is she..."

"No, but a few of her roadies are, oh and the head of her makeup crew." cocking her head. "Now that I think about it I should call her, let her know where I am." she had sent a thank you for the flowers at William's memorial but hadn't thought to let her know she had moved.

Jack threw his hands in the air, "Un-freaking believable."

"The Nurse's Ball is coming up in a few months we could use a big name like hers." Lucy started slapping Ian's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about Walgreens is true, you can look it up like I did.  
> I've always been fascinated by early mafia stories. Especially since my great-grandfather was a mechanic for Al Capone when he lived on Star Island in Miami. Family legend tells that when Capone learned that my grandfather started playing the violin for the Miami Youth Orchestra he gave him a violin to play. I still have that violin just need to find someone to authenticate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don discovers who or really what his boss is.  
> Kate meets several members of General Hospital at K.A.M.'s Grand Opening.  
> Nikolas makes a good impression.  
> Jamel is back in town with a few wolves in tow and meets Kate who offers the pack rooms at the apartments.

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks another two units were finished at the apartments, Ray had hired three other accountants and an assistant that were working out perfectly. Bryan Richards and Vincent Shaw were a gay vampire couple that had been turned recently in New York and had heard about the opening of a new branch when they had applied at K.A.M.s office there. Vince was the CPA while Bryan had been an assistant office manager who had happily accepted the offer to be Ray's Assistant. They had been shocked to hear the job also came with an apartment and were busy moving into Stoker Estates. Kate was rather proud of herself for that name, it was a not only a subtle hint to what they were but also a way to get one over on her ex boyfriend for his deceptions.

Thanks to Jack's idea of watching Animal Planet she now had a beautiful freshwater tank in the apartment but the company was busy building several other tanks for her. Meeting the stars of the show, without their camera crew which had been her one request, with her no budget offer had them agreeing and flying out the next day, was hilarious. They were funny and energetic and had wonderful ideas about what to do with the tanks. Not only was she getting a tank for the housing office and a few smaller ones for the larger apartments but also a huge tank for the entrance to K.A.M. that would let people walk through it. She had absolutely loved the work she had seen on their show and couldn't wait to see what they came up with since she had given them free reign to do whatever they thought would be best as long as it was unique.

(Feb 12, 2013) 

She was also meeting with them at the architect's office that she had hired to design a house for her in the front corner of the property. Since she wanted something completely unheard of for the house, Mr Jeremy Fairfield had come highly recommended by Carly since he had designed the Metro Court. She wanted two tanks inside and that was easy to do, even if one was a shark tank that would run the entire front hall of the house. The challenge was that since the house was basically a hexagon with points on both ends she wanted one point to be a giant aquarium to go from the ground all the way to the roof line. The two tank builders had looked at her like she was nuts but when she told them she didn't care what it cost they started talking to Jeremy about how to make it work. They had built large tanks like that before but not something built into a home's basic design.

Valentines Day came and went along with Jenny's due date making Ray a nervous wreck. Being twins her doctor expected her to go into labor early but it wasn't until the 20th, a week later than they had thought, that her water broke just after 2am. They may have been late getting there but by that morning they had welcomed Ariel and Adam Tanner the newest members of Kate's family, as she called them. Kate waited until the afternoon to go visit them at GH knowing how tired Jenny would be. She saw Monica and stopped to let her know how the clinic was coming along and that the grand opening would be March 16th. Giving Ray three weeks before he would be working again, but only part time. Kate had insisted he spend at least a month with Jenny and the twins before going on to full time. Since Jenny had decided to work with Sasha and Terri next year and had given notice at her school she said he was driving her nuts worrying and couldn't wait to see him go to work. Also the tank for K.A.M. was already being built and wouldn't be ready until the grand opening. 

All of the vampires that she had met now had homes and jobs. Many had found work at K.A.M., everything from the janitorial staff to lab techs, or at the apartment complex. Chris Ramsey had given Monica his two week notice but would still be the liaison between K.A.M. and the hospitals when needed. Monica was sorry to lose such a brilliant doctor but couldn't say she wasn't glad to see an end to his constant interruptions. This way he would still be doing his research but he would have to bother someone else. Considering how he had reacted to Katelynn when they first met she figured the girl would able to keep him in line better than she had. They weren't even open to the public yet but they were already getting requests from both hospitals.

Abraham had been training Grace for the last two weeks and had told Kate that she was a natural. She knew exactly what needed to be done she just lacked the experience in running a clinic. In fact she had came up with a few ideas to streamline the process that he planned to pass on to his office. Kate grinned thinking about the day she had introduced the two, she wouldn't call it love at first sight more like Grace tolerating him until she got to know him better. She had come back to the apartment at least five times that first week ranting that he was an arrogant know it all. That didn't keep her from thinking that he was the hottest man to ever come along in her head though. Two weeks later the two were meeting for lunches, went to the movies, and Abraham had already asked Kate, nonchalantly, if she could use him at the new office. Glad to see she hadn't lost her touch at match-making Kate had promptly named him head of his own department and told him to start hiring people. 

Since GH was a teaching hospital, finding interns to work in the labs had been easy. PCU had a fantastic medical program that had been happy to join the K.A.M. family. Port Charles was only an hours train ride from New York City and several of the medical schools there were interested in arranging residency programs for their students like they did at K.A.M. in New York. The New York office had so many people applying every year with only so many openings that those willing to travel or move to Port Charles had already sent in applications.

With everything at K.A.M. coming together she would stop by for a few hours every morning to get updated but since arranging for Amanda to be the CEO of the Port Charles office, something Mandy had been thrilled to do so she could be closer to Katelynn for a while, there wasn't much for her to do there. Mandy had already arranged for the office switch, whenever someone was in the same position in the same town for longer than 8 years they simply switched to a new town or country and when they opened a new branch it was the perfect opportunity to rotate her people. 

Kate had already decided to make Port Charles her home base for the foreseeable future. Not only was Rafe there but she felt a freedom that she hadn't felt in a long time. Which was why she was having her own house built, it would be more of a gathering place for her people as well as her home. The ground floor would have her office with a view of the aquarium, a bar area complete with poker and pool tables, a living space with exercise equipment, a commercial kitchen and dinning hall and also a ballroom for parties. The second would have her suite as well as 7 large guest suites and laundry rooms and the third floors would have the feeding room for the tanks as well as 12 smaller guest rooms. It really was a unique design but she was tired of traditional things, she had been the happy wife for so long that she wanted something different and a little wild. 

Don had already signed on to do the house and they were just waiting for the pipeline to be laid for the sea water before pouring the foundation for the basement. Since the housing complex was basically across the street from the harbor they could install a pump to circulate fresh ocean water into the tanks and filter systems. Once the pipeline was in and the basement floor poured, steal stands would be built under the foyer tank for extra support since the thing would hold over 30,000 gallons at 30 feet long, 20 feet high and 7 feet wide, and around 100,000 gallons for the corner tank. This way all the plumbing for the tanks would be in the basement and out of sight. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was at the end of February when Don discovered that the person he worked for wasn't exactly what he thought she was. One evening Louie and his crew had taken over and were busy installing the ceiling rafters when Don showed up around midnight. He had forgotten some papers he needed for a meeting with the architect designing Kate's house and wasn't expecting to see the other team installing everything without ladders or to see the men lifting the steal beams by themselves and not with the cranes. He had wondered how they managed to get so much done over night but this was not something he had ever imagined.

Larry had to give the Queen credit, since meeting her at Elixir he had learned at lot of useful things. Once he had started working for Louie the other members of the team had taught him a lot of the benefits of being a vampire. Like how to levitate and just how strong vampires were, he had never dreamed that one day he would be welding a support beam 20 feet in the air without a scaffold to stand on. He was just finishing when they all heard someone yell, "Holy Shit!" and saw Katelynn's contractor staring wide eyed at them. "Well Hell," Louie cried as the other man took off running to his car, "This ain't good."

At Elixir Kate was laughing with Jack as they sat in his office watching season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She had downloaded the entire series on a whim and they had spent several hours a night watching the silly thing. Now she understood a lot of the references she had heard from people the last few years. The next time she saw Luthor she swore he was getting a spanking since she had thought he was talking about the cartoon every time he mentioned the Scooby Gang. They had just started 'Once More with Feeling' and were eating popcorn watching Buffy walking through the graveyard singing as she fought demons when all of a sudden Larry teleported into the bar and they heard him calling for Jack.

"What the hell man?" Jack asked coming out of the office, thankful that is was a slow night.

Larry turned to him, "Please tell me the Queen's here." rushing to him. "We are in deep shit."

"Lawrence what is with all the yelling? I can hear just fine." Kate asked following Jack into the bar. "And congratulations it seems you've learned how to teleport."

"Thank you," he said trying to calm down. This was only the third time he'd done that and always to Elixir, since he knew it the best, but it always scared him thinking he was going to end up in a wall or another person, something the others assured him had never happened. "I'm sorry to barge in but Mr Vincent paid us a late night visit at the construction site and..."

Kate felt her stomach drop, "And what, Lawrence?" standing there with her hands on her hips hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was.

"He saw us." Larry said sickly, praying she wouldn't kill the messenger. Louie had sent him there since everyone knew she might be at the bar, while he had went to her apartment.

He did. "Damn it!" 

"Go talk to him." Jack said as she started to pace. "Don has been in here a couple times with some of the workers. He seems like a reasonable guy maybe this won't be so bad."

"Yes, because nobody we've ever known has ever freaked out when they found out we exist." she cocked her head giving him the most sarcastic look she could.

Jack held up his hand, "To be fair I had been bitten and he hasn't. He's been working with you guys for months and nobody's been attacked or even scared."

"That's true." Larry looked at Jack. Him being dhampir had been the topic of many late night conversations once he had told them. It also explained why he had been so understanding about all of them. "Everybody's been getting along great, his team and ours have been working together with no trouble at all."

Kate knew they were right, pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What exactly did he see?" she asked.

"The guys carrying the beams instead of using the crane and I was welding the roof joist without a ladder." Larry admitted.

Kate just chuckled, "Well at least he didn't see you drinking blood." turning to Jack. "We'll have to take a rain check on Buffy." seeing Lawrence try not to grin. Her obsession with the TV show was well known in the family. "I think I better handle this now before he gets crazy ideas in his head."

"Yeah like finding out vampires are real isn't going to be crazy enough." Jack laughed as she disappeared. Turning to Larry, "You got time for a drink."

Kate had never been to Don's house but she knew where it was. A small but homey two story house in a subdivision just outside of town, it even had a white picked fence. Looking through the window she saw Don sitting at the kitchen table holding a bottle of liquor. She listened and heard a second heartbeat upstairs, from the steady rhythm she knew his sister had to be asleep. She didn't want to wake the girl up, so instead of knocking she materialized in front of him.

"What the..." Don stood up so fast he knocked his chair over.

Kate moved so fast he never saw her as she caught the chair. "Shush you don't want to wake Haley up." He backed away from her wide eyed until he hit the counter. "Don I'm not here to hurt you. Have I done anything to make you not trust me? I just want to explain if you'll let me, then if you want out I won't stop you."

Looking at her he knew there was no way he could get to Haley, reaching behind him he grabbed a knife from the drawer. "I'll... Please just..." he knew he was panicking but couldn't help it. Sighing he did the one thing he had always done, try to protect his sister. "Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Haley. She doesn't know anything."

Kate hated to see so much fear from someone she considered a friend. "Oh Don, I don't want to hurt either of you. I think of you as a friend and I trust you. What you saw tonight, I wish that had never happened but I swear, you and your sister are safe. No one is going to hurt you. In fact everyone was more worried about you and how you were taking this than for themselves." she said softly trying not to talk to loudly.

"Yeah I doubt that." he said moving to the table but not letting go of the knife. "What the hell was that? What I saw... That isn't possible. People can't just pick up a thousand pounds by themselves." she looked genuinely sorry as she sat down at the table. "What are you?" he asked as he sat across from her.

At least he's listening to me Kate thought, maybe this would be alright after all. "We're vampires." she told him and he stood up again slower this time. "Don do stop imitating a jack rabbit and let me explain please." 

"You're a vam... Holy Hell." falling into the chair.

Kate gave him a slight smile as she listened to the things running through his head. Whether he knew it or not he was starting to calm down as he processed what she was saying. "Yes, I am a vampire and I have been for a very long time." Don just stared at her. "Can I ask you a few questions?" he nodded. "Have I tried to hurt you at all since we met?"

Don swallowed, "No."

"Have I been demanding or threatening?"

"No." just the opposite. She was constantly treating him like a child, asking if he was getting enough rest or if he needed anything to make the work easier. If he even mentioned something it would show up on sight the next day. Hell she kept bringing him lunch a couple days a week since his foreman had let it slip that he sometimes forgot to eat and just worked through the day.

"Do you trust me?" that was the big one Kate asked of him.

Thinking back to all the conversations they’d shared since work started, the stories she would tell and her knowledge of construction over the centuries. "I don't know if I should." he said honestly.

Kate grinned, Jack was right, experience was what mattered to Don. "You can, I promise. No one, not I or any of my people, would ever do anything to harm you. They all like and respect you, even Louie and believe me he's hard to please." she wanted to make him relax a little before telling him the rest. "Yes we drink blood," he looked a bit sick at that news, "but we don't have to bite people anymore. K.A.M. does more than research Don. We supply blood to vampires around the world. Freely given blood." she added at his look of horror. "We simply collect blood from the blood banks, the ones that would be rejected by hospitals. Since we're immune to all diseases we don't mind paying the people who donate, and we accept all blood from anyone. We open community centers for the homeless, making sure they get a roof over their heads and enough food and medicine in almost every city our offices are in. We help them get back on their feet, find jobs and in exchange we get a pint from them once every eight weeks. Nothing that would ever hurt them. I respect all life Don, why would I let anyone, mortal or immortal, suffer."

Don sat there watching as she spoke, he didn't know if he would regret it but the way she talked, with such openness and sincerity, he believed her. Setting the knife on the table he rubbed his face. "I feel like someone just kicked me in the head and I can't figure out which way is up. I keep thinking this is a nightmare and I just can't wake myself."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Believe me I understand. I wish that you had never found out Don, it wasn't what I wanted and if you can't work with me..."

"No!" he said quickly. "What you've done for me, this job, it saved my carrier and my business." rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe I'm going to say this this but I still want to finish this. Just how does this," waving a hand between them. "I mean, what exactly do I do now?"

"Whatever you think is best." Kate smiled, "Unlike the legends, I can't manipulate your mind to make you forget what you saw. All I can do is give you my word that no one will hurt you. We have our rouges which is where most of the horror stories come from, but it's my job to stop them whenever they show up. Which thankfully only comes up once every ten years or so now." 

"You make the rules?" Don had to smile a little at that thought.

"I am the judge and jury of all vampires on earth. The oldest direct line to the first of our kind still alive, so yes I make the rules and do what I can to help everyone." Kate sat back as he relaxed a bit, "A few years ago Port Charles had a rouge that turned a lot of people here."

"Are you serious?" Don stood up again but this time he went to get a glass. "Okay that actually explains a lot of the weird shit I've seen for a while now." sitting back down he poured a little of the bourbon into the glass before recapping the bottle. "So K.A.M. is sort of a... a what?"

"I call it a grocery store for vampires but we really do have the number one medical research facility in the world. So it's a win-win for everyone. I bought the apartment complex so that the ones turned would have a safe place to live."

"You know it's a little weird to think that vampires need a safe place to live." he couldn't believe he had even said that as he emptied the glass. "Isn't that like an oxymoron?"

Kate laughed, "You know what, I think it is."

"This is crazy," he said running his hand over his head. "I should be running for the hills but for some reason I trust you. You've done nothing but help me since the day we met. I just wasn't expecting to walk in and see people floating in mid-air."

"And I'll have to have a word with Louie about that." Kate groaned. "He should have had lookouts posted around the site just in case. He knows better, he's been building things for me since the fifties."

"Fifties?" oh yeah she said she was the oldest... "Just how old are you? Cause I thought maybe 22 or 23 at most."

"Quite a bit older than that,” she laughed. “Try thinking in centuries."

"Centu... well no wonder you knew how they built castles." was all he could think to say. "You're really a vampire?" she nodded. "Prove it." he needed to make sure he hadn't been seeing things.

Now that was what Kate had expected, one second she was in the chair the next she tapped his shoulder from behind him. When he turned to her she bared her fangs with a hiss. "Is this proof enough?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah that pretty much does it." wide eyed he swallowed hard. "If you don't bite people what are the fangs for?"

"I said we don't have to anymore," she patted his arm. "Blood banks put a stop to that years ago but in cases of emergency they come in handy, plus for some reason nobody ever believes me without seeing them, well except Carly but she's as crazy as I am." Carly had called her the day after Ray and Jenny's twins had been born telling her that she and Jason's wife Sam had met up at the Floating Rib and had spent hours talking. She joked that Kate was having a bad influence on her and that now she thought of Sam as a friend. Looking at Don she laughed, "I blame Buffy for that, they may have gotten the demon part right but scrunchy foreheads? No way and we sure as hell don't sparkle in the sunlight. That woman is just nuts."

Don shook his head at her, "I take it you and literature have a rough history. Wait a minute. Stoker Estates on Bram street." he started laughing... hard.

When he didn't stop Kate feared he was having a nervous breakdown and went to help him to the living room chair. "Shhhh! You're going to wake up Haley." starting to laugh herself. She was surprised the girl had slept through all the talking.

Thinking of Haley Don started taking deep breaths. "This explains why Corinthos let you finish the complex. He knows about you doesn't he? That's why the union has bent over backwards to make sure I was happy with the workers."

Kate grinned, "I may have had a few words with him, but it's not my fault that he's still scared of me. I haven't done anything to him and his ex-wife Carly is one of my closest friends." she said sweetly.

Wiping his eyes, "I don't know if I should let myself be committed or have a CAT scan but... I'd be crazy to leave now. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Werewolves are real too." Kate said with a smile.

Don held up his hand, "I really don't need to know that." thinking of the people he'd met at the apartments, "Ray and his wife just had twins are they vampires too? Can you guys have babies?"

"Yes we can have babies. We're not dead Don, we just had a few changes to our DNA that allows us to survive the abilities that come with it. We breath and our hearts beat, we just have a few dietary quirks. As long as we have about a pint of blood a week we're fine, we eat normal food and have friends and families just like humans."

"You can just float." he chuckled as that image stuck in his head.

"Levitate," she joked sitting down. "And Ray and Jenny's twin are perfectly healthy and human, the same as Jenny. Ray was turned by a rouge just after they found out she was pregnant. The Miller boys are human but their parents aren't," Don nodded. Mary Miller was constantly bringing cookies and cakes down for his workers and Greg was always willing to talk golf with him whenever they met up and he had been looking forward to playing a round with him come spring. Smiling at his thoughts she went on, normally she didn't like outing her people but she wanted him to know that the people he had met were still just people. "Sam Marchell is human but his wife was turned during Joshua's reign of terror two years ago. He was the rouge that tried to take over the town," she explained when he didn't know the name. "He was stopped but he had sent his little... minions, for lack of a better term, out to turn as many as they could one night. Those are the ones I'm trying to help, many of them had no idea what had happened to them and thanks to TV and that jackass's book they thought they were dead, soulless, creatures. Some were even living in the caves hiding from everybody because they refused to bite anyone. A few nearly starved to death rather the feed."

She made them sound like regular people and he hated to admit it but every person she had mentioned had been nothing but supportive and kind to him and his workers. "This is a lot to accept," he said honestly, "But I'll try. You're the nicest boss I've ever had and I'm not going to let superstition and ignorance change that." holding his hand out.

Shaking his hand she nodded, "Well that's better than I had hoped for. I don't need to mention that you can't tell anyone about us do I?"

Don laughed again, "Hell no! I don't need to end up in a nut house. Your secret is safe with me."

Sitting back Kate took a deep breath and that's when she smelled it, "Don, how is Haley doing?"

That didn't surprise him, she always made a point of asking about his sister even though she had never met her. "Fine as far as I know. She has her yearly check up in June but she hasn't said or done anything to make me worry. Why?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Do me a favor and tell her to move up the appointment, it might be nothing but over the years working in medicine I've sort of learned to smell different conditions. It could just be the after effects of the original cancer but I'd feel better if she got it checked out sooner."

"I'll call her doctor tomorrow and tell them she needs to get in. They know she has a tendency to put things off so if I call they'll take it seriously." sitting up. If a vampire thought Haley was in trouble he'd be damned if he was going to let her sit around doing nothing for two more months.

"Good." getting up she looked down at him. "I'm glad this worked out Don, you really are a remarkable man and I would have hated to lose you. By the way, what was it you needed so badly that had you running around in the middle of the night."

He blushed slightly, "I have to meet your architect today and I forgot the ground survey..." sitting up. "Shit! I still forgot it." he had just turned and ran without giving it a thought. The other workers probably thought he was nuts, he thought slightly embarrassed.

"Stop worrying so much. I'll call Mr Fairfield in the morning and email him my copy of the reports. Next time just call me." she said patting his arm. "I have copies of everything and it will help keep your sanity in check." grinning.

"Too late." he joked. "I may have questions later."

Kate felt the weight lift off her shoulders at his acceptance. "I'll tell the others that they can answer anything you want know or you can ask me anything, anytime. But right now you need sleep and sitting here at nearly two in the morning isn't doing that young man." He gave her such a shocked look she had to laugh. "I may not look it but I'm nearly 700 years old, to me you're all young men. Now off to bed and I'll see you tomorrow ."

With a nod she disappeared right in front of him, "This at least explains why her car is only there half the time." thinking this had been the craziest night of his life he decided to take her advise and went to bed. He stopped at Haley’s door and prayed Kate was wrong but he had noticed that his sister had lost a couple pounds lately and that always worried him. Making a mental note to call Dr. Grey first thing when he woke up Don crawled into bed. As he took his shower the next morning he kept thinking about the bats wearing hard hats that had been building a castle and whistling in his dreams. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The March 16th grand opening was covered by every medical journal and newspaper on the east coast as well as the tv coverage for the aquarium show. After seeing what they were doing she had agreed to let them film K.A.M. but not her house letting Grace do all the interviews in her place. She loved the grand entrance to the building, they had made two eight foot long and ten foot tall oblong towers with an overhead tank you walked through to get to the reception area. 

Luthor had shown up for the big day with Gus in tow and Kate was thrilled to see them looking very comfortable together. Kate had so much fun introducing him to everyone and he was just as happy to meet them. He and Carly hit it off right away with him complimenting her outfit and her his. Kate found out that her brother Lucas was gay, something that hadn't come up before. Gus was talking with Amanda when she introduced Carly to Luthor as her son socking them both. "What? I told you she knew everything." Kate had told Luthor. "I've been bragging about you for months, sweetheart." kissing his forehead thankful she would always be slightly taller than he was. 

Even Rafe and Alison were there scaring the hell out of Luthor. Kate had purposely kept that bit of news from him since he used to babysit Rafe as a child and Rafe had idolized him. When they had received word that Caleb had killed him it had taken Kate forbidding him to chase Caleb down to keep him home. Luthor had taken one look at Rafe then stumbled into Kate, who kept him from falling on his butt, before letting out a whoop of joy as he rushed the other man picking him up and swinging him around with Rafe saying, "Put me down you idiot, I'm not five anymore." It tickled Kate to see Gus looking jealous until Luthor introduced Rafe as his little brother, considering they looked the same age now Kate hoped that Gus was getting close to learning the truth about them. As the two couples walked off talking she did hear Luthor say, "I'm sorry for scaring you baby but I didn't know Rafe was going to be here. I haven't seen him for so long it was like he was dead." 

Monica was there and introduced her to several other doctors from GH. The most notable, besides Ian who she said she already knew, was Dr Patrick Drake. Kate had known of the neurosurgeon and of his late wife. "You have my deepest sympathy Dr Drake, I met with Dr Scorpio when she lived in Paris. I wanted to recruit her for our branch there but she was determined to return to the states. She said she had a dear friend that needed her more." There was another connection but she didn't want to get into that while Luthor was there.

Patrick knew Robin had almost joined the company and had spoken about their research facilities often. "Thank you, she spoke of your company several times." he told her. "The last year has been hard but Emma and I made it through. I was sorry to read about your grandfathers death, he made some remarkable discoveries in his time."

Kate grinned, "William was something else, you would have liked him. He was a brilliant, funny man and I miss him very much." 

Monica felt the same about Alan, "It was my son Jason that Robin came back to help, then she found Patrick and convinced him to operate. Then they both just stayed and joined the staff at GH." smiling as she remembered how much Robin had detested Patrick when they had first met. Watching their relationship grow had been a wonder to behold.

"If it wasn't for Jason I might never have met Robin or have our daughter." Patrick agreed. "Jason and I may have had our differences but I'll always be grateful to him for that at least."

Carly had told Kate that Robin had died retrieving the serum that had saved Jason's life, only for him to die from a gunshot on the docks not even a year later. At least that's what everyone believed since his body had never been found after falling into the harbor. She also said that his wife Samantha swore he was still alive and that until they found a body she refused to believe it. That Jason had had memory lapses before and that it was possible that he was out there wandering around with no memory of who he was. Kate had read Carly enough to know that she had her doubts as well, enough that Kate had sent out a few of her people to make inquires.

After a presentation by the mayor welcoming K.A.M. to the city Luthor and Kate took time talking to different people when she saw a face she recognized. "Prince Nikolas, it's pleasure to meet you in person." Reading the Cassadine heir quickly. Unlike his grandmother she didn't sense the same need to conquer the world in him. She found him to be honest, well as honest as a Cassadine could be, but also fair which was a surprise and a relief for her. "I hope your Grandmother is molding under a rock with the other serpents somewhere far from here." Monica looked shocked and Kate wasn't sure it was from what she said or the fact that she knew who Helena was. 

Nikolas though laughed as he took her hand and kissed it in an old fashioned way. "It's an honor to meet you as well. Helena has talked about you for years." not knowing who else knew who the woman in front of him really was he left off her title. He had always believed his grandmothers stories of angles and demons so ever since he had heard rumors that the Queen had moved to Port Charles he had tried to meet with her but hadn't known who she was until now. "And as far as I know she's somewhere in Greece causing trouble for them."

Kate was liking him more and more, "That's a relief. I like to keep at least an ocean between us whenever possible."

"You and me both." he nodded. Then saw Monica watching them, "The Cassadine’s and Morley’s have had business dealings for years." as an explication.

"The Morley’s?" Monica asked since she wasn't familiar with that name.

Seeing her confusion Kate explained, "My maiden name, which I have recently gone back to."

"I see." Monica wasn't sure that was completely true but let it go. "Nikolas, besides practically owning the hospital, was married to my daughter Emily." she told Kate.

Nodding Kate relaxed a little, "I am aware of her passing. You both have my sympathies, it seems everyone here has lost someone close to them recently. My William, Dr Scorpio, Emily and Edward. There's so many to pray for I that don't know where to start."

"Even Jason," Carly said coming up to them. "I don't know how you do it Kate, continuing to lose the people you love. You're stronger than I am that's for sure."

"One or a hundred they all deserve our prayers." Kate said taking Carly's arm. "If you'll excuse us I still have others to thank for coming. I would like to talk to you more Prince Nikolas perhaps over diner sometime."

"I look forward to it." he bowed out of respect as she and Carly, of all people, walked off together.

Monica turned to he son-in-law, "Why do I get the feeling that there is a lot more to the K.A.M. heiress than people know? And why does the thought of her and Carly being friends scare the living hell out of me?"

"Because, beside being beautiful, you're also smarter than anyone I know." Nikolas smiled taking her arm. "Now let's go see how long it takes us to bother Tracy enough that she leaves."

Monica laughed, "I always said you were my favorite son-in-law."

"I'm your only son-in-law." Nikolas smirked as they went to find Alan's sister. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two days after the grand opening the tank for the housing office was finished, a half moon tank that held a coral reef inside. The day after that Don gave her the keys to the last apartment. Once Don knew what was going on he had jumped right in even staying later to talk with Louie, who he said kept apologizing for scaring him that night. The only down side was that Haley's doctor had found some unusual results in her blood work and they were busy running more tests. Don had thanked Kate, saying that learning the truth had been meant to be. If she hadn't come to talk to him they would have had to wait another two months to find out that Haley might be sick again.

In less than three months everything was up and running smoothly. By the end of March the only thing left to do was build her house. The pipelines were finished and the basement foundation had been poured, she had insisted that it be twice as thick to make sure the weight of the aquariums wouldn't be a problem down the road. Certain that Don and the rest of the construction team had everything well in hand Kate started helping Lucy with the Nurses Ball. Jack had been right, she was quite energetic but that tended to get her in trouble. Anytime something came up Kate just handed her credit card to the woman and all was well. 

She and Jack were spending so much time together everyone assumed they were dating. Jack would just smile and deny it while Kate just laughed, "Trust me if we were dating I'd let you know." she had told Gen and Bridget when Jack had left after dinner one night.

"But you like him don't you?" Bridget grinned as they cleared the table.

Kate shrugged, "It doesn't matter if I did. Jack has been through so much with Caleb, being bitten, terrorized, then losing his girlfriend to him. I feel like I don't have the right to complicate his life any more."

"That's bullshit and you know it." the red head had stopped and just stared at her.

Hearing Bridget curse was so out of character Kate had to blink to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Bridget..." she started sitting down.

"Don't Bridget me your majesty. That boy is absolutely crazy about you, vampire and all. He knows who you are and yet he comes by day after day. You spend nearly every night at the club watching those horrid TV shows together." they had finished Buffy then Angel, and were now watching The Vampire Diaries. Bridget held up her hand when Kate tried to defend them. "I know you find them entertaining but please, they are nothing but over rated propaganda. If we were to come out to the rest of the world I swear they would expect us to sparkle." Even Kate grinned at that image. Bridget came around the table and knelt beside her Queen, "He cares about you and you him. It's been so long since I've seen you this happy. I know it wasn't Williams fault that he got old but it was like you got old with him. We were all worried about you and now it's like you can see the sun shining again."

Kate cupped the other girls cheek, "I never realized how depressed I was until I came here. I was so focused on William and his health that I let it become my life and I forgot that he wasn't my only responsibility."

"At least with Jack you won't have to worry about losing him in fifty or sixty years. You could have centuries together." Bridget smiled.

"You like him don't you." it was the first time she had ever heard Bridget defend a man.

"He's hard not to like." Bridget admitted. "You know me, I never look twice at men, even after all this time they still scare me at times. But Jack is so friendly and accepting and funny." she smiled. "The two of you would be so good together."

Kate couldn't say anything against that, "I think so to." she whispered and saw Bridget's face light up. "But don't expect anything too soon. I won't push him, like you said we have time. If it's something he wants then he'll have to make the first move." 

Bridget surprised her by hugging her. "Just so you know we all want you to be happy and we can see that he does just that."

"I know," Kate said patting her back. "Now get back to work before I fire you." 

Bridget laughed and bounced to the kitchen. Kate smiled watching her go, she hadn't realized how much of an effect her life had on her people but she should have. Bridget had said it wasn't Williams fault but in a way it was, he was the one that chose to live on the edge of her world but not a part of it. It was that refusal, though she didn't blame him for it, that had caused so much of her pain. 

Getting up she went to her office looking through some of the paperwork for the company but decided to let Amanda handle it. Grace was out with Abe and things were looking up with that. She had caught Grace humming 'Baby Hold on to Me' as she got ready for work the other day and she hoped things would work out for them.

She had spent the day at the office meeting with the different department heads reading and making notes about each of them. She trusted them all but she had learned the hard way that she still needed to keep an eye out just in case. Deciding she needed a drink she went and changed in a pair of jeans and one of her t-shirts that had 'Transylvania Track Team' on it. "I really should be able to go a day with out seeing him" she thought to herself. "Screw it." she said out loud grabbing her purse. "It's only a drink."

(March 26, 2013) 

Jack had spent the day doing inventory and reordering the different liquors and blood. He still thought it was funny to be ordering O- and B+ along with vodka and bourbon but he was getting used to it. The money alone was worth it but seeing the people he considered friends healthy and happy was worth even more. He was counting the bourbon bottles when the door opened, assuming it was Kala he called out, "I'm almost done here. Did you double check with the new produce vendor about the lemons and limes?"

"No, but I do think you own me a drink." came a deep voice from behind him.

Turning Jack saw a taller black man and grinned, "Son of a bitch!" dropping his clipboard he went to hug him. "Jamel! When the hell did you get back man?" He had changed his hair again Jack thought seeing the corn rows ending at the nape of his neck.

"This afternoon." Jamel said returning the hug. "What the hell have you done to this place? It was never this busy." pointing over his shoulder to the main room. Jack took a step back then punched him right in the jaw. "What the hell?"

"That's for staying away for six fucking months. Do they not have telephones or cell towers where you were? God I thought a pack of fur balls had killed you or something. And as far as the bar goes, it's the local hang out for vampires now that we serve blood cocktails."

Jamel Woods hadn't seen Jack this happy in a long time, sucker punch not included since he probably deserved it. "Blood cocktails?"

Sitting on one of the beer kegs Jack cocked his head and shrugged. "A lots changed in the last four months which you would have known if you had picked up a phone."

Holding up his hands Jamel surrendered, "Alright, alright I get it, I was being a shit. Imani and I had trouble tracking down the rest of her pack after Parker was killed. Half the pack had went into hiding just to get away from him and his brothers." 

Jack nodded, he knew that much. Imani's father had been the pack leader until he made the mistake of letting the three nomad brothers join the pack. They had tricked him into a hunt then butchered him in front of the whole pack claiming alpha status. Imani had run when Parker decided he wanted her for a mate while he and his brothers had raped the rest of the females, including the mated ones. She had helped half of them go into hiding and then she had ran to Port Charles. "Were you able to find them?"

Jamel rubbed his jaw, damn Jack hadn't held back. If he had been human he would definitely have a broken jaw. "Yeah. It just took some time since one of female's had been seven months pregnant and couldn't travel. We decided to wait until she had the baby before heading back so she could have an easier time. The fucking mountains didn't have cell service because of the snow knocking down a tower or I would have called.” Jack nodded somewhat appeased. "So what about you?"

Jack smiled, "Man, you'll have to see to believe." hearing the karaoke machine starting. "And I think she might be here." feeling a  
familiar tingle he now associated with Kate.

Confused it was Jamel's turn to cock his head, "She who?" had Jack finally found someone.

"Come see." when he heard Carrie Underwood start he knew who was on stage. Kate had a fondness for pop songs but Kala had introduced her to several country singers that she liked. Not that he minded, he loved listening to her sing but he wished she’d throw in some Aerosmith or Guns N Roses once in a while too.

Dry lightning cracks across the skies, Those storm clouds gather in her eyes, Daddy was mean a old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground, The weather man called for a twister, She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away

Jamel followed Jack and felt an energy run through him when he saw the girl on stage. "Who the hell is she Jack cause she's..." Jamel started.

Having heard this so many time before Jack stopped him. "Powerful?" he joked. "Scary as hell even with the absurd t-shirt collection?" Jamel just stared at him. "Do you remember when we were reading all those stupid books about vampires?"

"What does that have to do with this?" watching the girl dancing around the stage and they way everyone in the room was watching her. It was like her energy was contagious.

She heard those sirens screaming out, Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar, Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter, She called it sweet revenge  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday, Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away, (Blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
Till there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

The song ended and the woman started walking to them. "Would it kill you to do little rock or metal? I'll take anything from Aerosmith to Imagine Dragons." Jack groaned wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Kate rolled her eyes. "When I get tired of the top 40 darling, I'll let you know." kissing his cheek then turning to the black man. "You must be Jamel, I'm so glad to see you made it home safely. Jack was starting to get worried about you."

For some reason Jamel felt like he had just been scolded by his grandmother. The way Jack was looking at her was worse than the way he had been with Livvie. Whoever she was Jack was in love with her, of that much he was certain. He was going to have to visit Ally and see what she had to say about all this. "I'm sorry, but I had things to do."

"With the werewolves, yes I've heard. I hope everything turned out alright." reading him she groaned out loud. "Oh dear lord not the caves again.” stepping back she slapped Jack on the shoulder. "What is it with town that everybody thinks that living in those damn caves will solve everything. I swear I should buy the land and turn them into an underground hotel of something." Actually that wasn’t such a bad idea, buying the land anyway.

"I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Jamel didn't know how she knew all that and wasn't sure he wanted to.

Jack smiled rubbing his shoulder, "That was what I was trying to tell you. Remember the legends of a vampire queen we read about." Jamel looked ready to strangle him, "Well, Jamel, meet Katelynn. She's the Queen of all Vampires, including you dumbass. Just bow down, it'll go better for you."

Jamel knew his eyes were bugging out but couldn't stop it. "You're the Queen?" feeling a little sick. Here he had promised Imani and the others they'd be safe and now this.

Kate watched his face, "Don't panic. As you can see I have a rather warped sense of humor." pointing to her shirt. "Your friends are more than welcome here it's just that there's no need to live in those caves, especially with children, when I have a very nice housing complex sitting half empty that they are more than welcome to move into."

"How do..."

"She can read your mind Jamel. Everything you're thinking right now is being broadcasted loud and clear, even I can hear part of it." Jack had been surprised how easy it was for him to connect with people now that he knew he could. He figured it was easier with Jamel since he had known him longer than anyone else but Kate had told him the more he used it the better he would get at it. Jamel had a lot of explaining to do when they had time. Jack saw him and another guy running through the woods with what he assumed was one of Parker's brothers following them and knew they were leading him away from the women who Imani had been taking in the other direction. 

Kate wasn't surprised Jack could read him as well, friendships often lead to a closer bonding. "I'll try to keep it to a minimum but it's second nature after all this time."

"I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you doing with Jack. He's had enough trouble from vampires, me included." 

"I like you." Kate said studying Jack's best friend. "You want to protect your friend even though he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Turning to Jack who she knew was getting ready to punch his friend again. "I think Jamel could use a shot of that special whiskey you have under the bar." 

The one with her blood in it he thought, "Yeah I think that might help a lot. She's the queen Jamel," Jack said giving him a hard look, "Show a little more respect." he didn't know why he felt a need to defend her but he did.

"Jack," Jamel called out a little stunned by his warning, and it was definitely a warning, as Jack left.

As soon as Jack stepped away she turn to the dark skinned man. "You and I need to get something straight Jamel. I know Jack has been through hell and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I'm very fond of Jack and everyone else here."

Jamel wasn't ready to let it go, "If you're the Queen then where were you when this town was going to shit. First Ian got turned, then me. And Jack was..."

"Was scamming Joshua to get this place." she finished. "He's smarter than you give him credit for and I didn't know about all this until the first of the year. I came as soon as I could and in the last four months I have built a housing complex for those who have been turned, a business where they can work and a partnership with Jack to give them a place to feed without worrying."

Standing there with his mouth hanging open Jamel wasn't sure what to say. "What? You did?"

"Stop being an ass and drink this." Jack told him as he passed out two shot glasses and kept one for himself. Sharing a shot with the newbies was becoming a habit. "Trust me it will help."

Without a word Jamel swallowed the thing followed by Jack and the Queen. "What is this suppose to doooo?" before he finished talking he felt the warmth starting. "What's in this?" he asked again holding up his glass.

"A few drops of Kate's blood. Felling better now pal?" Jack smirked.

It was like all the weight he had been holding, the resentment and anger was burning away as a light, calm feeling took its place. "Much. How..."

"I told you she's the queen, it comes with a few perks." Jack sat back looking around the bar. It wasn't even nine o'clock but it was nearly full, at this rate he might have to expand. Jamel still had the apartment next door but if he could convince him to move to Stoker Estates they could knock out the wall and push the bar back. He'd have to talk to Don the next time he came in and get his opinion. It was either that or find another location, Jack loved this place and had scammed really hard to get it.

"It's a little more complicated than that." she smiled as Jamel settled into his chair. "I'm here to help Jamel, not to cause trouble and Jack has been a tremendous help. I don't know what I would do without him." reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah who else would have watched Buffy with you." Jack smiled as she nudged him with her shoulder.

Oh dear lord, Jamel thought watching the two of them together. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. "Okay I'll bite what does all this mean?"

Jack grinned slapping his friends back. "Sit back man, this is going to be a wild story."

An hour later Kate wondered if she had been needed since Jack kept interrupting her adding little bits here and there. Even most of Jamel's questions Jack was able to answer for her. He had looked sick when he found out she was Caleb's aunt and fascinated that Rafe was her cousin. The whole demon and angel blood thing Kate had to explain but on the whole he took everything better than Jack had expected him to. "So you figured you'd just give me her blood without asking me? Man that's cold."

"Oh shut up, it helped didn't it. I know you, you would have thought about it for weeks. Then when you finally agreed we'd probably have run out." Jack laughed. "I just saved us all some time." getting punched in the shoulder just as Jamel's phone rang.

Seeing the caller ID, "Hey baby... Yeah I'm still here with Jack. I know... Trust me a lot has happened around here. Is everything okay?"

"Is that Imani?" Kate asked and he nodded. "Tell her that tomorrow I expect all of them to come to the apartment complex. I have no intention of letting children live in a cave. I don't care if they do run around with a fur coat once they hit puberty."

Jamel found his respect for her goin up. "Who was that?" Imani must have asked. "I'll tell you later, but I think she's a friend."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(March 27, 2013) 

The next afternoon Kate was looking at a drawing that Eric had brought to her. He and Henry had come to her a few weeks earlier asking about the empty space between her house and the playground. Whether she wanted to block it with trees or if she had any plans for the space. When she said she had no idea they had suggested a garden, she had smiled. "A botanical garden, completely enclosed so we can enjoy it year round. You're brilliant!". 

After asking her architect for his advise they had drawn up a plan that would connect her house to a glass building. It had raised center that would have benches for people to sit on, with intricate circles surrounded with water creating islands for the flowers and trees. Kate loved it and told them they could do whatever they wanted. Eric had looked at her like she had just given him the key to the city saying, "Yes Ma'am." She was just finishing up with them when she saw Jack's car pulling in followed by three vans and four cars. 

"Stoker Estates on Bram Street." Jamel laughed seeing the sign. "Okay I'll give her credit, she certainly has a twisted sense of humor." opening the door for his girlfriend.

"This place is beautiful." The smaller slimmer dark skinned girl said getting out. "I can't believe the Queen is willing to welcome us."

"And why not, we all have a secrets to keep." Kate said popping in behind them making the girl jump. As she turned she saw the others getting out of the vehicles. "There's more of you than I thought. Welcome to Stoker Estates, I want you to know you will all be safe here."

Jack had met Jamel at the hotel where Kate had sent them to stay and had been stunned to see the families, all with kids, and six singles. "They really need it Kate."

"I can see that." she said sadly. It was always harder to read the wolves but they had been so traumatized they were basically shouting at her. The images of terror and violence sickened her and she just thank god they had gotten away. "Are you Imani?" she asked the girl tucked up against Jamel’s side.

Sucking up her nerves she stepped forward and bowed, "Yes your Majesty. Thank you for giving my friends a safe haven."

Coming forward Kate smiled looking at her, then to everyone’s shock she cupped her face. "I should have recognized your name. You look so much like your grandmother Chione and you have her eyes as well as her middle name." The girl just looked at her. "I was privileged to meet her and your grandfather Mathis many years ago just after they married in Egypt. They were so kind and so in love, I'm very happy that I'm able to do this for you."

Imani felt her eyes start to fill up, "Grandmother used to tell me stories of the Vampire Queen when I was little. How you saved them from the hunters but I never really believed her. I thought she was just giving us something to focus on, like a fairy tale." 

"I think we saved each other that day." Kate bent and kissed her cheek. "I was so sorry when I heard about their deaths and I regret that I never had the chance to meet their son. If there is anything you need just ask." looking at the others over her shoulder, "All of you. My home is your home for as long as you wish to stay." she said formally

After the introductions Kate took them into the office to sort out the houses. From what she knew of werewolves the two single males would prefer to have their own spaces so she gave them two of the newest one bedroom apartments. As they were finishing the last planned one Kate had talked Don into adding two more buildings in the back left corner. The buildings included one with six, one bedrooms and one with two five bedrooms. There were four single women, one with the newborn, who asked if they could stay together and she happily gave them the keys to one of the five bedrooms apartments. Each of them had been assaulted by the alpha or his brothers that had killed Imani's father and she made a mental note to ask Bridget to come talk with them. It might do all of them good to know they weren't alone.

Then there were the four families, Sean Blackmoor had lost his wife during the take over, she had been killed for refusing Parker, and he was left raising his 16 year-old son and two 10 and 8 year-old daughters. Marc and Deana Jackson had two boys and a girl ranging from 9 to 14 while Tim and Diana Charles had one son West who was 11. The last family was George and Francis Logan who had a 14 year-old son name Tyler. "I figured you'd like to stay close to each other so it's lucky the newest buildings are big enough to hold your families." At the time she hadn’t known why she wanted the extra apartments but now she did.

Sean looked at the key in his hand, "I don't know how to thank you. It's been so long since we had a decent roof over our heads. It's just that we can't pay you until..."

Kate held up her hand, "Don't even worry about that right now. No one else here pays rent for a year and you won't have to either." she saw their eyes widen. "I built this place so that my people would have a safe place to call home and that includes wolves as well. I may not be your queen but I have lived and worked with your kind for centuries. I know that you're a private and a proud people, but there is no reason that you can't accept help when it's offered in good faith."

One of the girls started crying and Imani went to her. "They've been running for nearly a year, so we will gladly accept your offer."

"I also have job offers to anyone who wants it. I need a decent security team for the K.A.M. branch here in Port Charles." Kate grinned at the two single men as they perked up. "Someone who can tell the difference between human and vampire without asking.

"How did you know we were law enforcement?" Colin asked. He had been a state trooper in Vermont as well as Jim and George who had worked in the county sheriff's office.

Kate looked at the blonde, it was hard to tell his age with the full beard and shaggy hair but he had stunning green eyes that just grabbed you. "Like I said I've worked with wolves for years and I've found that most of you prefer careers in conservation, the military, law enforcement or firefighters. Although I did meet one wolf in Romania that gave haunted house tours while his pack did sound effects. I paid him a thousand dollars to grow-up and find a real job." she winked when several of the smaller kids laughed. "I also know the PCPD is in need of officers and we could use a few insiders there if there was ever any trouble with rouge vampires in town. Not that I expect them to but you never know. Once word gets out that the queen is living near by rouges usually liked to put half a continent between us." she shrugged with a wink to Jack who just laughed.

Diana gaped at her, "I worked as a 911 operator before all hell broke lose but I've been trying to teach the children since we went into hiding."

"We all have," one of the other single girls said. Jordan, Kate read.

"If that's something you'd like to keep doing that's fine. But we already have two teachers, Sasha and Terri were both turned I think the same time as Jamel was," holding her hand out to him. "They'll be teaching the children of the other vampires once school starts again. As well as my accountants wife Jenny, she just had had twins so she's enjoying the time off."

"Jesus! There are kid vampires here?" Jamel asked. Dear god he hadn't known Joshua had turned kids.

Kate saw his shock and laughed, "No, they're human but their parents aren't. I didn't think it would be a good idea for them to spend to much time with other kids until they understand they can't go around telling people, "Hey look at me, my parents have fangs'." she said waving her hands in the air as the others, including Jack, grinned. "That's all we need. I can just picture a PTA meeting turning into a lynch mob." chuckling along with a few of the wolves.

"What about on the full moon? Where do we go for that?" Marc asked and several of the other males agreed. Even though they could turn whenever they wanted to, they had no choice on the night of the full moon.

"The way I see it you have two options. 1, you can go out to the pine barons to run but I happen to know the local mob uses that to bury bodies, or 2, you can stay here. We still have a few weeks until then and the back of the property is open, I can have a fence put in around the pool giving you guys a couple acres to run in. I know you can control the wolf as you get older so it would only be to hold the younger ones until you can teach them."

"That sounds amazing Your Majesty." Stacie, the one with the newborn said. She and the other girls were sitting together while the males stood off to the side close enough to protect but far enough that they didn't feel threatened. That told Kate that they were a very close group and that the males felt they hadn't done enough to protect the females.

"Please call me Kate. I keep the Majesty for formal gatherings and besides you don't owe me your allegiance." she assured them.

Tim, Diana's mate, stepped forward. "With all due respect, with what you're doing for us. You have my allegiance, and my gratitude. I would be honored to work for you if you'll have me." kneeling down followed by the other males.

Kate looked at Jack, "See this is why werewolves annoy me." she told him silently. "They have to have an alpha to follow and every time I try to help it ends up being me." seeing Jack holding back a laugh as she went over to take Sean's arms pulling him up. She could sense that he had the ability to be an alpha and that the others looked to him for leadership already. "Please stop bowing, not even my people do that unless they want to annoy me. You need what I have to give, that's all. I don't expect you to follow me outside of a job." seeing the others stand up again. "Sean they look to you, you have the strength and ability to lead, so use it to help your people and we'll get along just fine. Now who wants to see their new homes?"

All the kids and a few of the adults kept pointing to the playground and the courts as they passed them to get to the apartments. "Hey dad look." Sean's daughter Brooke called out pointing to the playground.

"I see that sweetie." he said taking her hand. At 8 years-old she was a little hellion, she had bounced back faster than any of the others from losing her mother and was usually the one to talk her siblings into getting in trouble. God help him when she hit puberty and could turn into her wolf he'd probably have to track her all the way to Canada and back. 

He saw the basketball court and smiled, Sean had played in high school and he looked forward to teaching his oldest, Russ, how to play. At 16 he had started turning a year earlier and was just getting to the point where he could control himself. The gate the queen had suggested would work perfectly to keep him from getting in trouble.

Once they passed the courts the two signal males, Jim and Colin, headed for their rooms, and were surprised to see full apartments not just one single room. They actually had bedrooms and bathrooms separate from the rest of the place. They couldn't believe the place was already furnished for the most part. It had everything they needed at least, besides sheets.

Kate took the girls to the five bedroom after showing the other families their places. As soon as they opened the door they saw a hundred gallon fish tank against the stairway wall in front of them. To the left was the living room and to the right a den of sorts with a desk and sitting chairs. A corner bookcase sat empty as well as another small bookcase near the archway leading to the dining room. "This is like something out of a magazine." Tina said looking around the kitchen. "There's even a breakfast nook." Jordan pointed out.

"There are half baths on both sides of the stairs," Kate smiled, happy they liked the place. She’d had a ball working with the architect to redesign the places, saying the original layout was boring. "And the washer and dryer are in here." opening a door in the arch on the right. "The other side closer to the kitchen is for a pantry." She waited while they walked around looking at everything in the open floor plan, cooing down at the baby Stacie had let her hold while they looked. "There are five bedrooms upstairs, one master, two mid size, and two on the smaller side. I tried to keep them big but unless I had wanted to increase the downstairs I was out of luck. They are decent but only the master has it's own bath the others will have to share."

"That's fine, we don't mind." Colleen said looking up the staircase. "We're used to living in the woods, hotels or group housing. Just having our own rooms is going to seem strange."

Stacie came over to get her daughter, "This place is unbelievable."

Tracing the baby girls cheek Kate made a face and saw Hope smile. Being able to read people came in handy when there were babies around. "She's getting hungry." she said handing her to her mother. "It's still early so there's plenty of time to go get linens and towels or anything else. There's only the big things so you can decorate however you want and do you have a crib or do you need to get one."

The girls looked embarrassed, "We haven't really went out on our own for months." Tina offered.

"We were afraid someone might see us and tell Parker where we were." Stacie said looking down at the baby who was discretely nursing under a blanket.

"Well you don't need to worry about him anymore. Even if he wasn't dead, you're under my protection now and I will not allow any of you to be hurt ever again." their eyes widened. "You will get through this, it takes time but I promise you will. My first husband abused me the same way when I was still human. Because of that I will never be able to have a child of my own," patting the baby's back softly. "That's why I'm content to be everyone’s favorite aunt now." they nodded sadly. "I'll ask my friend Bridget to come talk to you. She's been in therapy since the eighties, it took a hundred years before she would even be in the same room as a male and another before she would talk to one. Compared to her you're all doing just fine."

"Thank you your... Kate." Jordan grinned. She and the others had worked hard to get passed their assaults but it still bothered them to talk about it. The fact that Kate and the other girl, Bridget, had experienced the same thing and understood helped. Running a hand over her long raven braid she sighed. "I don't even know where to start here." looking around.

Kate grinned, "Do you trust me?"

Stacie laughed, "After all this, absolutely."

Pulling out her cell phone, "Hey Carly, got time to go shopping. No, not for clothes, well maybe," looking at the girls. "No I have some new tenants that could use some help decorating." the girls looked at each other when she laughed. "No darling not vamps. You're about meet your first wolf." holding the phone away from her ear as the other woman started laughing loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Don upset about his sisters medical situation Kate makes him a surprising offer.  
> Haley thinks her brother has lost his mind until she's introduced to Kate.  
> Amanda meets Don.  
> After Kate buys shares in GH Monica confronts her with her suspicion.  
> Jack makes up his mind and goes for it with a surprising turn.

Chapter 8

Kate almost felt sorry for the store clerks as their group descended on the mall. Not only Carly but Alison and Lucy, who had arrived to talk about the Nurse's Ball and insisted the group needed their expert fashion advise, had tagged along. By the time they headed back to the apartments the stores were looking quite picked over and Carly had stopped looking at the group with her mouth hanging open. The families had insisted they had enough to buy their own things but Kate had just pushed them aside handing over her credit card. Living nearly seven hundred years had allowed her to establish quite a bank account and that wasn't even counting her share of K.A.M. If the Forbes list ever found out how much she had hidden in different accounts and hiding places around the world she'd make the number one spot in a second. Bill Gates didn't even come close to what she had, he would need to triple his bank account to even meet half of hers. So when she felt like splurging she would and boy had she splurged, everything from household items to clothing. The baby things for Hope and toys for the kids alone filled up one van and that didn't include the crib and furniture for the nursery that would be delivered the next day.

She hadn't been joking when she said no one was paying rent for the apartments. With the solar panels up and running they were actually selling some back to the city so they was paying for themselves. The only thing they had to pay for was water, food and basic essentials. Just before everyone went their separate ways Kate gave Sean directions to K.A.M. and the PCPD so that they could come down for interviews for the security positions once they were ready. Leaving them to get settled Kate went to her office in the complex to call the gate company explaining to them that she wanted another row of fencing at the back of the property as soon as possible. Since they knew what she was willing to pay they said they would be out the next day to start the installation. While she was talking to them Mary and Nadine, one of the newest members along with her brother Mike, came to ask about the new renters. Kate explained who they were and what they had been through, leaving out the personal details. Nadine was fascinated and couldn't wait to meet the wolves. Kate shook her head with a grin as they left heading to talk to the rest of the women about planning a potluck at the community center so everyone could meet them. They had been talking about doing something like that once the other houses had been finished but it got pushed aside with the grand opening of K.A.M.. Now that everything was calming down this was a perfect opportunity.

Grace was sitting in the living room when she got back to her place, "What has you looking so happy tonight?" she asked Grace.

"As if you need to ask." Grace tossed a pillow at her. "Abe is who has me smiling." blinking her eyes. "Um, um, um that has to be the sweetest man on this planet, and he has the finest ass too. I swear I used to think the term, 'You can bounce a quarter off it' was a myth but I bet I could."

Kate tried not to read her but... "And just how would you know that?" she teased.

Grace felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. "We might have met for an early dinner and may have skipped the restaurant."

Dropping down next to her on the couch Kate hugged her. "I knew it!" excited and happy for her friend. "So how was it?"

"Katie!" Grace only pretended to be shocked as Kate laughed. "Oh my god I thought I had died and went to heaven. Abe just fit me perfectly, if you know what I mean." wiggling her eyebrows setting Kate off again. "It's not like I'm a virgin but... I've never felt completely loved or cherished as I do when I'm with him. I know how old he is and I don't know if that has anything to do with it but he's just... so romantic and perfect."

"I'm so happy for you Grace." Kate sat back looking at her. "It's good to know I haven't lost my touch, even Luthor and Gus have started dating officially, although they're keeping it quite from everyone at the office." Luthor had spent an hour on the phone begging her until she had finally popped down to Atlanta to help him pick out the perfect first date outfit just before the grand opening. The man could run a multi-billion dollar corporation but had nearly hyperventilated over whether or not he should wear a tie.

Grace opened her mouth and closed it a few times, "Are you saying you set them up?" Kate just shrugged and she sat up to ask. "Me and Abe?"

"Would you rather I hadn't?" quirking an eyebrow.

"Hell no!" Grace practically shouted. "No, I'm just surprised that you can find everybody else a partner but ignore your own." leaning back to look at the Queen.

"Don't you start." Kate said getting up. "Bridget already ambushed me so I'll tell you what I told her. Yes I like Jack, but I'm leaving it up to him, if he's interested he'll have to make the first move." glad to see Grace nod. "Besides now I can live vicariously through you." waving as she teleported to her bedroom.

Grace watched as the pillow she threw went through the other woman. "Damn. I guess Bridget and I need to start plotting how to get those two together since they won't do it on their own."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The entire population of Stoker Estates found themselves in the Community center for Easter that Sunday. Kate had completely forgotten the holiday until the night before, luckily a quick trip to the local store lead her to several bags of plastic eggs and a dozen premade baskets. They were a little cheesy but would work in a pinch for the kids. The two single wolves, Jim and Colin, were helping the De Luca's all with beers in their hands. Men and barbecuing, she would never understand. After spending centuries cooking over an open flame give her an oven or microwave any day. The De Luca brothers had spent their first paychecks, buying a huge barbecue smoker and had set it up outside, filling it with about fifty pounds of ribs and six pork butts. Hank had started working at the PCPD but Joel and Jesse were both working for K.A.M., Jesse in maintenance and Joel, with an EMT license, was helping in the clinic. 

The girls were breaking in the community kitchen with all the side dishes and deserts. The smells were fantastic when Kate arrived but what was even better was the way everyone was getting along. The wolves had been completely accepted and were milling around with vampires. Sean, George and Jim all had set up interviews at the PCPD the day after moving in. With the Mayor's backing she knew they would get the jobs, and the other males were already working for K.A.M.. The older kids were on the basketball court with Sean and Jamel teaching them how to dribble a ball while the younger ones ran around looking for the eggs Kate and the others had hidden just before dawn. 

The only one missing was Jack who had been disappointed but had made plans to eat with his brother that she made him keep. She saw Don, who had been shocked to be invited, standing in the back watching everyone. He had only said, "Okay then." when she told him that Were’s had moved into the newer buildings. He just went with it after working with Louie, every time he learned something new he would think about for a minute rub his neck then went back to work. Everybody liked Don, he was always willing to help out and always had a joke or two ready for the kids. Tonight he looked troubled which was not something she normally associated with him. "Penny for your thoughts." Kate said as she walked over to him.

Don looked at her, "I'm not sure they're worth that much." everyone seemed so happy he didn't want to bring down the house, as it were.

His tone instantly had her on alert. "Don what's the matter?" when she had read how much it bothered him that she could do that she had purposely tried not to out of respect. "If you don't want the others to know I promise it will stay just between us."

"Can we take a walk?" he asked and she nodded taking his arm. Heading out the side door they started towards her house. They had the foundation in and the frame work up, it was probably the largest private home Don had ever seen and the fanciest if they did everything that she wanted. The fish tanks alone would see to that.

Kate kept quiet until they reached the area Henry and Eric had started excavating for the garden. "I can wait until the cows come home but I don't think you have that much time."

Don choked out a sigh, "Time. It's funny I never really thought to much about that. Then Haley got sick and all I could think about was what she wouldn't get to see if something happened. Then she got better and it just slipped my mind until I met you." he looked at her. "I kept thinking about everything you've seen, the way the worlds changed and you got to see it all. Moving pictures, automobiles, the space shuttle." starting to tear up.

Reaching over she took his hand, "Don, Haley's sick again isn't she?" that was the only thing she knew of that would effect him this hard.

Don broke down, nobody knew yet because Haley didn't want them too and he had promised to keep it to himself but it was killing him. He needed to talk to someone and he trusted Kate, if it hadn't been for her they might not have even known. "It's spread to her liver and one kidney. They wanted to put her on the transplant list and start chemo right away but she said no."

"Dear lord, why?" Kate couldn't understand that.

"It nearly killed her the first time, the pain and being sick all the time. She doesn't want to go through it again. She said maybe this was meant to be, that she had been born to keep me sane when our folks died and now I don't need her anymore." He looked at her, “but she's wrong Kate. So wrong.”

Kate wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I'll have my doctors look at her test results. Maybe there's something they can do to help. We usually stick to blood disorders but we have had some success in cancer treatment. I'll put her in as a top priority, I promise we'll do everything we can."

Don felt a huge relief as she made the offer. "Thank you Kate. I know she thinks she's a burden, holding me back, but I love her so much. She's more of a daughter than a sister. I can't lose her, not yet. She's only 23, she's barely lived."

Kate could hear the desperation in his voice and pulled him over to a stack of two by fours and sat down with him. "Don can I ask you something?" she looked at him as he wiped his face with the handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket and nodded. "Do you think Haley would accept us? Vampires I mean." he looked a little confused. This was a big decision on her part, one she hadn't considered in over a hundred years. "If the doctors can't do anything for her then there is one thing that I can do. You know what I am, what I can do. Is that something you could also accept about Haley if it came to that?"

Don sat up as he started to understand what she was saying. "You mean... making her like you."

"If she was turned, as one of my progeny she would have more abilities than the others. She'd need blood to survive but she would never get sick again and she could live for centuries. Do anything she wanted, be anything she ever dreamed." Kate saw the way his eyes widened.

"I never thought of that." Don ran a hand over his head, something Kate had learned he did when he had something on his mind.

"Let the doctor's try first, but why don't you bring her to the club. Let her get to know everyone, to see who and what we really are, not those silly superstitions." she saw him grin at her saying his own words back to him. "Tell her what you know and let her make up her own mind. I refuse to do this to anyone without their consent, but if she sees us, the real us, maybe it will give her another option than just giving up."

"That makes sense but if I tell her that vampires and werewolves exist she may have me committed." Don didn't know what it was, maybe the angel blood in her, and had that been a shock to learn, but he was always comforted when he talked to her. It was like he just knew everything was going to be okay in the end.

Kate smiled and took his hand, "Well we can always ask her to bring you something one night and let her see the crew doing their work. It worked for you anyway."

Don couldn't help but laugh at that image, "Yeah, I guess it did."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(April 4, 2013) 

That Thursday Don brought Haley to K.A.M. and was shown straight to Kate's office. "Well we're here, where's this Queen you keep telling me about." Haley smirked at her brother. She wanted to have a few words with the woman who had convinced her sweet gullible brother that she was a vampire.

"She probably had something to take care of Haley. Show a little respect, she's doing all of this without asking for anything in return. K.A.M. is the top research center in the world, if they can't help you then no one can." Don was looking around the office and smiled at the 6ft tall cylinder fish tank filled with jelly fish in the corner. "I swear that woman will have the first completely submerged house in the ocean when they can build one. She loves fish."

"But I'm not fond of what salt water does to my hair." Kate joked as she popped in right in front of Haley who was staring at her, her eyes wide in fear. She looked exactly like Kate had imagined, short soft auburn curls framed her face, only she was about a foot shorter than her brother was. Her eyes were the exact shape and color as her brothers and right now those amber eyes were looking around the place for an escape route. 

Kate knew that Don had told her their little secret and the fact that she had came with him was a good sign. Don had laughed Wednesday morning when she brought him his morning coffee, a habit they had kept up since the apartment build. He told her Haley had laughed at first but she knew her brother and knew he wouldn't make something like that up. She had asked a ton of questions but she had acted like she believed him. 

"Donny?" Haley ran to him grabbing on to his arm. "You were telling the truth. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." staring wide eyed at the woman wearing a pair of leather pants with an off the shoulder red blouse that looked like it had rips on one shoulder.

Taking her hand Don remembered how he had reacted when Kate had came to see him. "Haley calm down, Kate isn't going to hurt you."

"Are freaking kidding me?" pulling away from him she looked at Kate who was trying not to laugh. Like brother like sister, although Don had spent a lot of time with her so they at least had something to go on. Shaking her head Haley started pacing, the woman had just appeared out of nowhere so running wasn't an option. "You know what?" throwing her hands in the air. "I'm dying anyway so go ahead, drain me dry. It'll save me a lot of pain in the long run."

Kate knew she was afraid but was hiding it with bravado. "I could do that if you really want me to but I'd rather try to find you a cure." sitting down on the couch in the corner. "Did you bring her records?" she asked Don.

"Sure did." smirking at Haley as he went to sit next to her leaving Haley standing there opened mouthed behind him. "I brought everything from when she was first diagnosed five years ago. You going to sit down honey or would you rather wear yourself out standing up."

"Are you getting tired that easily?" Kate asked worriedly.

Haley looked between them. "Is this for real?" she asked her brother then turned to Kate before he could answer. "Donny was telling me the truth. You're..."

"Queen of the Vampires." Kate smiled. "Yeah that and a few other titles. I'm almost 700 years-old and yes some days I feel every minute of it. I have six doctorates from Harvard, Yale and King's College in London not to mention a few others over the years." the girl stared at her but she did sit across from them wearily. "Haley I would never hurt you. Don has become a good friend to me and many of my people, even though he's human we consider him family and by extension you." 

Haley looked at her then at her brother who just shrugged. "If it wasn't for her we may never have found out it came back until it was to late. She'd done nothing but help me since the day we met Haley," Don told his sister. "I trust her completely with my life but more importantly I trust her with yours."

"I just want to help you," Kate tried to make her understand. "It's not fair that I've had such a long life and you are fighting for such a short one." using every ounce of her mothers blood, the calming effect that made people comfortable around her.

Haley sat back relaxing, she was right she had been fighting. "I'm just so tired, I don't want to hurt Donny but I can't go through chemo again." 

"LeLe," Don bent over to take her hand. "I know you're scared, hell I am too but you can't just give up. Let Kate's doctors try, that's all I'm asking. They've been helping people for a long time maybe they can come up with something the other doctors haven't"

Kate felt her heart breaking to see such a strong man begging the one person he would give his life for not to give up. "If you don't want Chemo maybe we can try something else."

Haley looked the Queen, she looked younger than she did until you saw her eyes. "I wish you could but..." turning to her brother.

"What Haley?" Knowing his sister he had to ask. "What haven't you told me?"

Wiping her eyes Haley sat back putting her hands in her lap. Kate read her quickly then cursed. "Haley you should have told him."

"I know," she cried, "I'm sorry Donny but Dr Stanley said without a transplant..." stopping when he looked at her.

"What?" when she wouldn't answer him he turned to Kate. "Can you read her?"

Kate nodded, knowing that Haley wasn't capable she sighed, "The doctor told her without the transplant he gave her six months maybe less."

Don jumped up running his hands over his head saying, "No! No, no, no," over again.

Haley watched him pace, thankful that the queen had said what she couldn't. "I'm sorry Donny, I couldn't tell you. I know you expect miracles but I'm a realist. I know what my chances are, I figured I could spend what time I have left getting you to accept the inevitable."

"Never!" he shouted then turned to Kate. "Turn her! You said you'd turn her, do it. I can't lose her," dropping to his knees in front of Haley brushing the hair out of her face and using his thumbs to remove her tears. "I can't lose you LeLe. Please let her do this. I don't care what you are, human or vampire, it doesn't matter as long you'll still be here. Alive and happy," 

Haley was in shock and Kate could tell she wasn't ready to even think about that. "Don you're scaring her." he turned at her soft words and the desperation on his face nearly had her biting Haley without her consent. Taking a deep breath she knelt next to him taking his hand much the same as he had Haley. "This is too much, too fast, for her. Let's wait until my doctors look at things, it may not be as bad as they think. Doctors do make mistakes you know." cupping his face. "There's still time," looking up at Haley. "Don't panic. I would never turn you without your consent, whether your brother wants it or not. I watched my husband go from a healthy 18 to a weak, ill 87 year-old. Every day I asked him to let me turn him but I respected his wishes when he said no. If I would do that for him why would I do any less for you."

"Haley please..." Don tried to beg again. 

Kate squeezed his hand, "There's time Don. Let her get to know us. Right now she's facing a death sentence as well as learning that there is a lot more to this world than she ever imagined. Remember how you felt," she smiled at him. "I seem to recall you pulling a knife on me."

"He did?" Haley looked at Don.

Leaning back on his heels Don sighed, "Yeah I did." He knew Kate was reading him when she nodded. "I just want what's best for you honey." taking Haley's hands again. "So what if I'm being a selfish bastard for wanting to keep you with me, sue me. You're my baby sister, I would do anything for you, don't you know that by now." he suddenly found himself with an arm full of the sobbing young girl.

"I'll give you two some privacy while I take this to Dr Ramsey." Kate said picking up Haley’s file. "He can be a conceited ass at times but he's a brilliant researcher. If there's anything we can do he'll be the one find it."

Haley managed a teary, "Thank you." before Kate disappeared in front of them. "I got to admit that's pretty cool." she told her brother with a soft laugh as he helped her off the floor.

"Wait until you get to know her. Kate is something else, just her t-shirt collection is proof of that." he grinned, happy she wasn't afraid anymore.

It felt like the heaviness she had been carrying around for the last few days was fading. "I'm afraid to even ask. What type of a shirt would a vampire wear?"

Don grinned lightly, "My favorite so far says 'I'm a sucker for blood' with red splashes all over it."

Haley shook her head, "I'd like to see that." blowing out a deep breath. "Donny I'm sorry. I know..." he hugged her.

"It's okay LeLe," holding her tight. "I understand why you didn't tell me but you have other options now." Going wide eyed Haley just stared at him. "I'm serious. Believe me I know how crazy it sounds but I've gotten to know them and I consider a lot of them my friends. Hell those oatmeal cookies you like so much, Mary and her husband Greg were turned and they have two of the cutest boys who are 12 and 10 that are still human. They were close to letting DCF take the boys because they were afraid they would hurt them before Kate came to town. Greg was who I played golf with last weekend. They're regular people, just with a few dietary quirks." shrugging as he used Kate's description.

"You really trust them." she wasn't so sure but she knew her brother would never do or let anything bad happen to her. "I'll think about it okay. But let's see what the doctors here have to say first. I'm not sure I want to give up my soul just to live longer."

"You wouldn't." came a soft voice from behind them. "I'm sorry I didn't know Aunt Kate had visitors." seeing them looking confused she held out her hand. "I'm Amanda Stuart CEO of this branch."

"Donald Vincent, this is my sister Haley." Don felt his stomach drop when he turned and saw the attractive brunette standing there. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and her smile was something he knew he'd never forget as he shook her hand.

"You're Don?" Mandy had to take a second look. Starting at his feet she took her time moving up to his face. "Damn Aunt Kate never mentioned she had a Vin Diesel look a like working with her." she heard the younger girl chuckle as her brother turned red. "I would have definitely made a point to bother her at the apartments more often." 

"See, I told you, you looked like him, just with hair." Haley smirked liking the other woman.

Don rubbed his neck, "Shush," to Haley then to Amanda, "I don't know if she even knows who he is. She just discovered Buffy so I doubt Jack has talked her into watching the Fast series yet."

"I'll have to sneak a copy into her machine. I'm a sucker for those movies." fanning herself as she got another good look. She had never been this attracted to someone so fast, even her husband, but damn if she didn't want to take him to her office and ride him until they both passed out. Hearing a snicker she turned to his sister and got the connection, instantly feeling horrible. "Haley? Oh my god I'm so sorry you must think I'm an idiot. Kate told me you were coming in today. I promise to have our best people look at your records and don't worry about the cost. This is on us, Kate adores your brother so we'll do everything possible to help you."

"That's very nice of you." Haley was confused with her calling the Queen Aunt Kate. "I hate to ask but are you also..." cocking her head

"A vamp?" Amanda smiled. “Guilty as charged but Kate really is my aunt. She was married to my Uncle James back in the day. I was just a child when they married but she stayed near the family my whole life. When I got sick, yellow fever," she told the girl. "My family asked her to turn me."

"Your family did that, they didn't give you a choice." Haley had to ask.

"I had talked about it for years and when the time came I wasn't able to tell her myself so they did it for me. My poor husband had died a few days before Kate got there and I nearly didn't make it. It was my sons and daughter that begged her to it. She had just lost James not even thirty years earlier and I don't think she wanted to lose anyone else so soon so she did." she wasn't as good at reading people as Kate was but she could tell the girl was very ill and knew what Kate was considering. "I've never regretted it, not a day in my life. We certainly are not the blood thirsty monsters that legend paints us and we very much have a hold of our souls. In fact don't even mention Dracula to Kate, she hates that book and the way he made us out to be."

"Why though?" Don asked. "She named the apartments Stoker Estates so it couldn't have been that bad."

Amanda laughed. "She dated Mr Stoker for nearly two years, then he dumped her after getting all the information he could out of her. A year later that damn book came out."

"Oh no." Haley groaned.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Oh no is right. Boy was she pissed, the only thing that saved his neck was that he was so popular. That and he had changed so many of the facts for a scarier story. Naming the apartments that and it being off Bram Street was just a way to thumb her nose up at him."

"She must have a good sense of humor then. If my ex had ever wrote a book about me I'd strangle him in his sleep." Haley agreed. Fangs or not that was just wrong, she thought then giggled thinking that people having fangs was starting to sound normal to her.

"Oh you have no idea. Just wait until you get to know her." Don said sitting down. "Then again you and her together may be to much for me."

Amanda couldn't help herself, "I don't know, I doubt there's much you couldn't handle." flirting shamelessly with the man. "I'll have to check in with Aunt Kate to make sure everything is going alright with her house. I saw the plans so I know it's going to take a lot of work." Actually she had seen smaller hotels but she had to admit it would be something when it was done

"Stop by any time, I'd be happy to give you a tour though we only have the frame work up so far." Don found himself saying. Wood he was used to using but because of the size of the open rooms they were using steel beams for the main load bearing walls and the stands in the basement. He swore if this place ever even got a crack he'd never build another house again. 

Most of his life had been spent looking after me, Haley thought as she watched the two of them. His love life had never been a factor she had ever considered. He had dated some but never seriously and she had always felt it was her fault, that he was sacrificing his life for hers. If he was flirting with Amanda it was a good sign. This way if something happened to her, if they couldn't stop the cancer, maybe he would have someone to look after him when she couldn't. One second it was just the three of them and the next the Queen was behind her desk. "Mandy sweetheart I see you've met the Vincent's."

"Starting to anyway." she said getting up. "I have the reports you wanted to see and I have a bone to pick with you." handing her the flash drive. "Why didn't you tell me Don was so hot?" poking her arm gently.

"The temperature’s only in the seventies why are the workers getting hot?" she said it so seriously that Amanda looked at Haley and they both broke out in giggles. "What? If it's that bad now what do you in the middle of summer?" causing both girls to laugh harder and even Don had to chuckle at that. Kate looked at them, the three had a bond already and she could just picture Mandy and Don together a hundred years from now watching Haley and her husband, a dark haired young man with his back to her so she couldn't see his face, dancing around a room either at a wedding or a party. "Well I see I'm not going to get an answer so why don't we talk about Haley."

"Please," the younger girl said trying to ignore the way her brother was looking at Amanda.

"Chris is going over the test results but he'd like you to give fresh samples for him to use. I get the feeling he doesn't trust anybody but himself. If you have time I can take you there now. Unlike me he's human so he can't pop up here we have to go to him." Kate grinned. She really did like the doctor but like Jack said he had his moments and he liked to have things a certain way while he worked. 

"That's fine with me, today's been a good day so hopefully that will help." getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" her brother asked.

"No," she turned to him giving him her best dirty look, "I'm okay Donny, you don't have to be with me for everything. Besides if I'm going to consider all my options don't you think I should get to know the Queen..."

"Kate," three voices all said at the same time.

Haley smiled, "Then shouldn't I get to know Kate better."

Taking her arm Kate felt just how tired Haley really was and gave her a little jolt of energy, she had been hiding things from Don for a lot longer than they had known. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about. The first being how would you like to get a peak at one of the perks you'll be able to do if you go with option 2."

Not sure what she had in mind Haley wasn't sure but then again she had always believed in having as much of the information as she could get to make the right decisions. It's what made her so good at her job. "I guess there's only one way to find out, but if she bites me I'm blaming you." She said to her brother as they disappeared.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt a tingling sensation then the next thing she saw was a doctor in a lab coat standing in front of her. "Did we just?" Kate nodded. "Okay I can see where that might come in handy." 

"It does." Kate grinned then introduced her to Dr Ramsey.

The next hour was filled with blood samples, EKG's, an X-ray and an ultra sound. Kate saw that Haley was sweating by the time Chris was satisfied that he had everything and gave her another bit of energy. Small things like cuts and bruises she could heal but not big things like cancer or HIV. Instead of going upstairs Kate took her to the basement as they talked about what the modern day vampire was able to do. The more Haley heard the more she relaxed, in fact she felt better than she had all day, knowing that they didn't bite people anymore went a long way in calming her down. Kate explained who they were and how they came to be and a few things about Kate;s life before and after she ran into her mother for the first time. Haley couldn't believe how complicated the world was or the fact that some myths were real. Kate also told her she knew that she had been holding things back from Don and that the siblings needed to have a long conversation about why she had done that. "Your brother is stronger than you give him credit for and you need to trust him to do what is best for him. If that's looking after you than you need to let him." the Queen had told her. 

Haley couldn't say anything to that because Kate was right. She knew Don should have been told that she had known the cancer was back but she hadn't wanted him to start worrying about her again. Thanks to Kate his business was busier than ever, most of the bills had been paid off and he even had time to relax and play golf again. Popping them back to Kate's office she saw her brother and Amanda sitting on the couch still talking. She hoped that things worked out for him even if it was with a vampire. 

After promising to consider all of her options the sibling said their good bye's and thank you's leaving Amanda alone with Kate. "So I take it you like Donald." Kate smirked only to get the pillow from the couch thrown at her. 

However Amanda didn't even try to deny it. "I think I'm in heat. All I wanted to do was to get naked and roll around with that man. God he's like cheesecake, chocolate dipped strawberries and sunshine all rolled into one man." 

Amanda fanned herself as Kate grinned, if this worked out maybe they wouldn't lose Don to old age after all. "So I should plan to add both sister and brother to our delivery network in the future. I think that's a brilliant idea." causing both women to breakout in laughter.

Mandy recovered first and stood up, "Well I hate to laugh and run but you have the board meeting at GH to get to." looking at her watch. "I know how much you've been looking forward to this." Kate just stood up with a grin before disappearing. "Go get 'em." Mandy laughed as she headed to her office across the hall looking at her phone where Don had entered his number. Hitting the dial button it only rang twice before she heard his Hello, "Hi Don it's Mandy. I hope it's not to soon but I was wondering if I could get that tour tomorrow." 

She bit her lip until he answered, "Sure, how about meeting for coffee before heading over." 

Feeling like she was a teenager again she started twisting her hair between her fingers. "Sounds wonderful, does 8 sound good?"

Don felt like pinching himself, he couldn't believe that beautiful woman had actually called him, and before he had even made it to his car. "It sounds perfect." hanging up he turned to Haley who surprised him by grinning, "What?" only making her laugh. He was still worried about her but for the first time in days he felt hopeful. He knew Kate would do whatever she could to help his sister, even turning her if it came to that. Now he just had to convince his sister that becoming a vampire was a good thing if medicine couldn't help her. Maybe if things worked the way he hoped, he could get Mandy to talk to her. Don couldn't remember the last time he had felt such an intense attraction to someone, the fact she was a vampire didn't even register. She was beautiful and sweet and dear god he was almost forty years old and felt like cupid had just shot him in the butt. Hearing Haley giggle as he started to walk passed their car he turned back pulling out the keys from his pocket. "Shut up."

"I never said a word." she said so sweetly. Then as they sat down she felt better than she had in a while and couldn't help teasing him. "So... Mandy seemed nice." seeing her brother blush was something she would never let him live down. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Nikolas Cassadine stood in the empty boardroom at GH wondering why he had been called to an emergency meeting. As far as he knew everything had been running smoothly for the last six months, no major problems or epidemics. He knew a few of the older board members had mentioned selling their interests but that had been a month ago and he'd offered to buy them out but never heard back so maybe that's what they wanted to discuss now. He hoped they could get everything covered quickly, his son Spencer was fighting a cold and he could be a brat when he didn't feel good. He wanted to get back to him as soon as possible thinking that he really needed to look into finding a nanny. Albert, Wyndemere's butler for god knew how long, was getting up in years and didn't have the energy to chase after the boy anymore.

Pouring himself a glass of water he turned around only to see the last person he expected to see sitting on the edge of the table. He had never heard a sound to let him know he wasn't alone, she was just there in the blink of an eye. Her black hair hung free around her shoulder and he had to grin at the jeans and a t-shirt that showed a blood bag with wings and the saying 'Type O- We're out for BLOOD' she was wearing. 

Kate read the worry coming from him, "I'm the vampire so why are you brooding?"

Grinning Nikolas came over bowing slightly, "Sorry your Majesty I would hate bore you with my troubles."

The more she saw of Helena's grandson the more she wondered if he had been adopted. He was the complete opposite from every other Cassadine she had ever met. "Nonsense," she said jumping off the table, "I've been around a long time your Highness, maybe I can help."

Nikolas took a sip of the water, he wasn't afraid of being alone with her like he had thought he'd be. Instead her smile made him relax. "Unless you can get me out of this meeting I doubt it."

Kate smiled, "Hot date." going over to pour herself a glass she saw his eyes widen when she drank the water but he covered it quickly.

"Not unless you count a sick eight year old." She looked startled. "My son, he's got a head cold and making everyone as miserable as he his. He's afraid he's going to miss the Nurse's Ball next weekend."

Kate laughed at that, she hadn't pictured the Prince as a dotting father but apparently she was wrong. "Ahh, that I have dealt with many times. A nice warm cup of honey, lemon, with a little brandy usually does the trick. Along with Vic's rub," she rolled her eyes, "I wish they’d had that when I was raising my son. Luthor was prone to colds as a child and the poultices the healers used stunk to high heaven."

Nikolas had to laugh, "My nanny used to give me that, the honey and brandy I mean, when I was sick. I can't believe I forgot that." looking at her. "I didn't know you had children."

Kate smiled, "I consider all of my people my children but I also raised a son, Luthor. He's running the main office in Atlanta now that I'm here. He was at the grand opening, I'm surprised you didn't meet him then. " 

Nikolas smiled, "Ah the dark haired man who only had eyes for his date." he remembered being a little jealous even if they were gay. It had been awhile since anyone had looked at him like that.

Kate shrugged, "That's my boy." she would admit that Nikolas was an attractive man. He had the dark European looks most Cassadine males had but his eyes were the most compassionate she had ever seen in that family. "I suppose there are a lot of things Helena never bothered to find out about us. Like the fact that we eat and drink other things. All she saw was immortality and tricks, not the fact that we have families and friends. " 

He nodded then asked, "How did you know?"

Kate smiled, "You were surprised when I drank the water." setting the empty glass down.

"Ahh." looking embarrassed, "No Grandmother never covered that. She was mostly power, power, power." he said as they sat at the table. He felt over dressed in his suit next to her but then he hardly ever wore 'normal' clothes as his brother Lucky would say. "Your Majesty..."

"Please call me Kate Nicky. You don't mind if I call you Nicky do you?" Kate smiled leaning back in the chair wondering if she offended him from the look he gave her.

Nikolas raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't be the first but the only one outside my family."

Kate laughed, "Sorry I can't picture Helena using a pet name even for her grandson."

Even Nikolas laughed at that, "No, not the Cassadine’s. My brother and sister used to call me that when we were younger... and Emily." smiling a little sadly.

"Oh," now Kate actually felt bad, "forgive me I didn't know."

He held up his hand, "It's fine, she's been gone for a long time. I think you would have liked her, she had a strange sense of humor too."

"I'm sure I would have, I haven't meet anyone in this town yet that I haven't liked." He smiled sadly at that. "The pain may fade but it never goes away, believe me I know. The best thing to do is find something or someone else that can make you happy." she saw him look down at her words. She started to say more but they were interrupted as Monica and several others came into the room.

Monica was the first to recognize the head of K.A.M. industries and stopped dead. "Ms Mayborne, I wasn't aware you were joining us." looking at the younger woman’s t-shirt. Monica hated to admit it but there was just something about the other woman that didn't sit right with her. She was unfailingly polite and generous to a fault but there was a part that raised the hair on her neck whenever she was around. As ridiculous as it sounded she was starting to reconsider the things that Alan had once told that she had dismissed as early on set Alzheimer's.

Kate smiled reading the doctor. She was surprised it had taken Monica so long to wonder about her. "Who do think called the meeting?"

That stunned Nikolas, "You did, but why? Is everything with the Nurses Ball alright?" he asked as they all took their seats at the table.

"Oh Lucy has everything well in hand with ball, everything is set for next Saturday. No I thought you should know that I bought Mr Clare and Mrs Kilworth’s shares of General Hospital which I was told gives me a seat on the board. I believe that puts you and I as the majority shareholders now." she told the group as she turned to Nikolas.

Monica saw the shock from the other board members and realized she wasn't the only one surprised. Nikolas however just smiled, she needed to take the time to talk to her son in law about what he knew that she didn't. "I wasn't aware Norm and Shelly were leaving."

"They mentioned it to me a few months ago but never brought it up again." Nikolas offered. He wondered what the Queen was up to. She look way too happy about this. "I thought they changed their minds."

"They may have said something to me at K.A.M.'s grand opening." Kate offered, they didn’t need to know that she had found out by reading the couple. "Since I plan on making Port Charles my home I wanted to make sure the town is receiving the best health care available, not that they weren't already." glad to see Dr. Quartermaine relax a little. "And I'm sorry but the Chief of Staff at Mercy is an ass." That got a laugh out of the other woman.

"And what exactly do you expect from the board here Ms Mayborne." the bald headed man on Monica's right asked.

"Nothing." she saw them look at each other. "Consider me a silent partner. I just wanted you to know that I have a group coming in to inspect the hospital equipment next week. I'll be updating any equipment they find to be outdated out of my own pockets as well as setting up a fund to cover low income patients." looking at two of the more recent additions to the board. She knew they had been pushing to have those patients transferred to keep costs down. "I want anyone coming here to receive the best care possible whether they can pay for it or not."

"Don't you think that might be over extending yourself, you are new to this." The only other woman besides herself and Monica replied. Donna Maitland had been hoping to get her hands on those shares so she could put her own spin on the place. "You're grandfather I could understand but you've only recently taken control of K.A.M. and didn't you have to appoint someone else CEO until you learned the business."

Nikolas felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when Kate looked at the other woman. He knew Monica couldn't stand Donna and the policies she wanted to implement at GH but he almost felt sorry for her as Kate smiled. "You shouldn't believe everything you read in trashy magazines, Ms Maitland. Or am I to believe you and a certain Senator did know that the hotel you were caught in rented by the hour." Monica had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Donna started to choke. "Don't take me for a fool, I have more experience than you could possible imagine running both K.A.M. and other interests." letting a bit of the Queen out on the mortals. Just enough that they all sat back looking at her. "Now let's get down to business shall we. Oh and Nikolas you're free to go. We can meet later in the week for lunch to discuss things, right now Spencer needs you more that the hospital does." giving him a wink. "Tell him Aunt Kate said to get feeling better."

Doing his best not to laugh at the stunned look on the boards faces he nodded. “ I most certainly will.” He added in a whisper he knew only she would her. “Enjoy yourself.” As he grabbed he coat. Maybe he'd dig out some of his older jeans, he thought. If the queen could do it why couldn't he?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kate had just gotten home and kicked off her shoes when the phone rang. It was the concierge letting her know she had a visitor. She was only mildly surprised when she opened the door for GH's chief of staff. "Monica welcome, I must say this is a bit of a surprise."

"Yes well, for me as well. But then again tonight as been full of surprises hasn't it." It wasn't often that she felt inadequate, she was a Quartermaine after all, but after witnessing Kate at the hospital she knew they needed to talk. "I'm sorry to just stop by but I feel like there are few things we need to get out in the open." There were too many questions running around in her head thanks to her late husband that she needed answered and Nicholas was avoiding her phone calls. He knew more than he was telling she was sure of that.

Stepping aside Kate nodded towards the living room. "Please join me. I was about to pour a drink would you care for one."

More than anything, Monica thought but shook her head. "No thank you, a cup of tea would be nice though." the younger woman nodded but did nothing to act as if she would arrange that. Instead she led them into a den where she simply sat down without a word. After a minute of silence Monica sat across from her. "When we first met you asked about the cases of anemia we had several years ago." Again not a word only a nod. "Like I said my husband was in charge back then but after things calmed down he told me a very strange story about what he claimed had happened."

Reading the doctor Kate held up her hand, "Monica let me stop you. I know where you're headed with this but I don't think you're ready for the answer."

Monica had almost expected that answer. "Katelynn," she smiled at the younger woman, "I've lived in Port Charles most of my life. Between the Quartermaine’s, the Cassadine’s and the Spencer’s I've seen weather machines, monkey viruses, several hostage situations and explosions. Personally I've lost my husband, my son AJ, my daughter Emily and my last son Jason was a hit man for the local mobster. He was shot on the docks last October and his body was never found. Then just before Thanksgiving I lost my father-in-law." she saw Katelynn sit up a little. "There is probably nothing that would surprise me anymore." 

Bridget came out just then with a tray of pastries and tea cups. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you Bridget, this is fine for now." Kate nodded as the redhead poured the tea for both of them then handed each a cup.

Monica took a sip to find just a hint of lemon and one sugar, just the way she liked it. "Thank you, this perfect. How did you know how I liked it?" Bridget just smiled and left the room, "How did she even know to bring the tea?" 

Kate weighed her options. "Monica there are things in this world that are sometimes better left alone."

Setting her cup down Monica turned to her. "Katelynn the only thing I have left is that hospital. Now honestly I don't know that much about you, but in the few months that you've been here you've managed to become an integral part of several things I care very much about. Including my grandsons mother and some how you know my son-in-law. Now I knew my husband and he was never one to fall for fantasy but what he told me was so far from what I ever thought Alan would..."

Kate grabbed her hands to stop her from wringing them sure Monica didn't even know she was doing it. "Your family and your hospital are perfectly safe with me. In fact they are probably a hundred times safer because of our friendship. I adore Carly Monica, she and I understand each other more than is probably good for anyone." glad to see the other woman grin slightly she sat back. "Now as far as what Alan told you, you shouldn't worry about it. I can assure you that it won't be a problem for anyone."

Monica swallowed not sure what to believe, "And... you have... insight into that particular epidemic."

Kate loved the way she had phrased that, "You could say that I have a stake in keeping everyone safe. Your people and mine."

"Katelynn..." Monica sighed at her wording.

"Monica." she said copying her tone. "The way I see it, you have two options. One, I can explain everything or two, I can explain just enough for you to realize that the world is a much stranger place than you ever believed and leave it at that. You know, so you can stop thinking that you're going crazy."

Monica scoffed at that. "I already feel like I'm going crazy just for having this conversation. You have no idea how many times I thought about having Alan sent to Ferncliff for even telling me what he did."

"Oh the hell with it." Kate read Monica enough to know that she was considering locking herself up and that was the last thing she wanted. "You are not crazy and neither was Alan." sitting up she picked up her tea cup. "You don't remember but we've met before. 1984 you attended a medical conference in Atlanta on aortic aneurysms. My husband William and I were the ones hosting the event." Monica just stared at her. "Oh I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, I looked much different back then. Long blonde hair, modest clothing. One good thing about living for centuries is that you can reinvent yourself many times over."

"Oh I believe that, you can't imagine how many times we've... Wait did you say centuries and husband?" Kate just raised her eyebrow leaning back in her seat. That was enough for her. Standing up she turned to leave. "You know what, I don't need to know. Forget I was ever here, I feel stupid enough as it is.."

Kate let her make it to the door before popping in right in front of her. "You are far from stupid Monica." reaching out to steady the other woman when she nearly lost her balance. Kate had to give her credit, she didn’t scream she just looked like she wanted to. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now, I know you've been psyching yourself out for this conversation for a while now." linking her arm with Monica's she lead her back to the den, "So let's just sit down and enjoy our tea. I have a long story to tell you." An hour later Monica kept pinching herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So do you have any questions?"

Monica felt like laughing at that. "Where would I begin?" when Kate did laugh she sat back. "What's so funny?"

Wiping her eyes Kate was glad to see the doctor willing to accept them. For some reason she would never understand, people in the medical field never freaked out the way most others did. "Nothing really, it's just that Chris was there when the interns told Alan and that was exactly his response when he found out. Of course they also had all the test results to show him as proof."

Monica could picture the look on her late husbands face, "He must have felt the same way I do." rubbing her neck lightly she picked up on something else Kate said and the pieces fell into place. "Chris? As in Chris Ramsey?" she laughed. "That explains so much. Is he..."

Kate rolled her eyes, "The one and only and no he's not. He's just known about us since my nephew first come to Port Charles. If William hadn't been sick I would have been here then to beat his little butt." feeling responsible was not a new feeling for her.

"But if you had been we wouldn't have you now." Now that she knew she wasn't going crazy Monica felt much better after learning everything. "And despite our..."

"Eating habits." Kate supplied with a grin.

"I'm trying to forget that part." Monica laughed. "No despite our differences I thoroughly enjoyed the way you put Donna in her place. That woman cares nothing about people, all she sees are dollar signs."

"Yes I know, and I think she and I are going to have a little chat sooner than she'll expect. I'm a vampire so I'm not above a little blackmail." and there was quite a bit of dirt her people had found on the other woman.

"Edward would have loved you." the man probably would have purposed the minute he met her. "He firmly believed in doing whatever he needed to do to get a job done."

Kate nodded, "I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet him but Carly's told me quite a bit about your family history."

"Oh lord," Monica grinned leaning back in the seat. "I hate to even ask."

Kate laughed again, "Believe it or not it's been mostly good. Being able to read her mind helped filter things out too. The one thing I can tell you is that she respects you very much Monica. She may never admit it to your face but she does care about you and she has told Michael many times what a strong, resilient woman you are." 

Monica had to take a minute to let that sink in, "Well," coughing to cover a thick voice, "this has definitely been a night I will never forget." standing up she looked at her watch. "I suddenly feel the need to go see my grandson and Sam, they only live a few floors down as I'm sure you know."

"I have yet to meet them but yes, I do know who they are and my people know they're under my protection. Hell the whole town is." getting up she went to open the door. "This is a good town and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Believe me, with me here this is the safest place you could ever want to be. Besides local crime." she saw Monica raise her eyebrow. "Let's just say Sonny is a little afraid I'll rip his throat out if anyone I care about gets hurt. He'll be on his best behavior for the time being."

Laughing Monica shook her head, "Whatever drew you here I'm glad it did. I haven't had this much fun or felt this energized in a long time. Any way I'll talk to you later."

"I'll let Carly know that you know, so if you think of anything you can ask her, she knows way to much about me as it is. But then again I know too much about her, maybe that's why we're friends." Kate shrugged with a grin.

"And that might be the start of Armageddon." Monica laugh. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Monica." the Queen nodded as the other woman left. "Well that went better than I'd hoped." she saw Gen standing in the kitchen doorway. "What?"

"You didn't tell her." was all she said.

Kate knew what she was talking about, "I don't know anything just yet. Right now it's just a suspicion. Chino is looking into things and I want to wait until I know something concrete before getting anyone’s hopes up. If I'm wrong it would kill both Monica and Carly not to mention Samantha and her son. I really do need to meet her soon, just so she's not blind sided if things go the way I think they will."

Gen came out and hugged her. "You're probably right, but think of this. How many times have your hunches ever been wrong?" giving her a sympathetic smile as she left the room

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With all the drama of Thursday Kate called it a day early on Friday and headed for Elixir. "So how's the house coming along?" Jack asked as she sat at the bar. "It must be keeping you busy, you haven't been in lately." Not that he'd admit to missing her but he had felt a weight fall off his shoulders when she had walked in an hour earlier.

"Oh the house is fine." She smiled as she at down at her stool. Everyone that came in knew the last stool on the left, with the best view of the room, was hers and left it alone.Either that or Jack and the staff kicked them off it. "In fact they're starting on the corner tank the day after tomorrow." She couldn't wait to see how it went up now that all the framing was done. "It's the Nurse's Ball and everything else that's kept me busy." 

"I told you working with Lucy should be an Olympic sport." Jack shook his head as he finished refilling the napkin dispensers. "I still can't believe you're building those tanks into the house. I can't wait to see it though, it'll be better than going to an aquarium."

"Well you know me, I live to do outrageous things." hearing a soft laugh she turned to see a familiar head full of auburn curls. "Is that Haley?"

Jack followed her line of sight, "The one and only. Don's brought her in a few times, she and Kala really hit it off. I guess after you talked to her yesterday she wanted to meet everyone again, now that she knows everything." he laughed. "When they came in she stood at the door with her hand on her hips and yelled, "Okay who's what in here?" Dean and the three DeLuca brothers had laughed before taking her away from Don and reintroducing her to everyone telling her who were vamps and who were wolves.”

"How did I not know this?" she asked looking at Jack. She was so proud of her, getting her comfortable around vampires hadn't taken as long as Kate had hoped. She was going to be at K.A.M. and working with Chris, three times a week for the next three weeks, but this was the first Kate had heard about her interacting with others outside the clinic. 

Jack laughed at her disgruntled look, "Wow, you not knowing something. Has Hell frozen over? To bad Caleb's not here or we could ask him."

Kate slapped his arm, "Just for that I feel Katy Perry coming on." smiling when he groaned and laid his head on the bar top.

One rendition of Roar and just for Jack she added a new song from a group he had mentioned once. She nearly fell off the stage at Jacks excitement when the Imagine Dragons song Demons started playing. 

When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale

Kate watched Jack as she sang. She hadn't been sure why she picked this song but the more she sang the more it made sense. It was the closest thing to telling him how much he had come to mean to her.

I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come (2x's)  
When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide (2x's)  
Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide (2x's)

Jack couldn't do anything but watch her as she sang. The woman was stunning but when she sang it was like looking into her soul.

At the curtain's call, It's the last of all, When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave, And the masquerade, Will come calling out, At the mess you made  
Don't wanna let you down, But I am hell bound, Though this is all for you, Don't wanna hide the truth

Kala and the others in the room had stopped to watch and couldn't help but see the way the Queen and Jack were watching each other. For weeks now they had been talking about the two of them but Jack refused to admit there was something going on between them. That was blown to hell now Kala thought, anybody with eyes could see the desire bouncing between the couple. When Imani pulled out her phone to record them Kala shook her head. If they still had videos in a hundred years she was certain that they would be playing this as the beginning of their relationship.

No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come (2x's)  
When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide (2x's)  
Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide (2x's)  
They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light, I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how

Kate had been drawn to this song the first time she had heard it since it reminded her of Jack. Pouring everything she had been holding in into the lyrics she just let go.

When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide (2x's)  
Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide (2x's)

Taking a deep breath Kate bowed then jumped off the stage without a word. She was afraid if she did she'd blurt out the fact that she was completely in love with the man walking towards her. "Well I should call it a night I have two meetings tomorrow." Kate grabbed her purse. "Walk me out."

Jack held his arm out, "After you my lady." once they were outside Jack let go. He had been trying to figure out where he wanted this friendship to go and every time he thought about it only one image came to mind. One that usually led to him taking a cold shower. The problem was she was a queen and he owned a bar. "I've missed seeing you around here the last few weeks." he admitted.

"I've missed coming. With the Nurses Ball this weekend and the office getting off the ground I've just had so much to do." she sighed. If he was going to ignore the song so was she. "Then getting everything at the house planned..."

Fuck it, Jack thought. Suddenly doing something he had been wanting to do for weeks. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her. "Has anyone ever told you, you work to hard?"

Holding her breath Kate wondered if she should be worried about how nice it felt to be in his arms. "Not in very long time." 

"Well I think you need a break," with that Jack kissed her. Not on the cheek like he was want to do, no this was a kiss of longing and passion. 

After a second of shock Kate reached up and locked her arms around his neck. Jack pulled back long enough to whisper, "Is this okay? I mean after the song I figured..." getting kissed back he pinned them against the wall of the club. They didn't even stop when Dean walked by and whistled before he realized who they were. Kate had looked up at Dean with a grin before popping them both straight to her bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When he woke up Jack smelled coffee and wondered where it was coming from. Then he realized he wasn't in his own bed. With that thought the memories of the previous evening came rushing back and he damn near passed out at just the thought. Nothing had ever prepared him for Katelynn, making love to her made every experience pale in comparison. He touched the side of his neck and found only two slightly sore spots, sometime after their second time he had been begging her to bite him. Sitting up he smiled when the door opened and Kate, in a long red silk robe, walked in carrying a tray.

"Damn you're awake. I wanted to surprise you." dear god her knees still felt like jelly just looking at him. Setting the tray on the coffee table she crawled onto the bed. "I hope we didn't wake you." giving him a scorching kiss that had little Jack standing at attention.

"We?" trying to sit up in a way that wasn't painful.

"I hope you don't mind because I think our secret is out." she smile biting her lip. "I had to stop Bridget from bringing the food in herself." Apparently they hadn't been as quiet as she thought. All three of the girls had been waiting in the kitchen when she went to get something to drink. All she said was, "Shut up." but it was enough for them to start applauding.

Grace's, "Damn girl you got a set of lungs on you. I didn't know you could reach some of those high notes." had her blushing. Deciding to bring breakfast to him she managed to ask Gen to reschedule her meetings before heading back to Jack with Bridget, of all people, saying, "Go get em tiger."

Jack pulled her closer, "Are you kidding? I haven't walked straight in a month thinking about you. I just never thought you'd want someone like me."

That surprised Kate and she wrapped her arms around his neck straddling his lap. "What? You mean someone handsome, smart, brave and most of all makes me laugh and feel sexy for the first time in years. If anything I was worried that you wouldn't want me. After everything that the others put you through, I would never have blamed you if had wanted nothing more than friendship. Even if I had to stop myself from pouncing on you that day on the docks." nibbling at his jaw

Jack pulled back to look at her, "Wait, what? All this time?"

Cupping his face she kissed him softly, "Oh Jack I think I fell in love with you that first week. But I didn't want you to think that I was like Caleb or any other vampire you've met. Just taking what I wanted. This had to be your choice not mine, but I have to say I'm awfully glad you finally made the first move."

Jack was mentally kicking himself. "God damn it! Here I was thinking you were too good for me. All this time we could have been having hot, dirty, sweaty sex and instead we watched Buffy.” Kate threw back her head and laughed which led to them letting the food get cold before even remembering it was there. 

Breathing hard they both fell back on the sheets wondering what had just happened. As they had climaxed together what felt like an electric charge had passed between them. With it Kate was sucked into a vortex of Jacks memories, it wasn't anything like what she was used to. No this was as if she had been the one living that life. She had seen it all, from his childhood until the day they had met. "What the hell was that?" Jack managed to get out without breaking into tears.

Leaning over she stared down at him, "What did you see?"

Wiping his face Jack touched her face, "All of it, you. My god I never imagined..." the pain and heartache she had lived through. The times of joy had been few and far between, it had been the responsibility that had kept her living on until she had found Luthor. "The weight you carry..."

"Lead me to you and I wouldn't change that for anything. I saw you too Jack and you are worth more to me anyone on this planet." leaning back she settled the sheet around her. "I've learned the hard way that time is precious even for someone with a lot of it. I tend to grab things I want and I think we could be really good together. But like you said I have a lot of responsibility that I can't ignore again. I did too much of that when Will was alive."

"And I would never ask you to." Jack knew what he wanted, now he just had to have the guts to ask for it. "I love you Kate, I didn't want to, but I do." he admitted and she quirked her eyebrow. "You're right, Caleb and Livvie screwed with my head. But you are nothing like them and if I had known vampires like you existed I wouldn't have fought against it so hard. I already have one foot in your world and I'm not running from it this time."

"Jack..." she wondered if he was saying what she thought he was. 

"I'm happy Kate, with who and what I am, and that's because of you." Sitting up he took her hand. "You're right I think we could be good for each other. I want to be able to help you shoulder the burdens, not just sit on the sidelines." He saw her face when she understood what he meant. After what he had seen he knew that's what both of her husbands had done. He doubted that she realized that they had liked the power being married to her gave them but they hadn't wanted to share the responsibility of her life. They had left her to deal with both her world and theirs by herself. "That's something I could never do. I understand now why it never worked in my other relationships. I always dated girls that needed things. We weren't equals, that's what I feel when I'm with you."

Kate knew exactly what he meant, "I feel that to. But you have to be sure Jack, unlike the last time it will be permanent. There's no going back."

"I don't want to go back. I want a future with you if you'll have me." Kissing her before tilting his head baring his throat to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Son of a bitch, you turned him!" 

That scream had Jack falling on his ass a few days later. "Thanks for braking my concentration, man." he smirked. "And I was just starting to get the hang of levitating." He was just thankful he had screwed the bulb in before he fell he hated cleaning up glass. Reaching up to take Kate's hand he let her pull him up before turning to Jamel. "And before you start yelling at her, this is what I wanted Jamel."

"I love him Jamel," Kate smiled when Jack wrapped his arm around her waist. It had taken them two days to leave her bedroom. At first it was helping Jack remember how to do things as a full fledged vampire. To her surprise the first time he teleported was to the bar and was back within two minutes with a bottle of blood to share. "I remember how to do that." he had told her proudly, "But next time remind me to put on pants. I think I scared the hell out of Kala." By the time they had joined the girls for breakfast that morning Kate was more relaxed than they had ever seen her and Jack couldn't stop smiling. They were so happy that it took all the fun out of teasing them.

Jamel had rushed over to the club after getting a voice message from Jack saying that he had something important to tell him. He figured that Jack had the blueprints for the upcoming expansion on the club now that he and Imani had moved into the apartment building. After being back for awhile he had decided to move out since he knew Imani wanted to be closer to her pack. He never expected to see his friend changing the light bulb in the clubs ceiling without the ladder. "What the hell do you mean this was your idea? You hated being a vampire. Did I wake up in another dimension?"

Giving Kate a kiss Jack headed for the bar patting his friend on the shoulder with a grin. "Dude chill out. You're the one that kept telling me to tell her how I felt." filling up three shot glasses with a mix of blood and whiskey he passed two to them and kept one for himself. "Which by the way thank you man, thank you." Ever since Jamel had gotten back to town they had talked a lot and Kate had figured in most of their conversations.

"Jack stop teasing him." Kate had to laugh. Jack was just like her, once he made up his mind he went for it with everything he had. Over the years she'd had lovers and husbands but this man looked at her and her toes curled just thinking about the thing they had done to each other. She figured they'd get out of the honeymoon phase sometime around their hundredth anniversary.

Seeing the fact that Jamel wasn't going to let this go, not that he had expected him to, Jack swallowed the drink wondering why blood hadn't tasted like this before, he wouldn't have complained so much. "Jamel the truth is I love her, she loves me and if I wanted to be with her for however long she'll put up with me I made the choice to be everything she is. I want an equal Jamel, not someone that expects me to take care of them but someone that lets me do it because I want to. Kate is everything that I never hoped or dreamed to find in a partner. I need you to be okay with this."

"Dude," rubbing his head, "after everything that you went through before. Are you sure?"

Jack knew that once word got out he was going to hear this a lot. "Yes! Believe me she tried to talk me out of it." From the time he had told her what he wanted to actually turning him had been nearly 24 hours of her asking if he was sure. 

"Being a dhampir Jack had plenty of time to consider this." she turned to Jack. "You know I didn't want to you to rush this, it would kill me if you came to regret it later on." She was still worried about that.

"Not a chance." He said. "I get to spend an eternity with you." seeing Jamel roll his eyes.

She smiled as he jumped the bar, he was like a two year old with a new toy constantly doing tricks. "I love you too you show off."

Jack kissed her then looked at his friend. "I have thought of nothing but this since I realized I was in love with her Jamel. I know how I was before, but I have never loved anyone the way I love and respect Kate. Queen or not, vampire or not she is who I have been waiting my whole life for. The one person who makes all the crap that happened before seem worth it to get to this point in time."

Jamel had known Jack for years and had never heard him talk like that about anyone before. Not even Livvie. Ever since he had gotten back to town Jamel had seen they way they watched each other. At first he hated the idea of Jack getting involved with another vampire especially one related to Caleb but in the last few weeks even he could see how good she was for his friend. 

Talking to Alison and Rafe had went a long way to easing his fears. Alison had nothing but good things to say about Caleb’s aunt and Rafe just shrugged saying, "She helped raise me so I can't say anything or she'll pull out my baby pictures." He did say she was the most kind and giving person anyone could ever hope to meet but if her family, and that included all vampires, were threatened there wasn't a place on earth she wouldn't burn down to protect them. That also went with protecting humans from vampires as well and that she had a few tricks she received from her mother that no one outside her immediate family ever talked about to do just that.

Leaning back he sighed, "Then man I'm happy for you. I just wish you had waited a while but," he smiled, "I know once you make up your mind nothing will stop you."

Jack actually looked relieved, "Thanks man." getting a fist bump before Jamel hugged him. Slapping his back Jack brought up why he really wanted him to know. "And just so you know you're the first one to know and I kinda need you to keep it to yourself."

"He wants to surprise everyone at the Nurses Ball." Kate groaned.

Jamel cackled, that was the only way Kate could describe it. "Come on Rafe's going to take one look at you and know."

"Not necessarily." Kate laughed. "He knows Jack was a dhampir, he may just think he's coming into his gifts not that I gave him my blood. Which I hadn't known he was drinking every time he gave someone a shot of that whiskey." Giving him the evil eye. "No wonder you went from not even knowing you could use telepathy to reading people with no trouble in less than four months." Jack just smirked.

"God you two are enough to give me a toothache." Jamel grinned. "You're going to make me look neglectful in front of Imani. I guess I'll have to step up my romance skills a little." turning serious he looked at Kate. "I am glad you two finally got it together, besides if you wait to tell people for another week I may win the pool. No seriously," he said ducking when she went to slap his head. "Just make sure you don't hurt him, he deserves a happy ending and I guess landing a queen kinda does that." 

When Jack went after him Jamel disappeared, "Damn, I didn't know he knew how to do that yet. He must have figured it out while he was gone." Jack looked disappointed until his phone rang and saw the caller ID. "You know I can follow you now." He said putting it on speaker.

Jamel laughed, "You have my word I won't say anything to anyone man. Just be happy okay." he said before hanging up.

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Well that wasn't so bad was it."

Turning in her arms he cupped the back of her head pulling her in for a kiss, "Better than I expected. Now we just have to let our families know." kissing her again they backed up to the bar. "God I want to spend centuries getting to know every little thing about you."

"Good, because that's what I want to." Pushing him back she knew they would end up naked in his office if she didn't put a stop to this  
now. "But if you want to help with my performance at the Nurses Ball you're going to need to keep practicing."

Groaning he lowered his head and knocked it into the counter a few times before stepping back. "Why you picked that song I will never know."

Kate laughed, everyone was trying to talk her out of it but with what she wanted to do for special effects it fit perfectly. "The kids loved what I did when we watched the movie." Since the wolves moved in at the apartments they had started having movie night every Saturday in the community center. Kate was notorious for spoiling the children with every Disney movie ever made and would sit for hours watching with them. The fact that she owned stock in the company and had known Walt personally hadn't been that big of a shock to any of them. Her doing voices in some of the early cartoons had.

"That's because everyone under ten knows it by heart and us adults have to suffer in grocery stores." she only raised her eyebrow giving him a grin. "Fine but after we close you're all mine."

"Trust me baby I'm all yours any time. Now get the pitcher of water." she grinned as he limped over to get that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So you were bitten before?" Haley asked Jack later that night. "How did that work? I mean..."

Jack smiled as they sat with Kate, Mandy and Don as he told his story to the girl, "It was complicated but you have to understand Caleb was an evil version of a vampire."

"He's not completely evil." Kate butted in. "He just never learned that he can't always have what he wants. He's like a three year old that throws a tantrum when you say no to a new toy."

Jack laughed, "Only his tantrums ended with people turned or dead." getting a slap on the arm from Kate. "No the first time I turned I had no idea what was going on. Why I suddenly was hungry all the time and had these dramatic mood swings. It was like PMS on crack." seeing the human girl laugh at that image. "I hated it and wanted nothing more than to kill Caleb and get my life back."

"Which is an old wives tale anyway." Mandy offered. She had heard the story from Gen and Bridget but seeing the way her aunt and Jack couldn't stop touching each other, even to just hold hands, had her smiling all night. Well that and being with Donny. Tonight was their second official date, the day after he had shown her around the construction site. She figured they had set a record for the longest on site tour since it had started with coffee and ended with a late dinner. So far she hadn't found anything about the man that she didn't like. He was romantic and old fashioned, something she teased him about when he had sent her roses at the office and even held her chair out when they went to dinner. 

"Once your DNA is changed there's really no way to change it back completely. That's how Jack became a dhampir instead of being born one." Kate smiled. She was so happy, her family was close together for the first time in over a hundred years. Even Luthor had popped in that afternoon when Bridget had let slip that she and Jack had finally hit the sheets, as he called it. He had been shocked to find out she had turned him already and just asked if that meant he could turn Gus now. 

He had broken the news of their vampirism not long after the grand opening and Gus hadn't taken it that well at first. He was slowly getting used to it, and the fact that he had moved in with Luthor was proof of that. But now Luthor was terrified every time he got a paper cut. Gus had even called Kate one afternoon when Luthor threatened to take him to the mayo clinic because he complained about a headache. His boyfriend, and yes they had come out at the office too, was certain he had a tumor or something and wanted him to have a CT scan. Kate had to pop down to Atlanta and Gus had laughed when she dragged Luthor to the den by his ear yelling at him in Latin. He had come out a few minutes later rubbing his ear and apologizing for driving him nuts, saying that he loved him and was scared to death that he was going to lose him. Since it was the first time he had told him that Gus had been stunned that he had done it in front of his mother. 

Kate had smiled when Gus had told him, "I've been able to get used to this craziness Luth, I'm not going anywhere." and then kissed him, "I just need a little more time to consider what you're offering. It takes me ten minutes staring into a refrigerator to figure out what to drink. Do you really think that I can figure out eternity in few weeks?"

Jake looked at Haley, "Being a dhampir is like living in both worlds but not being a part of either of them. Don't get me wrong I wish I had known about the perks before Kate showed up but I'd rather be completely in one instead of both." After turning he was surprised at how easy it was to connect with the others. Kate had said his telepathy was strong before but her blood had kicked it up ten notches. He knew that Haley was terrified of turning but after getting to know everyone and everything, not just the perks but also how Joshua had terrorized the town, she was seriously considering that to just dying.

"So if you had the choice you'd want to be a vampire now? Even though you didn't before." Haley asked. Like everyone with eyes she loved watching the newest couple and she had to admit that they seemed very happy together. In fact she liked everyone she had met. The people at the club had welcomed her and were as concerned has her brother about her health. They were constantly asking how she felt every time she came in even before she had known what they were and were more than willing to answer her questions and tell her about themselves and how they had been turned when they found out about option 2, as she called it. She was beginning to see that becoming a vampire didn't change who you were, just their medical condition which unfortunately was getting worse for her everyday. She knew the time was coming when she would have to make a decision and soon.

Jack gave Kate a secret smile, "Absolutely. It helps that now I know the truth, that a vampire can still be a good person just with a different diet."

Haley sat back, "That does give me something to think about. Thank you Jack."

Mandy patted the girls hand, "See, we're not that scary are we."

Laughing Haley sighed, "Mandy I don't think you could ever be scary, you wear pink sweaters for goodness sake's."

"Hey," Mandy slapped her lightly on the shoulder, "I'll have you know these used to be considered daring."

"Yeah... in the fifties." the younger girl joked making everyone at the table laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NURSE'S BALL!!!!!  
> Kate adds a few tricks to her performance.  
> A few more people learn the truth.  
> Jack faces his friends.

Chapter 9

Jack knew something would go wrong, it always did, he just never thought it would happen like this. “So who’s up for ice cream?”

⦁ Six hours earlier

April 13th, the night of the Nurse's Ball, had started out great. Lucy and Ian had arrived at the penthouse first and in the rush neither one noticed anything different about Jack, something Kate was relieved about. She wasn't sure how everyone was going to take his new station but she really hoped they could make it through the night without a scene.

The ballroom at the Metro Court had been too small for the amount of people that Kate alone had sold tables to, just the CEO's of K.A.M.'s offices were over 70 people. Carly had happily handled the hotel arrangements while Kate had bought out a dinner theater for a week so they would have enough time to set up, practice and clean up. There was room for 300 guests and the theater was providing dinner for everyone so once that was arranged with no major problems even Lucy started to breathe easier. 

The red carpet walk was much more public than Kate was used to but thankfully only local news outlets were there. She had to admit everyone looked fantastic and deserved to show off even if it was on television. The week before Kate had treated all her girls, Carly and Alison included, to a quick trip to New York for dresses while Luthor showed up the day before and dragged Rafe, Jack and Jamel out for a boys day. Kate didn't know who laughed harder at Jack's startled expression when Luthor said he wanted to get to know his new step-daddy better, Rafe or herself. Seeing Jack in the pure black Italian suit with a dark red silk shirt that Luthor had picked out almost had her wanting to skip the ball altogether. Mandy had said she was in heat when she met Don and Kate finally understood, she had never felt like this with anyone but half the time she wanted to lock the doors and spend a decade wallowing in bed with the man. Falling in love with him had happened so fast that sometimes she wondered if it had been preordained and why Will had kept everything from her until the time was right. She had loved Will but being with Jack was so different that it felt like he was born just to be with her.

Jack had only been to two other Nurses Balls. One just after he had been bitten but before he had found out vampires were real that had been held on the roof of GH on the helicopter pad thanks to a broken water pipe at the venue, but he had never been considered a valued guest. This time walking the red carpet with Kate on his arm had him growling at every man that was staring at her. Not that he could blame them, she had worn a sheer and lace black gown, the lace scroll work covered and hid the important areas but left a lot more exposed. She looked both regal and sexy as hell at the same time.

The special guest of the night, thanks to a call from Kate, was Pink who performed her latest single to thunderous applause. Kate had a ball introducing the celebrity to her friends and family and since the singer was 'in the know' she was tickled when Gus blushed as she introduced him as her sons boyfriend and hopefully future son-in-law. 

Katelynn had seen the rehearsals but nothing compared to how well the nurses and staff pulled off their routines. There was a lot of talent in this town and even Alecia gave Sonny's niece her managers business card before she had to leave. Telling her to give him a call after she graduated, that she'd put in a good word for her. Kate had watched the teen girl rush to her mother all excited. Diane was the one who introduced Kate to Alexis Davis before the show started. She had come over wanting to thank her and show off the designer shoes Kate's friend had made especially for her dress that night. The two attorneys had eyed her dress a little enviously and Kate couldn't wait to see their faces when she took the stage.

Lucy came over during intermission thrilled to make it to the half way point with no disasters but took off when one of the stage hands tried to switch a blush backdrop to pink. Laughing at the slayer Kate took the time to talk with Monica and her daughter-in-law Sam, who was there with her. Kate had seen pictures of Caleb's wife Livvie and Samantha could be the girls twin if she hadn't known there was a few years difference in age. They may have looked alike but they couldn't have been more different. From what she knew about Olivia she had been insecure and jealous with a very weak personality, she had to have been for Caleb to have effected her so much in the beginning. Sam on the other hand oozed self-confidence and strength, she was funny but sad at the same time. Kate hoped that she would be able to put the smile back on both women’s faces if her hunch was correct. So far Chino, the person she had put in charge of the search had found several things that didn't add up with both Jason and Robin's deaths, several connections to Helena Cassadine he was following that she didn't like. Since coming to town she had learned the police commissioner Anna was Robins mother but had yet to meet the woman. Anna had brought her granddaughter Emma to rehearsals several times but it seemed Lucy always had an emergency that need her attention every time the woman showed up.

After Sam excused herself to talk with Dr. Drake, Monica stayed and laughed when she saw the way Sonny kept watching the vampire next to her. "He really is afraid of you isn't he." the doctor whispered. She wondered what Alan would say about her liking the woman. No matter what else she was Kate had been a wonderful addition to the town and Monica was happy to consider her a friend.

"You have no idea." Kate grinned. "Watch this," waving at the self proclaimed coffee importer. "Sonny how lovely to see you again." Drawing the man over to them. "I was just telling Monica how much fun Carly and the girls had dress shopping in New York. Thank you again for watching Morgan." Joslynn was visiting her father Jax in Australia for the spring break so the trip had helped cheer her friend up from missing her daughter. Seeing Alison, Carly, Grace, Mandy, Gen and Bridget running around the city looking for the perfect outfit had her laughing for days.

Sonny nodded taking a drink, "It was no trouble, I love spending time with my boys. Monica you look lovey as always."

Monica fought a smile, she would never like Sonny Corinthos simply for what had happened with both of her sons but seeing him trying to talk to her and not Katelynn was just too damn funny not to be polite. "Why thank you Sonny. You are just as charming as ever." Okay so maybe that was a little snide she thought as Kate tried to cover a laugh.

"I trust everything with the hospital is going well." he asked. Looking between the two women and wondering how much Monica knew about the woman standing beside her.

"Since Katelynn joined the board everything had gone remarkably well." at his startled look she added, "Oh didn't you know that? She bought out Mr Clare and Mrs Kilworth’s shares. She and Nikolas are almost equal partners now." Monica wished Alan had lived to see this. The look on the mobsters face was priceless.

"No, I didn't know that." looking at Kate who just smirked. "Well I'm sure she can handle anything that comes up." he was saved from having to say anything else by Carly coming over to tell him that Morgan was getting ready to go on next.

Kate and Monica both laughed when she turned and mouthed, "You're bad." to them as they walked off.

"Rafe!" catching her cousins attention. "Monica I'd like you to meet my cousin, many time removed." she whispered the last part. "Rafe I don't know if you've met Dr Quartermaine but Monica I'm sure you know his wife Alison Barrington, well Kovitch now."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rafe said shaking her hand.

Monica thought nothing would surprise her anymore but it had as she looked at the blonde woman smiling at the blonde man. "You as well. Alison it's wonderful to see you again, it's been ages. You look lovely dear, congratulations on your marriage."

Alison looked stunning in the strapless blue gown she had on. "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine. We were so happy to come tonight. Rafe isn't much for groups but Kate made him come." 

Monica laughed wondering how she had done that. Kate must have reading her mind because she answered with, "I have a book of his baby pictures I keep just to torment him with. Since he's technically human I can't command him to do it so I have to use something." Rafe started to choke. "Try not to choke dragul meu." 

Alison watched her husband sputter as he realized Monica knew their history, "Well since you're in the loop you should know nana is one of Kate's..."

"Entourage." Kate supplied.

"Entourage now." Alison smiled at the doctor. "It's why she moved to Paris."

Monica knew she was staring but couldn't stop herself, this whole vampire business was getting more complicated by the minute. "Oh... well..." taking a deep breath she pulled her thoughts together. "Honestly I'm not sure whether to say congratulations or offer condolences." Rafe smiled at her.

Alison laughed, "Oh nana is doing fine. No more heart problems to worry about and she's even started dating someone."

Kate looked at Monica. "Andre' was a member of Louie the fourteenth's court so he and Amanda have gotten a long splendidly."

Not knowing what else to say to that Monica smiled, "Well... if you talk to her tell her I said hello." Monica laughed.

Kate snickered while her cousin rolled his eyes before dragging his wife away after promising she would pass that along. She would have said more but Jack came over with a glass of champagne and she was delighted to introduce him to Monica who left shaking her head  
after accepting his apology for stealing blood from the hospital the first time he had been bitten. 

Ian had been watching Jack most of the night. There was something different about the way he was acting. Jack had always had a charisma underneath his tough exterior but now there was an aura around him that was similar to the Queens. It was power, pure and simple, and Ian had a gut feeling about where it had come from. Anyone with eyes that had seen the two together could tell they were attracted to each other and as long as it was what the boy wanted Ian wasn't going to stand in his way. He and Lucy had come to not only respect but like Katelynn and knew she was nothing like her nephew. If she and Jack could have the kind of relationship that he and Lucy had he was all for it. Jack deserved someone who would recognize the wonderful young man he had become.

Lucy was certain that this year would be the year her clothing curse would be broken. She had made it to her last wardrobe change and she was home free. Kate had to admit that when the stylish slayer came out and her dress caught on a loose nail it was pretty funny as the crowd cheered. Lucy, to her credit, didn't even blink as the strapless beaded gown slid to the floor. This time she just grinned and curtsied, not taking the chance she had worn a beautiful camisole that looked more like a mini dress that even worked with the pearl necklace she had on. Ian had just whistled yelling, "That's my girl."

"Thank you, thank you." Lucy said doing a little turn. "I wasn't taking any chances this year. Not when I can finally introduce everyone to the person who, for years now, has helped fund not only the Nurse's Ball but also some of the greatest discoveries in modern medicine. Her company has always preferred to remain in the shadows," giving Kate a grin, "letting others take all the glory. Not only is she the newest member of General Hospitals Board of Directors she happens to be a close friend of mine. So I know you're in for a special treat." 

Monica smiled wondering how the two of them had become friends but then again despite their differences even she liked her late husbands kooky ex-wife. Lucy may have her faults but she was one of the most generous and genuinely kind people she had ever known. After her ex-husband Kevin had left town to follow his daughter Livvie she seemed more relaxed and it was like Dr Thornehart had a calming effect on her.

"It is my pleasure to introduce, for the final act of the night, the head of K.A.M. Industries Ms. Katelynn Morley." Lucy made clapping with a microphone in her hand look easy as she stepped aside so Kate could walk onto the stage. Lucy saw a few people question why she had used Kate's maiden name but the Queen had asked her too.

"Good evening everyone," she said glad she had went with a head mic instead of the hand one, it was going to be hard enough to pull off her performance as it was without worrying about that. "For those of you I haven't met yet as Lucy said I own K.A.M. Industries, shocking isn't it," Kate smiled as she cocked her hip a little. "But the man in charge would be the extremely handsome young man over there." pointing to one of the balcony boxes, "Stand up Luthor don't be shy." laughing when the spotlight centered on her son who stood up and bowed slightly before sitting down. "As many of you know K.A.M. has been delighted to add Port Charles to the list of cities we have offices in and are thrilled to be working with such outstanding, and my say talented, hospital and staff. Hematology has been and will always be a major part of our company but research in cancer and HIV has become an important part as well. Though we have come a long way there is still much to do before finding a cure. But as the ladies and gentlemen tonight have shown they are willing to do just about anything... to see that happen." she got a good laugh for that.

"Now my partner Jack has been trying to talk me out of singing this song for weeks now. You better hide your head sweetheart." seeing Jack roll his eyes but not missing the way he straightened up when she had called him her partner. "He thinks it's been overly used to drive parents insane." giving the audience what Jack called her secret smirk. "For that I beg your indulgence and for the kids I hope you like this. Oh and just so you know this is why you were given umbrellas when you arrived so you might want to get them ready." she winked at the table with Nikolas and his son who was sitting with his cousin Cameron and his mother Elizabeth, who was also a nurse at GH as well as his brother Lucky's ex-wife. Nikolas had been grinning when he had introduced his family to her before the show had started, but Spencer and Cameron had done most of the talking about Dr Drakes daughter Emma who was sitting at the table next to them.

The first piano notes were recognizable to anyone with children as the room got dark with just a blue spotlight shining on her. Kate took a deep breath and concentrated on the foggers that Jack and Don, who was there with Mandy and Haley sitting at her table, had installed for this. 

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
not a footprint to be seen  
A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

She started off soft not moving around the stage but she shared a secret wink when she said Queen. As the next line started a breeze started blowing as the fog started to cover the ceiling blowing towards the stage.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Just like the movie when she sang 'let it go', she held her hands out and the fog gathered in her palm and turned into ice crystals swirling around. Jack watched knowing that there was a lot more to come but even the other vampires there were staring at her in wonder. She always claimed that she couldn't control the weather, and on a large scale she couldn't, but that wasn't entirely correct. She had told him that not a lot of her people could do it but she and those directly turned by her, including him, could control the elements to a certain extent. After days of practicing he was able to control the snow falling from the ceiling while she handled everything on the stage. He saw Luthor and a few of the others watching him in awe and felt pride in knowing that he was able to help her. He didn't know that they were realizing that he wasn't just her partner he was also their new prince and an extremely powerful one at that.

As the song built she started moving around the stage as the fog turned into snow that started falling over the entire audience who were seriously impressed by the way they were smiling and reaching out to catch the flakes in awe.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

As she moved her arms the fog/snow swirled in beautiful shimmering shapes as the lights caught the frozen particles.  
It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me  
can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do

It was here that some of the guest started applauding as the ice crystals stuck to her dress turning it from black to a pale blue thanks to the lighting.

To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

But even that wasn't enough for her, no she had to create an ice staircase that she used to get down from the stage so she could move around the tables. 

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

Heading back to the stage she stomped her foot like the character had as she sung the next verse. With it columns of ice started forming on both side of the stage while intricate patterns crisscrossed between them forming thin walls of ice

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

People in the audience had their mouths hanging open when an ice chandelier started forming in the center of the room just like the one in the movie. On the side stage Lucy and the other performers were looking on in wonder since this was nothing like what she had done in rehearsals.

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

The room went completely dark for five second so Kate could let everything go back to mist before coming back on and along with it a standing ovation and thunderous applause. Grinning she curtsied like she used to at court nearly touching the ground. "Thank you." bowing slightly as Lucy walked on staring at her.

"I told you it would be special didn't I." Lucy sounded a little awed but managed to close out the show while Kate went back to the balcony where her people all stood and bowed as she walked in. 

Jack, not noticing the way they were being watched, kissed her, "You out did yourself. That was fantastic."

With everyone watching Kate was a little more regal as Luthor kissed her cheek next. "He's right, our people will be telling stories about that for years to come. Hell I didn't even know you could do all that."

Kate laughed at her son and Gus who just looked on wondering if he could get Luthor to do that when they ran out of ice at parties. "Neither did I until I saw the movie with the children and started playing. I had quite a few Disney movies to catch up on you know, now I understand why Beauty and the Beast won so many awards." she smiled. "At least now if you finally give me grandchildren I can spoil them with movies." 

Both men blushed while Henry, the VP of their Chicago office coughed and added with a grin, "Your majesty we're not that type of research center." earning a laugh that broke the tension of learning yet another thing their Queen was capable of. Henry was certain that the few rouges they had would be picturing themselves trapped in blocks of ice by the end of the month.

The biggest disruption of the night was after Patrick and Emma's speech in honor of Robin. Dr Britt Westborne announced that she was pregnant with Patrick’s child. Kate couldn't remember ever seeing something so tactless and out right disgraceful then the doctors timing. Even if it was Patrick's child the timing had been perfectly outrageous. As a member of the board Kate planned to have a few words with the doctor soon.

As people started leaving Kate and Jack made it downstairs to talk to people, most wanting to tell her how much they enjoyed her performance and asking how she had done it all. Kate just smiled saying, "Magic obviously."

Jack was starting to realize how many doors were now open to him by being with Kate. Not only was he talking with Dr Quartermaine and several other doctors, Ian and his brother included, but he had also been introduced to Nikolas Cassadine and Sonny Corinthos. Nikolas was completely at ease and Jack knew that he knew all about them but Sonny looked like he expected one of them to rip his throat out if Carly wasn't standing right next to him. Not wanting to disappoint him Jack caught his attention and let his eye flash red for a second to which Carly laughed at him shaking her head. 

She wasn't the only one, Ian and Lucy both sucked in a breath and Rafe felt the vibrations coming off of him and cursed looking at Kate. Since they were still surrounded by people they couldn't say anything but by the looks they were giving them they would have plenty to say later on.

While the adults were talking Cameron and Emma, led by Spencer, had made it to the top balcony without anyone seeing them. "I'm telling you that is real ice, it was dripping on me." 

Emma and Cam shook their heads, "It's just a trick." Emma told her friend. "Like in a magic act Spencer." she wanted this over with so she could get home and her dad could explain what Dr. Westborne had been talking about.

Cameron wasn't as sure, "Those steps looked pretty real and where did they go."

"Come on," Spencer wined as he pulled his cousin over to the railing. "I saw the people working up here and I know there's a something that goes out to the light we just have to find it."

"What? Are you trying to kill us?" Emma yelled at him.

"Shush." the little prince in training said holding his finger to his lips. "Not so loud, do want to get us caught?" 

Emma put her hands on her hips looking very much like her late mother. "Spencer I am not letting you or Cam go out there and fall to your deaths. Use your head."

Spencer pouted as Cam smiled at their girlfriend, "My dad told me about her, he said she was magic and if I was ever in trouble I should go to her and that she would protect me if Grandma Laura or Uncle Lucky and Aunt Elizabeth weren't around. I'm telling you she turned this into ice just like the Snow Queen."

Emma just rolled her eyes, "Boys, you are all so gullible."

"Fine, but I'm going to find out what's out there." Spencer turned and looked at his cousin. "Are you coming Cam?"

Cameron looked between his friends, he knew his mom would have a fit but he wanted to see if Spencer was right. "Okay I guess."

With no other choice but to look out for them Emma followed as Spencer found the scaffolding and started to climb.

Down below Patrick was trying to figure out what had happened tonight. Right now he couldn't focus on the huge mistake he had made with Britt, he needed time to work that out. Instead he looked at the woman in front of him. Like everyone else he had been impressed by the special effects but the way everyone was watching the woman and her date was a little unnerving. There was more going on then any of them knew. The way Monica alone was acting around her was proof enough. "Well I have to say that was my favorite routine of any Nurses Ball I've ever been too, besides my daughters that is." he said.

Kate turned to the surgeon, "Thank you. I had a ball figuring out how to make everything work. Thank goodness I had Jack to help me out with the snow." she heard a few of them suck in their breaths realizing what she meant, mostly Chris and Rafe but Lucy managed a squeak. 

"Well I was certainly impressed." Monica said wondering what had happened now. Maybe the Queen had reveled more than what she had been expected to.

Carly wrapped an arm around both her sons, "You know I would love to be able to do tricks like that." giving Kate a wink.

"I don't think so." Sonny said. All he needed was an immortal ex-wife. Having the vampire Queen in town was bad enough. Just knowing they were such good friends gave him nightmares.

Carly gave an exaggerated smile, "Oh come on Sonny, think of all the fun I could have at parties."

Michael looked between his parents wondering what was going on now. Last week when he had stayed with Morgan and his dad all Sonny had done was keep commenting on how his mom was putting herself in danger hanging out with her new best friend. Personally he and Morgan liked this Kate, she was constantly bringing cupcakes and sweets over to the house whenever she came to see their mom unlike their dad’s ex girlfriend. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but since Abby's death he wasn't ready to start dating anyone or he would have asked her out. The hair on the back of his neck tingled when Kate's date turned to look at him like he could hear his thoughts but he didn't say anything.

Kate knew what her friend was doing and couldn't help but grin. "I don't think the world is ready for that just yet." then grinned. "Maybe someday though."

Monica sighed, "Thank goodness for that." but shared a smile with Carly. She felt a bond with the other woman for the first time since meeting her when Sonny caught his hand before crossing himself in prayer.

Kate was just about to respond when a blood chilling scream echoed around the room. "Mom look up!" Morgan grabbed Carly's arm pointing up where the three children were hanging from the balcony railing.

"Oh my god!" Monica screamed followed by Patrick and Nikolas yelling, "Emma and Spencer."

Without thinking Kate turned to Jack who teleported up to get them but when Emma suddenly fell Kate used the water from the stage to create an ice slide that caught the girl and let her slide down right to her fathers feet. With her safe Kate looked up to see Jack had already gotten Cameron safe and was reaching for Spencer. She saw Nikolas reach for Elizabeth when Spencer screamed again just before he fell. Rafe grabbed Kate's arm but she just shook him off before she rose to catch the boy. "Don't worry sweetheart, I have you." lowering them both slowly to the ground. 

Nikolas grabbed his son holding him tight when Jack, who had walked down with Cameron, arrived and handed him to his mother. "Mom did you see that. One second he was down here and the next he grabbed me and then Emma was like woah..." he was cut off by his mother hugging him. "Um mom can't breathe." he mumbled slapping at her arm.

Patrick was sitting on the floor with his daughter who was entirely to happy and wanted to slide down again. Kate shook her head putting her hands on her hip. "I don't think so young lady. What were you thinking? You three nearly scared your parents to death." turning she ignored the stares she was getting as she dissolved the slide into mist that settled around the room before disappearing. "If I had let that melt they never would have gotten their security deposit back." she told a wide eyed Monica before turning back to the kids. "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

All three kids started talking at once saying how cool that was and asking how she had done that and if she was magic like Elsa. Patrick was the first to recover as he stood up looking at her. "I don't know how you did that but thank you. Emma could have... I can't lose her too." choking up as he hugged his daughter again. This was turning out to be a hell of a night.

"I completely understand. You should have seen me when Luthor was stabbed through the side with a sword." Kate grinned. "I nearly tore a man's arm off to get to him."

"Mother!" said young man yelled before he could stop himself. "Shit! Do you plan to initiate the whole town?"

Kate shrugged, "Why not?" while several others, Elizabeth, Michael, Morgan, and Sonny echoed, "Mother?"

Taking Luthor’s hand, "Darling everyone in this town is related some how, which makes them all family. Carly is my best friend and watching Sonny try to avoid me is so entertaining, plus their children are just as sweet as can be. Nikolas," looking at the Prince and his son, "is the first Cassadine that I can even tolerate, let alone like. For that alone he and his family are worthy of our protection and that includes this lovely young lady and her son. As for Dr Drake I'm sure you remember Robin from Paris," Luthor turned to the doctor. "Well Patrick was her husband and Emma is her daughter."

"You were married to Robin Scorpio?" Luthor looked like he had been punched in the stomach when Patrick nodded. 

"Did you know my mom?" Emma asked looking up at the dark haired man.

Gus took Luthor's hand as he fought to hold back tears when he looked down at the little girl noticing for the first time that she had Robins eyes, "Yes I did. I lived in Paris for several years and I was the one who recommended her to Kate when we had an opening at our office there. Your mom was a very good friend." looking at Patrick. "I'm sorry I didn't even know Robin had married or had a child. We lost track of each other after she came back to the states."

Something clicked with Patrick, a story his wife had once told him, "You didn't go by Luc then did you?" As soon as he said the name Luthor sobbed and he knew he was had the right person. "Robin talked about you, she said you were brilliant, if not a little strange."

Luthor cracked a smile and wiped his eyes as both Gus and Kate rubbed his back. "And she was an over achiever that never liked to have fun. I had to do something to get her to lighten up or she would never have left her apartment or class room.." laughing at the memories of dragging his friend to one club or another.

"She got over that with time." Monica smiled. 

"See why I trust them." Kate asked her son who just nodded. "If I didn't know better I'd say this was all set up by a higher power." Suddenly the light flickered and she felt a warm breeze. "Okay I guess it was a set up. Thank you mom." Looking at the group, "Carly I hate to ask this but would you, Monica and Nikolas fill the others in on what's going on. I'm getting, what the heck looks, from my family and since Jack basically just outed himself." Luthor laughed at that earning a slap on the head from Jack. "We have a few things to talk about ourselves and even I can't be in two places at once."

Monica came over and patted Kate's arm. "Don't worry between the three of us I'm sure we can figure out how to explain all this madness. Although my grandson may think I've lost my mind." she grinned at Michael.

Michael shook his head, "At this point grandmother I think we've all gone nuts. But," turning to Kate, "my mother likes you and you've been great to Morgan and me so whatever is going on I think we can handle it."

"Speak for yourself." Elizabeth sputtered looking at Kate like she had just sprouted a second head.

Thankfully Nikolas went to her, "Liz, I promise Kate is not here to hurt anyone in fact just the opposite. With what she's done for people lately she should have her name on the list for sainthood.”

"I wouldn't go that far." Kate grinned.

Ian looked at the other doctor, "Patrick if ya have any questions I'll be happy ta talk with ya later but right now we do have a few things to discuss with Katelynn."

"And how do you fit in with all this?" Patrick asked him. He and Dr Thornehart had shared a few patients since he had come to Port Charles and he had always liked the other doctor. Then a few years ago, after his wife had died, Ian had disappeared for several months only to show up working with Dr. Ramsey in research instead of general practice.

"You could say that some of us," waving his arm at the group next to Kate, "share the same eating habits. I'm sure Dr Quartermaine will explain to ya what that means."

Monica looked at the Doctor as little things started to fit together in her mind. "Wait, Dr Thornehart you're a..."

Ian had to smile at her, "For nearly two years now."

Monica's eye widened, "Well then I guess... Oh this is getting complicated." To Carly's shock the older woman came over and took her arm needing the support. "Carly I think the two of us need to get this party started before I check myself into Ferncliff. Anybody who wants answers follow us."

Their group followed the two women with Morgan asking Michael if their mother and his grandmother getting along was a sign of the apocalypse. Nikolas had kissed Kate's hand adding a quick thank you before taking Spencer’s hand and following with Elizabeth in tow still looking a bit shaken. She did managed a thank you of her own to Jack who just nodded, he was too worried about what his friends were going to say to worry about the mother.

Once Carly and her group were gone Jack turned towards his friends. "So who's up for ice cream?" clapping his hands together with a smile on his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So you turn a week ago and you didn't even tell me." His brother Chris yelled once they were back at the penthouse.

Jack sighed, Chris had been saying the same thing for two freaking hours now. "I'm sorry okay." he yelled back this time, "I was busy trying to learn how to turn fucking fog into snow for god's sake. It's not as easy as it looks pal."

Chris sat up straight looking around the room glad to see he wasn't the only one shocked, "Seriously? That was you." Jake just smirked.

"Kate was a little busy handling everything on stage, she needed some help." Jake said leaning back in his seat. "And just so you know I can read your mind now so don't get any ideas about using me as a lab rat again." he was suddenly bombarded with shame and grief from his brother and groaned. "Oh for God's sake's I was joking, Chris. I forgive you, let it go." realizing what he said he looked at Kate.

Kate laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "My hero." giving him a kiss for the first time in front of their family.

"An ya were alright with this? It was your choice?" Ian asked needing to be certain. On the drive over Lucy kept complaining about having to stake the Queen if she had turned Jack against his will. For some reason he had the feeling Jack knew exactly what he was doing this time around though.

"Believe me I tried to talk him out of it." Kate offered. She knew they were just looking out for Jack but was a little insulted that they thought she would do that. "And for the record turning someone is not something I do lightly. In my entire life Jack is only the seventh person I've ever turned personally."

"Aunt Kate I know that but..." Rafe started.

"I know what I went through before, but this is what I wanted Rafe." Jack sat up interrupting. "Kate means everything to me and I wanted more than one lifetime to prove it to her."

Alison had talked about this with Rafe and Jamel when they saw the connection between the two so she wasn't surprised that this had happened, just at how soon it had. "Jack as long as you're happy so am I. You deserve it and after getting to know Kate I feel safe saying that she must love you a lot to even consider it."

"I do." Kate looked at Jack, "Meeting him now is like a miracle so soon after losing Will. But when you meet someone you click with well..." giving the couples a look that clearly said, 'you know what I mean.' "I've been alone for a long time, years before Will died. I've had lovers and husbands but never an equal. Jack is that to me." She saw Alison and Lucy smile along with a shocked look from Luthor. "For nearly a week he sat looking at a pitcher of water trying to turn it to ice just to help me. No one has ever done that. James and William, they loved me but they always expected me to be there for them but I've come to realize now that they were never there for me."

"So where exactly does that leave Jack?" Chris asked. For once he was happy for his little brother, maybe even a little jealous after all he was dating a Queen, even if she was a vampire. Vampires had been a part of his life for years now but he had just been getting used to him being dhampir. "What exactly do I tell mom?" taking a drink of water.

"Nothing." was what Jack said.

"He's our prince." Luthor smirked earning a glare from Kate.

"He's what?" Chris choked and Jack jumped up to slap his back.

Alison's eyes got wide, "So because you two are together that makes Jack vampire royalty now?" Kate smiled but nodded. ""Holy crap! You out rank Caleb, he's going to hate that."

Jack sat on the arm of Chris's chair while his brother wheezed’. "When has he ever not hated me. At least this way I can always sic Kate on him."

Grinning Kate relaxed since no one was coming at her with pitchforks for this, "Oh believe me the new house has two holding cells that Caleb will get to know intimately if he comes back to town. I owe him for what he did to all of you not just to Jack, if he can sit at all with in a week I will not have paddled him enough."

Rafe laughed, "As someone who's been on the receiving end of her spankings she's not kidding."

"And I was holding back with you little love, him I want to hurt. I may need Jack just to keep the wings from popping out." Just thinking about the things he had done made Kate's eyes flashed gold for split second but it was enough for Rafe to curse and stand up. "I'm in control Rafe you don't need to panic. Caleb is the one that needs to worry." 

It was the first time any of them felt a tiny bit of her true power. It was enough for the three vampires in the room to be glad they were sitting down and not falling to their knees. "What the hell was that?" Ian asked as he felt the atmosphere in the room soften.

Kate stood up and walked to the window. "I'm sorry, I'm just really pissed at my nephew. He's going to have to prove that he really has changed if he wants to keep breathing. It's either that or I'm slipping him my blood whether he likes it or not."

"Feel free to do that to Livvie the second you meet her." From the way Alison said that Kate smiled knowing she was serious.

"Yeah I need a little more than that honey." Jack joked going over to her. 

To his surprise she held her arm out the same time as Rafe yelled, "Don't touch her yet Jack."

"Rafe what's wrong." Lucy asked. She wasn't used to seeing him nervous like this.

Running a hand through his hair Rafe looked at Kate then at Alison. "Do you remember the day you found out I was an angel."

"Yeah like I'm really going to forget that Rafe." his blonde wife looked annoyed at him. "It kind of ranks up there with the day I found out Jack was a vampire." turning to her friend. "Well the first time anyway. "

Rafe laughed blowing out a breath. "Okay, you did this little walk around me and I told you if you were looking for wings you were out of luck. That we traveled light nowadays."

"I remember something like that yes." Alison sat up wondering where this was going.

"Rafe never had wings Alison you can relax." Kate smiled as she looked at her husbands back. "The easiest way to explain is that there are... there is a hierarchy of angels and I'm sorry but Rafe and Ed would have been at the bottom level." cocking her head to her cousin. "But my mother isn't. She is considered only one step down from an archangel." she laughed. "I told you I was different because of my angel blood and that there was a reason my father and brother feared me. None of my family have this, it's unique to me and me alone."

"Why does the fact that she's trying so hard not to tell us scare the hell out of me?" Ian tried to laugh as he looked at Rafe and Luthor.

"Because you should be." Luthor admitted taking Gus's hand hoping this didn't make him change his mind about being with him. "It’s rare, I've only seen this twice and mother only uses it when passing judgement on rouges when they're caught."

"How do you do that?" Lucy had to ask.

Stepping away from all of them she said, "Whatever you do, do not touch me. Luthor keep them away, break arms if you have to. Jack go stand next to Ian." once she thought there was enough space between them she levitated about a foot off the floor and bowed her head thinking about Caleb and the trouble he had caused. A tingling feeling in her shoulder blades was the only warning she had before she looked up to see a lot of stunned faces. 

Rafe stared at his cousin, the last time he had seen this he had been five years old and he remembered thinking the two pure white and gold wings that appeared on her back were the most magnificent things he had ever seen. Alison stood up and grabbed his hand, a look of awe on her face.

Kate flapped the wings and rose a few more feet in the air letting out a scream as the energy flowed through her before settling on the floor again, the wings disappearing as quickly as they arrived. Holding the back of the chair she touched the flowers on the side table causing them to turn black and crumble to dust. "It's been years since I had to use that." Kate took a deep breath and turned to Jack. "When I was explaining who I was Jack, I told you that one of the gifts I got from my mother was the ability to kill by simply touching someone. Well that only happens when the wings come out."

"Shit I forgot about that." Jack sat down in awe.

"You forgot she kills people by touching them?" Chris jumped up looking at his brother.

"Chris calm down. Has she killed anyone since she came here? No dumbass." Jack heard Luthor chuckle at that. "My brother tends to overreact."

"Since I was an only child I can only sympathies. It was fun being spoiled." Luthor smirked.

Much calmer now Kate went to her son and hugged him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "And I had fun doing it. Although I thought I'd be grey by the time you got into your teens. Gus you should have seen him," turning to her sons boyfriend, "He got into more trouble than any ten children could have. Our servants were constantly cleaning mud and dirt from the floors and don't even get me started on how many snakes our cook found in her pantry."

Rafe pointed at him, "See I told you it was his idea."

"Two snakes." Luthor sat up looking between his mother and who he considered his little brother. "Two, the rest her boys put in there and blamed me. And no it wasn't, I was just telling you a story Rafe. It's not my fault you took it seriously."

She just gave him the eye then ruffled his hair while Rafe glared. "I'm sorry if I scared you all. It really is something I keep tight control of, Caleb just..." she took a deep breath and sighed. "Let's just say I'm glad he's on another continent."

"Me too." came from several people in the room.

"Are we okay?" she asked the room surprised how much their acceptance meant to her.

Ian leaned back and wrapped an arm around Lucy. "As far as I'm concerned we're fine. In fact I think knowing you can dispense justice so easily is a perk."

"It's a lot to take in but I'm okay with it." Alison agreed.

Kate turned to Chris, "And you doctor. Still want to work for me?" putting her hands on her hips as Jack came over to wrap his arms around her waist.

Chris just looked up at her, "You have wings?"

"And pray that you never see them again." she nodded.

"The fact that he's speechless is a good thing." Jack told her. "It means he's thinking without running his mouth."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Jack grinned as they snuggled in bed after everyone had left.

"I'm glad for your sake, I hated to think you could lose your friends because of me." Kate sighed as he brushed the hair off her face.

"Nah I knew they'd come around in the end but this was much easier. And just so you know seeing you with wings didn't scare me, you pushing me away did." he admitted

Using her elbow she leaned up and cupped his face, she knew he had abandonment issues that would take time to get over. "I'm sorry love. It's just when I get like that it's safer not to touch me until I'm completely calm. I just found you, I don't want to lose you to a stupid mistake."

Jack kissed her softly, "I get that now, just tell me before hand okay. Is there any other surprises I should know about? You know like wings or princes."

Rolling on her back Kate laughed, "Remind me to ground my son, I don't know how many times I've told him that lose lips sink ships."

Jack laughed that time, "You know I always wondered where that saying came from."

"I'll explain it later. And as for being a prince it sort of comes with being with me but it's not like it's a paid gig." he tweaked her nose. "Until now it was just a show of respect for my partners but with you it could be a more of a hands on roll if you wanted it."

"What do you mean?" curious. Jack had never really had anyone look to him for guidance, well the other vampires until Kate came to town but that was different, he had no idea what to expect from this.

"Not right away because you would have to learn our laws but you could have the same responsibilities that I do. To be my surrogate when I wasn't around, your word would be the same as mine for passing judgement just like any monarchy."

"But not right now right? Because you're right I don't have any idea how that works." It was a little intimidating to think about to be honest.

"Darling we have centuries to work on it. Nobody expects you to just jump in feet first. Luthor may tease you but..." laughing as he starting to tickle her.

"Just tell me that as his step-daddy," as he calls me, Jack thought. "I can spank him when he starts to act like a brat." he grinned.

Pulling him down for a kiss she chuckled, "I hate to tell you this but he would probably enjoy that." she saw his confused look. "Let's just say he wore a lot of leather in the 70's."

He thought about that for a minute then started laughing, which got her laughing and before they knew it Gen was banging on their door yelling at them to be quiet, even vampires needed their sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the middle of April the apartment complex looked fantastic, Henry and Eric had out done themselves with the landscaping. A five tiered fountain now greeted everyone that drove in the main entrance along with hundreds of bushes and flowers blossoming around the estate. The pool was finished and they had added a hot tub and tiki-hut in the same area and the chain link fence had been replaced with a twelve foot tall wrought iron one. The last thing to go in was the kids playground and a crew was busy installing rock climbing walls, towers, swings and slides. She had been researching different companies and had asked Jack for his opinion. When he had seen the three story playhouse he had called it bad ass so she had called the company and bought it.

Saturday after the Ball Carly had brought the boys to the apartment complex one afternoon claiming she was there to kidnap her for a lunch date and she wanted Michael and Morgan to get to know the real Kate. That had lead to Kate hiring Michael to run the apartments when he mentioned he was looking for a job that didn't involve the Quartermaine’s, his father or Dante. Kate had meet the oldest Corinthos son at the Nurse's Ball and had been fairly impressed by the detective. Carly had told her he was a cop but she had been shocked to learn he was a homicide detective for the PCPD. She couldn't see how that worked with Sonny as his father but who was she to judge. She had also learned that his wife Lulu was the one who had opened the Haunted Star after her father, the infamous Luke Spencer she had heard so much about, had left town on one of his mystery trips. The couple were currently waiting for their daughter to be born via a surrogate, their friend Maxie Jones.

Not to be out done Nikolas had invited her and Jack to dinner at Windermere as a thank you for saving Spencer and the other kids. They just hadn't expected him to make a party out of it. Patrick and Elizabeth were nervous at first but the kids were all excited to see them asking them to do the ice trick again. Kate had tried to talk her way out of it until Elizabeth had said, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I think I need to see this to believe it."

Kate had shrugged then looked at Jack, "Okay then." pulling some of the water out of the pond she created an ice castle the kids had played in all night. 

Patrick had shook his head, "I've know Ian for a few years now but this is just..." The two had had lunch the day after the Ball and to hear everything that the other doctor had went through had been incredible. Patrick had a lot more respect for the man now, he wasn't sure what he would have done in his place.

"Trust me I know how you feel." Jack joked. Here he was sitting with a Queen and a Prince and not trying to figure out how to con them was different, but nice. He was going soft in his old age, he thought to himself and saw Kate grin. "The first time I was bitten I freaked out but you should have seen Lucy back then. Now that was funny."

Elizabeth laughed, "I did know her back then, but not well, so I can imagine. Learning everything she believed was correct, her and her astral plane must have been thrilled." they had never been that close but Liz had done some modeling for her when Lucy owned Deception Cosmetics and she had always liked the older woman. The money she had earned from modeling had put her through nursing school.

Kate nodded, she knew a little about Nurse Webber from Carly but with some careful editing she knew her friend admired the strength of the younger woman. The fact that she had thrived despite her assault as a teenager, the loss of her son Jake and the many complicated relationships including Nikolas’s brother and Carly's cousin Lucky. "I'm happy that you felt comfortable enough to come tonight. I hope you can see that despite our genetics we're still just people, an extremely old one, but still people." looking to the garden when they heard rather loud laughter. "At least I can always be a hit at children’s parties." she joked glad to see Liz laugh.

Patrick rubbed his head, "I would love to get a peek at those genetics." he hinted.

"You're more than welcome Dr Drake. I'll let Chris know to expect a call then." Kate had expected that from him. It seemed Robin's curiosity had rubbed off on him. Kate wondered what the late doctor would have done if she had found out what Luthor was. 

"Chris? As in Chris Ramsey?" Patrick asked. "I had heard he went to work for K.A.M. I guess now it make sense." looking at Jack.

"My brother was never one to pass up an opportunity." Jack laughed when the doctor looked shocked. "Funny isn't it, one brother became a doctor and the other a vampire." 

Kate gave him a quick kiss. "Prince of the vampires, thank you very much." that had spread quicker than Kate had thought it would. A few days after the Nurses Ball gifts for the new Prince had started arriving. Jack had just shook his head before saying, "I'll figure this out later." and teleported to the bar. Kate knew he was uncomfortable with the attention but he was getting used to it slowly. The 215 thousand dollar bottle of Dalmore 62, the most expensive whiskey in the world, that the head of the Great Britain offices had sent him helped a little. Turning back to Patrick she smiled. "Chris knows that I have no secrets from the people I consider family and the three of you qualify as extended, like distant cousins."

"Rafe will love that." Jack joked again.

Shaking her head she just kept going. "I just hope you understand that this is not something I want spread around. Enough people know already," rolling her eyes. "Ten years ago I would have staked myself for letting so many mortals find out about us."

"What changed?" Nikolas asked sitting back with a glass of wine. The evening had been a thrill for him, for once he had one upped his grandmother. She would be green with envy to have been able to consider the Queen a friend let alone family. Too bad he was never going to tell her, just seeing him in jeans would have given her a heart attack.

Kate wasn't sure how to explain, "Like I told Luthor at the Nurse's Ball, this whole town is freaky with coincidences. First Caleb came to Port Charles when he hates Helena even more than I do."

"Now Caleb is your nephew right?" Elizabeth asked trying to remember everything Carly, Monica and Nikolas had told them.

"Yes he is, even though I sometimes hate to claim him as family. He's a brat on good days..."

"And a monster on his worst." Jack finished for her with a grin.

Kate nudged him in the ribs. "He's hard to explain but he will never be a problem for this town again I can promise you that. He may think his shit doesn't stink but he knows better than to tick me off."

Elizabeth sat back with a grin, for a Queen the woman was certainly down to earth. The fact that she and her companion were vampires was a little more scary but after talking to Monica and Carly, that they were not going at each others throats was proof they weren't making it up, the other night she had to admit as intimidating as it was she wasn't really afraid. Her medical training had her more curious than anything else. That and Nikolas couldn't stop praising the woman for her kindness and ability to keep his grandmother in line. "I have no intention about talking to anyone about this. Well only with the people who already know. Who knows maybe Carly and I can have a decent conversation for once." she smiled.

Kate laughed. "Knowing the vampire Queen is definitely a bonding experience. Just think of all the fun you can have tormenting Sonny." All three of them lit up at just the idea of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley's time runs out and has a surprising tutor.  
> Don has a decision to make.  
> While furnishing her new house Kate takes Carly on a trip to help her pick out things. Only not in Port Charles.

Chapter 10

Luthor popped in for Mother's day in May with a dozen roses and a stuffed toy poodle wearing a gold and diamond necklace with both their birthstones and MOM engraved on it. They had then popped to New York for dinner with Gus and Jack just enjoying being together. Kate should have known that May was the calm before the storm. 

Not only was she worried about Haley but the first week of June everyone found out Jason's son had been diagnosed with leukemia. Even though she had yet to spend time with Sam she still wanted to help simply for Monica and Carly's sake. That and she hated seeing a child, not even a year old yet, fighting for his life. Thanks to Patrick, Kate had her people going over every test result that came in trying to come up with a treatment plan for him but so far the best they had come up with would be a bone marrow transplant. Everyone they knew was being tested but with no success so far. 

For Father's Day Luthor sent Jack a horrible polka dot tie as a joke then showed up with tickets to the New Hampshire 301 coming up in July. Seeing the tickets Jack decided that he could take a little joking around. So when Luthor started calling him 'old man' he started calling Luthor 'junior’. Kate absolutely loved watching her two boys together and the fact they got along was such a thrill for her.

One good thing going on was that Mandy and Don were spending a lot of time together and with Haley. Katelynn had laughed when Mandy showed up one night after a date claiming that the man could kiss like no ones business. "He makes me feel like some cartoon villain for wanting to jump into bed with him." Something he was making her wait for, she said. "Whoever heard of a guy in this day and age actually wanting to wait until the right time. I asked if it was because he was worried I would bite him during sex but he laughed, Katelynn." 

Mandy grinned remembering what he had told her earlier, "Honey the thought of you biting me has me shaking in excitement not fear. I can't say I wouldn't love to take you upstairs and let you ride me until we both pass out." she had whimpered at that and grinned. "But I'm not going to treat you like just another date. You deserve to be worshiped like the angel you are." How the hell was she suppose to complain about that. 

Mandy had mentioned that Haley had a lot of questions that she happily answered and she seemed to be really considering her option 2. Kate hoped this worked out because they were not having a lot of luck in finding a treatment for her. Like Chris said the cancer was at such an advanced stage that everything they came up with was like putting a band aide on a bullet wound. Every time they found something that would help in one spot they’d found another thing to worry about. By the end of July they were almost to late. 

(July 27, 2013) 

Kate and Jack were at Elixir one night when Mandy teleported in with Haley in her arms. All it took was one look to know that the girl had very little time left. Mandy was crying and nearly hysterical so all Kate got out of her was that Don was on the way and to please save her. Kate was torn, she knew Haley had accepted them and was considering turning but she had never given her express permission. When Don came running through the door a few minutes later yelling, "Please. Oh god please." half the bar was ready to turn the girl if Kate wouldn't. They all liked Don and considered him family already, there was no way they were letting his little sister die.

Jack pulled Kate aside as Don took the dying girl in to his arms. "He and Mandy went to the movies." reading the pair quickly. "They came home to find Haley on the floor. She had her cell phone next to her with your number on it. She just never got the chance to call before she passed out."

Kate looked at her mate, his telepathy skills had only increased since the change. While all she was getting was panic and fear from her friends he had been able to see through that to what she needed to know. Knowing that Haley had tried to call her was all she needed to hear. Ignoring everyone in the room she knelt by Mandy while Don cradled his sister on his lap. "She's going to be fine." she told him as she reached up to cup his face.

Through his tears Don saw the calm face of the one person he had come to not only like but respect. "You'll do it."

Kate nodded then kissed Mandy's forehead, when she relaxed next to her Kate took Haley's arm in hers. Instead of biting the girls neck like everyone expected she took her wrist into her mouth as her fangs dropped. In the distance she heard, "Oh shit." and realized Michael had been visiting with one of the De Luca brothers. Since taking over the day to day operations at the apartments he had made friends with several of the people there. Like his mother he was completely at ease with the vampires but he was more wary of the wolves. After what he had suffered in prison the testosterone filled males made him a little uneasy but he was working on it and Carly had told her it would help him in the long run now that Jason wasn't with them anymore. 

Blocking them all out Kate took just enough blood for an exchange before pulling back and making a small cut in her own wrist. She placed her wrist to the girls mouth letting a few drops fall in but it was obvious the girl was to weak to swallow. Praying she wasn't too late Kate made another cut on both their palms and pressed them together. "Does that work?" Dean asked his sister.

Kala looked at him, "You're asking me. Human remember, you're the vampire shouldn't you know." slapping her brother on the head.

Mandy was watching her Aunt and saw the worry start to lessen as Haley's heartbeat started to speed up then stop. "Oh god, Kate!"

Pulling back she took the girl from Don and stood up, "Shh little one." she whispered to Mandy. "Donald needs you right now. Haley will be just fine, you know that. You were worse off than she was when I turned you and look how beautiful you've become." leaning closer she lowered her voice until only Mandy could hear. "If Don is willing you have my permission to turn him whenever he wants. He loves you and I know Haley will be happier if he's with her. If not tonight put him to sleep until I call with Haley." Mandy nodded but didn't say anything as she went to take her boyfriends hand.

Kate turned to Don, "Don you have my word, Haley will be fine but I need to take her back to the penthouse for a few days to help her adjust. Mandy will stay with you and has a few things to explain but I will have Haley call you as soon as she wakes up I promise."

The big strong contractor looked like a little boy asking, "Are you sure that was enough? I thought it would be..."

"Thunder and lightening." Kate smiled and shifted the girl to get a more comfortable hold as her heart started beating again and she began to stir as the change started. "As you can see she's already started turning. In a few days you'll be able to hold a healthy and very much alive little sister again."

He sobbed openly as Dean and a few others came over to hold his shoulders in support. "We'll look after him, just take care of Haley." Dean said earning a smile from Kate. He and Sasha were still friends but she had started dating the youngest De Luca, Jesse. Kate had noticed that Dean hung around Don and Haley a lot when they came in, then remembered the vision she had the day she had met the girl. It made her wonder if, maybe, it was Dean she had seen Haley dancing with.

"Of course I will." Turning to Jack. "Watch them and I'll see you at home."

"Do you want me to crash here or?" he wanted to make sure.

"I prefer sleeping in your arms so yes I want you home. Gen and Bridget will keep an eye on her if need be." giving him a quick kiss she teleported to the penthouse. 

After getting Haley set up in the spare bedroom downstairs she sat with the girl while Gen and Bridget brought her dinner and blood. Turning someone created a bond that Kate always took seriously where others of her kind didn't. Their DNA was changed to match part of hers so in a way when they woke up it was like they were her children. In the weeks that she had known Haley her auburn hair had dulled as the cancer raged inside her. She had lost several pounds and had started to look as ill as she was. Her original doctors had been right, her six months had barely been three despite Chris's best efforts. The researcher had made several promising leads that unfortunately they just hadn't had enough time to follow through with. Hopefully what he found could be used farther down the line for other patients or even Danny.

A few hours later Jack joined her saying he had closed the bar since everyone was just standing around waiting for news on Haley and Don. He told her Mandy had taken him home about an hour after she had left with Haley and no one knew what was going on. "One minute they were there and the next Mandy had taken them god knows where." Jack said softly. He could hear Haley’s heart beating again and her eyes no longer had dark circles as her pale skin started to fill out again. "She's going to wake up soon isn't she?"

Kate took his hand as he sat next her, his instincts were incredible for one so young. "Another hour or so. There was a lot damage to fix but she looks so much better than when we first met even." watching the girl sleeping peacefully now. "I hate that you went through this alone." squeezing his hand.

It came out so suddenly that Jack nearly misunderstood at first. "The first time yes, but my life really started the second I met you. What happened before just prepared me for you and I wouldn't change what I have now for anything." leaning over he gave her a kiss. "I'm going to head to bed. I promised Alison I'd help her move the gym equipment before they open in the morning."

Kate laughed, "I was going to help too remember. Give her my love and explain if you want to. I'll leave it up to you. It's not like Rafe won't know what happened the minute he see's her, he already knows I was going to do this if she agreed so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise."

"He hates to see anyone turned, it's just who he is." getting up, "If you need anything yell."

"Goodnight Jack." She couldn't wait until the house was finished. Another week and she could start moving furniture in. The tanks were finished so in a few days they would start filling them and then they would start on the tile work. The marble for the ballroom had been brought in from Italy so that would be the last floor installed since she wasn't taking any chances of it getting scratched. The ballroom would be the most expensive room in the house. The four chandeliers alone were being hand made in France and cost nearly ten thousand dollars each. After Jack found that out she was keeping the cost of the marble to herself. It had been decades since she felt like holding the vampires ball, something she had done every year on Halloween until she had married William. She wanted to have a place that would be just what she had always envisioned damn the cost, it wasn't like she couldn't afford it.

As Haley turned onto her side Kate noticed how beautiful the girl was going to be. Her hair was turning a darker red than her brothers and her skin was now pink and flushed with color, not the sickly pale it had been for years. With a few good meals, that she would now be able to keep down with no trouble, she should fill out quickly. Be the perfect version of herself that had been missing for so long.

While she waited for her to wake up Kate pulled out her iPad and pulled up the website she had been looking at earlier. For the bar at the house she had went with an old fashioned pub feel and had sent several emails to the interior designer working on that room. The man had done wonders with the stone pillars and wood beam ceilings that complimented the dark wood furniture and Irish green accents. There would also be two billiard tables and two poker tables for people to use, she just hadn't found a style she liked yet. There were actually four designers she was working with depending on what their specialty was. The ballroom she was handling herself along with her suite but she had let Gen and Bridget design their room and the kitchens since they had decided to stay with her for the foreseeable future. Jack would be moving in with her when the house was ready as well and she wanted him to feel at home, so she was doing something special for him.

She felt the familiar tingle as Haley started to wake up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's alright little one, you're alive and well so you can wake up any time. There's nothing to be afraid of." brushing some of the thick soft waves off her face, something Kate hoped she would let grow out now. She knew short hair was popular but she would always be partial to shoulder length or longer on women, that was just her. "Come on Haley open your eyes, I know you're awake."

Knowing she was caught Haley Vincent took a deep breath to prepare for her new reality. She knew she had to have been turned, there was no other way to explain the lack of weakness and pain she had been living with for the last month or the fact that taking a deep breath was simple and not labored. Opening her eyes slowly she suddenly sucked in a breath at the brightness of the room. Like she had imagined her eye sight was perfect now, no more near-sighted glasses for her, but she had expected the light to bother. Surprisingly it didn't, it only made it easier to see the specks of dust on the lamp shade or the threads in the comforter she was laying on. She heard a soft chuckle to her left and realized she had been staring at her hands studying the healthy looking skin instead of the dark blue veins and pale skin she was used to. Looking to her left she saw Kate sitting there with a smile on her face. It was Kate and yet she was different. There was an aura around her now, no one had mentioned that before, but even as she thought it the glow faded and all she saw was the woman who had tried everything she could to save her. "I'm still me." was the only way to describe it. She still felt the same just healthy.

"Of course you are." Kate reached over and took her hand. "Only much stronger and healthy, with centuries ahead of you to do or be anything you want to be." 

She smiled and Haley saw flecks of light off the tears she was trying to keep from falling. "I can't... I just... I didn't think you'd get to me in time. I knew it was happening and I got to my phone but that's all I remember." putting a little too much effort into sitting up she almost rolled off the bed if Kate hadn't caught her. "Whoa."

"Honey you're a lot stronger than you used to be, you don't have to try so hard." Kate laughed.

Wide eyed Haley slowly sat on the edge of the bed testing her legs before standing up. "I see what you mean." it didn't take her breath away to stand anymore and she found herself walking to the floor length mirror. She didn't recognize the beautiful woman looking back at her and couldn't stop the sob that tore through her. Suddenly she found herself cradled in Kate's arms as she rocked her back and forth. Haley didn't even remember dropping to her knees after seeing herself for the first time in years with bright hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief like they used to before the doctors. "Thank you Kate, thank you."

"Oh my sweet girl, I was only waiting for was you to say yes." brushing her hair like she had done for Amanda when she had been a child. "You were family before but now I consider you my child, the same as Mandy and Luthor. I would do anything for you or your brother. I've come to care about you so much that I was afraid that I would be the one to lose you."

Haley's mother had been gone for so long that she had not recognized the feeling but that explained the bond she felt with Kate since she had woken up. It felt like she was betraying Donny but she soaked up the love and warmth coming from Kate like a sponge as she cried for the lose of her mortality, not her humanity because she still felt that inside her. Kate held her whispering words of comfort and companionship and family that she now belonged to. She told her how Mandy had shown up and the entire club had offered to turn her if she wouldn't. Haley laughed a little when Kate told her that the entire place had witnessed her turning and was probably still waiting there to hear if she had made it. "Donny, how is he? Was he alright with this?"

"Of course he was. Hasn't he been trying to talk you into this for weeks." Kate assured her as she helped her up and walked with her to the kitchen. They had talked so long that it was almost dawn and Kate could hear Jack in the shower getting ready to go to Rafe and Alison’s. "In fact I promised I'd have you call him as soon as you woke up but I think you had a few other things to work out first." she saw the girl start to worry and held up her hand. "Mandy is with him, you know she won't let anything happen to him. I know they've talked to you about the possibility of him also turning to be with her, and now there's nothing to stop him."

Haley nodded, "You mean now that he doesn't have to worry about me 2/4/7." feeling much stronger she sat at the counter watching as Kate started to make breakfast.

"He loves you honey and that's what family is suppose to do. Just think of all the fun the two of you could get into if you both turn. You'll be a lot stronger than him now, since you had my blood to turn you and he'll have Mandy's."

That would certainly be a twist she had never considered. "That'll be different and maybe a little fun." she started to feel hungry smelling the bacon Kate was frying. "Kate what do I do for food now." getting nervous again. She knew drinking blood came with turning but had tried hard not to think about it. Now suddenly it was all she could think about.

"You eat." Kate smiled waving the spatula at her.

Jack laughed as he came in and saw how different Haley looked. "Wow kid you look great." she blushed lightly but smiled. "She meant blood Kate. In case you missed it her fangs are showing." he told her with a kiss then headed for the refrigerator. 

"What!?" Haley reached up and felt the sharp points, they weren't as long as she thought they'd be and was thrilled that they didn't effect her speech. "This is weird."

Jack smiled at her then tilted his head in Kate's direction. "She forgets that part since she's lived with it for soooo looong." Haley laughed when Kate tossed a piece of the potato she was cutting at him and wasn't watching as Jack made two glasses of tomato juice mixed with blood and handed one to her without saying anything. 

Haley thanked him then took a sip and figured her taste buds were working overtime, "I've never had tomato juice this good. What brand do you buy, this is great?" finishing the glass in two more drinks. Kate smiled when Jack offered to make her a second glass and she quickly accepted. "Is super taste one of the abilities or is this just that nothing has tasted good to me in months?" she asked as Jack handed her a full glass.

"A little of both. It's the same brand we use at the club to make the Bloody Mary’s." Jack told her with a grin. This time he had added a bit more blood to see how she handled it.

Kate smiled, Jack was going to be so good at teaching newbies in the future she thought as she watched them talk as she cooked. He knew what they needed before they even realized it and managed to give it without causing a panic. Fixing three plates she carried them over like a pro thanks to some tips from Kala. Handing one to Jack she sat one down for Haley and kept one for herself as they sat at the table this time. Nobody said anything important as they ate until Haley mentioned that she thought that she would crave blood instead of bacon and eggs.

"You've already feed Haley. The fangs are gone." Jack sat back wiping his mouth with the napkin Kate tossed at him when he started to use his shirt sleeve and smirked. "What do you think was in the tomato juice? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Haley looked at Jack then Kate then back to Jack, she hadn't even felt her teeth change at all. Was that why the drink had tasted so good, she wondered. "So that had blood in it. It doesn't have to be just straight blood?" sitting up quick she bumped the table, "Dang it, I'm going to have to work on that." Jack laughed and Kate snickered making her grin. "I just realized why you guys kept laughing every time I came into the club. They really are bloody mary’s aren't they?" Jack smirked. "And the other drinks you serve?"

"We have two menus Haley." Jack offered as he cleaned the table for them. "One for vampires with mixed drinks, blood cocktails I call them, and one for humans with regular liquor."

"That makes a lot more sense now. I wish I had known that though, I was so worried about having to bite straight from a bag." Haley groaned. That was one reason she had waited until the last minute.

"Read a few vampire romances have you." Kate quirked her eyebrow.

Haley shrugged, "I love the Argeneau vampires, I have for years even before I met you. Hey does she know about you cause a lot of this reminds me of those books?"

"We met at a book fair years ago. She picks my brain once and a while for advise but she doesn't know what I really am." Kate relaxed as Jack kissed her saying good bye to her and welcome to the family to Haley.

Gen and Bridget joined them about an hour after Jack left. He had promised to stop by the bar and let everyone know Haley was doing just fine before going to the Gym. A few minute after he popped to the club he called laughing, apparently everyone was still there sound asleep in the booths and even sleeping on the bar and floor. He had kicked them out after promising that with any luck Haley would be by in a few days. He also told Kate that Kala and some of the others were planning a welcome to the family party for her.

Around ten Kate finally called Mandy who popped in the second she heard Haley’s voice, once she was sure Haley had accepted everything and wasn't hungry she popped back to pick up Don and brought him to his sister. He had been a little upset that Mandy had made him sleep all night but was too happy to see his baby sister looking absolutely stunning sitting next to Kate on the couch to care. Making sure she wasn't going to bite her brother the two left the siblings alone to talk and celebrate the fact that cancer would never be something they had to worry about again.

Mandy told her aunt that Don agreed to be turned but had wanted to make sure Haley was going to be alright first. "If he's still okay with it I'll do it tonight." Mandy told her over coffee at Kelly's diner.

Taking a sip Kate saw the strain the last 24 hours had put on her friend. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because...

Mandy smiled, "Katelynn I haven't felt this way about anyone since Richard died and you know how much I loved my husband. It may have been an arranged marriage but I could never have picked a better man than him. If he hadn't died I would have been happy to spend the last four hundred years loving him." It had been King James who had arranged the marriage for his niece after finding Richard putting a frog down the back of her dress when she was six. He had been certain they would grow to love each other and he was right. 

"Four hundred years is a long time to be alone Mandy.” Reaching over to touch her hand. “I was worried about you for a long time, all you've done is study and work for the last two hundred years."

Laughing Mandy sat her cup down, "God you make it sound like I was celibate. I did date you know. It's just that no one ever measured up to Richard until I met Donny. He's everything I ever dreamed of Kate, he's about the strongest man I've ever met and the way he cares about his sister." sighing dreamily. "I thought that kind of chivalry went out of style a long time ago."

"He has an old soul." Kate had figured that out the day they had met. It had to be the first time in fifty years a man had held a chair out for her. "He would have made a wonderful knight back in the day. He has the perfect combination of qualities that was ideal, especially courage. But to find a man with honor, courtesy, justice, and a readiness to help the weak… now that's rare. Dear lord can you imaging the way women would had thrown themselves at him at court?"

"I would have had to beat them off with a stick." Mandy could picture it very well. "Remember Lady Harwicke?"

"That slut!" Kate said a little too loudly as people in the diner turned to look at the pair. "Oh I was ready to have her beheaded when I caught her in James's bed." The bitch had no idea they were married and thought if he found her naked in his bed he would leave Katelynn for her.

"I think tossing her in the moat was plenty. The poor thing stunk for months." sitting back as they both relaxed. "He was so scared when we found her Kate my heart just broke. I panicked and just grabbed her. All I could think about was just getting her to you."

"You did the right thing but just so you know I wouldn't have objected if you had turned her yourself." Kate placed some money under the cup and stood up. "Come on let's go make sure she hasn't eaten him." giving her niece a wink.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two days later Haley, who Jack had been teaching when Kate had to go to Atlanta for a few days to help Luthor settle a few things with K.A.M., made her first public appearance since her turning at Elixir. The entire place cheered when she teleported into the bar followed by her brother a second later. Don however had walked through the door, he was still learning the do's and don'ts since his turning. Haley was having a ball tormenting him since she was picking everything up so quickly and he was having trouble. After not having the energy to do much of anything she was practically bouncing in place wanting to learn everything as fast as she could. Kate wished that she could have children because Jack would have made a wonderful father. He was patient but stern as he was teaching her and what he hadn't known Gen and Bridget had been there to back him up.

The De Luca brothers had picked Haley up swinging her around one by one before handing her to Dean who, Kate was delighted to see, gave her a red rose. Don had stood back watching the boys with a scowl on his face until Mandy hit his shoulder. Kate knew it was going to take awhile before he let go of the need to protect the younger girl since he had been her rock for so long. Don got some teasing of his own when people realized that he had also turned but he took it all in fun. "At least I know I won't have to give up my day job." he joked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Aug 7, 2013) 

Two weeks later Haley had shown up at the new house while Kate was overseeing the last of the furniture placement for her and Jacks room. She was sick of Don trying to control everything she did. "I'm not dying anymore Kate. I don't need him to constantly remind me to eat or ask if I'm feeling alright. He's driving me nuts and before you say anything I know that he's still adjusting to me not being sick." she saw Kate nod. "He's had to look out for me for so long that I think we both need a break so we can figure out who we are now. Plus now that Mandy has moved in they need space to be a couple and I need him to realize that I'm okay now. He even wanted me to go see Dr. Ramsey and have blood work done just to make sure you didn't miss anything." Kate had burst out laughing at that one. Haley glared at her, "It's not funny."

"Oh Honey, yes it is. Only your brother would think I'd do a half assed job." Taking her arm they went to Michael's office and knocked. 

"Oh Kate! Hey I'm glad you're here the invoice for the school supplies came..." he trailed off as he saw the red head that followed his boss in the door. "Wow. Oh god sorry," he stuttered as the girl blushed. Standing up he laughed then held out his hand. "Michael Corinthos the Third." he introduced himself.

"Haley Vincent." the red head answered.

Watching the two of them Kate smiled feeling like an idiot. It wasn't Dean she had been seeing with Haley at all. "Haley needs her own place away from her brother."

"If he tries to take my temperature again I'm going to break his arm." Haley joked and saw Michael grin. He had to be the most attractive man she had met in a long time. "Since I'm still learning, at this point I might use to much force and rip his arm off, then Mandy will be mad at me. It's just safer this way."

That was when Michael recognized her. "You were the one Kate turned a few weeks ago aren't you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first."

"You were there?" Haley was so embarrassed knowing he had seen her nearly dead she ducked her head blushing. "I had been fighting cancer for years and it almost won." 

Michael felt a vise in his chest, she had nearly died before he had even met her. "Well then I'm very happy Kate was able to save you." he wondered if he was channeling Sonny as he added. "The world would have been a darker place without your beauty in it." She blushed and he sputtered. "I mean... I'm sorry... you just." mentally slapping himself for being an idiot, and here he thought being with Abby had helped him not be stupid with women. "You wanted an apartment right."

Kate laughed wishing Carly had been here for this. She was almost tempted to go get her just for the hell of it. "Michael darling stop while you're ahead. Just think, if Haley moves in here you two and can see each other every day."

"I think I'd like that." He whispered not knowing they both heard him. "Sure, did you have any room in particular you were thinking of."

"I don't need much." Haley said moving to stand next to him as he pulled out the apartment map. 

Kate managed not to laugh when she saw he had color coordinated who was a vampire and who was a werewolf. "I think number 33, next to Sasha and Terri, would be perfect for Haley. It's a two bedroom but you never know, you may want a roommate one day." Or children.

"That's next to Jen's too." Haley had started bonding with the teachers even before she was turned. As a social worker the women had a lot in common since they both worked with kids. "Are you sure you don't need the bigger space for someone else? I don't mind a single." she'd lived her whole life in one bedroom, not counting her college dorm time, so she didn't have that much.

Michael laughed, "Two bedrooms we have plenty of but we only have 13 singles left. So I would take her up on it." Kate had told him she had purchased the lot next to them from the city when she had bought the complex and that she would just build a few more apartments on that if they needed to. Since he had people, well vampires and werewolves, calling every day asking about opportunities in the city he figured Haley's brother would be working for Kate again sooner than he had expected.

Haley bit her lip, moving out was a big step but so had been becoming a vampire. For the first time in years she was healthy and she wanted the chance to get her life back on track. She couldn't wait to go back to work, she had taken a three month leave of absence two months ago saying she was going away for treatments. Thankfully she had kept in touch with her co-workers and boss so they thought the new medication was working and that she was in remission again and doing fine. Nodding she smiled, "I'll take it. Thank you guys so much."

"We aim to please." Michael wasn't sure why it was so easy to flirt with Haley but he remembered the way she had looked that night at Elixir so seeing her face full of color when she blushed was truly a remarkable sight.

Kate sent off a quick text to Mandy giving the girl a warning that Haley had some news and to please keep Don from over-reacting. Leaving Haley with Michael as he got the keys and walked Haley over to her new place, that he could see from his office, Kate just hoped Carly wouldn't be too upset with her when she found out the two were together. Damn her visions, if only she had seen the mans face that day in the office she would have pushed the two together sooner. After everything the two had been through they deserved to find happiness more than anyone she had meet in a long time. It was like fate wanted everyone in this town to be immortal, first Caleb showed up, then Joshua, and now her. It looked like Joshua's vision of a vampire utopia was coming true, just not in the way he had imagined. No dictatorship, only peaceful cohabitation.

Leaving there she looked over at the new house, she may have gone overboard just a little, it really was a sight to see. It's stone exterior reminded her of a few castles she had seen over the years, only without turrets. Don had out done himself, the place was magnificent and way to big, she could probably register it as a hotel if she wanted to. Looking to her right she saw that Henry and Eric's garden was just about finished as well. They had been working for weeks planting trees and flowers before filling the water feature. It had turned out even better than she had imagined with waterfalls and walkways. They had even built a covered walkway that opened to the patio just outside the dinning hall at her house.

The previous week when Carly showed up for their weekly lunch date Kate had asked if she wanted to go with her to pick up a few of her things. Carly was always ready for anything Kate came up with but when she told the blonde her things were in England Carly had second thoughts. "I would love raid your closet Kate but I can't leave the kids that long. Joslynn is spending the day with my mother and just got home from Jax’s. She'd kill me if I left her for a couple days. The plane ride alone is what eight hours?" Kate had grinned, something Carly had learned to be wary of. "What are you thinking?"

Crossing her arms Kate stepped back looking at Carly, "Who said anything about using a plane?"

Ten minutes later Carly wasn't sure whether to jump up and down or curse as she caught her breath. "Okay teleporting to the club or to Sonny's to annoy him is fun but crossing a freaking ocean is... Holy shit I'm in England without a passport." 

Kate patted her friend on the back as she stood up straight. "Don't worry, even MI-6 knows to leave me alone. The last person who tried to question me Elizabeth had transferred to Iceland for a year."

"Queen Elizabeth I take it." Carly shook her head. God she wished Jason were here, she could just picture his face as she talked about Kate with him. Looking around she realized they were in a building, a very old building but nothing seemed dusty or decaying. "Where are we exactly?"

"About twenty miles from London." Kate surprised her with that. "Come on." leading her to the door. 

Carly mouth dropped when she walked out into a what had to be a dungeon, an antique dungeon at that. There were iron cells along one wall and chains, maces and whips on the other. In one corner she saw what had to be a rack for torturing someone. "That's not helping here Kate." Laughing Kate lead her up a spiral stone staircase into a kitchen or one that would have been kitchen a couple centuries ago if it hadn't been clean and new. "Please tell me time travel isn't one of your skills."

Kate didn't get to answer as a uniformed man came rushing into the room gun drawn. Seeing who was in there he stopped dead, dropping his arm, and suddenly bowing to Kate. "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry, no one informed me you were coming today." his clipped British accent echoing in the room.

"It's quite alright Major," Carly turned to her when Kate answered in the same accent. "It was a spur of the moment decision. Beside I'm afraid I don't have time to visit today. I just needed the room as an arrival point. Is the family in town?"

He stood up holstering the gun. Getting his first good look at her he noticed the jeans and t-shirt she wore was much different that the business suits he had seen her in for years. "No Mum, they left for Balmoral two days ago." seeing Carly he bowed again to her. "Welcome to Windsor Castle My Lady."

Kate grinned as Carly's eye got huge. "Carly let me introduce Major Kenneth Longstreet, he's been in charge of this wing for... oh nearly twenty years now isn't it."

Ken nodded at the Queen reading her shirt then lifting an eyebrow as he read, Waiting for the Vampires to Claim Me. Somebody had found her sense of humor again. "Close to that Mum. Is there anything I can do to assist you Your Majesty?" Like his father before him, and hopefully his daughter after him, Ken had worked for the royal family since leaving the RAF. His grandfather had even served with the Queens husband during the war. Since he had grown up knowing who and what Katelynn was when his father retired he had been given the gate keeper position at Windsor. His job was to protect the entrance to the old kitchens since Kate was the only one to use it and to serve her whenever she was in town.

"Actually yes there is Major." Kate smiled. "I'm here to raid the store rooms for my new house in New York. Could you arrange for the shipping company to send a few crates and maybe find someone to help pack up a few thing. I don't need to tell you that most of it will be antiques do I?" 

Ken laughed, "No Mum, but than I'm talking to one aren't I." when both women laughed he bowed slightly. "It's good to see you happy Mum it's been a long time since I heard you laugh."

Patting his arm, "It's been a long time since I had something to laugh about. When William died I thought I'd never be happy again and then I went to Port Charles, New York. I've found someone I love very much and good friends that let me pop them over an ocean." winking at Carly. "Anyway I have so much to do and Carly needs to be back this evening so..."

"I'll take care of it Your Majesty and I'll let the staff know you're here, feel free to show your friend around without trouble." 

As soon as he left Carly hit Kate's arm, "We're in Windsor Castle!" she couldn't believe it. All her years of watching the History Channel and she was standing in Windsor Castle in London. "God I love being friends with you."

Taking her arm Kate laughed, "And that is why I adore being friends with you. You never ask for anything, you just go along with whatever I want to do."

"Are you kidding? Just going along has more perks than I could ever think to ask for." the blonde laughed as she looked around.

Kate gave her a quick tour, popping them from one room to the other quick, before heading down another staircase into a tunnel filled with old wine bottles. "Only certain people that work here and the family know this place exists." Kate told her as she twisted a brass sconce on the wall. With a hiss the wall opened into another tunnel that lit up as they walked through it. "James had this built for me way back when so if I ever needed a safe place to hide in case of an uprising he knew I'd be safe." she explained. "I never had to use it but it comes in handy as a storage room."

"This place is amazing." Carly said when they stopped at a solid oak door that Kate pulled a key out of her pocket for. "I still can't believe you were part of the royal family."

"Charles had the lights installed for me a few years ago. I think he got tired of watching me rummage around with a flashlight." Kate grinned as she opened the door to a huge open room that was filled with furniture, chests she knew Carly was itching to look in, statues, and other knickknacks she had collected over the years. "I have about a hundred of these hiding places around the world but this I keep for my favorite things." 

Carly knew her mouth was hanging open but she didn't care. The place reminded her of that vanishing room she had seen while watching Harry Potter with the kids. Everywhere she looked there were things, "Is that DaVinci's David?" seeing the statue.

"Leo was consulted but it was Michelangelo who convinced the Operai that he deserved the commission. He was only 26 years old at the time and very charming." Kate told her then shrugged when Carly just started at her. "This was a copy he made for me a few years before he died. As you can see it's much smaller that the original." this one was only 6 foot not 16. "I think it'll look great outside the ballroom don't you?"

Carly was floored, totally in awe as she walked around. There was one area just for paintings and she knew a few of them were DaVinici's and Michelangelo's but others she didn't know. "Ah there it is." Kate yelled catching her off guard as she pulled at what Carly had thought was a curtain but instead it was a cloth covering a massive four poster bed. "I haven't used this thing in ages but I think it will look perfect in my bedroom next to the aquarium."

"Will it even fit? I don't think I've ever seen a bed that big." Carly thought four people could sleep in it and never touch each other, or have plenty of room if they did, she added with a grin.

Ken arrived with the packers and they spent the rest of the afternoon picking things out while the staff packed for them. Carly asked why no one was questioning who she was or why she was taking things. One of the workers heard her and simply said, "We don't question the Queens orders." Carly just wasn't sure which Queen they were talking about.

After they had ransacked the room Kate took Carly out for lunch, or dinner in England, when the Major arranged for a car to take them into London proper. As they walked around Kate pointed out different landmarks and place she and James had been to while Carly kept touching the necklace Kate had given her out of one of the trunks she had found. According to Kate they were some of the only jewels that hadn't been destroyed by Cromwell and this one, a beautiful ruby and diamond in the shape of a cross, had been a gift from one of James's cousins that Kate couldn't remember. "I think he was a duke or something. He thought that it would weaken me if it had a cross on it. I wore the damn thing just to annoy him every time he came to visit." was all she said as she fastened it behind Carly's neck. "It looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

"I thought you hated all the pomp and glory stuff." Carly laughed as another door was opened by valets that bowed to Kate as they entered the castle later that evening.

"It's Britain Carly, this was my home for most of my life." It was hard for Kate to explain, "I've always been proud of being James's wife and this was, and in a way still is, my country. Even though no one knows the real history except the family, technically according to British law I am and will be until I die the Queen consort of England as James widow. If I had known then what would come I would have accepted the role after his death and saved his son Charles from his own self destruction."

Remember her history shows, "He was the one executed right?" and Kate had been his step-mother. This was so cool, Carly thought, then felt bad. After all her step-son had been beheaded.

"The hallmarks of Narcissistic Personality Disorder are grandiosity, a lack of empathy for other people, and a need for admiration. Charles had them all." Kate sighed. "Even as a child he was arrogant, self-centered, manipulative, and demanding according to James. He was convinced that he deserved special treatment and believed that a King's rule derived directly from God, not from the consent of the people. Because of that this country suffered and Charles was accused of treason against England for abusing his power to pursue his personal interest rather than the good of the country. He wouldn't listen to anyone, myself included, and in the end I stopped trying and left England for years. I didn't return until after finding Luthor in 1664. By then James's grandson had regained the throne after Cromwell’s death and he welcomed us back with open arms. Gen was his wife Catherine's Lady in Waiting, that was how I met her."

Carly laughed, "You're like a walking, talking, encyclopedia girl." taking Kate's arm as she took them home. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Aug 9, 2013) 

Kate laughed as she walked in the house thinking she may have over estimated the size of it. The place was massive and she was just happy that each of the suits was more like a hotel room with kitchenettes in the bar area so that the main kitchen wouldn't be used. Bridget had put her foot down saying, "No one is going to use my kitchen to make toasted cheese sandwiches."

Walking in the ballroom she sighed, it had turned out even better than she had imagined. The marble floor was grey and white with a faint hint of pink the glowed under the lights of the chandeliers. The statue of David now sat on the right side of the stage while a statue of Aphrodite sat on the other. Kate couldn't wait to see it filled for the masquerade ball in October. This years theme was going to be fairy tales and she was already planning hers and Jacks costumes. 

Leaving there she walked into the foyer where the huge tank was full of water waiting to be filled with fish. From the size of it she could have four six foot sharks and they wouldn't bother each other. She had said two smaller ones would be fine, that way she could watch them grow. She was also getting a few rays to go with the fish as well so she couldn't wait. Only a few more days and she would be moving in.

She had given the penthouse to Grace and Abe and found a live in housekeeper and cook who would take Bridget and Gen's place. The couple was currently in New Orleans packing their things from their old house to be sent up. Bridget couldn't wait to christen the new kitchen and had already hired four girls to help her cook for the meetings Kate wanted to start having with the heads of her major offices around the world. She had let things go while William was sick and needed to get things back under control so she would be holding week long meetings twice a month for the foreseeable future. With everything settling down Kate wanted to get back to being the Queen and that meant meetings with the heads of each district. There were so many of them that even with meetings, a dozen vampires at a time, every other week they would only report to her twice a year.

She walked through the bar into the great room which was doing double duty since it was so big. On one side there was two areas separated by the door to the bar, each side had two L-shaped sofas facing each other and giant TV screens. On the window side she had a grand piano to the left and gym equipment next to a shower and sauna room on the right. It was a little unusual but it worked. In the center was the smallest of the three tanks built for the house but was still large at a thousand gallons.

Between the ballroom and great room was a more modern dining hall. The massive center support beam separated three family tables on a raised platform big enough for 12 to 16 people and surrounded by ten smaller tables. Bridget had ordered four buffet warming tables and Kate had laughed asking her if she planned on turning the place into another restaurant. "No but I'm not serving anyone and I refuse to hire waiters for only a few weeks a month."

"Then let Gen do it." Kate had countered with but there they were, sitting up against both walls. She was only glad they were on wheels and could be moved out for formal occasions whether Bridget like it or not. 

Entering her office Kate sighed, this was what a relaxing peaceful place should feel like. The window into the outdoor aquarium was perfectly centered behind her desk so that she could turn in her chair to watch the fish whenever she wanted. Since the tank was over thirty feet tall instead of a tropical reef tank like the other two they had planted a kelp forest around three faux pier posts. This was the only tank with fish in it and she could have spent all day watching them swim around. Her office looked out on the sand base that had crabs, shrimp and lobsters crawling around over well placed rocks in one corner and a few skeletal beams of a long sunken ship in the other. Since kelp grew so fast only a few were live the rest were artificial so it would be easier to control since they would be exposed to the most light. The entire wall, from floor to ceiling, was the tank so the only thing covering it was a curtain that could be opened or closed electronically from the ceiling. There were two sofa and chair sets for meetings in the middle of the room. The wall opposite the tank had shelves and a mirrored wall that opened to a hidden room where Kate had moved all of her written records of vampires around the world. That was one file that the internet would never see, she was not going to risk her peoples secrecy to some basement dwelling hacker with more brains than personal hygiene. The room to the left had a waiting area and the right had a smaller office for Gen to work out of.

She was just about to pop to the penthouse when Jack stuck his head in the door. "Busy?"

Turning she smiled, "Never for you." holding her hand out.

"This place is incredible." he whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind as they started at the bright orange Garibaldi swimming around one of the three 2ft leopard sharks, the only sharks in the tank. As one of the smallest shark species, at around 4ft on average, they were known to school in kelp beds and the tank was big enough for them to grow to their normal size without ever having to be transferred to another tank. A school of silver northern anchovy was swirling around and Kate hated to think they, along with the shrimp and clams, were there as food for the sharks and the more aggressive fish in the tank. They had been assured that new batches would be brought in as needed. They even had a few yellow seahorses clinging to the kelp. "I can't wait to see what they bring for the other two tanks. You've got me excited now."

"Me too," turning she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know they finished setting up the bed today, we could stay here tonight if you felt like it. Christen the place while we have the chance to be alone."

Grinning Jack picked her up and popped upstairs to their room only to hear a scream that ruined the mood. They had both forgotten there were still people finishing the bar and entertainment center. It took a while but eventually they convinced them they just hadn't seen them come in but until they finished Jack and Kate waited downstairs in the bar playing pool. 

Kate's surprise for Jack was turning the closest bedroom to theirs into an office for him so he could work with her on learning what he needed so one day he could stand at her side as the true Prince of Darkness, as he jokingly called it. Once the meetings started she intended to keep him at her side if he was ready to do that. K.A.M. was one thing, if he wanted to get a medical or business degree in a hundred years fine but he knew the business was off limits. "Shit I wouldn't know where to even start there. At least I know a little about being a vampire." was all he said when she had asked.

Being a part of the Royal house was completely different though, it wasn't so much what you knew as what you could do and Jack could do plenty. they had come to the conclusion that the combination of Caleb's blood and hers had sort of amplified his abilities. From the beginning she had felt a strength in him and wondered if that was why her nephew had tried so hard to destroy Jack in the beginning. One thing was for sure, if Caleb came back to Port Charles he was in for a rude awakening. She knew he had been back in the states doing concerts on the west coast for the last month but so far nothing east of the Mississippi River which was fine with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's instincts prove to be correct in incredible ways.  
> Nikolas gets some unexpected news.  
> Jack settles in as the new Prince.

Chapter 11

August 18th was the official house warming party for Kate and Jack. Carly, Gen and Bridget had worked together so the place was filled with their human, vampire and werewolf friends. Watching Monica, Carly and Elizabeth together was hilarious as Carly pointed out who were vampires and who were wolves. Monica had thrown her hand in the air upon learning that fact saying, "Ice machines and monkey viruses be damned this is officially the strangest thing I have seen in this town." Though that hadn't stopped her from talking to the females wolves when she learned their history and offering to help in any way she could. Even recommending one of the psychiatrist on staff at General Hospital or the support group her daughter Emily had joined after she had been assaulted.

Sonny had loosened up slightly after finding out Michael was seeing Haley. The couple had surprised everyone by how fast they had started dating. Haley had been horrified when she learned about Michael's time in prison and the fact he had been raped by one of the other inmates. Then to lose his last girlfriend in such a tragic accident, not quite two years earlier, her heart broke for him and she didn't want to push him too fast. At twenty four she was only two years older than he was so they had plenty of time to figure things out and take things slow.

Michael was able to understand that after being sick for so long Haley needed time to figure out who she was now. He was completely supportive and willing to listen as she ranted about her older brother still babying her. He just laughed saying that as an older brother himself he understood where Don was coming from. After all he had ended up in prison for killing the woman about to kidnap his newborn sister after all. Carly told Kate that she was fine with them being together, a first for her, and that whatever happened Michael would always have her love and support. Then added that Kate could always turn her too so they could have lunch dates for centuries.

Don on the other hand hadn't been thrilled to learn his little sister was dating the head of the local mob’s son. After all he had nearly bankrupted his business. Meeting Michael had changed that. Inviting him and Haley to diner with him and Mandy had changed his mind and he had told Haley he approved. Apparently Don had been working on his new found telepathy and the fact that Michael's thoughts had stayed PG all night long had helped. He had also read his respect for Haley and fear that he would be the one to do something wrong and mess everything up.

Life in Port Charles was good but never boring. Not even a week after the housewarming party on August 21st Sonny's granddaughter was born. Maxie had went into labor during her mother and Uncle Mac's wedding. Two day after that Sonny was heartbroken when his ex-girlfriend Connie Falconeri was shot and killed in the office at Crimson and he had been the one to find her. Carly and Michael were staying close to him for support and even Haley was cooking faster than they could eat, trying to help.

So far no one had been arrested and the general thought was a break-in but nobody really believed that. Since the new magazine owner Derek Wells came to town she had been writing articles for him. The last one was about Ava Jerome’s daughter Kiki not being related to the Quartermaine's like everyone thought. Monica had breathed a sigh of relief when she had lunch with her and Carly. "Finding out that nut case Franco was Jason's twin was bad enough but then finding out he had a daughter almost drove Tracey to homicide." the doctor had laughed. "At least now she doesn't have to split Edwards shares of ELQ anymore. Maybe that will relax her for a few days at least. It's not that I have a problem with Kiki but her mother is the female version of Sonny." Monica had laughed. "Actually that's too much of an insult to Sonny. I wouldn't trust Ava any farther than I could throw her." 

Carly had toasted her, “Thank god I’m not the only one that can’t stand that bitch.”

Kate knew that Kiki was dating Carly's youngest son Morgan and had even transferred to PCU where he would be starting as a freshman next month. Her best friend had been up in arms ever sense Sam's mother called asking her to contact her brother Lucas in Seattle. After being hypnotized she remembered Sam's fathers name, Julian. After digging around she had come to the conclusion the Julian was Julian Jerome, another mobster who had died several years earlier. Carly's brother Lucas Jones had been adopted by her mother and her then husband Tony but his biological father had been Julian Jerome. Alexis wanted to run a DNA test to see if Lucas and Sam were half siblings. Carly was having a fit thinking that would make Sam family to her. Kate had shaken her head, "Well wouldn't Jason have liked the fact that you and Sam were family." Her friend had glared but later admitted that he would have loved the idea.

Kate had tried to meet with Sam several times but either Sam was at the hospital with Danny still running tests or putting out articles for a bone marrow drive in the newspaper. Against all odds the papers owner felt so bad for dropping the article for a day that he agreed to be tested. On the 28th the test came back as a positive match, Derek Wells was a match and agreed to donate to save the little boy.

Rafe was a little jumpy with so many new vampires coming to town even if it was only for a few days. The first board meeting was held September 9th with a dozen of the west coast managers staying at the house for nearly a week getting Kate caught up on the vampire situation in each of their states over the last year. Jack had sat quietly at Kate's side listening and offering a few suggestions that to his surprise everyone agreed with. At her insistence Rafe sat on her other side keeping quite and just listening. At the end of each gathering the three of them stayed back discussing what to do and Rafe was surprised that she wanted his opinion. "I don't know why you're so surprised Rafe." she laughed sitting back one afternoon. "From the beginning I have always had a slayer with me starting with Silas's grandson. After your mother died I had to wait for you to grow up and then you died." giving him her you're in trouble look. "Now you're back and so am I. Beside you and Jack have remarkable instincts about people and are able to see things from a different perspective."

"Yeah… as lunch." Rafe had joked catching the pillow his cousin threw at him with a laugh. 

Kate was so proud of Jack, he really was everything she had ever dreamed of in a mate. One emissary from Washington State, as Jack found out they were called, was having problems with a rouge the police were looking for that was suspected of being a serial killer. Jack had been surprised by how complicated the vampire community really was. Each state, though a couple of the smaller states were grouped together, had one emissary that reported to Kate with several people that reported to them. 

Her security specialists were actually more like a personal army or police force, affectionately called the QST or Queens Security Team. They were responsible for keeping the peace and hunting rouges when needed. Kate informed Rafe he would be training the new recruits and meeting with the heads of each division to make sure they knew his technics for hunting vampires. 

Jack had laughed, "The ones that don't end up with you dead that is." Kate just shook her head when Rafe went after her mate only to have him disappear. Rafe had rolled his eyes saying, "That's cheating."

Most of the time things were settled by fines or community service but when needed they brought the rouges to Kate for judgement. The last day of the council the man suspected of killing five girls had been caught by the QST and brought to her for judgement. After reading the sick things in the mans head, he had made Caleb look like a boy scout. Jack had no problem when her wings took her and the rouge five feet in the air and the man crumbled to dust in front of them.

To her surprise word of a safe haven had spread in the werewolf community as well and Sean, now the Alfa of the pack, accepted ten new members the middle of September. The Roth’s, Mateo and Isabel, were a married couple with four kids, twelve year old triplet girls and a nine year old son, that had been kicked out of their pack in Virginia when the father had lost his job and couldn't keep up with their protection payment. That type of leader Kate despised, they didn't care who was in their packs as long as they paid the price for it. She claimed she didn’t want to interfere but had still sent a few of her people in Virginia down to have a few words with the Alfa.

There were also two teens the Roth’s had found while living in a camper over the summer in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Josh Lowell and Levi Nash had been part of rival packs and when their alphas found out they were gay and seeing each other Levi had almost been killed until Josh managed to save him and nursed him back to health. They had heard rumors of a place in New York State that had been set up as a safe zone for supernatural people and had been making their way towards them when they met the Roth’s. After getting there and being welcomed into the Port Charles Pack Levi had called his cousins, two sisters, who had arrived a few days later. Kate admitted they were the largest pack she had seen in a while but they were making it work. 

Since Josh and Levi were only seventeen Kate set them up with Sasha a few days after school started again. The fact that they had to go to school was new for them since their old packs hadn't cared but Sean had informed them that if they wanted to stay they had to get their high school diploma at least. Mateo Roth had gotten a job as a security guard at a bank in town and his wife had found a job as a technician in a veterinary clinic with one of the original girls from the pack, Colleen.

Of the four girls that had been terrorized by the previous alpha Colleen was the first to get a job as the receptionist for the Port Charles Animal Hospital. She had been walking in the park when a German Shepard had gotten lose from his owner and almost ran out in front of a truck. As a Were Colleen had been able to connect with the animal and it had ran to her just in time to miss getting hit. Bandits owner turned out to be Dr. Barrie Pearce who had been so thankful that when they had started talking and Colleen had mentioned she was looking for a job he had offered her one at his clinic. His last receptionist had quit earlier that week and he hadn't gotten around to hiring anyone yet so it had worked out perfectly for both of them. When she was fifteen Colleen's first job had been working as the pack secretary for Imani's father for a year before he was killed so this was something she knew how to do.

Stacy was staying home for a while to raise her daughter, Hope, while Tina and Jordan would both be starting classes at the university this year to finish up their degrees in criminal justice. They had been the one to welcome Yvette and Sheena Nash, Levi’s cousins, when they found out that their alpha, the same one that had nearly beaten their cousin Levi to death, had tried to force them to marry men outside of the pack. 

If that wasn't enough Michael was taking a few days off when word had gotten out that the baby girl that his brother Dante and his wife thought was theirs, wasn't. At the christening they found out that Maxie, their surrogate had miscarried at the first of the year. She had slept with her ex and ended up pregnant by him and was passing their baby off as Dante and Lulu's. It had caused quite a stir with everyone considering that the baby's father was Jason's computer genius friend. Carly and Sam were happy for Spinelli, Kate wasn't sure if that was his first name or last, while Sonny was trying to console his son and Lulu.

The first of October plans for the Vampires Ball were well under way. So many people were coming that she would need her house and the empty apartments to house them all. Bridget was already planning the menus while Gen was coordinating the arrivals and transportation with Carly. Anyone not wanting to stay at the apartments Carly was putting up at the Metro Court.

Since the invitations went out they had received over fifty acceptance letters with more coming in everyday. Jack had looked at her funny when she used 'snail mail' as he called it instead of emailing people the 200 invitations. "Jack most of us were around long before computers were invented. A written invitation is personal and polite. It shows you respect the person you’re sending it to, not just throwing something in the wind."

He had started to apologize but she laughed pulling him close for a kiss, "You are a child of your generation as am I. Just because you would do it differently doesn't mean it’s wrong or that I think less of you. It just means we get to have the fun of teaching each other whatever we fell like learning."

"Manners were never something I ever really worried about so it might take awhile." he admitted with a grin.

"Who you are is perfect for me so don't think I want you to change alright." he nodded leaning in for another kiss. "Besides differences are what make life entertaining. You'll come to appreciate that in a couple hundred years." 

She laughed as he picked her up and popped them upstairs, "Oh I appreciate our differences right now."

That sentiment lasted until the first fitting of his Halloween costume. "I can't believe you’re making me wear this." he complained. "It must weight fifty pounds."

Kate smirked as he swatted the tailors hands away from his crouch. "But Jack, you look so good in chains. Besides you have no problem caring five hundred pound, let alone fifty."

Standing up straight he grinned, "At least I know we'll match at the party."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was close to four in the morning when Jack rolled over hearing the phone ring but Kate beat him to it. "It's mine, go back to sleep." patting his arm as he dropped back down and she sat up. "This better be good." was the first thing out of her mouth. "It's almost 4am, so get to it." For a vampire she liked her sleep.

There was a soft chuckle followed by, "Forgive me Your Majesty but I thought I should let you know you might be right. I think I found him."

Kate quickly popped into the living area as she heard Chino sigh. A few weeks ago he had gotten a huge lead after running into Luke Spencer, of all people, at a casino in Spain. Striking up a conversation he had learned that Helena was holding up at the family estate in Greece. "Any time the Dragon Lady starts laying low it's time to break out the Kevlar, man." the man had told Chino over a couple hands of poker.

Taking Carly's uncle's advice he had went to scope out the Cassadine compound. It had taken him four days to figure out the layout before teleporting into the basement. Instead of mold and rats he had found a state of the art medical laboratory along with cryogenic containers and a few holding cell. "I just need to know what you want me to do now." Chino asked.

Watching the fish sleep in the kelp Kate sat at the bar looking out. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know. She's got motion sensors all over the place so I can only teleport in, look around, and then leave. It's taken me days just to find the cells without tripping too many alarms. I had to let a couple rats go so hopefully they think that's what's been tripping them. It's going to be tough but there are definitely people down there, I can hear at least two maybe three heartbeats." the third was feint and slow. He wasn't sure what was causing that.

Kate had to think for a minute. Dealing with Helena always required caution but now that she had gotten to know Nikolas it was even more so. "Chino just watch for now but if it looks like they're trying to move anyone stop them. I need to think about this and make a few calls in the morning and I'll call you back. You weren't able to see who was locked up were you?"

Watching from the tree line Chino saw a town car leave with one of the Cassadine bodyguards. "No Your Majesty, but I do know she has several doctors and scientists working for her. If it is Mr Morgan or Dr. Scorpio-Drake they've been held for at least a year so only god knows what's been done to them."

"I agree, so the sooner we find out the better." sighing Kate leaned back. "Call Martina in Rome and tell her I personally asked for her help, then call Constantine. He's checking a few things for me in Bucharest but after dealing with paperwork for the last week he should be ready for an adventure." The man had been a privateer for a hundred years so sitting behind a desk going over expense reports made him itch, or so he claimed. "Whatever you do, do not confront Helena on your own. The bitch has been trying to become one of us for years and..."

"I know your majesty, I know. Anyone who turns her forfeits their own life. Believe me I'm not that stupid, I like my life the way it is." Chino was one of the youngest members of the Queens Security Team. At only 104 he had been born in 1908 and had worked as a police officer in Chicago in the late 20's and early 30's. He had even been there the day Eliot Ness had arrested Al Capone. 

He had found himself turned after tracking a killer that turned out to be a vampire later that same year. Unfortunately he had believed all the lies the man had told him and was nearly branded a rouge himself. After being caught by the QST, and his sire was beheaded in the fight, he had been taken to the Queen for judgement. He had thought his short after life was over but she had taken one look at him then cupped his face saying, "You poor boy. There is so much you need to learn." A few months later he had joined her task force and never looked back.

Kate laughed, "I know you do. Now be careful and don't underestimate Helena. She and my grandfather would have been BFF's if they had ever met. She's vicious and completely amoral..."

"And known to keep knives up her sleeves according to Luke Spencer." Chino finished. "I'll remember that. Now let me call Martina and Constantine and you can go back to sleep. Call me when you figure out what you want me to do."

"Now who's mothering who?" she laughed. "Goodnight Chino."

"Good night Your Majesty." she heard him say before hanging up and going back to bed. She'd call Nikolas in the morning and invite him over, she wanted his advice on how far they should go. She personally had no objections to one of her team snapping his grandmothers neck but she didn't want to risk their new found friendship. Getting up she went back and curled up next to Jack.

She thought he was asleep until he pulled her tighter whispering, "Is everything alright?"

"I hope it will be, but right now I just want sleep." snuggling up. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning." he must have figured that out because he started to snore. Grinning Kate pulled up the covers and went back to sleep praying this was who she thought it was. It would be the best gift she could ever give several of her friends.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nikolas wondered if he was still asleep as he pulled in to Stoker Estates. When Katelynn had called him early that morning he had seen Spencer off to school and rushed over telling his sister, Lulu, that he'd see her later that afternoon. He was greeted at the door by two men he had not met before, two very big men. Not so much in height, but broad shouldered and very fit with matching military buzz cuts and tattoo's on their right wrists that he saw when they shook hands. As a tattoo enthusiast himself he must had been thinking about them because the blonde headed one smirked, "It's the symbol of the Queens Guard." It was a simple black and white design of two crossed broadswords with a bat wing on one side and an angel wing on the other.

The similarities between the two men ended there though, the one who had spoken was brown eyed with blonde hair and the other had green eyes and black hair. The two newest members of the house were Geoffrey Hughes and Simon Wylie. The pair had been knights in their human lives and had worked with Katelynn since the mid 1400's. The two men had been friends for nearly 600 years and owned security firms all over the world. They were even married to red headed twin sisters Evelyn and Faye for the last 200 plus years. When they had received their invitations to the Vampires Ball they had packed up their wives and flown over. 

Gen had been shocked to see them ringing the doorbell two days earlier. Geof had bowed when Kate came down the stairs saying, "Your Majesty how many times have I told you to call me before you move? Now Simon and I have nearly a years worth of work to do in less than a month to be ready for the Ball. Security does take time you know." giving her a wink as Kate smiled and rushed him for a hug. The two families were happily settling into two of the bedrooms on the second floor. Kate had wondered why she had turned the opposite corner of her bedrooms into two bedrooms with a central living room and now she knew. Apparently her intuition was working in overdrive because they were even turning the empty space in the basement into an office for them, an armory, and a training area. They even set up their own exercise equipment down there the day after they moved in. Their second in commands, Cisco Cortez and Arthur Rehberg, had followed the day after and were already moved into the apartments and taken over guard duty at the front gates and interviewing people for different shifts from the newbies.

Geof had known to expect Prince Cassadine and had been ready to loath him on site just for his bloodline. After a quick read he had to agree with Kate, this Cassadine was not the least bit psychotic. Bowing he pointed to Kate sitting in one of the blue velvet settees watching the sharks sitting on the sand in the big tank in the entryway. At the house warming party she had proudly shown the three Port Jackson Sharks off to everyone. "Aren't they adorable," Kate had smiled. "They're still babies at only two feet but the people who had them before only had a small tank. Since they can get up to five and a half feet they had to find something bigger and here they are. I think I'm going to call them Buffy, Angel and Dawn."

"I just smile when she starts to baby talk them." Jack had joked earning a slap on the arm.

"Oh stop, I'm not that bad." Kate laughed taking her boyfriends arm. "I love being able to watch them grow." It didn't help that she was touching the tank and two of the sharks had come over acting like they wanted to be petted. Jacks jaw had dropped when the damn things had come to the top of the tank the day they had been delivered and let her hand feed them but the smile on her face had been breathtaking.

At twenty feet tall, thirty feet long, and nearly nine feet at the widest point they certainly had plenty of room to swim around. Nikolas had seen smaller aquariums during his sons field trips. He was certain Kate knew the name of every fish in the tank but they were just red, yellow, and blue to him. Over all he had to admit the tank was beautiful. He was just thankful Spencer hadn't seen it yet, he was certain the boy would want one for himself. 

"Okay I need you to repeat what you said on the phone because I don't think I heard you right. You honestly think that Jason is still alive?" He said walking over to her.

"And there's the Cassadine side I've been waiting for." Kate teased standing up. "If I didn't like you so much I think I'd be offended by your tone."

Nikolas stopped and bowed properly. "Your Majesty forgive me," standing up straight he raised his arms, "but what the hell?"

Laughing Kate took his arm leading him into her office. "Nikolas you really are a delight. Now sit down and let me explain." Kicking off her shoes she pulled her feet up under her as she sat on the couch patting the seat next to her. Not knowing how the day was going to go she had opted for comfort in a full denim skirt with a simple off the shoulder black shirt. Once Nikolas sat opposite her she sighed, "One of my gifts, one that I don't advertise, is that some times I get visions of people, of things to come."

"I can see why you would want to keep that quiet." the prince nodded wondering what she had seen about him. "People would be hitting you up for lottery numbers all the time. Though it would have come in handy with all the baby drama going on."

"Sorry but I don't know Dante and Lulu that well. I've only spoken with them once at the Nurse's Ball and I have to know someone before I get the visions." Kate grinned and went on, "The only reason that I see Jason is because Carly talks about him all the time. When she was first telling me about Jason I didn't understand why I kept seeing images of him if he was already dead. Then learning how Robin died trying to save him… it didn't make sense to me." she started.

"Robin?" Nikolas looked so grief stricken just hearing his friends name Kate hated to continue.

"I kept seeing them together Nikolas, but Jason is always fuzzy, like he was sick or being drugged. Then one day I saw Helena with Robin."

Nikolas stood up and started pacing, "Son of a... I knew something was up. For the last year she's been too quiet, not calling to check in as often as she used to." as if realizing what he had just said he turned to Kate. "She staged it all didn't she? You think she has Robin and Jason don't you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Kate nodded. "She's one of the few completely evil people I have ever met and I knew Lady Elizabeth Báthory," he looked at her and she shrugged, "well killed her at least. Bloody bitch gave vampires a bad name and she wasn't even one of us." sitting up as he stared at her. "I don't know anything for sure, it's just a gut feeling, which is why I wanted to talk to you. I have someone," rolling her eyes, "watching the compound in Greece. He's managed to sneak in a few times, enough to know that she is holding at least two, possibly three, people in the holding cells in the basement. She's also recently retrofitted the space with some rather outrageous medical equipment. Things that you would find in my offices and that worries me."

"Me as well. My family and cryogenics have a long history together." he said sitting down again thinking of his father and Lulu. "What do you want me to do? If she has Robin and Jason then by all means burn the place to the ground." Robin had been a friend for years, almost from the moment he had arrived in Port Charles. They had shared a common bond of missing parents and having to age much earlier than they might have wished. However, his feelings for her were stronger than hers for him yet they had always remained friends. 

Kate gave him such a wicked smile he felt goosebumps break out on his arms. "That was all I needed to know." going to her desk she picked up the phone and dialed. Nikolas watched her and realized for the first time he was seeing the Queen. "Chino you have the Princes permission. As soon as Constantine and Martina arrive grab whoever you find in those cells and bring them to my new home in Port Charles as soon as possible. No matter who they are if Helena is interested in them, then so am I." she saw Nikolas nod and felt his approval. "His exact words were burn it to the ground if you have to." she laughed at something then walked back to Nikolas with the phone. "Chino has been tracking them for months but wants to hear it from you that it's alright to raid the place." handing him the phone then going back to look at the tank. She loved the fish in her tanks. It was probably her imagination but she thought even the crab the fish were playing with was cute. 

Getting up he walked over to Kate. "As Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrossovich Cassadine, you have my permission to do whatever you have to do to get the people away from my grandmother. Just try not to burn it down," he joked and saw Kate smile. "I am rather fond of the place." pausing, "Of course, thank you." holding the phone out to Kate. "He's all yours."

Taking the phone Kate bowed slightly to the prince, "You have your orders Chino I trust you to carry them out to the best of your ability. I look forward to seeing you in person as soon as possible." Even Nikolas didn't miss the subtle warning in her tone. "Good luck." hanging up then turning back to Nikolas. "And thank your highness."

"If Robin and Jason are alive then I want them back just as much as everyone else. Jason and I had our differences but not only was he married to my cousin Sam, he saved my life when I was a teenager. Though to be fair he was also the reason I got shot too."

Kate went to the bar and poured herself a glass from her favorite vintage, "Really? From what I was told he'd rather take lives than save them." 

"That's what he became because of Sonny." he told her sitting down and leaning back in the seat as she rejoined him. Nikolas was glad he’d had a lite breakfast when he noticed the red liquid in her cup as she joined him. "I was 15 when I first came to Port Charles. As an infant my sister Lulu was diagnosed with aplastic anemia," he explained. "It forced my mother, Laura, to reveal that she had another son that was born when my father, Stavros, held her captive. I saved Lulu's life with a bone marrow transplant, but finding out about me destroyed Laura and Luke’s marriage."

"Carly's told me several things about them, if any of them are true then you were the excuse not the reason." Kate saw the way he straighten up. "Don't blame yourself for things you had no control over." taking a sip she let her fangs slide down as she licked her lips. "Now tell me about how Jason saved your life."

Nikolas was grateful for the change of subject and smiled. "Thank you." he nodded and got comfortable. "Jason was in the accident about six months before I came to town and had already left the Quartermaines and was working for Sonny. I never met Jason Quartermaine but Robin told me he was the golden boy of the family, on track to becoming a doctor like his parents."

"Then his brother AJ got drunk and ran them into a tree." Kate supplied as she finished her glass. "Jason was thrown from the car and suffered sever head trauma.” When he cocked his head she added. “Carly and Monica have talked about it before." She had to agree that the person she saw in both their memories was a very different person.

"His personality changed completely." the prince nodded. "He resented their control over his life. As soon as he could he left and never looked back. Robin was very close to Sonny back then and she was the only one Jason trusted so she sort of push the two together." he laughed a little. "Despite everything he put her through she will always love Jason even though they both moved on and found love elsewhere." sitting up he sighed. Robin's devotion to Jason was something he had never fully understood. "Anyway a year later Sonny left Port Charles leaving Jason in charge of his entire business. Luke was having a party at his club and a rival family decided to retaliate against him. I got caught in the cross-fire." he shrugged opening his collar he showed her a small scar there. "I was shot in the throat. Jason may not have remembered who he was but he got flashes of his schooling. He preformed a tracheotomy that saved my life before the paramedics even got there."

"Monica has talked about him quite a bit, about his childhood and how proud everyone was of him. I know the outcome of cerebral edema's but that doesn't explain how he turn into Sonny's Enforcer." not even Carly could tell her that and Sonny had just stopped crossing himself every time he saw her for her to ask him.

"I don't know." Nikolas shook his head. "Robin used to say that it's like what he does for Sonny is completely different from the rest of his life. It's hard to describe. Believe it or not he a moral code, something I think he learned from Robin. He would risk his life, and has on several occasions, for the people he cares about. I mean I would trust him to look after Spencer in heart beat because he never, never hurt an innocent person in his life. If he killed someone then there was a good reason for it." he laughed for a second. "Port Charles has the lowest drug influx in the state because Sonny despises drugs and Jason learned that from him. I know of several instances where Jason has hunted down drug dealers only to have their product delivered to DEA."

"So it's Robin you're hoping to pull out of that basement not Jason." she asked. Despite being a professional killer Jason had retained a lot of the good qualities from before the accident. Nikolas was right it was a strange combination but she was beginning to think that only added to Jason's mystic.

"For Sam's sake I hope it's both." Nikolas told her as he stood up. "But it won't kill me if it's not. On one hand Jason's a good man but he's still a killer."

"So am I Nicky, think of that." Kate stood and walked him to the door. "Thank you for your honesty and your permission. Hopefully Helena will never know who orchestrated this little coup until it's to late."

"Save everyone the hassle and just bring her with them." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Please let me know what you find as soon as possible."

"I certainly will your highness." she smirked as she curtsied.

"And good luck to you your majesty." he bowed to her. "We're all going to need it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the screaming that interrupted Kate's fitting for her costume later that afternoon. Dropping the gown she went to the rail and saw Martina holding a dark haired woman who was trying to get to a man on the ground. Constantine held on to a small boy while Chino was holding down a blonde man as he convulsed on the floor while Simon stood back with Geof ready for a fight if they needed them. Her security team was nothing if not over protective.

"God, please! You have to let me help him. Don't you understand what you did by bringing him out to soon? " Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake screamed again.

Kate jumped the railing and fell right in front of the doctor. "Martina take her upstairs, lock her in if you have to until I can talk to her."

"No!!!" was all she heard as Martina teleported them upstairs. Kate could still hear her yelling but could at least hear herself think as Gen and Bridget came running out to see what was going on.

Turning to Constantine, "What happened?" she asked as she knelt down next to Chino and cursed as she realized what she was seeing.

Chino looked up at her. "I didn't have a choice Your Majesty. Helena had him in cryogenic suspension, in order to rescue him without killing him I had to turn him."

"Is daddy going to be okay?" she heard a young voice ask behind her followed by, "Uncle Jason?" Looking up she saw Michael coming through the bar with Haley a shocked look on his face. They must have heard the yelling and came to make sure everything was alright. The Uncle Jason she understood but the daddy surprised her until she saw an image of Elizabeth and the boy together. 

Getting up she took the boy from Constantine, "Constantine would you please help Chino get Jason settled upstairs, the bedroom on the right next to the balcony would be fine. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"This sure beats the hell out of paperwork but next time a warning that kids are involved would be nice. I'm afraid he heard a few colorful phrases as we got them out of there." ruffling the boys hair as went to help Chino who threw Jason over his shoulder. It was a little funny to see since Jason had to be at least a foot taller than the man. 

Kate smiled at Jake, "Your dad is going to be just fine little one." she saw Haley catch Michael before his knees gave out as he figured out who the boy was. "I promise you'll be able to see him soon but right now he's not feeling to good and needs to rest."

He shook his head, "No! The bad lady always makes him go to sleep when he wakes up."

"Ohh Bebè" Kate kissed his forehead. "I promise he's not going to sleep forever just a few hours and then you can be with him."

"Jake?" Kate turned to see Michael looking at the boy with wide eyes.

Kate sat Jake on the settee holding his hand. "Jake do you remember anyone from before the bad lady took you away?"

He looked so small standing there with everyone watching him but Kate grinned when he sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight. "Mommy and Cam." Jake looked over the pretty lady to the youngest man there as he grabbed another lady's hand. "I think I remember him."

Michael had no idea what was going on but that little boy had Jason’s eyes that was for sure. "You should remember me, Jake. I gave you the book on dinosaurs that your mom used to read to you." The only thing keeping him from falling on his butt was Haley holding on to his hand as he stepped closer to his cousin. He hadn't known Jake was Jason's son and not Lucky's until after he had died, or didn't apparently. But since Carly was Lucky's cousin he had always thought he was related to Jake somehow.

Jake's eye got big, "Mikey?" he asked softly but when Michael nodded he jumped of the couch and ran to him. "Mickey! I missed you."

Michael picked Jake up hugging him and crying at the same time. "I missed you to pal. You've gotten so big." 

"Does this mean I can go home now?" Jake asked.

Kate came over patting his back, reading a child was sometimes difficult since they tended not to focus on the important things but Jake was not like that. She saw Helena locking him in a room, granted it was a child’s room with toys and games but it was prison just the same. Helena telling him that his parents wanted him to learn how to do certain things that he couldn't do at home. Then Robin was there and Jake had recognized her so Helena had put her in charge of taking care of hims. Helena had experimented on him but Kate couldn't tell what she had done but it was nothing invasive from what Jake remembered. All he knew was the bad lady was keeping him from his family but she had never directly hurt him beyond yelling. "You are home Bebè and as soon we figure out how all this happened I'm going to call your mom and she'll be so happy to see you."

Jake nodded as Michael settled him on his hip. "I know. Every time daddy woke up he would tell me not to give up, that one day he would get us home to mommy and Cam. But then Miss Robin said daddy was sick and the bad lady wanted her to fix him but she couldn't."

Michael looked at Kate and she could see the worry and questions in his eyes. "Jake I promise your daddy is going to be just fine. Michael why don't you and Haley take Jake into my office and show him the fish tank there so I can go check on Jason."

"That really was Uncle Jason?" Michael asked as Jake laid his head on his shoulder. "I wasn't seeing things."

"No sweetheart, you weren't imagining things." Kate patted his cheek. "But I need you to keep this to yourself for a bit. Please don't call your mother or grandmother. I need to find out what happened and how all this came about."

Michael nodded, "All right but I want to know what's going on before you call anyone. Then we can call them together because there is no way they're going to believe this until they see him."

Seeing the young man taking charge was not new, he was remarkable at running the apartment complex, but right now he reminded her of Sonny a bit. "And not just Jason and Jake, Michael. Robin Scorpio-Drake is alive as well." He blinked a few times with his mouth hanging open. 

There was a crash from upstairs the same time as Jack materialized next to the tank. "What the hell is going on? Greg just called the club saying it sounded like all hell was breaking lose over here. He's holding the Were's from invading."

Kate took Jack's hand when he was close enough, "I was right Jack. They raided the compound a little while ago."

Michael patted Jake's back, "Come on, Kate will look after Uncle Jason while I get to show you Kate's pirate ship."

"A pirate ship." Jake bounced on Michael's hip. "Cool." Haley sent Kate a silent, "Thank you." as they walked off.

Robin had stopped yelling but Kate could hear her pacing back and forth upstairs. "Thank you for coming Jack, I have a feeling I'm going to need you to get through this day." running her hand over her braid. 

"Is there anything we can do your Majesty." Geof asked.

Kate turned towards him, "Actually I have a little project for you. These people were presumed dead but were in fact being held prisoner by Helena Cassadine. By now she has to know that it was our people who broke them out and there's no telling what she'll do once she discovers they're gone. Nobody is killing that bitch but me do you understand what I'm saying?" Both men bowed before going off to make plans. Kate had no doubt that things would be taken care of before night fall. "Gen, Bridgett everything is fine but would you mind making something for Dr Scorpio-Drake and Jake to eat. I would appreciate it very much."

"Of course." Bridgett said before heading towards the kitchen dragging Gen with her.

Kate looked upstairs and sighed, "This is not how I pictured this ending."

"What happened?" Jack asked her.

Shrugging Kate started for the stairs Jack right beside her. "I don't really know yet. I heard screaming and jumped the railing to find Robin yelling that she needed to help Jason and he was having a seizure on the floor."

"What?" Jack had heard of Jason Morgan, who in Port Charles hadn't, the man's name was in the paper more than the presidents. When Kate first told him that she thought he might still be alive he had hopped, for Carly's sake, that it was true.

Giving him a kiss, "Let's go find out how much trouble I'm going to be in." Upstairs she found Jason had stopped convulsing and was resting peacefully on one of the beds. "Now please tell me what lead to this." she said looking at the two men standing by the bed.

"It went like this.." both men said together. Constantine held his hand out to Chino who took over. "Tina and Tino met me right after I talked to you and we spent most of the day going over the layouts I had made of the basement."

"Which were excellent by the way." slapping the younger man on the back. "I would have loved to have had him on the ship with me. Would have made raiding those bloody British ships easier." Constantine grinned.

Kate raised her eyebrow, "Watch it Frenchie. I owned a lot of those ships you used to raid."

"Ahh but that was before you were my Queen." leaning back he crossed his arms. The man still dressed like a modern day pirate in leather pants, open necked white shirt and a vest everyone knew held an assortment of knives. The only thing missing was the hat and eye patch.

Chino sighed at the two of them. It wasn't the first time he had worked with Tino and had heard several tales of daring high seas adventures from the man. "Anyway we teleported in early this morning to get a feel for the place and decided that as soon as the doctors left for the night we'd each take a room where we found heart beats." That made since, it was only two o'clock their time so it would be nine in Greece.

"Aye, though I didn't expect mine to be a little boy." Tino smiled. "I would have brought along a stuffed animal to calm him. Liam's getting a little old for the fluffies, he's wanting video games now." He and his wife Clara were notorious for adopting children. They had raised at least a hundred orphans since the sixties that Kate knew about. Anytime he found a child on the streets he automatically took them home and gave them a safe place to live. Most had grown up and went to work in his shipping company but a few had been turned and worked at K.A.M.'s Eastern European branches. The man may have been a pirate but he had a soft spot for children that was bigger than Kate's.

Shaking his head Chino went on, "Only when we went in to get them the doctors were still there and sounded the alarm. Tina got the woman with no trouble, the same with the boy. But I found him," pointing to the bed, "in a cryogenic tube. While Tino took care of the guards..."

"Wusses," the ex-pirate groaned. "My grandmother fought better than they did."

"I'm sorry they didn't meet your standards Constantine," Kate leaned into Jack with a sigh, "but do shut up and let Chino finish please. You can bitch about modern mans lack of fighting skills latter. There's a full bar downstairs that you are more than welcome to christen after we finish here."

Jack laughed as the man smirked. Jack had thought Ian was a big man but this guys was huge. At least six foot four he wore his dark brown, almost black, hair tied back at his collar mixed with at least three days worth of beard that made his ice blue eyes stand out. The other man, Chino Kate called him, looked tiny next to the bigger man and looked to have Italian roots but was clean shaven with neatly trimmed hair. 

Right then he was the one looking at Kate. "The doctors alerted the guards so we barricaded ourselves in the room with the man while I tried to figure out how to open the damn container. The woman Tina saved started screaming at me saying I'd kill him if we tried to remove him from the damn thing. The only thing I could think to do was turn him as soon as we got the lid open."

Jack sputtered, "Wait a minute you turned Jason Morgan." they all looked at him. "Holy shit, you just gave a hit man for the mob fangs."

It was Chino's turn to look shocked, "A hit man for the..." he whistled when Kate shrugged, "Your Majesty I do believe you left a few things out of your initial report." He had made it through the twenties and thirties in Chicago without getting involved with organized crime and the first time he turns someone it’s a hit man, just great.

Kate threw her hands in the air, "Well I never expected you to turn him. And he's not just a hit man he happens to be my friend Carly's best friend and the son of the Chief of Staff of General Hospital."

"His mothers a doctor," Tino was a little surprised. "Damn and he grew up to kill people? What did he want to do? Make sure his mom had people to operate on."

Kate walked over and slapped him on the head, "It's more complicated than that. The main thing I'm worried about is the fact that he had sever head trauma in his early twenties that caused complete memory loss and a personality shift."

Tino ducked after laughing out, "That explains it." even Jack laughed at that.

"Yes it does." Kate agreed. "The question is when he wakes up who is he going to be? I don't know what our blood will correct. He could wake up as Sonny's enforcer or he may regain the memories of the first twenty years of his life. " 

"I've never seen someone convulse like that." Constantine offered.

"Neither have I." Kate told them as she bent down to check on Jason. She must have seen what she wanted and stood up. "The only thing I can think of is that your blood reached the area affected by the cerebral edema. As it healed he had a seizure, simple but probably true. Now we just have to wait and see what he remembers." Not wanting to take any chances with someone she knew was a professional killer she made a cut in her wrist. "Hold his mouth open for me." after making sure he had two good swallows of her blood she left Chino and Constantine to watch him while she went across the hall to talk to Robin.

To her amusement Robin was standing on the couch holding the broken leg of a chair like a baseball bat. That must have been the crash they had heard earlier, Kate thought. Martina only looked amused sitting in the chair next to the door when she and Jack walked in. "Why don't you head downstairs and get something to eat Martina. I have a feeling this might take awhile." 

"I like this one, she has spunk." The current red head joked. Technically Martina was older than Kate, having been turned by her father sometime in the 1200's. Martina claimed she couldn't remember so every year on New Years Day Kate sent her a birthday present just to annoy her, of course Martina sent her presents every Halloween just to make it even.

As soon as she had heard rumors that Katelynn had killed Gavin Martina had searched her out asking her to kill her to. She said that she couldn't live having to kill others just to stay alive. She had been so weak when she had finally caught up with Kate at Silas's compound that Kate had given her some of her blood. It was because of her the Kate learned that others would benefit from a few drops of her blood. Martina had been the first recruit that trained with the slayers and Kate trusted her completely. "If you want her turned give me a call. I'd be happy to have her as family."

Kate saw Robin's eyes get huge and she chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind but I think she needs a few things straightened out before even considering that. Now get, go bother Gen. She and Bridget are fixing something for Robin and Jake to eat."

That got the brunets attention, "Jake! Where is he? What have you done to him? If you hurt him I swear to God I will..."

Holding up her hand Kate turned back to the youthful looking doctor, seriously she looked like she should still be in school not operating on people. "Doctor Scorpio please, Jake is perfectly fine and is currently with his cousin Michael looking at the fish tank in my office. I realize that after being held by Helena for nearly two years you're reluctant to believe that we're here to help you, but we are."

"Two years?" Robin fell down onto the couch dropping her makeshift stake. "Is that all's it's been?"

Taking a few steps closer Jack stayed behind Kate, "One day was far to long. Being locked in a cage is never fun, believe me." he told Robin.

Robin looked up at them, "What is it you want? And how did I even get here, where ever here is? And how did she," pointing towards the door, "get me up here without me knowing?"

Sitting down opposite the doctor Kate kept the calming tone to her voice. "We've met before Dr. Scorpio about ten years ago in Paris. Do you remember? I went by Katelynn Mayborne then."

Robbing looked at the woman who didn't say anything, just letting her take her time. The man standing behind her even looked a little familiar. It took a few minutes but it finally came to her. "Paris? You interviewed me for a job at K.A.M.?"

Kate smiled, "That's right, Luc Laroch had recommended you for an opening we had there."

Robin relaxed sitting back in the seat. "Luc," she smiled at the memories that name brought back. "I haven't though of him in years."

"He thinks of you quite often lately." the man said coming around to sit with the woman. "You've probably forgotten but we've met once or twice as well at the hospital. Jack Ramsey, Dr. Chris Ramsey is my brother." Jack offered.

"At General Hospital? In Port Charles?" now that he said something she remembered seeing him around the hospital several times while she was working. "How did you end up in Greece? That's where Helena said we were."

"You're not in Greece anymore Dr. Scorpio. You're in my home," Kate smiled, "in Port Charles. You're home Robin, you made it."

Robin sat up, "I'm in Port Charles! How, when, we didn't..." I have to call Patrick and Emma. Oh my god I can see my daughter, she thought quickly. But we didn’t fly back, unless you were unconscious at the time, she thought to herself.

"Nobody drugged you," Jack laughed reading her quickly. "Katelynn and her family have a few skills that defy normal parameters."

"Martina, Constantine and Chino teleported you, Jake and Jason from Greece to Port Charles." Kate told her.

"Sort of like, Beam me up Scotty." Jack joked. "One minute you’re here," holding up his left hand, "the next you’re there." holding out his right. "It comes in handy when traffic’s backed up."

"Jack stop." Kate laughed.

"That's not possible," Robin said starting to get scared again.

"For vampires it is. From the way you were holding that stake I thought you had figured that out already." Kate told her and the other woman’s mouth fall open as she stood up. "If you recall when I interviewed you I told you there were things I couldn't explain until you signed a contract but that it would be one of the greatest discoveries you would ever make."

"And she still turned the job down." Jack was surprised. From the few things Chris had told him about the other doctor she was an outstanding researcher that came up with some of the greatest ideas. In other words the female version of himself, from Chris that was the highest of praise.

"I had family back in the states that needed me." realizing what she said. "Oh my God Jason! Where is he you have to let me help him. I've been working on a formula to counter act the cryogenic symptoms but he stopped responding to it."

Kate nodded, "That won't be necessary anymore."

Falling back into the seat Robin started to tear up, "He's dead. I told them not to take him out. I told them." 

Kate suddenly understood and went to sit next to her taking her hand. "No, no, Jason is just fine or at least he will be when he wakes up."

Breathing fast Robin stared at her, "He's alive." when Kate nodded she sighed. "K.A.M. figured out how to counteract Cryogenic exposure?" that was the only thing Robin could think of.

"No I'm afraid we had to take another route to save him. One that I had hoped we wouldn't have to use. I wasn't joking about vampires Dr Scorpio, they do exist and have for a very long time."

Robin looked at her, "Vampires! Is this some kind of sick joke?" How did they know what Helena had been raving about? For the last two years she had forced Robin to research a blood sample she had claimed was from a vampire and she wanted Robin to figure out how to use it to make her immortal.

"Son of a bitch!" Kate jumped up. "How the hell did she get her hands on vampire blood? Oh that evil little troll, no wonder she took you. When is she going to learn that it isn't possible. She's been working on this since the seventies for gods sake."

Robin watched her, every time Helena talked about it she had thought the woman was insane but for some reason hearing Mrs Mayborne say that was giving her doubts. There had definitely been something strange about the blood Helena had given her that she had never been able to figure out. "You're serious, you're telling me vampires are real."

"Werewolves too." Jack grinned.

Kate leaned forward and slapped his leg, "Are you trying to scare her? She's just realizing the world is screwier than she ever thought it was and she's been thrown right into the middle of it. You should know how that feels."

Thinking back over the last few hours Robin suddenly jumped up again pointing at the door. "That woman that brought me here, she... she's really a..."

"A vampire? Yes she is." Kate let her pace. "Martina has worked for me for centuries. She's excellent at recovery. When I..."

"Centuries!" Robin felt like she was going to pass out.

"You know what Kate, I think you should call Luthor." Jack suddenly said. "I think he might be able to explain this to her without her panicking."

"I think you're right." Watching the doctor start to lose it she pulled out her phone and dialed. "Luthor darling, I need you to pop up here for a bit. I think you might be able to explains things to someone better than I can."

Before she even finished speaking Luthor appeared in front of her. "Since when do you need my help to explain things, mother?"

There was a huge gasp followed by Robin's soft, "Luc?"

Turning Luthor dropped his phone and rushed the doctor picking her up. "Robin! Oh my God Robin!" the old friends hugged each other both crying openly as Kate and Jack slipped out leaving them alone to talk.

Checking on Jason one more time she saw he was resting comfortably now so she let the boys take shifts watching him. Constantine headed for the bar before Chino could say a word. Downstairs Jack gave her a kiss and told her he'd be back soon before popping to the bar to finish the paychecks he had been in the middle of putting together when Greg had called him. 

Kate heard laughter as she walked into her office and saw Jake jumping up and down watching the sharks and eating chicken strips that Bridgett must have been making for diner. "And daddy said that mommy and Cam were looking for me but that the bad lady had us hidden but that I shouldn't be scared because he would get us home no matter how long it took. Whenever he woke up he would play all kinds of games and he would read to me, it was fun." the boy was telling Michael and Haley.

Kate grinned, children were so resilient, adults never gave them enough credit. Jake had been taken nearly a year before Robin had yet here he was laughing and happy a couple hours after being rescued. "And he will again soon I'm sure."

"Hi," Jake waved at her. "I love your fishes. This is much cooler than those dumb old movies the bad lady made me watch."

Michael came over to her after setting Jake up on Kate's chair watching the tank. "Is Uncle Jason okay?" was the first thing he asked. Kate knew there were a ton of questions running around in his head but Jason’s health was the first thing he thought of. Sonny my be his adoptive father but whether Michael knew it or not he considered Jason his dad too.

Kate smiled, "He will be," going over she sat down on the sofa and patted the seat for them to join her. "Jason is going to be fine but..."

"But what?" Michael hated that phrase. Whenever one of his parents had used it, it usually meant they were either getting married or divorced... again.

"When my people found them Jason was in cryogenic suspension. The same way Lulu was." Michael choked. "In order to rescue him Chino had no chose but to turn him."

"Shit!" Michael sat back putting both hands on his head. "Jason as a vampire, oh god..."

"Michael relax I've already given him my blood." he took a breath thankful for that at least. "I'm sorry to say that the Jason that wakes up may be quite different than the one you grew up with."

"What do you mean? Jason was the best at what he did, if he has your abilities nothing will stop him." His dad was just getting used to vampires now to find out Jason was alive but turned. Sonny was going to flip. Then again this might be just what he needed to start living again, since Connie had been killed he was letting the bi-polar get to him. Seeing Jason alive might snap him out of it.

Kate leaned forward, "That's just it Michael, I'm not sure which Jason will wake up." at his confused looked she explained. "You know that our blood heals when someone is turned." he nodded. Kate knew Haley had been teaching him everything she had learned as well as what Carly had told him. "Well you saw the seizure he had when you came in." he nodded again. "That's not something that usually happens, in fact it's the first time I've ever seen something like that. The only thing I can think of is that it happened because our blood was healing the original edema from the car accident."

"The one that AJ caused? Before Jason went to work for my dad." 

"That's the one," Kate said looking over at Jake who was tapping the glass to get a fish's attention. "When Jason wakes up it's possible that..."

"He may get his memories back from before the accident." Okay that wasn't something Michael had ever really thought about. Jason had always been just Jason since the day he was born.

"Exactly. Michael he will still be Jason with all the memories of his time with you but like you said he may remember being Jason Quartermaine as well. If he does he's going to need you more than he ever has. The two people were very different and it may be difficult for him to reconcile what he's done as Jason Morgan with the Quartermaine memories."

Michael leaned forward, "You know I've never really thought about him being a different person but from what Monica has told me about Jason's childhood I can believe that. Sometimes it's hard to imagine the person he used to be before the accident."

"How so?" Haley asked taking his arm. She had come to care about Michael so much in such a short time and seeing him so uncertain and scared was hard for her.

Michael swallowed hard covering her hand with his, "Because it's hard to picture the golden boy of the Quartermaine family, the straight A student, captain of his soccer team and pre-med student stabbing Carter to death in a prison shower."

"I can," Kate told him as Haley hugged him. "He loves you Michael, he was your father for the first year of your life. Any parent would happily butcher anyone who hurt their child the way you were hurt. Personally I would have castrated the bastard with a dull knife then stripped him of his skin an inch at time and made sure he was awake for all of it." the couple turned to her with open mouths. "My grandfather was Judas remember, torture is nothing new to me. I just try to save if for child abusers and rapist."

Michael laughed a little sadly, "I guess Carter would qualify on both counts then."

"You are such a strong young man Michael. Smart and talented and like your family I am in awe of you." Haley smile giving him a kiss. "And I thank god and Kate every day that I got to live long enough to meet you."

"Some days I actually believe that was meant to be." he sighed giving her his own kiss. "So we just have to wait until he wakes up." he said turning to Kate. "How long do you think that will be?"

"It's different for everyone but I'd say soon, another hour maybe. Chino is sitting with him right now."

"That soon." Michael couldn't help but ask.

"It only took me about five hours and I was a lot sicker than he is." Haley offered.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Jake's, "Ms Robin come see the sharks. This place is so cool."

"I'll be there in just a minute Jake." Robin called out as Luthor grinned.

Looking at the doorway Kate saw Luthor with his arm wrapped around Robin's shoulder. The doctor looked shell shocked but she wasn't running for the hills either so that was a good sign. "I can't believe I get to do this finally." Luthor grinned. "I wanted to in Paris but you turned the job down and I never got the chance. Robin I want to introduce you to Katelynn Morley, also know as the Queen of all Vampires and owner of K.A.M. Industries. She also happens to be my mother."

"Your mother?" Kate laughed at Robin's shocked voice as she looked up at Luthor.

"I'm afraid so and I'd have the grey hairs to prove it if I could." Kate joked. "I hope my son was able to calm your fears. I'm sure you're anxious to see your family and I hate to ask it of you but could you wait a little bit. Jason should be waking up soon and it might help to see you and know you're safe as well, then I promise to call Patrick myself. Before this day is over you'll have your family back."

As much as she wanted to see her husband and daughter the doctor in her wanted to make sure her friend was alright too. "I guess I can do that, it'll give me some time to figure out how to explain all this."

"Oh Patrick and Emma have known about vampires since the Nurse's Ball. They may be different but it it's a hell of ride knowing them." Michael told her standing up.

Robin stared at the young man she hadn't seen in almost two years. "Michael?" he smiled and she cocked her head, "Does Carly know you're involved in this craziness?" was the first thing she could think of to say.

Kate laughed, "Believe it or not Carly is my best friend."

Robin raised her eyebrow, "Carly has a friend?" Michael laughed as he went over to her not sure if he should hug her or not but the second he was close enough she reached for him. "I can't believe I'm home. You're all grown up and making me feel old." looking at Luther, "I used to change his diapers."

Michael turned red as Luthor and Haley laughed while Kate sat back watching the group together. "Robin come sit, Bridget will be in in a minute with something for you to eat. And I think Jake may need a refill as well or are you full sweetheart?"

"No way, these are way better than what the bad lady gave us. I'd could eat a plate full." he came over to sit with them as Bridget came in with a tray followed by Gen.

"I thought ya might be hungry so I brought plenty. Just eat yar fill and Jake I have a few cookies I need ya to taste for me, let me know if ya like them."

"What kind of cookies?" he dropped down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Oh just some chocolate chips and oatmeal raisins." the red head told him with a wink.

"Those are my favorite. Mommy used to make them before I went away." Jake smiled grabbing two of the cookies. "Can I save some for daddy? He likes cookies too."

"These are for you but I promise to save some for your daddy if you want me too." Gen told him ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Ms Gen." he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth as they smiled at him.

"Come and sit down book worm, you've had some major shocks today and it not even three o'clock yet." Luthor took Robin's arm and led her to the other couch.

"Shock doesn't begin to cover it Luc." The doctor rolled her eyes. "But compared to being Helena's prisoner I'll take vampires any day. I wonder if my mother knows about you guys, she always did say there was more to the world than what we could see and touch. Oh god I need to call her." sounding excited and nervous.

"And Elizabeth and Monica and my mom." Michael added. "Not to mention Sam and Danny."

"It shouldn't be too much of a shock," Robin laughed, "In this town people coming back from the dead is nothing new. My parents did it twice."

"Yes but did they come back with fangs?" Luthor joked bumping into her side.

She turned to him with a look that had Kate laughing, Robin knew how to get control over her son. "That is something the two of us are going to discuss once things have calmed down. I can't believe I knew you for four years and never figured it out." she shook her head. "You drug me to some of the weirdest places with your emo phase." thinking of something she turned and hit him in the stomach. "I saw you with fangs at that one club and you told me they were glued on."

Luthor laughed and hugged her. "Like you would have believed me before now." He was so thankful Katelynn had been right, not only for himself but for Patrick and Emma. He and Patrick had talked several times since the Nurse's Ball and he considered him a friend. For a while Luthor had been a neutral party to the whole Britt baby scandal, someone Patrick could talk to that had no connection to Port Charles. He had told Patrick to stop feeling guilty. Robin was gone, he hadn't betrayed her; and he still thought that; he made a mistake sleeping with Britt but she had played him too. A month ago that had changed. After telling Britt he was suing for full custody of their son the good doctor admitted that she had lied, he wasn't the father of her child. She claimed that her friend Brad, her best friend and lab manager at General Hospital, had donated his sperm to her so she could artificially inseminate herself. No one blamed Patrick for not believing her at first but a DNA test that Patrick had K.A.M. run proved he was not the father and he had happily told her to stay out of his and Emma's life. At least Robin wouldn't have to deal with that now.

"I guess going across an ocean in less than a minute is kind of hard to dispute." Robin shrugged.

Michael grinned then looked at Luthor, "I bet she made you show her your fangs."

Robin groaned when Luthor nodded. "Come on, how did you find out about all this?"

While they waited on Jason to wake up Michael tried to fill Robin on everything she had missed and she told them how Helena had kidnapped her and Jason. How stunned she had been to find Jake alive and well when she had arrived in Greece. Helena had admitted that she had staged the hit and run as a way to torment Luke and Lucky. That she hadn't known Jake was Jason's son until after she had already taken him. That had given her the idea of turning Jake into a miniature version of his father that she would be able to control. 

Robin had laughed, "That backfired on her," she told them looking at Jake curled up on the other sofa sound asleep now that he had a full belly. He wasn't used to the time change and it was after eleven in Greece so he was out like a light. "Jake is just like Jason, but the Jason before the accident. He's got the kindest heart and moral backbone that Jason Quartermaine had and a fantastic sense of humor. It wasn't until Jason showed up that things got tense. He broke out so many times after the gunshot wounds healed that Helena finally had him put in cryogenic status just to control him." rolling her eyes, "Even that he managed to pull himself out of four times but each time he did they changed doses and the last one they couldn't wake him up from. It was bad enough that Helena pulled me off the blood research to find a cure for him."

"That won't be necessary now, once Chino turned him our blood will heal any type of illness." Kate saw Robin's eyes widen slightly as the implication of that statement settled in. Kate was sure that Luthor would offer to turn her if her HIV status ever changed. It was something he had only done once before in his entire life, with tragic results. It was something she kept encouraging him to share with Gus but so far he wasn’t listening. 

Robin was in doctor mode now, "So you're worried that your blood could heal the original cerebral edema from 1996. Giving Jason his Quartermaine memories back?" when Kate said yes Robin leaned back. "Yeah I think I better stick around until he's awake. I'm the only one he'll remember from both lives."

Kate sat back, "You knew him then too? Carly told me the two of you were involved for several years but not that you knew him as a Quartermaine." 

Robin nodded sadly, "I went to high school with Jason. He was a senior when I was a junior and we both joined Volunteens." she smiled as she thought about those days. "It was a volunteer program at GH for high school students interested in medicine. We handed out books to patients, helped with all kinds of things, we even had a call-in help line for kids that wanted advice but didn't want to talk to an adult. Even then I had the biggest crush on Jason but he only had eyes for Karen Wexler."

"You knew Karen?" Jack asked from the side door. He looked a little pale at the woman’s name.

"Not as well as I should have." Robin admitted as he came over and sat with Kate. "She was doctor at GH too but she died years ago."

"It was two years ago this month." Jack nodded taking Kate's hand, "I knew Karen. She was a good friend during Caleb's first reign of terror. She knew about all of us."

"You've never mentioned her before." Kate squeezed his hand.

Shrugging, "She was closer to Ian and his late wife Eve but she loved to call my brother on his BS every chance she got so I adored her." laughing a little. Kate was right the connections in this town were unusual to say the least. "Karen was in the loop from the very beginning. In fact she's the one that gave me the blood transfusion before I found out what I was. She and Eve were best friends so when Eve told her that Caleb was a vampire who was after her baby Karen believed her. It helped that her boyfriend Frank was a paramedic that had brought in several bodies minus their blood." He looked at Kate, "Frank was turned by Joshua, but he disappeared after Karen died. If he ever comes back to town you need to have a little chat with him."

He sounded so upset Kate knew there was more to it. "What happened?"

Jack rubbed his neck, "Frank didn't fight it. He did whatever Joshua told him to do, then after good ol’ Josh was stopped Frank wanted Karen to leave town with him. He tried to turn her but she ran from him. She wasn't looking where she was going and got hit by a car. She had a lot of internal bleeding so there was really nothing they could do to save her." he wasn't going to get into how she had saved Lucy by dying or how hard it had been on Chris. His brother had been the doctor on call when Karen came into the ER that night and had been the one trying to save her. Kate reached over and took his hand and he smiled at her, she may not be able to read him like the others but she could tell when he was thinking of something upsetting. 

"You know I didn't get around to giving Robin a history lesson." Luthor told them. "Although I was able to convinced her you guys weren't insane and that people with fangs do exist. I'll let you guys figure out when to explain the rest since it looks like there are a few more connections I didn't know about." looking at his cell when it beeped, "Damn I have a meeting with R&D at four thirty and Gus will kill me if I miss it." It was already after four no wonder Gus was texting him wanting to know where he was.

"Who's Gus?" Robin asked at his grin.

"My partner and my assistant. He's still thinking about letting me turn him so until then I'm on my best behavior." Kate started choking on the tea Bridgett had brought out. "Something you wanted to add to that mom."

Jack patted her back, "No, no just trying to figure out when you have ever been on your best behavior." proving her point he stuck his tongue out at her. "You and I are going to have to get together Robin, I'm sure you would love to hear all the stories of his childhood exploits. If nothing else you can use them for leverage the next time he tries to drag you to a night club. Gus must be a good influence on you, I should give him a raise for that alone."

Wiggling his eyebrows Luthor grinned. "Trust me I give him a raise every chance I get."

Haley burst out laughing along with Robin while Jack covered his eyes with a groan and Michael smiled a little. Kate on the other hand shook her head, "Darling you are not so old that I won't wash your mouth out with soap. You know better than to discuss that in front of company."

Grinning he stood up and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek then got a fist bump from Jack before tugging Robin up for another hug and looking at Kate. "But mom, like you say they're not company, they're family." with a quick kiss to Robin he popped out letting the pillow Kate threw at him pass through where he was standing.

Robin looked at the empty space next to her with wide eyes. "Okay, that's kind of cool."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Jason!!!!

Chapter 12

The first thing Jason noticed when he woke up was the fact that he wasn't cold so Helena must have had him out of that damn box for a while. That was good, he wouldn't have to warm up before trying to get Jake and Robin out of there. If they kept to the same schedule the guards would change shifts at six when her doctors left for the night. He chanced a quick peak and saw it was still daylight so that was when he would make his move. As long as they hadn't moved him he knew the layout of the place well enough that he was certain he could find a way out. Staying still he listened as someone on his right flipped a page in a book or magazine. He could hear the pages moving and wondered why they were sitting so close. He lifted his arm slightly and relaxed when he didn't feel anything tying him down. Either the guards were new or Helena was getting senile in her old age. No matter which, it was all good signs for him.

He suddenly heard laughter, it was so clear it was like they were standing in the same room but he knew they weren't. He was suddenly alert when he felt the person next to him move. Definitely new, Jason thought. As the guard bent over to check on him Jason sat up and wrapped his arm around the mans neck, snapping it. Dropping him on the bed he stood up and blinked at the comfortable bedroom he was in. This wasn't Helena's dungeon. Going to the window he looked out and saw a familiar harbor and knew he was in Port Charles. Confused he looked at the man on the bed and felt a horrible sense of guilt he didn't understand. Had someone got them away from Helena and he had killed them for it? 

Grabbing his head Jason fell back against the wall as memories and emotions he hadn't felt in decades suddenly assailed him. He slid down to the floor as image after image flashed in front of him. Playing with a train set on Christmas morning with Alan as a child, Monica taking care of him when he was sick. AJ, he remembered the two of them playing on the lake with a remote control boat, playing basketball together, he even remembered following him to the car the night of the accident. 

The door flew open and Robin came rushing in. "Jason it's okay we're safe now." When a blonde man he didn't recognize stopped her from coming to him Jason jumped up ready to tear him apart for touching her.

Seeing the situation Kate stepped between Jack and Robin before Jason could reach them putting her hand out. The second he touched her Jason stepped back as an electric charge went through him. "No one is hurting her Jason, we just need to make sure that you won't either."

"I would never hurt Robin." He said falling on to the second bed as the blonde man went to check on the man he had killed. 

To his surprise the man laughed as the dead man suddenly sat up cracking his neck. "Damn no matter how many times that happens it still hurts like a son of a bitch.” Chino groaned rubbing his neck. "He's quick I'll give him that, I never even saw him move until it was to late." Looking at Kate, “You wouldn't have an aspirin laying around anywhere."

Jason looked at the younger man. "You were dead. I felt your neck snap." part of him was telling him to hit him again while another was shouting yes, you didn't kill him after all.

"Good thing I'm immortal then isn't it." Chino joked. "How do you feel?"

Jason felt a connection with the other man he couldn't explain and a strange need to answer him. "Different." Looking around he saw Robin but she wasn't coming towards him either. "Robin what the hell is going on? I remember my mom and dad."

Robin started to go to him but Kate stopped her that time. "I'll explain everything that I can in a few minutes but first I need you drink something for me." as soon as she said it a blonde woman came in with a glass of tomato juice. "I need you to trust me Jason, a lot is at stake here. I need to make sure you can control yourself before letting Robin look at you." handing him the glass.

Taking the glass Jason sniffed it smelling things he never had before. To be honest he had never cared for tomato juice but this stuff made his mouth water, still he knew better than to just take her word for it. It was almost like Robin read his mind when she smiled, "If not her, trust me Jason. I would never do anything to hurt you and you know it. We've been through too much together for me to want that to change. It's just a drink to help you adjust to waking up." 

Looking around the room Jason tipped the glass up and drank it in one swallow. The damn thing tasted better than Cook's cookies. Then he felt his throat tighten up as he remembered to late woman and her control of the Quartermaine kitchen. "What the hell is happening to me Robin?" reaching up he felt a dampness on his fingers. He was crying and didn't even know why.

Robin hadn't really believe it but the way he was looking at her was something she hadn't seen in twenty years. When Kate nodded she knelt down next to him gently touching Jason's arm. It was a little strange to have so many people watching them but she knew they were there to protect her just in case. The problem was she had never been afraid of Jason and she refused to start now whether he had fangs or not, and after watching him drink that glass even she had seen the tips of two very sharp looking canine teeth. "Jason it's going to be okay, you just need to take it one day at a time." Leaning back he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You..." he looked up really crying now. "You used to say that to Stone all the time." reaching up he brushed the hair out of her eyes as she started crying with him at just hearing him say her late boyfriends name. Jason was sure if Stone hadn't died of AIDs only two years after the couple had gotten together they would have been married with several children by now. "I remember him Robin." He also remembered how devastated Stone had been when Robin had been diagnosed with HIV just weeks before he had passed away. "How did you do this? I thought he was dead, that I would never see them again and right now it's all I see."

Wiping her face Robin took a deep breath, "I didn't do this. What's happening to you is so far out of my zone it's not even funny." the fact that he was still referring to Jason Quartermaine as a separate person was a little unnerving.

"If you'll let me, I can explain Mr Morgan." Kate said coming forward and sitting on the bed Chino was still laying on. "We have a lot discuss." she looked at Chino. "If you're feeling better why don't you go down and have something to eat. It will help speed up the healing and you can tease Constantine about not being here for the excitement."

"And have to admit he got the drop on me. Never." looking at Jason, the first person he had ever turned. Others had told him that there was a bond between a sire and protégé but had never imagined it being this strong. He was still considered a newbie so Chino was glad that Katelynn was there to take over. "I'm glad you're okay and if you need anything Kate has my number. Good luck Your Majesty." he bowed before disappearing right in front of them.

"Holy shit." Jason would have jumped up if Robin hadn't been holding on to him. "How... What the..." he kept pointing to where Chino had been. "Robin please explain this, am I going insane? Has the brain damage finally made me lose it?"

Robin smiled, "It's nothing like that so sit back and relax." she took his hand. "You know me Jason, in both lives you know me. So much has happened and you need to stay calm and let Katelynn explain. The most important thing to know is that we were rescued. Kate sent her people to find us and they did. We're home in Port Charles, we made it home Jason, all of us. Jake is safe and downstairs sound asleep waiting for you to wake up. But you need to understand that in order to save you... well they had to... that is..." Robin wasn't sure how to tell the man he had been turned into a vampire and looked at Kate.

"Just tell me." straightening his shoulder Jason looked at her. "Because something sure as hell changed. I remember Robin, I remember everything."

Kate was glad that Jack joined her on the bed across from them. "What do you remember Mr Morgan?" she couldn't help thinking that he seemed to be acting younger than she knew him to be.

Jason didn't know who she was but it felt almost like a compulsion to answer her. "Everything. Things I haven't remembered for half my life. Being a child and my mom taking care of me... Oh god Monica," the images of before and after mixing together. Monica hugging him at Christmas, telling him how proud she was of him, then the day he destroyed his room yelling at her that her Jason was dead. The look in her eyes when he had to tell her Emily was dead. "The things I said to her and dad. He's dead Robin, Alan's dead and I can't take it back, I can't tell him I'm sorry. Emily and AJ, they're all gone..."

Seeing him about to have a panic attack Kate got up and quickly hit him with enough energy to knock him out again. Robin stood up tears running down her face, "Oh my God." staring at the man on the bed.

Turning Kate took her by both arms, "Look at me Robin, look at me." taking her face in one hand forcing her to look away from Jason. "Right now he is processing twenty years of his life that he completely forgot. Everyone has told me that he became a different person after the accident." Robin nodded wiping her face. "He's going to have to reconcile that past with the life he lead after it. As much as you want to help he's going to have to do this on his own and it is going to be the hardest thing he's ever had to do, believe me I know."

"I just... I didn't think it would be like that." she stood there trying to breathe normally. "I have never seen him scared like that. Like..."

"Like he was teenager again?" Kate asked.

Thinking back to Jason Quartermaine was difficult, she had only know him for 5 years where as she had know Jason Morgan for over twenty. Remembering their high school days she thought Kate was right he was acting younger. "Getting his memories back is pushing him backwards in his thoughts."

"I think so, at least temporarily." Kate nodded letting her go and looking down at the unconscious man. "It would explain the heightened emotions."

Embracing her medical training Robin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You can't let him see his family until he gets this settled. He's just going to scare them and himself."

"We can't keep him from them either." Jack said joining them. "It would be like locking him up all over again.

"I don't intend to." Kate agreed. "But I don't think letting them all rush him is going to be a good thing either."

"I'm not going to be able to help." Robin nodded. "You need to call Monica, I think seeing her would give him a place to start. He needs a stronger connection to his past and back then we were only friends."

Kate looked between them and the bed. It was risky but Robin did make a point. "Watch him while I go talk to Monica."

"Does she know about... all this?" Robin had to ask.

Kate smiled at the doctor. "For months, she and Carly even have fun tormenting Sonny together." kissing Jack, "I'll be back as soon as I can. If he starts to wake up zap him like I taught you." Teleporting directly to Monica's office at GH. 

Not finding her there she talked to a staff member that told her Monica had the day off and should be at home. Kate was glad that she and Carly had been invited to 66 Harbor View road and was able to pop over and not have to take a taxi to the Quartermaine mansion. Ringing the doorbell she heard Monica yell out, "I've got it." followed by her opening the door smiling. "Katelynn this is a surprise. Please come in," stepping back, "What has you running over here today?" 

Kate could tell she was in a strange mood and found out why as she showed her to the family room. "I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting my sister- in-law Tracy yet. She had to head out of town shortly after K.A.M.'s grand opening so she missed all the fun at the Nurse's Ball." Grinning at the thought of knowing something Tracy didn't. "And this is her son Ned. He decides to come by now and then to check up on us. To make sure the women folk are doing alright since Edward passed on." 

"Damn it Monica, you know I didn't mean it like that." the gentleman with dark salt and pepper hair said standing up.

"Oh I know how you meant it Ned." Kate grinned at Monica's tone but felt the affection she had for the man. "Now while you're standing up meet Katelynn Morley."

"She owns K.A.M. Industries." Tracy told her son not bothering to get off the couch. Kate wondered what the woman would do if she suddenly hissed at her.

Ned's eyes shot up as he reached to shake her hand. "K.A.M.? That's impressive Ms..."

"Morley." Kate offered. As pleasant as the man was right now she had more important things to consider. "It's a pleasure meeting you and seeing you again Tracy but I'm afraid I need to borrow Monica for a little while. It's a matter of great importance."

Monica looked at her, "Is everything alright?"

Kate nodded, "I hope so, but I need your unique ability to handle things."

Catching on Monica straightened up, "Of course, just let me get my purse and I'll be ready to go." leaving the room. Tracy had been back for a day and she was already driving her crazy so she’d take any excuse to get out of there.

Turning to the mother and son Kate smiled, "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but this is an incredibly sensitive matter."

Ned had never expected the medical mogul to look like a teenager younger than his daughter Brooke Lynn. "Well I hope everything turns out alright. If it's anything medical Monica's the one to go to."

"I'm sure it will." seeing Monica coming down the hall in her coat. "I hope you don't mind using my transportation Dr Quartermaine." Kate smiled.

Stopping Monica looked at Kate as she realized what that meant, "No, no not at all. Whatever you think is best." Carly and Michael had both told her about teleporting with Katelynn and Haley but she had never had the chance to do it herself. It looked like she would have something to talk about at lunch Saturday after all. One nice thing about knowing Kate, she and Carly were getting along for the first time and she was able to see her grandson much more often. "Tracy, Ned I don't know when I'll be back so don't bother waiting for dinner."

"Don't worry I'll make sure you have dinner with the rest of us." Once they were outside Kate took Monica's arm, "Relax, Carly actually has a ball doing this."

Monica laughed excited, "Yes well Carly has always been a little strange." 

Instead of taking Monica to the house they arrived in the garden, and Kate sat with Monica, who to her surprise, was grinning on the benches. "Before we go in there's a few things I need to tell you."

Patting her hand Monica laughed, "I already figured that out. Whatever it is just tell me, I can take it. Did Michael agree to be turned?" that was the only thing she could think of but then, "Don't tell me you turned Carly, she'll never let me live it down."

Kate tried to smile, "Neither I'm afraid, but I'm glad to see you're okay with those options."

Leaning back on the bench Monica sighed, "Alan and I had our differences but I truly loved that man. The way Michael talks about Haley and the way I've seen her looking at him I couldn't ask for more than that. Ever since I learned about this lunacy I'd have been crazy not to wonder what it would be like."

"For yourself." Kate asked.

"Oh good lord no." Monica laughed, "No when my time comes I'll be more than ready to see Alan and my children. To argue with Edward again and hear Lila yelling "Edward!". But on the other hand Michael is all I have left, well Jason's son Danny to but he's still an infant. Thank god he's doing so well since the transplant, Patrick says he has a really good chance." Kate nodded understanding her relief. "Michael has grown up to be as fine a young man as I always hoped my sons would be. To know Michael would never worry about getting sick or with Sonny as his step-father getting shot, again. I think I would be okay with it. Even Edward would be happy to know at least one Quartermaine would be around for years to come."

That was great to hear, Kate thought. "I am so glad to hear you say that because..."

"Michael?"

Kate shook her head, "Jason."

Sitting up Monica looked at Kate, she couldn't have heard right. "Jason? That's...

"He didn't die Monica," Kate reached over and took her hand. "Helena Cassadine set the whole thing up with Faison." Monica grabbed her throat with her free hand and tightened her hold on the one Kate held. "He was shot and kicked into the harbor, but there were divers waiting for him and there's more."

"More!" standing up Monica started pacing, "You're telling me Jason, my son Jason, is alive."

Kate nodded, "Alive and in my house." Monica started towards the door. "Monica wait, there's more you need to know."

"My son is alive, that's all I need to know." turning towards the door. 

Kate had to smile at the woman’s persistence as she popped in front of her blocking her path. "Robin Scorpio is also very much alive as well as your grandson Jake Webber." Thank god that truth had come out after they had thought Jake had been killed and Kate didn't need to worry about dropping that bombshell.

Monica stopped and just stared before sputtering, "Jason, R-r-rob-Robin and Jake." Leading her out of the green house Kate made the surgeon sit on one of the patio chairs. "Tell me everything."

As quickly as she could Kate explained that after talking to her and Carly things just didn't make sense to her. It had taken months for her people to figure out and find Jason and in the process Robin and Jake also. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but I didn't want to get your hopes up if I turned out to be imagining things. I'll let Robin explain what happened later but right now I'm worried about Jason."

This was almost too much for the Quartermaine matriarch to take in, "But you said he was alive."

Reaching out Kate put a hand on her knee, "He is, but," Monica raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything, "since you know the Cassadine's I'm sure you know their history with cryogenics." again she nodded without saying a word. "Jason was under when Chino and the others went in to get them earlier. The only way to get him out without killing him was to turn him."

"So you..." taking a deep breath she was very calm as she asked, "You're saying that Jason's a vampire now?"

"Yes."

Monica stood up and started pacing again. As much as she loved her son she also knew what he was capable of. "So the only way to save his life was turn a hit man into a vampire. Please tell me you gave him your blood." Alan, my life has gotten extremely complicated that talking about people sharing blood without an IV is a common occurrence.

Kate stood up, "Oh yes! That I most assuredly did, before he even woke up. I know Jason's history just as you do so I didn't give him a choice. When I sent my people out to find them I never asked them to do this but it happened and now we're trying to deal with it. That's where you come in."

"Me?!" Monica laughed, "Katelynn I'm still trying to figure out how all this works."

"You know how our blood heals when a person is turned. Well it healed Jason." Kate told her.

Shaking her head Monica felt like there was something she was missing. "Well that's good isn't it. You said he was awake."

Kate took her arm and sat down again. "It healed him Monica, all of his injuries."

The way Kate said that made Monica stop and think. "All his injuries... Oh my God." she couldn't mean... could she?

Smiling Kate stopped her from jumping up again, "It healed the original edema so when Jason woke up he started remembering the first twenty years of his life. He started panicking trying to reconcile Jason Morgan with his forgotten memories of Jason Quartermaine. It was so bad I had to put him to sleep again and Jake keeps asking for his daddy and I don't know what to tell him. Robin suggested that I come get you and I think she was right. He needs his mom to tell him everything's going to be okay."

"He hasn't wanted me as his mother in a very long time." though they had been getting better at it before he died. Well didn't die, she thought running a hand over her hair. No wonder vampires had come to Port Charles, everyone kept coming back from the dead here.

Hearing Jack call out that he was waking up Kate held her hand out, "Well he needs you now. He knows Alan, AJ and Emily are gone but he doesn't know about..."

"Edward." and I have to tell him, Monica thought. Kate didn't wait she popped them both upstairs to Jason's room. "Don't tell Carly but I could get used to this." she joked then sobered up seeing Robin sitting on one of the two beds holding Jason's hand. She wasn't alone Michael and Haley were sitting across the room out of sight watching while the prince was standing behind Robin ready to defend her if he needed to. "Jack," nodding to the prince before turning back to the bed. "Robin it is so good to see you." going over to hug the other doctor then smiling at Michael. "How is he?" 

There was no doubt she was looking at Jason. Same muscled build, same blonde hair, same blue eyes. Blue eys? His eyes were open, he was awake. "Jason..." smiling she took Robin's place as the other woman said she was going to check on Jake. "Jason, you really are alive." taking a chance she reached out to brush the hair out of his eyes like she had when he was a child, "I have missed you so much."

The speed that he grabbed her hand had Jack ready to pull Monica back but Kate stopped him. Jason wasn't hurting her in fact he was staring at her in wonder as his eyes filled up. "Mom?"

Wiping her own eyes Monica kissed his hand afraid to let go. "It's been awhile since you called me that."

"I'm sorry mom. I am so sorry." he sounded more like a teenager than a 40 year old man. 

When she looked at Kate the other woman shrugged so she just focused on Jason. "Shush now. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Jason sat up, "I'll killed them. It's my fault they died. Dad, AJ, Emily. It's all because of me."

"Alan died from a heart attack, that had nothing to do with you." his mother said firmly. "As far as AJ and Emily, well you've made mistakes Jason but so did they. They decided how they lived their lives the same way you did. I love you Jason that never changed no matter what you did or what name you chose to go by. You will always be my son and even if I don't like your chosen career I will always stand behind you. I've spent almost a year thinking you were dead, I don't give a damn what you are or what you call yourself. I'm just so happy to have you here alive."

"I remember mom. I remember everything." Jason told her sitting up. "How much I cried when I went to boarding school and how happy I was that you agreed to let me stay and finish high school at home." she smiled and Jason started feeling better. He pictured her the day he left and the day he came home permanently, he also remembered that the first thing AJ had called him was a bastard right before Jason had punched him in the jaw. 

Monica was surprised when he suddenly laughed, "Care to share the joke?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I was just thinking that even before the brain damage we didn't always get along." 

Confused Monica had to ask, "Who?", hoping he wasn't talking about her. 

"AJ." 

Leaning back Monica grinned sadly, "No you two never did see eye to eye on almost everything, but I do know he loved you and you loved him. I don't think he ever got over the quilt of causing your accident."

Taking a deep breath Jason sighed, "For turning me into a killer." 

Kate stepped forward, "Anyone can become a killer Mr Morgan but that doesn't mean you have to continue to be one. If I can change you certainly can."

Monica felt him tense up as he noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. "Jason relax, Katelynn is a friend, a good friend." nodding to the Queen. "She’s responsible for getting you home. I trust her with my life and I trust her with yours."

Looking at the young woman he had the feeling of power. It was something Sonny had, but she made Sonny look like an amateur. The Morgan side had no doubt this woman could crush them all like a bug and not break a nail. The Quartermaine side was telling him if Monica trusted her so should he. "If that's true then thank you." rubbing his neck he added, "I'm sorry about earlier, I just..."

"You're dealing with memories you haven't had access to for more than half your life. You're allowed to freak out." Kate said kindly as she came to stand next to Monica while Jack stayed back ready to intercede if they needed him. "In a way I've had to deal with the same things you are now. Having to reconcile a period of my life that I'm not proud of."

"Have trouble in middle school, did you?" they were all surprised to hear him joke.

Kate laughed, "It was the middle ages actually." he looked confused and she realized that he still didn't know how he had survived the cryogenic freezing. "You think you're a killer Mr Morgan." she came closer sitting on the side of the bed opposite Monica. "At one time I killed a hundred people in a single village. Men, women, and children it didn't matter, no one was safe from me." as she talked she let her fangs drop and a little of the Queen show through.

"Jason it's alright." Monica took his arm as he actually backed away from Katelynn. "She's not going to hurt anyone. Trust me I had the same reaction at first." It was hard for her to picture the kind, giving young woman in front of her doing the horrible things she had been told.

Feeling more like his 20 year old self Jason looked between his mother and the woman currently running her tongue over her fangs. She couldn't be what he thought she was, "What are you?"

"She's a vampire Uncle Jason." Turning to the voice Jason was out of the bed, nearly knocking Monica to the floor, and hugging Michael before he even thought about it. "Hey, hey it's okay." Michael smiled patting his uncle's back. "I'm okay and so are you. Believe it or not Kate is mom's best friend."

Stunned Jason leaned back giving him a crooked grin. "Carly has a girlfriend?"

Stepping back Michael took Haley's hand. "Total BFF's, they have lunch and gossip every week."

"I do not gossip." Kate stood up. "Carly and I just clicked and yes she knows all my secrets Jason just as I know hers. Now in case you're wondering who I am I think in your case you'll be more familiar with the stories that Sonny knew. Amante del Diavolo," his eyes widened slightly. "I see you've heard the stories."

"Heard yes," Jason admitted, "believed no." looking at her in a different light. "You're the one that set up the..."

Not wanting to get into that she held up her hand and rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago and something I have no wish to insert myself into now. I am much happier running K.A.M. Industries. Although don't tell Sonny that, it might be fun to act like I want to take over again one day."

Jason wasn't focusing on Sonny though, "K.A.M.? The medical research center? I remember reading about them when I was interning at GH." He heard Monica suck in a breath. "Thinking about all this is giving me a headache." rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"You probably need to feed again." Jack said from the sidelines. "New turns always need to feed every few hours or so for the first 24. It helps speed up any healing you might need." after reading the notorious gangster in the house he started to relax. He didn't know what the man had been like before but this Jason was not a mindless killer. He was already starting to accept both pasts and trying to meld them together in his head which was what was giving him the headache. 

"What do you mean new..." seeing his mother stand and Michael tense up his time in pre-med kicked in. "Robin didn't give me my memories back did she?" thinking of everything that had happened since he had woken up. Hearing things not in the room as clear as if they were, how fast he had moved when he had hugged Michael. It was all starting to make sense. 

"Our blood has healing properties," Kate told him as he sat in the chair next to the bed trying to figure out what had happened to him. "You remember that Helena had you in Cryogenic suspension."

"Oh yeah, I remember that and she'll pay for it eventually." the way he said it Kate knew it was definitely Jason Morgan talking.

"You'll have to get in line, I've been wanting to rip the bitches throat out for years. After this even more so." Kate's eyes flashed but was quick to get it under control. It seemed Caleb wasn't the only one that brought out her wings. "From what Robin was able to tell us Helena had her scientists changing the formula every time you woke up and broke out. Which, by the way, was very impressive." Kate was startled when he blushed. "Unfortunately you had a reaction to the last dose they gave you. Robin had been working to find an antidote but wasn't having any luck." everyone was sitting either in the chairs by the fireplace or on the beds. "When I first met Carly she was so sad from your apparent death that my heart broke for her. After learning what happened to you and Robin so close together, well it bothered me. Things didn't make sense. So I had a few of my people look into things and eventually they found you all. Just this morning in fact."

"This morning?" Jason had to ask. It seemed like days ago not hours.

"Yes," Kate smiled. The longer they talked the calmer Jason got, it was like the more knowledge he had the more he was able to process without panicking. "Robin and Jake were..."

Jason stood up quickly, "Jake! Oh God please tell me he's okay. You didn't have to do this to him too."

Jack was quickly at Jason's side holding his arm. "Your son is perfectly fine! He's downstairs and completely human. He ate chicken strips and cookies then fell asleep watching Kate's fish tank."

Jason stopped and took a deep breathe, "He's okay?" he asked the shorter man.

"He's perfectly fine Mr Morgan." Kate assured him coming to stand next to Jack.

"Jason."

Kate cocked her head, " What?"

Sitting back down next to Monica he took her hand and saw her choke up a little but he needed the physical contact. "I don't know who exactly I am right now. Morgan or Quartermaine so just call me Jason." giving her a smile that had Monica crying. Like Robin it was something she hadn't seen in a very long time.

Michael had to do a double take himself, he was used to the bossy, determined, overprotective Jason. The scared, sarcastic, funny one was new. "I'll take any Jason," he joked and saw the man smile even more. "Besides now I get to introduce you to Haley." putting his arm around her waist.

"Michael's told me a lot about you Jason." Haley was a little surprised to see him groan. "All good I promise. And I'm also new to being a vampire. I nearly died from cancer until Kate turned me a couple months ago to save my life. It's been a lot of fun ever since, especially meeting Michael."

Monica grinned at the stunned look from Jason, "Even Carly adores Haley."

"And Sonny's starting to." Kate joked.

Jason laughed, "Damn, I wish I could have seen the look on Sonny's face when he found out who you were. When I first heard the legends I asked him about it. He laughed the whole time he was telling me the story."

Kate gave him an evil grin that had Jack laughing. "Let's just say he was a foot in the air before he believed me. You should be proud of him, it's taken a while but we can actually be in the same room now without him crossing himself."

"I'll bet." It was strange to think of Sonny, the man he considered his brother, as the same man he and AJ had hated when Brenda had first started dating him. Oh God, Brenda! He actually had fond feeling for Sonny's ex-wife now as he remembered being friends. He had liked Karen and Brenda had wanted to be with Jagger, Karen's on again off again boyfriend before he was her husband. They had even teamed up as they tried to get the couple to break up.

He didn't have time to think about that because a blonde blur ran towards him with Robin right behind him yelling, "Daddy!" As Jason picked him up Jake stuck his tongue out at Robin, "I told you I heard him didn't I?"

Holding her side Robin stuck her tongue out at him. "I’ve got to give him credit he's quicker than I thought he'd be. Either that or I'm out of shape."

"If you're awake can we call mommy and Cam now?" Jake sounded very much like the 6 year old he was.

"Well you see Jake," Jason started. 

"Actually why don't we all go downstairs. You can show Daddy the fishies while I make several calls I think." Jack wrapped his arm around Kate as she sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night but thank goodness everyone involved already knows who and what I am. Well almost." At least she thought Anna knew but Jason's wife definitely did not.

"I'll call mom and ask her to come over." Michael said taking Haley’s hand and pulling her out of the room. Adding, "Should I call Sonny."

Monica rolled her eyes, "Oh please do." she said surprising everyone. "If he faints just think of all the fun I'll have teasing him."

Michael laughed, "Grandmother I think you and mom have been spending too much time together." heading out to make the calls with Haley.

Monica just shrugged, Jason had Jake on his hip and she wished she had a camera. Whatever else had happened while they were gone the time away had brought Jason and his son together. How anyone could have doubted his paternity she didn't know, Jake was the spitting image of Jason as a child. She just preyed Elizabeth would let them continue that way once she knew her son was alive. 

After Michael left the group made their way downstairs with Jake telling Jason about the sharks in Kate's tanks. Monica went with Jason, Jake and Jack, the three J's she thought with a grin, to the bar area she hadn't seen at the house warming party. It actually reminded her of a few pubs she had seen in Europe when she was younger. Jack disappeared and came back with a glass of what looked like tomato juice but from the way Jason's nose flared, like he was smelling Cook's pot roast for the first time, she suspected that wasn't the only thing in it. She had thought it would bother her but surprisingly it didn't.

Jack distracted Jake with a cup of coco while Jason looked nervous about tasting anything. "Honey just drink it." she said coming over to stand next to him. "Don't worry about me I've seen Kate and several others drinking blood and I haven't run for the hills yet. Just felt nauseated for a bit.” 

Sniffing it Jason remembered the first glass and how good it had tasted. "Bottoms up." he smiled before draining the thing in one long gulp again. 

Monica saw his eyes flash for a split second and a bit of fang as he wiped his mouth. "That wasn't so bad was it.” Cupping his face in both hands, “I don't care what you are Jason, I will always love you. I am so happy you're home." giving his a quick hug.

Licking his lips to make sure nothing was there Jason wondered if all blood tasted the same because this was slightly different then the one earlier. Then wondered why drinking blood didn't bother him, chalking it up to a vampire thing he wasn't going to worry about it. 

Jack came over grinning, "We haven't been introduced yet but I'm Jack Ramsey, Katelynn's mate or boyfriend or whatever the hell you want to call it. And you're right the first glass had A positive this was O positive, eventually you'll be able to tell the types by taste."

"How did you know..." Jason started to ask.

Jack shrugged, "All vampires are mildly telepathic, it's what let's us pick donors in an emergency or to identify other vampires. Me I'm a little different, I can read anyone anytime but I'm trying to learn not to do it. Kate keeps reminding me that reading someone’s private thoughts is rude but right now everything is so new that you're actually shouting at me in your head." he grinned and Monica had the feeling he peaked into everyone. He turned to the doctor and shrugged. "Kate may be the Queen but I own the vampire club in town so I know my drinks and how to BS people. Besides knowing what someone wants before they do is fun."

That was news to Jason, nobody had mentioned royalty. Oh wait, that guy upstairs had called her Your Majesty. "She's a Queen?" his mother nodded, "And you're her boyfriend. What does that make you?"

Sitting down while Jake was inspecting the pool table with Robin's help, Jack laughed. "Confused most days." he joked and saw Jason grin. This guy was not the mindless robot people had told him about before. "Technically that makes me the Vampire Prince but since I'm new to the position I'm still learning the ropes. Kate and I haven't even known each other a year yet."

Looking around the room Jason shook his head, "This is all to bizarre," making Monica laugh as she took his hand, "But I'm thankful to be alive no matter how it happened. The fact that it gave me my memories back is an added bonus."

"You've had a lot to wrap your head around since waking up." Robin offered letting them know she was in the room. "New old memories and now fangs. You'll freak out later I'm sure."

"I'm not going to freak out, but finding out vampires are real is like finding out aliens exist. Only to find out that I am one." Shrugging he sat the glass down on the bar. "Besides having to work through the first twenty years of memories, now I have to figure out how this whole other world works."

"It's not really that different" Jack sat back. "Most of the vampire myth is pure crap."

Monica laughed, "Carly told me that Katelynn dated the author who wrote Dracula. Once he got the information out of her he dumped her."

Jack grinned, "Luckily for him he had changed so much for a scarier story that she left him alone but she still holds a grudge and the mans been dead since 1912."

"Then why did she name the apartments Stoker Estates?" Monica asked.

Gen came in with a Buffalo Chicken Crescent Ring around a ranch dip Bridget had been making the fried chicken for. "Kate's sense of humor takes years to understand. Naming it that was her way of thumbing her nose up at the man. That and the address is on Bram Street. Enjoy, Bridget is making more since so many people are coming." straightening up she looked at Jason. "Carly's become a good friend so I am very glad to see you alive and well. You being one of us will also give her another reason to turn. Not that she needs one." nodding she left a stunned Jason and Monica staring at her.

Jack grinned at the mother and son, "Basically daylight, crosses, and garlic, are walkable, touchable and edible." Jason laughed looking at the food. Jack grinned, "You can eat anything you want just like everyone else as long as you drink around a pint of blood a week you'll be fine. In fact I think you'll find that everything tastes even better with the heightened senses." Jason nodded and reached for tray. "At the club we serve a lot of specialty drinks with blood in them. Like what I gave you, our bloody mary's actually have blood in them. You just specify what type and percentage. I'll bring a menu home so you can figure out what you want to try."

"Thanks. I think I might need it." Dear god he was over 40 years old and he felt like a teenager in school again. "I think I just need time to process everything." taking a bite of the food he had to admit it was almost as good as Cook's.

"Well don't take too long, mom's on the way. Dad too." Michael told him with a grin as he and Haley rejoined the group.

"Did you tell them about Jason?" Monica asked.

"Are you kidding grandmother? Like you I want to see if they pass out." the younger man joked.

Haley slapped him on the arm lightly, "Michael behave."

Jason didn't know why but he was happy for Michael. Haley seemed to really care enough about him to keep him in line. "What did you tell them?"

"That there was a new vampire in town and that Kate wanted them to meet him." Michael told them with a grin.

"He told Carly the real Dracula was here." Haley groaned shaking her head. "She was already in her car before he hung up she was so excited." If Kate didn't turn Michael's mother she would consider doing it. She had come to adore the woman and her outrageous personality. It would be a crime for the world to lose her to old age.

"And Sonny?" Jack couldn't help but grin.

"Oh that was easy. I just told him I was thinking about letting Haley turn me and I wanted his opinion." Michael laughed.

"Oh good lord." Monica laughed out loud at Michael. He sounded just like his mother, he even had her smirk as well and for once she thought that was a good thing. In all this craziness she had come to appreciate Carly's intelligence and ability to think fast on her feet. She would have made a damn fine nurse if she had continued her schooling. 

Michael shrugged not feeling the least bit guilty. "I figure we have about thirty minute until they come barging in here."

"So how did all this come about?" Jason asked the group. "I mean vampires in Port Charles, how many people know about all this? Because you’re all are acting like this is just an everyday thing."

"It is," Monica answered.

"I met Kate through mom," Michael shrugged, "I wanted a real job so I run the apartment complex Kate built for the supernatural people that needed a home in town."

"I didn't realize there were that many vampires that lived here." Robin joined in after Jake had went back to sleep on the bench. It wasn't even 7 pm and she already felt like she could sleep for a week.

Michael laughed. "It's not just vampires. We have werewolves that live here too." It had taken a while but he was finally comfortable around them. Watching how protective the others were of the girls the previous alpha had assaulted had helped a lot. Josh and Levi were only a few years younger than he was and seeing how badly they had been hurt by their old Alpha had sickened him. That and Sean had invited him to watch them transform on the last full moon. Seeing the wolves running and playing had been incredible but having the big grey wolf come over and sit down next to him offering a paw had pretty much wipe out the last bit of nervousness he felt. Michael had laughed when Marc and Deana's son Wyatt, in a beautiful light tan coat of fur, had brought over a stick that he spent an hour throwing much to the amusement of his parents. After seeing them transforming he could even tell who was who in a fur coat.

"It's a long story," Jack told them. "The short answer is that Kate's nephew came to town a few years ago and he doesn't have Kate's self control. Several people were turned including a man named Joshua Temple. A raging psycho with a god complex who wanted to kill Caleb and turn Port Charles into a vampire utopia. He let his little minions, as Kate calls them, out to turn as many people as they could one night. They did a lot of damage before they were stopped and Joshua was killed. We're not sure but we think around a hundred people were turned that one night alone."

"About two years ago in September?" Monica asked and when Jack said yes she went on. "I just remember one night we had several people come in to the hospital with what we thought were dog bites. Animal control even put an alert out for stray and possibly rabid dogs but nothing ever came of it. Some people nearly had their throats ripped out."

Jack held up his hands, "That wasn't me I promise. I was working with the slayers to stop Joshua's army. I didn't know for days that my best friend was turned that night and believe me he took it hard."

"You weren't a vampire then?" Robin asked.

"Dhampir, half human half vamp." the doctor cocked her head. "Ask Kate to explain later I still don't understand it. I didn't even know until I met Kate." he grinned. "I'll fill you in later but I think we're about to have company."

"How can you tell?" Monica asked.

Jack, Haley and Jason all answered with, "Car doors slamming."

Robin was fascinated, "You can hear that?" asking Jason. Now that she knew Helena wasn't senile she wanted another look at their blood. There had been so many interesting things about it that she had ignored because of Helena.

"Can't you?" Jason asked and she shook her head. "Damn, that'll come in handy to hear a gun cock." Monica gave him a look that clearly said, You're out of your mind. "Joking, I don't know what's going to happen but I don't think that I can work with Sonny with his memories. What?" he asked when Michael stared at him.

Shaking his head Michael smiled, "Nothing, it's just... you made a joke." that was new.

The squinting eyes Jason gave him he was familiar with though, "It has been known to happen."

"Not that I remember." Michael saw Jason looking worried and added, "I kinda like it, though mom will have a stroke if you ever tell a limerick."

Getting used to mixing the memories Jason shrugged, "I'll try to think of one then."

"Leave Carly alone, it's a miracle that I'm starting to like her." Monica laughed as they heard the front door open only it wasn't anyone they were expecting as the person called out for Gen.

Jason looked at his mother, and it felt so good, but strange, to look at her and make that connection again. "So while I was gone not only did vampires move into town but hell froze over too."

Jack was sitting at the bar watching them and broke out laughing at the stunned look from Jason's family. "Oh man, this is going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of back story in this chapter but I promise that now that Kate's in Port Charles things will start getting busy.  
> Hope you like, I know there are a lot of new characters but I needed a to create a life for Kate before she came to PC.  
> With how old Kate is I brought the British monarchy into the story but though they are mentioned they do not feature.  
> Drop me a comment to let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are about to get the surprise of their lives!!

Chapter 13

While the others were talking the first person she called was Nikolas who she thought should be there to support Elizabeth and to find out what his grandmother was up to. "Nicky, it's Kate." she said as soon as he had answered. "Can you get away for a little while?"

Nikolas Cassadine had been expecting this call just not so soon. "Ah your majesty, have you heard any more about my grandmother?"

Kate grinned, the man loved to address her formally as often as he could. "Why do you think I'm calling? Now do I need to send someone to watch Spencer so you can join in the big reveal."

That sounded to good to be true, "Spencer is staying at Elizabeth's tonight. I'll be right there."

"Perfect but stand still I'm sending someone to get you." handing the phone to Chino. "Just keep talking." focusing on the voice Kate heard the prince squeak in surprise and wished she had recorded it. No Cassadine heir would ever admit to making such a sound and it would have been fun to hold it over his head. 

Nikolas was standing next to her before she hung up the phone. "I hate you." he groaned as he steadied himself with a glare.

Kate patted his cheek as Chino popped out again, "To bad, I'm quite fond of you. Now sit down before you fall down while I call Elizabeth. She needs to be here to."

A few minutes later a wide eyed Elizabeth was sitting next to Nikolas after Kate sent Martina to get her and Constantine to watch the boys. Elizabeth had laughed once she caught her breath telling them Tino, as he had introduced himself, had both boys sitting on the couch as he told them a story about being a famous pirate and swashbuckler. "If I had known you were having a party I would have dressed better." she joked as Kate rejoined them after sending Geof to get Patrick. Thankfully Emma was spending the night at a friends house too.

"Trust me, for this, the more comfortable the better." Kate smiled. This was a little different than telling someone they were a vampire. She was about to tell a mother that the son she thought was dead was alive and well. Kate was actually excited about it.

They were interrupted by Patrick cursing as he appeared in front of them with Geof, "...u son of bitch I can drive myself."

"But teleporting is so much quicker." the head of her security joked. "He's all yours." giving a low bow to Kate.

Straightening up Patrick turned to give Kate a mouthful but stopped when he saw Elizabeth sitting with Nikolas in Kate's office. "What the hell is going on? What was so important that you had to send Sir Galahad to get me?"

"I heard that, Friar Tuck." they heard Geof call out from the hall. 

"I'm not a priest you moron." Patrick yelled back. After learning all he could from Dr Thornehart and Chris Ramsey he had to admit he didn't think of them as vampires anymore, more like people with altered DNA and he wasn't the least bit scared of any of them. Add in the fact that Luthor had suddenly become the best friend he hadn’t even known he was looking for helped to.

The door opened and Geof stuck his head in. "For your information the first physicians I knew were the monks in the monasteries when I was boy. Hence your new nick name, Friar Tuck." shutting the door without another word.

Kate smiled as Patrick shook his head with a laugh. "You know what, I like him." 

Taking his arm Kate led him to the chair next to Nikolas. "I promise Patrick this will all make sense very soon but right now I need you to be patient. I have two more people to go get and I have to do it personally because they don't know what I am. Well one of them might I just haven't had the chance to speak with her alone yet."

"Kate you're rambling." Nikolas told her. "Is this about what you thought it might be?"

Giving him a grin, "Let's just say my intuition is working on overdrive. I'll be back in a few minutes and when Bridget brings you some snacks try not to bug her for details. I told her not to tattle." waving at them. As she vanished she heard Elizabeth say, "You know what I'm starting to get used to this craziness."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nobody questioned her when she asked to be taken to Anna Devane's suite at the Metro Court, Carly had already told the staff to give Kate anything she wanted when she stopped by. Handing the porter a fifty dollar bill as he left she knocked on the door of room 815. The police commissioner had obviously been planning a night in if her normally impeccable suit had been exchanged for yoga pants, white t-shirt and a peach colored knee length sweater. Kate noticed Anna's hair was a few shades lighter than her daughters but they did look a lot alike. "I'm sorry to bother you at home Commissioner Devane but we need to have a chat."

Anna Devane was not a woman easily impressed by other people but with her history in the WSB she had known who to thank for the drop in crime the first time she had been introduced to the woman in front of her. Not sure why she was coming to her now Anna knew to be cautious. "Ms Morley I wasn't expecting to see you. Is there something I can do for you?" not making any movements that could be seen as welcoming. 

Kate had to stop a grin at the images going through the commissioner's head. "To paraphrase something a wise man once said, it's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you. May I come in?"

Anna cocked her head giving a little grin, "I don't know, can you?" still not moving. 

Giving a little chuckle Kate checked the hall to make sure no one was watching. Since John, one of Elixir’s vampires, had taken over the security night shift at the Metro Court she knew he'd delete any thing that needed to be and simply popped into the room behind Anna. When the woman started into the hallway she tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump for a second. "Now that that's out of the way let's have a seat but we are on a bit of a deadline I'm afraid." sitting in the chair not waiting for the Commissioner.

Anna went to the bar and poured herself a drink, "When I worked with the WSB I meet a few of your... associates." swallowing the scotch before sitting down across from Ms Morley.

Kate laughed, Anna was taking this better than she had expected. "I figured as much, Kolton was assigned to my post in the WSB for most of the 80's." Contrary to popular belief Kate didn't know everything. It wasn't until she had started researching Robin's history that she found out that the head of the WSB that Willian had played chess with had also been connected to Port Charles. Like Anna and her ex-brother-in-law Mac, Sean Donnelly had also been the Police Commissioner of the city and Robin's god-father. She remembered him talking about a god daughter she just never connected her with Robin.

It took a second for Anna to place the name and then she smiled, "Ivan Kolton? He was one of my instructors when I was first recruited. Unfortunately he was killed on an assignment a few years later. Dear lord that was over twenty years ago."

Kate shook her head, "He had been with the agency for nearly twenty years and your compatriots, ones that weren't in the know, started to ask too many questions. He faked his death and went to run his cattle ranch in Australia. Last I heard he had enlisted in the Royal Australian Air Force a few years ago. The man can teleport anywhere in the world but decided he wanted to learn how to fly a plane." shrugging as if the thought was absurd to her.

Anna looked at her, "Is that how you did... that a minute ago?"

"Yes. I'm afraid the myth of not entering a house without an invitation is a joke. It was just considered polite in my day." 

Anna laughed at that. Since realizing who Katelynn was at the Nurses Ball she hadn't been sure what to do so she had just kept quiet to be polite. She had figured if there was a problem she would come to her if she needed anything. Hell the Mayor had all but said that there were vampires living in Port Charles a few months ago after creating a specialized unit of the PCPD. The new Special Victims Unit consisted of six newly hired officers who reported directly to the mayor instead if her. It wasn’t until seeing the Queen at the Ball she quickly realized they answered to her not the mayor. Leaning back she looked at the one person who only the top brass at the WSB knew existed, the Queen of all vampires on earth. "You said there was something you could do for me. It can't be about Sonny, he's been quiet for months and as far as I know there hasn't been a rise in homicides or missing persons."

"Trust me this is probably the safest city in the states with me here. No this is personal." Kate was willing to say. "It concerns your daughter."

"Robin?" Anna stood up and started pacing then suddenly sat back down and looked at Kate. "What do you know about her death?"

"Until recently it was only a suspicion but I'm happy to say it was correct." Kate smiled. "You and Robin have a lot in common."

The way the woman was acting was a little off-putting, her daughter was dead for gods sake;s. "What are you talking about?" even as she said it something clicked.

Kate could see the moment Anna caught on. "Robin is alive and well. My people rescued her from the Cassadine compound in Greece a few hours ago."

Anna's eye's flashed, "Cassadine? Helena?" Kate nodded. "That bitch, I'll kill her."

"Sorry I have dibs." Kate's eyes flashed so Anna didn't push it, "and before you get too upset you should know Nikolas knew nothing about it. He was just as pissed as I was when he gave me permission to raid the house."

Anna nodded, "I'm not surprised. I knew they were friends but it's nice to be sure. Where is she? What happened? Is she alright?"

Kate stood up and Anna followed her. "If it's all right I'll let her tell you. She's at my home at the apartment complex on Bram Street. Just give your name to the guard at the gate and they'll show you where to go." smiling as the woman rushed to get her purse and keys. "If you don't mind I have one more stop to make before I join you. Anna." Stopping at the door Anna turned when Katelynn called her name. "Just so you know Robin wasn't the only one Helena was holding."

"Who?" was all she asked.

"Jake Webber is alive as well as is his father Jason Morgan." Anna's eyes got big but Kate was already disappearing in front of her. Blinking her eyes the commissioner locked her door and headed for the elevator digging her phone out of her pocket. She grinned at the disgruntled voice that answered. "Mac are you sitting down? You're not going to believe it but our girl is alive." he and Felica were on a belated honeymoon but he needed to know this now. He was just as much her father as Robert was, even more so since he had been the one to raise her after she and Robert were presumed dead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam Morgan was relaxing after her sister Molly had taken her son Danny upstairs to put him to bed. One nice thing about having siblings they were always up for babysitting, at least Molly was. Their mother, Alexis, was out of town on a case so Molly was staying with her for a few days. She had recently gotten the DNA test back confirming that Carly's brother Lucas was also hers. Alexis had been right, her history with mob men had started in high school when she had lost her virginity to Julian Jerome in the back seat of a car after getting drunk at a bar. Nine months later Sam had been born. She had even talked to her brother a few times since the test came back but since he lived across the country in Seattle it wasn't like he could visit yet.

In the mean time it was nice having Molly there, it kept her from thinking about Jason. Spinelli was staying with his girlfriend Ellie Trout since Dante and Lulu found out about the baby. Sam certainly understood where he was coming from, he was Connie's father after all. What happened with Maxie, Dante and Lulu wasn't his fault and Sam hoped that he would be able to have a relationship with his daughter.

After almost a year everyone thought she was still in denial about Jason's death but she knew, even if she didn't understand how, that he was still alive. Somehow, someway, he would find a way back to them. Sam didn't care what it took she would do whatever she had to and wait as long as it took. The knock at her door took her by surprise, "Molly are you expecting anyone?" she called out.

Her youngest sister stuck her head around the corner upstairs, "It must be for you. TJ is spending the weekend camping with Shawn so no." hearing a second knock. "I'll look after Danny, don't worry we're good. I'm reading him Romeo and Juliet. It's never to early to start him on good literature and not just take out menus."

"Ha, ha." Sam shook her head at Molly's antics, the girl was brilliant but was still just a teenager. Looking through the peephole she was shocked to see the young woman there. Opening the door Sam smiled, "Ms Morley, what can I do for you?" standing back she asked, "Would you like to come in?" 

"Thank you." Kate smiled at her nearly copying Anna as she stepped into the apartment. "I realize we don't know each other that well and I'm afraid that's my fault. I've been so busy getting everything for the company set up as well as starting a new relationship with Jack. I haven't really had the time to socialize."

Sam smiled following the woman both Carly and Monica talked about fondly. "I know how that goes. I started a private detective business a few years ago and then got back together with Jason and it took a side trip for awhile. Can I get you something to drink?"

"That's very kind of you but no." Kate knew she was confused about why she was there but trying to be polite.

Sam sat down. "Monica speaks of you often, you've made a good impression her. Take it from someone that she had to grow to like it's a rare gift."

Sitting next to her Kate smiled, "Monica speaks of you as well and that's one reason why I'm here."

"Is Monica okay?" Sam sat up.

Kate caught her hand. "Believe me Monica is just fine and I hope you will be to. Has she or Carly mentioned anything odd about me?"

Sam laughed, "Only that you were the one that brought them together and that it's been a whirlwind ever since. Seeing the two of them together is odd though."

"Carly can be a trip can't she but she's become a very good friend." Kate laughed.

Sam nodded, "To me as well, at least since my husband disappeared. Which considering how I came to town is a miracle. The two of us despised each other for years but now I can see Carly’s side. I was a complete bitch sleeping with Sonny and Jax," holding a hand to her forehead Sam groaned. "God what was thinking. I can't complain, I found Jason because of that." With Carly and Monica as friends she knew she didn't need to explain. More than likely Carly had already given Katelynn her life history. "I just wish I wasn't the only one to continue believing he's still alive."

"Well you won't be, not for long." Kate said rolling her eyes. 

"I'm sorry what?" Sam jumped up looking at Kate.

"Things are about to get very strange for you and for that I apologize in advance but I know for a fact that Jason is very much alive." Sam fell onto the arm of the chair. "I need you to trust me. You can call Monica if you want but I promise what I'm saying is the truth."

"Jason's alive?" Sam managed to get out.

"Yes he is." Kate wasn't expecting the girl to grab her into a hug.

"Oh my god..." running a hand over her head Sam stepped back. For some reason she believed this woman without a second thought. "Okay..." going to the closet she pulled out a leather jacket, "Molly," calling to her sister.

"Sam is everything alright?" the younger version of their mother asked coming downstairs. She stopped at the bottom when she saw Kate. "Oh Ms Morley," she smiled, "I didn't know you and Sam were friends."

"Not as well as I hope we will be in time." Kate said to the teenager. If everything worked out she and her mother would probably in the loop sooner rather than later. "It's nice to see you to Molly. Alicia asked if you had written anymore songs the last time we talked. She was very impressed by you and your boyfriend, TJ right, at the Nurse's Ball."

"She was!" The teens voice must have went up three octaves as she bounced on her feet.

Kate nodded as Sam came over. "Molly I hate to do this but I need to go with Ms Morley..."

"Kate please. I know so many of your family members it seems strange for you to call me Ms Morley." the Queen told the sisters and Sam smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." Molly agreed, "Danny's asleep and I have to finish my English essay anyway so I have a lot to keep me busy."

Kissing her sisters cheek Sam squeezed her shoulder, "You are to good to be true sometimes. I love you and just listen up for Danny. I don't know when I'll be back but it might be late." looking over Molly's shoulder. If she had news on Jason than Kate was her new best friend and she wasn't leaving her side, Carly was just going to have to move over or at least learn to share.

No wonder she and Carly fought like cats and dogs, they were to much alike Kate thought. "If it get's to late I'll send my friend Martina over to look after them if that's alright with you. She was a teacher of medieval history at Stanford until she moved to Europe a few years ago. I'm sure she'd be happy to help you with your essay." Kate would have to remember to tell Tina that Molly didn't know about them yet and to not just pop in. She'd have to use the doorbell for once, something the woman claimed was silly.

It was fun to see the girls eyebrows go up, "Really? I would love to talk to her if Sam says it’s okay."

Sam felt like she was going to burst out of her skin if they didn’t hurry up but managed to nod, "That's fine with me. It would be very nice if your friend wouldn't mind."

Kate laughed, "It's Martina's favorite subject so she'll talk all night if you let her. I'll call her as soon as we leave but I think she's visiting Grace at my old penthouse upstairs so it shouldn't take her long to get here. She's currently red haired with green eyes, so you know who you're opening the door for." At least that would explain how quickly she would get there.

"I promise we'll be fine." Molly assured them and practically pushed them towards the door. "You go have fun and if you're back too late I'll see you in the morning Sam." with that she headed upstairs for the baby monitor and her backpack.

As soon as she was gone Kate turned to Sam, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I swear to explain everything as soon as we get to my house."

"I'll try to keep to easy answers until we get there." Sam grabbed her purse with a grin.

"Just try not to scream. I don't want to scare Molly." already calling out to Martina she knew the woman would be there in a few minutes

Sam cocked her head, "Why would I...." as Kate grabbed her arm. One second they were in her apartment the next Sam was in a beautiful office with a wall looking into the fish aquarium Carly had told her about. "scream? What the hell just happened?"

"At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like teleporting?" Sam heard the familiar voice of Patrick Drake behind her.

Turning she saw Patrick, her cousin Nikolas and Elizabeth Webber already in the room. "Okay you all seem to know what the hell is going on so how about explaining it to me. Two seconds ago I was in my apartment now I'm here." Turning to Kate, "Did you drug me?" starting to get pissed.

"Of course not." Kate started but the door opened and Monica came in. 

"Oh good you're all here." Monica said coming over to hug Sam.

Looking at her mother-in-law. "You know what's going on?"

"Sam you have a lot to catch up on." Elizabeth offered her. "As crazy as it sounds everything you're about to hear is the truth. And you teleported, that's how we all got here tonight."

"You too?" Monica asked with a smile. "Don't tell Carly but isn't it fun." she saw Patrick look at her like she was nuts. "I think I need to hire a few vampires at the hospital just for the free trips. I haven't had a decent assistant in years."

Kate smiled at the doctors excitement, "I'll give you a list of people getting close to their transfer dates. Just let Gen know who you want to hire and she'll arrange everything." From Monica's grin she had a feeling another apartment would be full soon. "Is Carly here yet?"

"I thought you could hear her and Sonny arguing in the driveway. Even I could." Monica joked. Jason had heard the car and Monica had offered to go get Kate. Even she had grinned at the two yelling outside the front door.

"Everywhere else I'm sure I would but my office and the bedrooms are sound proofed, even for a vampire." Kate smirked as she headed for the door. 

Just before she closed the door she heard Sam's, "Did you guys just say vampires?"

Kate saw Simon heading for the front door, "Don't bother they're friends." Now she knew what Monica was talking about as she laughed at the noise outside.

"...and you're just going to stand by and let it happen!" Sonny was yelling.

"What are talking about Sonny?" Carly was yelling back. "Michael said there was new vamp in town that Kate wanted me to meet. That's why I'm here, why are you here?"

"Oh Jesus Michael already turned and wanted to tell us at the same time. This all your fault." Kate could imagine her friends face at her ex-husbands allegations. 

"Sonny shut up. If Michael did turn, which I highly doubt, you should be happy for him. At least you won't have to worry about him dying from being shot the head... again."

Taking that as her que Kate opened the door, "First of all with our hearing did know that most of the people living in this complex CAN HEAR YOU." she finished raising her voice causing Carly to smirk and Sonny to glare. "Second no one has turned Michael. That is something the three of you are going to have to talk about with Haley because I'm sure she'll want to be the one to do it, if it were to happen.” She added when Sonny started to object. “And third what I have to say will rock your world even more than learning that vampires and werewolves are running around your little town." Giving Carly a kiss on the cheek she nodded to Sonny. "We're waiting for one more person who I think just pulled in the gate." seeing headlights by the office in the fading light. Anna must have used the siren to get here that fast, it was good to be the police commissioner it seemed. "Carly would you please take Sonny to my office. Everyone else is already waiting for you. We have a lot to cover and I only want to do this once. Eternity is long enough without having to repeat myself. I'm seriously considering writing a Vampire 101 book for newbies."

"How about an Idiot's Guide to Vampirism?" Carly laughed as she took Sonny by the arm, "See I told you everything was fine."

As Anna pulled up to behind Sonny and Carly she heard, "Robert it's not a practical joke. Robin is alive, Katelynn Morley told me so herself. Yes that Katelynn Morley." Getting out she rolled her eyes at Kate like they were old friends. "Seriously you call yourself a spy Robert and you didn't know that the Vampire Queen made her home office in Port Charles nearly a year ago. Get your ass on a plane and get here as fast as you can, your daughter will want to see you." hanging up she turned to Kate. "I hope it was alright to call him and Mac."

Taking her arm in an old fashioned way Kate nodded when Simon opened the door for them bowing to Kate for Anna's benefit. "He's her father, of course he should be here as well as Mac. If you know where they are I can send someone to get them."

"Send who to get who?" Chino asked as he came into the room.

"Robert Scorpio," Kate offered.

"Mac and Felicia are on their honeymoon, finally, but will be back in a few days. Robert's staying at the Porto Bay Liberdade in Lisbon." Anna told the man.

Chino stood up straight, "Portugal?" he grinned. "Penny moved there last year and she owes me dinner. With your permission Your Majesty?" he bowed just to annoy her.

"Go you suck up, but I want you back tomorrow. I'll handle the big things but you turned him so get ready to give him a crash course, daddy." The man paled. "And tell Penelope I said I hope she likes the promotion." he nodded before disappearing.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that, no matter how many times I see it." Anna had worked with other members of the Queens guard in the WSB but it was still unsettling to watch.

"Give Chino an hour and he'll drag Robert back kicking and screaming if he has to." He and Penelope had dated for several years until she had transferred to a new assignment so she knew he wanted to check up on her. "Are you sure Mac can wait?"

Anna nodded, "He's thrilled but as long as he knows she's alright he can wait until he's back to see her. Besides Robin will be thrilled to know they’re married and furious if they cut their honeymoon short to come back just for her."

"I understand." Kate smirked, "Plus he probably needs a few days to believe it." Anna laughed. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing Robert again." At her startled look Kate grinned, "He helped settle some things for K.A.M. several years ago, before the two of you supposedly died." shrugging. "He was quite charming and William liked him." Smiling she added, "Besides I've always be fascinated by accents and he was very helpful in copying his." in a flawless Australian accent.

"Mom!" they heard and Anna turned as Kate kept a hold of her arm for support as Robin ran around the tank.

"Robin?!" looking at Kate who nodded and let go. The mother and daughter reached each other laughing and hugging for the first time in nearly two years. Kissing her face then pulling back to cup her face Anna couldn't stop grinning, "Oh Robin thank god, let me just look at you." brushing her hair back. "You even more beautiful than I remember." hugging her again.

Robin saw Kate head to her office and sat down with her mother in front of the largest aquarium Anna had seen inside a home. She was sorry she hadn't been able to come to the house warming party but work had kept her busy. "Now daughter of mine explain to me how this happened."

"Now you know how I felt when I found you in Pine Valley." Robin joked hugging her mother.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You're the Queen of the vampires?" Sam asked as soon as Kate stepped in the room.

"I'm afraid so," Kate grinned.

"She's old believe me," Carly joked from Sam's left side. Kate thought Jason would have heart attack to see his mother, his best friend and his wife all sitting together on the couch. 

Monica took her daughter-in-laws hand, "Kate may have fangs but she's one of the kindest people I've ever met Sam. I trust her completely."

Nikolas sat forward, "Sam it's true. I used to hear tales of the vampire queen as bedtime stories while I was growing up. That and Helena’s been trying to get her hands on Kate's blood for decades."

"Which is one reason you're all here tonight." Kate told them as she sat down in the chair across from Carly. "I have a lot to tell you but I needed all of you to know who I am. Sam, Carly and Sonny have known almost from the day I came to town and as you can see they're perfectly fine. No one has hurt them."

"Just the opposite," the blonde smiled, "I never thought I'd ever have a true girlfriend but Kate is that for me. And thanks to her I've even managed to pull my foot out of my ass long enough to appreciate you and Elizabeth." looking over at the brunette. "Kate's so full of love and respect it's hard not to get caught up in it."

Sam looked at Carly, "Either that or someone poisoned the water again and we're all having a mass hallucination."

"Not this time Sam." Michael said coming in. "Sorry for misleading you guys but I had to get you here somehow without telling you the truth."

Sonny turned to his son not surprised to see him holding hands with Haley. Haley was the only reason he was getting used to all this craziness. Kate scared the hell out of him but Haley did nothing but radiate love and happiness every time he saw her. Actually she kind of reminded him of Robin in a way and he was glad Michael had met her. She had been a rock over the last few months since Connie died. "And what exactly is the truth?"

Kate grinned, she knew he liked Haley. "For that I beg your indulgence for a minute to let me explain." Michael was practically shouting that Robin and Anna were with Jason talking about tracking Helena down already.

"Fine but let's get on with it, some of us have to get up early you know." Patrick joked. 

"Your golf handicap is just going to have to wait doctor." Kate smiled knowing Luthor and Gus were suppose to meet him in the morning. "Alright here goes, after meeting all of you and hearing about so many personal losses so close together it bothered me. I've been around a long time and I have never seen so many connections to two seemingly random deaths."

"Kate what are you getting at?" Carly asked.

Monica smiled, "She means Robin and Jason." Patrick sat up as all eyes turned to her then almost like birds they turned to Kate.

Sighing Kate sat up. "It didn't sit well with me and my curiosity got the better of me. A few months ago I sent out a few of my people to find out if Sam was right. That her husband was still alive."

Carly looked at Kate with her mouth hanging open then shook her head to clear it, "You're telling me you were looking for Jason and never said anything to me?"

Kate had known she wouldn't be happy at first. "Carly I didn't want to get your hopes up if it turned out to be a wild goose chase. You were starting to heal and I didn't want to open old wounds. That's the same reason I didn't tell Monica or Michael or Sam. Even Sonny walks around with a empty place where Jason used to be whether he'll admit it or not." 

"If it proved Jason was alive I'll gladly admit it." Sonny sat up.

Sam turned to Kate, "The only reason I can think of that would make you come to me now is that you found something. Vampires, the yeti, hell I'll even believe in aliens, if it means finding Jason."

"That's good to hear, but just so you know the yeti doesn't exist. As far as aliens go the tv shows have made me question a few things but in my nearly 700 years I have never seen proof. But then again for 99% of the population vampires are a myth too, so let's just say I'm open to the possibility."

"Kate you're rambling." Michael smiled.

She grinned at the young man, "Sorry, it seems I'm a little nervous."

Monica laughed, "Do you want me to do the honors?"

"I've had to tell people they were vampires for years you'd think telling someone the people they love are alive and well is new." 

Kate winked at Monica as Carly grabbed Sam's arm. "Jason's alive?" 

"You were right." Nikolas didn't need to ask but Kate raised her eyebrow and he just knew. "I swear I didn't know but Kate figured out that Helena was behind everything." he told the group.

"Even more than I thought." looking at Patrick and Elizabeth. "Jason wasn't the only one being held prisoner."

Patrick paled, "Robin?"

Sonny sat up, "She can't be." they may have had their differences but Robin would always be a little sister to him. Stone had been the closest thing to family he had at the time and he had been completely devoted to Robin.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" pointing towards the door where Robin stood hand in hand with her mother grinning.

Patrick jumped up running to his wife then kissed her not caring who was watching. "If Robin's here does that mean..." Carly was almost afraid to ask.

"You said Jason was alive." Sam needed Kate to say it again.

"Jason is a little more complicated." Michael offered looking at his grandmother.

Monica surprised the room by taking not only Sam's hand but Carly's as well smiling widely. "Jason is just fine. I've seen him and believe me he's happy to be home."

Carly collapsed into Sam, both women crying and Kate saw Elizabeth tearing up as well. "Helena had to use Cryogenics on Jason to keep him from escaping." she told them. "Robin can explain that to you later but the main thing to know is that he had a reaction to the last grouping of drugs they gave him and they couldn't bring him out of stasis."

"Oh God," Sonny had a bad feeling settle in his stomach. 

"My people raided the Cassadine compound in Greece, with Nikolas permission, several hours ago. They found Robin but Jason was still frozen, she had been trying to save him for weeks without any luck. When Chino opened the chamber Robin panicked yelling that taking him out would kill him so in order to save his life..."

"Son of a bitch they turned him." Sonny caught on first and cursed rubbing his head.

Carly sat up, "Wait? Jason came back as a vampire. So he's okay."

Sam was still reeling from learning they were real and now this. "Let me get this straight, one of your people turned my husband into a vampire?"

"He would have died Sam." Michael assured her. "Believe me he could have pink rabbit ears and I wouldn't care. At least he's home, he's alive, and he's happy."

"Have you seen him?" Carly asked her son.

Michael grinned, "We were playing pool in the bar until you got here."

When both Sam and Carly got up Kate stood in front of them. "Please I know you're both anxious to see him, just as he is to see you, but there's more you need to know."

"Please tell me the rabbit ears are a joke." Sam groaned.

Kate nodded, "Of course it was. We're still human just with a few changes to our DNA that Monica can tell you about. However there was a side effect to the turn that we had not considered."

Michael had never seen Kate side step before and just blurted it out. "Guys Jason is fine but the vampire blood healed everything that Helena did along with the edema AJ caused. Uncle Jason got his memories back, all of them." Everyone but Robin and Monica stood there looking stunned.

"He's trying to integrate his memories of Jason Morgan with Jason Quartermaine." Kate told them.

Monica stood up, "And doing quite well in my opinion. He remembers growing up with Alan and I." Looking at Sonny she added, "He remembers helping Stone." to her surprise Sonny teared up and nodded.

"He also remembers everything after that." Michael added. "The two were very different people and..."

"And what?" Carly yelled.

"This Jason is funny." Michael smiled. "Like grandmother said he's taking all this really well. Getting his memories back and learning that vampires are real and he's suddenly woke up as one."

"Yeah well waking up as someone else is staring to feel normal." Every head in the room turned to the door again and Kate rushed to Elizabeth as she saw not only Jason but the blonde haired boy on his hip. "Mommy!" Squirming Jake jumped down and ran to Elizabeth.

Kate felt the longing and guilt in the woman and whispered, "It's alright, Jake is as human as you are and he's missed his mom and brother very much."

Looking up Jake didn't understand why his mom looked upset, "Am I in trouble cause the bad lady took me away?"

Elizabeth sobbed as she picked her son up, "My baby! Oh Jake..." hugging him tight as Kate led her back to the chair so she could sit with Jake on her lap. The little boy had latched on and wasn't letting go.

Sonny looked between Jason and Jake then suddenly turned and hugged Kate kissing both cheeks. "I don't know how you did this but thank you." then turned to Jason. "Damn boy, you're looking good." When he grinned Kate could see why the women of this town adored the mobster, even she thought the dimples were cute. It was also the first time in months that she had seen the man smile.

Just like that Sam and Carly rushed Jason who picked them both up swinging them around before letting them down. Carly backed up into Sonny holding her hands to her chest as Jason pulled Sam close and kissed her. "God I missed you." he whispered holding her face looking up at him. "I love you so much Sam."

Sam looked into the eyes of the man she had loved for nearly a decade. She saw his love and trust but also a vulnerability that had never been there before. "It really is you."

"Only with a little more baggage than before." he gave her that crooked grin that melted her knees. "Think you can handle a few Quartermaine memories along with a rotten sense of humor. "

Sam bit her lip as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think if I can handle you with fangs I can handle a few new memories."

Jason groaned, "Yeah that might take a while for both of us. I actually have fond feelings for Brenda now."

"Oh you can just forget those again." Carly joked when Sonny laughed.

Jason and Sonny both shook their heads at the same time and Kate knew they were used to Carly's opinion of Sonny's ex-wife, Brenda Barrett. "Easier said than done. I remember being friends with her in high school. I went with her to our Senor Prom." gagging a little when Sonny laughed. "As far as the vampire thing goes Sam if it's too much..."

"Shut up and kiss me again." Sam felt like the world had turned upside down but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jason was alive and holding her, that was all she needed for now. They'd deal with the rest just like they always had, together.

While they backed into a corner Kate saw Patrick, Robin, and Anna in one corner while Sonny, Carly, Michael and Haley were on the couch. Jake had pulled Elizabeth over to the aquarium wall and was busy pointing out the fish with Nikolas watching over them both. Contemplating different ways to kill his grandmother for all of this she was sure. Even if he was a Cassadine Nikolas had enough of his mother in him that it balanced out well. She couldn't help but think that he and Elizabeth would make a fine pair once thing settled down again. Walking over she heard Jake talking to them, "... I wasn't scared because daddy promised to get us home and he did."

"And I am so happy you are Jakey. I've missed you so, so, much." Elizabeth told him. Looking up she saw Kate. "I don't know what to say to you. Thank you doesn't seem to cover it."

"You don't need to say anything, Liz. I had no idea Jake was there." Kate said ruffling the boys hair again. This time he was ready and swatted her hand away with a laugh. "He's such a strong young man and very brave like his father."

"He'd have to be to get through my grandmothers scheme. I can't believe she did all this." Nikolas wanted blood for the horror these three families had been force to endure for the last few years. "I swear if I ever see her again... I'm bringing her to you." looking at Kate. "She doesn't deserve mortal justice." 

Kate nodded, she already had that covered. "Then I think it's time to finish this once and for all." turning to Elizabeth. "I hate to ask this so soon but would you mind letting Bridget and Gen look after Jake for a little while. I think you deserve to have a say in what happens next as far as Helena goes."

"If one of the options is ripping her throat out I would have no problem with that." Elizabeth whispered. On one side she never wanted to let Jake out of her sight ever again but Kate was right, she wanted answers, and revenge, and she didn't need Jake seeing that part of her. She was getting used to people knowing when to come in without a word as Gen and Bridget walked in with trays of champagne then asked Jake if he'd like to watch a cartoon with some of the other children. 

Elizabeth looked at Kate and she smiled, "At the Community Center. Once a week all the kids get together and watch cartoons. So do some of the adults." she joked. "He'll be well looked after and it would give him a chance to get know some of our kids." When she didn't say anything Kate thought maybe she wasn't sure about him being around the wolves. "If you're not comfortable with that I'm sure Bridget can keep him occupied making cookies."

"Can I watch a toon mommy? Please." Jake begged. The adults were all acting weird anyway.

Giving him a hug she stood up letting him go to Bridget. "Just please don't disappear on me again."

Jake rolled his eyes making Elizabeth smile, "I won't mommy I promise. Bye daddy," he called out waving at Jason, "I'm going to watch a cartoon with Miss Bridget."

As they headed for the patio shortcut Kate looked at Elizabeth, "Don't worry he's probably in the safest place on earth." closing her eyes she sent a message to the others to watch the boy. "My security team will watch him as if he was their own."

"Oh I trust you." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes before suddenly hugging Kate. She didn't even care that Carly was watching and heard her say to Sonny, "I knew those two would get along eventually. Now you just need to hop on board." Pulling back Elizabeth looked around the room seeing everyone so happy. "So how do we find that bitch and make her pay?" wiping her eyes when Carly laughed.

"I can have my associates look into it." Sonny offered as he came over with Carly.

"I'd offer to do it but I just got home." Jason joked standing there hand and hand with Sam.

"Yeah honey, your fangs are showing." Sam was surprised that seeing them didn't bother her. "I think you have more important things to learn here and I think I need to learn them too since I'm the last one to find out about all this." 

Reaching up Jason felt two very sharp points, "Shit. How do I make them disappear?"

Several voices started talking until Kate whistled. "Excuse me, Queen remember." pointing to herself with a grin. Jack picked that time to join them with glasses and a bottle Kate recognized from the bar. So that was where he ran of to, she thought. "Jason two things bring out the fangs, one is that you're hungry, which Jack will take care of. Thank you honey." giving him a kiss when he handed her a filled glass.

"Well you had everything here under control here so I popped in to the club to let them know not to expect us tonight." holding up the bottle, "and to pick up some refreshments."

"That's why I love you, you're always thinking ahead." Kate smiled as he poured glasses for Jason, Haley and himself. For once the mortals out numbered the vampires. "The second is tied to your emotions, once you've calmed down they'll go away." she looked at Sam. "You and I need to talk after everything get settled here, there are a few personal things you need to be careful with until you decide if you want to join Jason as one of us."

"That's possible?" Sam asked looking at Jason

Kate grinned, "We'll talk."

"Oh hell no!" Carly came over taking one of Jason's arm and one of Sam's. "If she gets to turn then so do I. You're not leaving me behind."

"Jesus!" Sonny threw his hands in the air. "Can we please go one day without you using that line."

Jason laughed causing everyone to look at him. "I wish I could have been here for all this."

"You have no idea how many times I thought that same thing." Carly winked at Sam who smiled. "Just think of all the fun we could have tormenting people together. We'd almost be like sisters, even more than sharing a brother."

"Dear god," Patrick groaned as his group joined them. "If that's not the start of Armageddon I don't know what is. And Kate thank you. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." as he pulled Robin closer to his side. "I'll even let Sir Galahad teleport me anywhere without complaining."

"I'm sure Geof will love that." she nodded as Jack wrapped his arm around her from behind.

The door suddenly opened and an irate Australian walked in, "Thanks for the ride but where the hell is my daughter?" he nodded to Kate who smiled happy to see the Robert looking well, if not grey headed.

"Dad!" Robin ran to him as Robert wrapped his arms around his little girl as Anna and Patrick went over to them.

Jason in the mean time looked between the most important women in his life his mother, his wife, his best friend, and Jake's mother. Quartermaine or not he would burn Greece to the ground to keep them safe. "So how do we find Helena?" 

Kate gave them a look that made Carly start grinning, "My dear Katie, what did you do now?"

Taking a sip from her wine glass Kate let her fangs show as she ran her tongue over the tips. "Who said anything about having to find her?" Kate looked at the people in front of her as she sat the now empty glass down. "Helena thinking that she could get me to turn her is one thing. I can laugh that off as a joke of her ignorance. But taking Jake because she wanted to hurt Luke and Lucky is unforgivable." looking at Elizabeth she was surprised to see her nod. Turning to Patrick, Robert and Anna, "Then she took Robin to analyze vampire blood to make her immortal because I gave the order that if anyone turned her they would forfeit their own life. Finally she took Jason because she wanted to brain wash him into being her personal hitman. Put all that together and she pissed me off. How dare she?" 

Looking over her shoulder Kate let her eyes flash, "Jack love, you need to step back now. Caleb isn't the only one that brings out the wings." Jack let go quickly as Kate moved behind her desk putting space between her and everyone. 

Seeing the confusion on everyone face Jack explained, "Guys this is something that can never go further than this room. Kate's about to show you why she is considered the judge, jury, and executioner of our people. Whatever you do, Carly you especially, DO NOT try to touch her."

Nobody was able to say anything before Simon and Geof appeared next to them, a thin, struggling white haired woman, between them. "Let go of me, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Nikolas stepped forward, he knew he should feel differently but his grandmother had been the monster hiding under his bed tormenting the people he loved since he was a teenager. As far as he was concerned she had dug her own grave with her psychotic ideas. "Oh I think they know exactly who you are grandmother."

Helena Cassadine looked at her grandson and saw the disgusted look on his face. "Nikolas darling..." trying to step towards him but the men kept a tight hold on both her arms.

"No!" Nikolas yelled. "You have hurt the people I love for the last time. I warned you to leave them alone." he took a step towards her. "You let Elizabeth, Patrick and Sam, my cousin Samantha, think that the people they love were dead. You are nothing to me." Stepping back he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth surprising her a little. "She's all yours Kate."

Kate had the satisfaction of watching Helena pale as she turned and saw her standing there with her fangs clearly showing. "Hello Helena, remember me?"

Helena Cassadine knew she had little to no redeeming qualities and was the type of person who committed countless crimes and never once felt guilty. Everything from blackmail and murder to kidnapping and switching paternity tests (some of her best work in her mind). Faking people's deaths and having their loved ones grieve was child’s play next to trying to take over the world like her husband Mikkos once had. 

At eighty years old she had been trying to find any way to prolong her life and in the end even that has back fired on her. Dr Scorpio-Drake, the ungrateful little retch, had been completely incompetent like every other scientist that had studied the one and only sample of vampire blood she had manage to get a hold of. Seeing the people standing in the room looking at her Helena had the feeling her luck had finally run out. 

Nikolas wouldn't help her, he had been a disappointment since the day he was born. The fact that he would side with her enemies didn't surprise her in the least. "Well, well, well Your Majesty. It's so lovely to see you again."

Katelynn wasn’t fooled by her bravado, "I wish I could say the same Helena. I knew I should have ripped your throat out years ago."

"Oh but think of all the fun we would have missed." Helena purred. If nothing else the woman had never faltered in the face of danger.

Kate nodded to the men holding Helena, "Geof, Simon you're free to go."

"I don't think..." Geof started to say.

"I said go." Kate hissed, "Helena won't be leaving this room I assure you." not taking her eye off the woman.

Simon let go of Helena and grabbed Geof before he could argue, "As you will your Majesty." popping them both to the basement. When the queen used that tone he knew to stay clear.

Helena stood there, it wasn't like she could fight her way out but even she swallowed when the queen bared her fangs at her. "So do I at least get a last request?"

"Not this time." Kate could feel the tingle on her shoulder blades as the wings wanted out. "This isn't an inquest… it's an execution."

Carly watched her friend and for the first time she could see why people would be scared of her. "Now I see what you meant." she whispered to Sonny taking his hand. 

Helena turned to her grandson, "Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

Nikolas wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her down to the couch with him taking her hand. "Actually I'm going to sit here and do nothing."

Kate nodded, "Helena Anhalt Romanov Cassadine. You are hereby found guilty of blackmail, murder, kidnapping, conspiracy to committing mass murder, attempted murder, switching paternity tests, faking people's deaths and having their loved ones grieve. As well as greatly pissing me off. With the approval of your heir it has been decided that you are not fit to be punished by human law." Kate looked at Anna and Robert.

"Oh please by all means continue." the police commissioner agreed squeezing her daughters hand. "She's gotten away with everything for the last time. You took my daughter away from me you bitch, in this the Queen will have my full support."

"Either you kill her or I will. Luke be dammed." Robert added.

"If any of you wish to speak on her behalf do so now." Kate said then waited. She saw a slight hope in the woman that quickly died when no one spoke. "After everything you’ve done are you truly surprised?"

Helena turned on her, "You stand there so high and mighty with your moral code. Whoever heard of self-righteous vampires. You have immortality, and power and you do nothing but hide." If she was going to die then by god she'd have her say. "You could have the world groveling at your feet yet you refuse to let the ones who could help do that join you."

"I never wanted power," Kate slapped the desk in front of her. The need to attack the snake in front of her was overwhelming. "I could never do what you have done to innocent people."

"You can't lie to me, I know who you were." Helena's eyes lit up. "You've killed thousands for nothing more than sport." before she could finish Kate was around the desk holding her by the throat.

"And you would have done well to remember that." Kate hissed and saw Jack pull everyone even father away from her. "At my fathers side I bleed people dry just to see him smile at me but there is one thing that you forgot Helena. I am also my mothers daughter and she was the one part of the equation that you never understood. My mother is Muriel, an Angel of Death, and she gave me just a small part of her powers. I would gladly drain you dry and smile as you withered to nothing but an empty shell but just the thought on having one drop of your blood is enough to make me sick."

"I'd be happy to do it." Jason offered coming to stand next to Jack fangs bared and got to see Helena step back as she understood what she had caused.

"Oh but I have something so much better in mind." Stepping back Helena fell to the floor. "If you have any final words say them now."

Sonny fell to his knees in awe while Carly whispered, "Wow." Michael looked at Haley who shook her head letting him know she knew nothing about this. Sam surprised everyone by going to Jason and taking his hand then Monica's. Patrick, Robin, Robert and Anna just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Nikolas kept hold of Elizabeth but she just nodded to Kate.

Helena looked up as the whole room gasped at the gold and white wings that appeared on Kate's back and knew there was no escaping this time. "Tell Luke I'll see him in hell." with that Kate grabbed her by the throat again as they rose to the top of the ceiling. No one looked away as Kate screamed and the woman that had haunted the darkest parts of their lives turned to ash that floated to the floor. 

Jack waited until Kate collapsed into her desk chair before going over to her but still careful not to touch her until she nodded it was okay. When she looked up at him and grinned, "I have wanted to do that for almost thirty years." holding her hand out to him.

Jack pulled her to her feet and tilted his head, "Go ahead, I know you need to feed." 

Giving him a kiss she ignored the people starting to move and then bit into his throat. Killing like that always left her agitated but after killing the rouge a month ago she and Jack had worked off the extra energy in bed. He had let her bite him then and they discovered that his blood had a calming effect that negated the angels energy.

Many of them had never seen her feed before, at least on a person, and Carly saved the stunned silence by pulling Sonny off the floor and making a joke. "Okay even you have to admit that is kinda hot."

Licking the wound on Jack's throat Kate wiped her mouth and smiled when he kissed her with a wink. Taking his hand they walked around the desk where Nikolas was toeing the pile of ash with his boot. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm not." The prince told her. "A little anticlimactic though. Think we could get one of the wolves to pee on the ashes." he tried to joke and was surprised when Elizabeth took his hand. "I'm just stunned that I wasn't the one to do it." 

"It's okay to be upset Nicky," Liz told him. "She was your grandmother. I haven't spoken to my parents since I was 15 but I know I'd be upset if either of them died."

Nikolas hugged her. "To be fair your parents never let someone you loved think their child had been killed by her drunk father-in-law. I'm okay with this Liz I promise."

Kate saw him kiss her forehead and smiled, maybe she wouldn't have to play match maker after all. "Now you know why my people both respect and fear me."

"I'm not going to sprout wings am I?' Jason asked only half joking.

Kate laughed, "No. I'm afraid that little parlor trick is unique to me alone."

"Then how..." Carly stared at he best friend.

"My mother was an angel Carly, not figuratively but literally, wings and all. When she gave me her blood there were a few side effects besides balancing out the demon blood. As an angel of death Muriel has the ability to kill with a single touch and it's something that happens to me, but only when the wings come out. And they only come out when I'm severely pissed off."

"So as long as there's no wings, which was pretty bad ass I have to admit, it's safe to be around you?" Sam asked. When Kate nodded Sam went to her and hugged her. "Good, because thank you."

"I never take death lightly Sam but sometimes, and with some people, there's no other way to deal with them." Kate told her accepting the hug and offering one of her own.

Anna looked at Robert in shock, there was nothing about this an any of the WSB's files on the Queen. "I don't know what to say. They never covered this in vampire 101."

"Well don't look at me." Robing father joked.

Kate turned to the sometimes spies, "That's because the WSB doesn't know and I would appreciate it very much if they didn't find out."

Wrapping an arm around Robin Anna nodded, "Well they won't hear about it from me."

Robert shrugged, "Like I'm gonna tell em."

"I hate to ask but what now?" Patrick asked. "We just go back to our lives."

"Quite simply yes," Kate told him. "At least now you know the threat of retaliations is over. She won't be coming back to grab your loved ones again."

"How do I explain not being dead?" Robin joked.

"Tell them the truth," Nikolas told her. "That Helena kidnapped you to work on a formula to prolong her life. That she took Jason and Jake but Jason managed to escape and rescued the three of you. You called me and with Kate's help we got the three of you home and Helena is on the run. Nobody needs to know what happened here." he looked at Kate.

"That seems logical and easy to believe knowing Jason's skill set." Kate agreed.

"Then we're agreed," Anna asked the room and everyone nodded. "If it's alright I think we need to get Robin home. Emma is spending the night with a classmate and I'm sure she and Patrick have a lot to talk about."

Kate came forward shaking Anna's hand, "Of course," turning to Robin and Patrick who hadn't let go of his wife since he had seen her. "Robin you and your family will always be welcome here. If you need anything please feel free to come to me anytime. I'm sure Luthor will be calling or popping in very soon so enjoy the peace and quiet while you can. He and your husband have become good friends so you have my sympathy."

"If he starts to annoy you give me a call." Jack said handing her his business card. "As his new step-daddy Kate's given me permission to spank him.

Robin laughed, "If you had seen the places in Paris he took me you'd know that would only be fun for him. But thank you for the offer I'll keep it in mind." pocketing the card. Giving Patrick a kiss she left him and went to Jason. "Thank you for giving me hope that we would get home again. You and Jake kept me sane for a long time."

Jason leaned down and hugged her, "I love you too Robin. No matter what happens you will always be family to me."

Patting his face Robin smiled and left with her husband and mother. As Robert went to follow Kate called out, "Hey mate, I expect to catch up before you leave town again."

Bowing Robert smiled, "Anything for you your Majesty. I'll bring my brother around when he gets back. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out who you are. The jackass never believed me." closing the door behind him with a wink.

Monica turned to Kate when she laughed, "Well I think I need a good nights sleep." Hugging her son, "And you I will see tomorrow. I don't plan to miss anymore time with you."

"I'd like that mom." Jason kissed her hand with a smile.

Sam shook her head thinking Jason was a lot more open now, "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on."

"Good." Monica hugged her then turned to Kate. "Now who's giving me a ride a home."

Haley stood up, "I will if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," Monica wanted to talk to her about Michael anyway. "This has been a hell of a night but I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Goodnight." 

Haley blew Michael a kiss as she and his grandmother disappeared, "Now dad I think you and I need to talk." Michael said turning to Sonny. "You and mom can talk to Jason tomorrow too but I think he needs to be alone with his wife for a bit." 

Carly was left sputtering as her oldest son bullied her and Sonny out of the room. She blew Jason a kiss before the door shut on them. Jason smiled down at Sam, "He's learned how to deal with them better than I ever imagined."

"It's even worse than that," Sam smiled. "He's in love with a vampire and Carly approves." Monica had spilled that bit of news earlier. Cocking her head Sam sighed. "At least now I understand the little hints Carly's been dropping on me for months."

"I should have told you about us when I first started looking for Jason." Kate told her as she and Jack and Nikolas and Elizabeth came over to join them. The three couples were the only ones left in the room. "My only excuse is him." pointing to Jack who grinned.

"Jason, for Sam's sake, I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry for my family's part in this." Nikolas offered him his hand.

Jason took Nikolas's hand and shook it, "It wasn't your fault so you don't need to apologize. You were just as much a victim as the rest of us."

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked. "About Jake?"

"You take him home." Jason told her. "He needs his mom and his brothers."

Elizabeth studied him for a minute, then made a decision she hoped was right. "He needs his dad to. I know what we decided before but that was blown to hell by Helena. You are his father Jason and everyone knows it, now he knows that too. I also know that with you turning anyone that tried to hurt him is in for a huge surprise. You've spent the last year with him..."

Jason laughed, "Yeah when I wasn't frozen." earning an elbow in the ribs from Sam and a grin from Elizabeth. Michael was right this Jason had a sense of humor, he never would have made a comment like that before he was taken.

"What I'm saying is that he needs you in his life just as Danny does. They're your sons and I will not stand in the way of you seeing him whenever you want to. Once you get everything figured out," giving a croaked grin to Kate, "I think we should sit down, the three of us," looking at Sam, "and work out a schedule that works for all of us."

"If I might make a suggestion." Kate interrupted.

"Of course Your Majesty." Elizabeth nodded.

Shaking her head Kate was glad to see the nurse much more comfortable with her now. "It's just that Jake is going to need to talk to people that can understand what he went through and since he's never really been to school I was going to offer to let him join the students here. We have three registered teachers that run a school for the kids who's parents have turned."

"And the wolves," Jack smirked, "Don't forget the wolves."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes sweetheart the werewolves too." For some reason Jack got a thrill out of her including the pack.

"Werewolves?" Sam squeaked than held her hand up. "You know what I'm not even going to ask. I'll just add that to the list of things I need to learn along with Jason."

"If it helps you have to be born a wolf, the whole bite thing is crap." Jack offered with a grin.

"The fact is we have a lot of children who can't go to public school until they learn they can't tell people their parents are of the supernatural persuasion. I think Jake would feel more comfortable with them than being the kid who everyone thought was dead in public school."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll think about it but it is something to consider. I take it that was why you wanted him to meet the other kids."

Kate shrugged, "That and they were watching Peter Pan. I thought he'd like it."

"I'm sure he did." Elizabeth laughed then rubbed her neck. "Oh god I woke up thinking it was just another day and now my son and his father are alive and well. I'm just so thankful that you and Robin were there with him Jason. I know there's still a lot to figure out but I'm glad the three of you are home. It just didn't seem like Port Charles without you and Robin." She hugged Jason then, to Jason's surprise, Sam as well. "We'll have to get our boys together. I want Jake to know all of his brothers."

Sam was still getting used to not being the bitch of the town and nodded, "I'd like that. It just might take a few days to get this craziness figured out."

"Sam I've known about this craziness since the Nurse's Ball and I'm still trying to figure it out," Elizabeth laughed and didn't see Gen coming in carrying a sleeping Jake in her arms. "If I can help give me a call okay. If nothing else knowing vampires exist is definitely a bonding experience. Just ask Monica and Carly."

"Oh god," Jason groaned.

"What?" Sam was instantly concerned, she had never heard her husband make that noise. "Are you okay? Do you need more blood?" Okay that didn't take long to get used to asking.

Jason shook his head, "No I just had this image of you, Elizabeth, Carly and Monica having lunch together." 

Even Nikolas laughed at that, "Patrick's right, the people of Port Charles will think it's the start of the apocalypse." looking at Kate, "Who do we have for transportation?"

As soon as he asked Geof and Simon came in, "Right this way your Highness." Geof bowed.

Elizabeth hugged Jason again, "Welcome home and thank you so, so much."

As Gen came to stand with them Jason kissed Jake on the head, "Tell him I'll see him soon please."

"I will." Liz assured him and with a nod the three of them were gone. 

Jason looked at Sam, "I know he's with his mom and that’s where he needs to be but I already miss him. I've spent the last year trying to find a way to get us home and now..."

"Now you have a whole new set of skills to learn." Kate interrupted. "The first and hardest is going to be no sex."

"What?" Sam was the first to question that. "Why?"

Kate went to sit down and gestured for them to join her and Jack. "It won't be forever but Jason is just learning how to control the vampire instincts. Like I said the fangs are tied to our emotions and when we make love we have a tendency to bite. He may not be able to stop himself from taking to much and inadvertently hurting you. I know how hard this is, believe me, but I didn't bring him back just for you to get hurt Sam."

"She's right," Jason turned to his wife. "It would kill me to hurt you. I won't take a chance with your life Sam. There's a lot I need to figure out before I can go home with you. I can't risk putting you and Danny in danger..."

"You would never hurt me or Danny. I trust you Jason." Sam gave him a kiss. "I want you home."

He took both her hands in his, "And I will be. I'm not going anywhere, I have you and Danny and now Jake. But the Queen is right I need to be able to control this before I can be with you completely. You and Danny deserve that. I love you both so much Sam please don't ask me to risk your life."

Sam had reluctantly agreed to go back to the penthouse only because Kate reminded her that Molly was waiting for her along with Danny. "I'm packing for a few days and I'll be back tomorrow." she had told Jason before Kate took her home. 

Standing in Sam's living room Kate introduced Martina who nodded saying, "That sister of yours is smart. I gave her my number so if she needs anymore help tell her to call me." Then looking at Kate, "I'll even give the dean at Stanford a call if she wants to apply there. Oh and if you need anymore help here let me know. I like this town." before disappearing in front of Sam.

"Why do I get the feeling she's hard to impress?" Sam joked.

"Because she is." Kate had shrugged, certain Martina would be working with Geof and Simon before she made it home. It had been a long time since the other woman had asked to be around their people so if she wanted to live there now she had no problem with it. Kate figured PCU would have a new English Professor very soon, Martina loved teaching. Looking at Sam she smiled. "You're taking this better than I ever imagined."

Sam laughed softly not wanting to wake anyone up. "Oh believe me this is the calm before the storm. But Jason's alive, that's all I care about. For now." she added grinning as she sat down.

She reminded Kate very much of Carly in that moment. "I really wish I had made the effort to meet you sooner. Like everyone else in this town I think we would have gotten along before Jason ever entered the picture."

"Probably," Sam agreed feeling a connection with the woman she couldn't understand. "But I think this worked out just fine. I just wish I had my husband home."

"It won't be forever," Kate told her, "Jason is a smart man, I'm sure by the end of the week the two of you will be very happy together."

"I hope so." Sam whispered. 

Sitting next her Kate took Sam's hand, "Are you worried about the memories or the fangs?"

Sam squeezed her hand, "As strange as it sounds the memories. The fangs I've decided to think of as a medical condition which I have been through plenty of times already with him." sitting back she thought of something and smiled. "At least that's something I don't have to worry about anymore. I have seen him shot so many times, once by me." Kate cocked her head and Sam rolled her eyes. "It was an accident," she laughed. "Then there were the black outs, memory loss and brain surgery. Having fangs is nothing."

"You never have to worry about that again, you know." Kate smiled, "A hundred years from now Jason will look exactly the same as he did today. Blue eyes included." 

Sam laughed when Kate winked at her, "Thank you for bringing him home to his family." suddenly hugging the Queen.

Patting her back Kate knew there had to be a universal plan because the people in this town just kept accepting her and her people. "Sam I consider all of you family now, not just Jason." leaning back Kate smiled. "That includes your sisters and your mother but I'll leave it up you whether you want them to know the truth or not. I think Molly would be able to handle it with no problem but honestly I'm not sure about Alexis."

"I know how you feel. Don't get me wrong I love her but when I first found out she was my mother I was furious." that was an understatement Sam thought.

"Why?" No one had mentioned that to her.

"Because we hated each other for years." 

Sam laughed but Kate read the sadness in her as she thought of the child she had lost with Sonny just after coming to Port Charles. What no one had mentioned was that Alexis and Sonny's daughter Kristina was diagnosed with leukemia before her second birthday. It was the stem cells from Sam's stillborn daughter that had saved Kristina, her unknown sister, at the time. No wonder Sam hadn't been surprised by Danny's diagnosis, it ran in her family. "You have time to think about things Sam, don't make any rash decisions that you'll regret later. I know how much you love Jason but you also have a son to think about and just so you know Jason can still have children if you wanted more." seeing the younger woman's eyes widen for a second she knew she had hit on a topic she and Jason would have to discuss.

Standing up Kate held up her hand and pulled Sam up into another hug, "Welcome to the family." then disappeared.

Sam heard a squeak and turned to see Molly peaking out from behind the stairs and sighed. "Molly what are you doing up? You're suppose to be in bed."

"I got a glass of water," the girl said coming into the room pointing to the space Kate had been standing in her mouth hanging open. "What... How..."

Shaking her head Sam wondered if Kate had known she was hiding back there and some how knew she had, "Sit down before you fall down little sister, I have a lot to tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, it's been a while, real-life kind of took a nosedive. Anyway, here we go again.

Chapter 14

After leaving Sam Kate found Jason on the second-floor landing looking at the fish tank as she and Jack headed for bed. Giving her partner a kiss she went to the railing to join him. "How are doing Jason? It's a lot to take in I know."

Hanging his head he rubbed the back several times before looking at her. "Honestly it's not the vampire thing that's bothering me."

"It's the memories." Kate nodded.

Jason nodded, "And the people I've killed. I know why I did that and I'm okay with it. I'm not having a breakdown it's just trying to mix that with the old dreams of being a doctor like my parents."

That was something Kate understood perfectly, "Jason can I ask you something?"

Turning to her he stood there with his arms crossed, "Sure." he figured if she didn't Jack would pick it out of his head and tell her anyway.

"The people you killed," she saw him tense up, "were any of them innocent?"

"No." That was one question Jason could answer easy enough.

Kate nodded at how quickly he was able to answer that and knew it was true. Looking deeper she saw scene after scene of violence and gunfights right beside images of incredible bravery. He was right he had never gone after anyone who hadn't hurt someone else first and he had risked his life over and over to help the people of this town without expecting anything in return. "Then forgive yourself and try to make up for it now."

"Is that what you did?" he asked.

"I try." Turning she looked at the school of silver lookdowns swimming around in the darkened tank, "You worked for Sonny for what twenty years? How many people did you kill in that time?"

He started to say he didn't know but then stopped, "Sixty seven."

"Sixty-seven?" Kate surprised him by laughing. "Oh, Jason that's not even four people a year."

"That's not including the ones that I shot and didn't kill." for some reason his pride stung a little when she laughed.

Kate patted his arm, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just… sixty-seven is less than I killed in one day.” She admitted and saw his eyes widen. “Come sit down a minute." dragging him over to the newly installed sofa in the hallway. "What did your family tell you about me?"

It had been a long time since Jason had felt like a child, not since the day he had woken up from the coma really. He had always felt like an adult born ready to take care of himself but sitting next to a woman that looked half his age, that was the only way to describe the feeling. "Not much," he admitted. "Michael and Jack explained that you were the Queen but that's about it."

"Figures," she chuckled. "I'm not going to get into the long explanation tonight but the short version is that Heaven and Hell are real. Angels and Demon exist and my grandfather was Judas, the first vampire ever created." He sat up and she smiled. "Yeah, I know. He was every bit the demon of your nightmares, and he had three sons that weren’t much better. The oldest was my father. Gavin hated his father who was always treating him like he was inferior so he and his brothers killed him." Jason looked at her and she shrugged. "Believe me he deserved it. Of the three brothers, the youngest Silas went to Rome and was given his humanity back by the angels. He and his descendants became the first vampire slayers. Gavin killed their middle brother and went on to live up to his father's reputation."

"And I thought I had family issues." Jason joked leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees.

"The Quartermaines are armatures compared to my family. Not even the Borgia's come close." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Don't let grandfather hear you say that." Jason saw her eyes flare for a second but let it pass.

Not wanting to hurt the man next to her Kate quickly went back to her story. "Gavin wanted to prove that he was better than his father. He already had one son but he wanted to one-up Judas so he trapped an angel here on earth and made her mortal. Don't ask me how, it's too complicated for tonight."

"A real Angel," remembering how Kate had killed Helena and what she had told her about her family, "Your mother."

"My mother." She nodded. "Gavin raped her repeatedly until she was pregnant with me." she raised her hand when he started to say something and he stopped. "She was able to escape just before she went into labor and I was born at an Abby in England. She managed to cross the English Chanel which was the smartest thing she could have done. It's harder to track someone over that much water. Anyway, she died or was returned to heaven, however, you want to think of it, just after giving birth to me and I was raised by the nuns at the Abby. I grew up never believing the stories they told me, if my mother was an angel she wouldn't have died right."

"It must have been hard for you." in a much smaller way he could relate now that he had his Quartermaine memories back. Always believing he needed to live up to their expectations or down to them at times.

"I was a brat," she admitted. "Until the day I married just to get away from them. At first, we were happy but he became abusive and cruel, it was a mistake I came to regret. Then one day I met my father, well my older brother first but he took me back to our father after killing my husband." she shrugged and he grinned. "Gavin spoiled me rotten and I wanted to do whatever he needed to make him proud of me. When he turned me it was even worse." she looked Jason straight in the eye. "You've killed sixty-some people Jason. I killed thousands with him and my brother at my side. For fifty years that's all I did, ride into a village, and feed on anyone." reaching up Kate wiped her eyes. "You never hurt an innocent Jason, the idea of a child getting hurt because of you is terrifying and horrible. Even now the thought makes you sick to your stomach."

"A hitman with a conscious," he scoffed.

"You do have one Jason and that's what makes you a good person despite what you chose to do as a profession. When Carly talked about you, even Monica, I couldn't figure out why you were different from most of the others of your skillset that I've met."

That made him curious, "What did you come up with?"

"Two things actually," Kate sat back, "One I think was having Robin and Sonny as mentors when you first woke up."

Jason sat up with her, "Robin I get, but Sonny?"

"Sonny is hard to figure out. In the business he's ruthless and that is what has kept him alive, I won't hold that against him. He does what he has to do to keep his family safe, I'm very familiar with that. But he also has very strong beliefs about who should be a target and who shouldn't. Sonny had a moral compass where women and children are concerned and he taught that to you. Don't get me wrong he has his issues. The man shot his own son in the chest."

"He was a cop." Jason defended Sonny out of habit then stopped. "He didn't know Dante was his son, just that he was a cop who had infiltrated our business."

"And if he had known he never would have shot him. That's what makes Sonny different, he would have gladly gone to prison rather than hurt his son."

He couldn't say anything because she was right. The second Oliva had told him who Dante was he had done everything he could to save his life even though he knew it would lead to an attempted murder charge. "What's the second reason?" what she said made a weird kind of sense and it gave him something to think about.

"That you might not have had his memories but somewhere deep in the recesses of your mind a part of Jason Quartermaine lived and kept you from becoming an amoral killer." Kate patted his shoulder, "All I can tell you is that when I finally broke free of my father and brother I had to find a way to live with the lives I took. The sightless eyes of the children I bleed dry just to have my father tell me I was a good girl. It’s those images that will haunt me until the end of my days but they are also the reason I fight so hard to help people now. Nothing I do will ever erase the things I did, but I like to think that the last 600 plus years," giving him a little grin, "of helping people, of doing good, out weights the fifty that I spent hurting them."

Kate stood up and Jason followed her. "I can't tell you what to do Jason, I can only offer my opinion, but think about what I said. If I can be forgiven, you sure as hell can be." patting his cheek when they got to her bedroom door.

"I will your Majesty," he nodded with a smile that even had Kate doing a double-take. No wonder he and Sonny had gotten away with so much, one smile, and the women of this town melted. "Thank you for talking with me. I think it helped and ahh," he blushed very slightly but he knew she saw it. "Tell Jack thank you for leaving the blood in my room."

"Good night, try to get some sleep. You have a lot to go over tomorrow." Kate told him as she went inside and closed the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chino and Jack were with Jason in the bar the next afternoon teaching him everything about being a vampire. The bar there was set up like Elixir with blood on tap for parties so Jack claimed it was easier there if they got hungry and the pool table had nothing to do with it. The last time she had checked on them the three were in the middle of a game while Chino was giving Jason a much more detailed explanation of how vampires had come to be than she had given him the night before. Leaving them to it she went back upstairs where the two newest wolves, Josh and Levi, were helping her put together the crib she’d had delivered for Jason’s son to use.

Sam had already called wanting to make sure Jason was alright before breakfast. When Kate assured her he was fine Sam had informed her that she would be moving in as long as Jason was there. Since Jason was doing so well she didn't have the heart to make them sleep in separate beds so she was moving them into the room next to Gen and Bridget. It was farther from her but closer to Geof and Simon. If there was any trouble they would be able to get there quickly enough to help.

Kate was going over the menu for the Ball when she heard Simon in the entryway. "Right this way Mrs. Morgan, Miss Davis," Simon said opening the door for the family. "If you'd like to leave your bags here Gen will make sure they get to your rooms. Ms. Morley is expecting you."

"This place is amazing," Molly said wide eyed as she got a good look at the aquarium in front of her while she dropped her bags.

Simon smiled at the teenager. "Katelynn has always had a fascination with the ocean. I'm surprised she never had tanks before now. Simon Wylie at your service, my ladies.” giving them a classic knights bow.

Molly helped Sam set her and Danny's bags next to hers than took her nephew and settled him on her hip. She and Sam had been up for hours as Sam had tried to explain things after seeing Kate disappear into thin air. "If what Sam told me is true I have so many questions."

Simon tried not to smile but knew he lost that battle, "I'm sure you do little one and Her Majesty has given us permission to answer anything we wish to." kneeling down he took her hand and kissed it. "If you would take a humble knights opinion I'd take notes then wait until dinner tonight to ask. All of us will be there and will do our best to give such fair a maiden the answers she seeks." kissing her hand again he stood up giving Sam a wink.

Rolling her eyes Sam wondered how old the guy was because Molly was blushing. "I think that's very good advice, Molly. I've already started a list."

"If you'll follow me, my ladies." Simon bowed again then lead them through the ball room, which Molly and Sam both kept staring at, and into the dinning hall that was equally impressive. No folding tables here, each table was made of black marble with large oversized seats with white cushions. In the center was a raised platform with three long tables on it.

"Alright, alright you win." They heard Kate say as she threw her hands in the air while a petite red head smirked. Simon stood back not interrupting the pair. He would never say it out loud but Bridget was a much better cook than him or his wife and he wasn't about to get on her bad side. "You can keep your buffet tables for breakfast and lunch but I want servers for dinner on Fridays and Saturday’s, please. People will be arriving Wednesday and the ball is Thursday night so keep things simple, then we'll have the formal dinner on Friday."

"I knew ya'd come ta like them." Bridget grinned.

Kate glared at her, "I do not like them," she shrugged, "but I can't deny they make things easier for you. I just wish they weren't so common." the way she said it made the Queen show through. Hearing a baby noise she turned and saw the sisters. "Sam, Molly I'm so happy you made it." nodding at Bridget she headed for the kitchen while Kate went to Sam. "Jason will be thrilled to see you two. Jack is teaching him how to teleport to the bar and back but they should be done soon."

Molly's jaw dropped but she almost bounced in excitement, "That's what you did last night isn't it, and how you did all that stuff at the Nurse's Ball"

Kate turned to the teen and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is considered rude?"

Since she was smiling Molly didn't feel like she was upset with her. "But sometimes it's very educational." When Ms. Morley laughed Molly knew she was right. "So it's true? Sam was right, Jason is alive?"

"Very much so." Kate patted Danny on the head then looked between Sam and Molly, "I take it you two had a lot to discuss last night."

Sam looked at her, "A little warning would have been nice."

Shrugging Kate smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"This is so romantic," Molly sighed dreamily, "After almost dying the hero returns to his Juliet."

"Only this time with fangs." Sam joked.

Molly thought for a second, "Well a lot of today's stories have that theme. Edward and Bella, Buffy and Angel, not to mention Dracula and Mina."

Kate groaned, "Don't..." shaking her head, "Just don't."

Sam laughed at the way Kate acted, "What's wrong?"

"You had me in your corner up to the Dracula thing. God, I hate that story." Molly started to ask why and Kate added. "Let's just say my ex decided to publish it without my permission and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Ooohhh." Sam couldn't stop the laugh. "Yeah, I can see where that would be a touchy subject."

"I'm confused." the teen said transferring the baby to her other hip.

Kate looked at Sam, "May I?" looking at the baby. When Sam nodded Kate took the baby and smiled at Molly, "I'll tell you all about it later I promise. Now why don't I show you to your rooms and I promise to answer any question you have not relating to Bram Stoker." cooing down at the baby.

By the time they got upstairs, the sisters knew Kate's age, where she was born, a condensed version of how she became a vampire, and how many vampires existed around the world. To Molly's shock she learned that werewolves were real too, Sam had left that out last night.

Opening the door Kate showed Sam the room she had set up for her and Jason complete with play pen already set up for Danny. Molly stared wide eyed as Kate introduced Josh and Levi as wolves. The teens were doing odd jobs for Kate to earn spending money when they weren't in school.

Kate turned to Sam after they left, "I thought this would be better for you and your husband than the two beds. Molly, the room across the hall is all yours. I understand that Alexis won’t be back for a few days and you are more than welcome to stay here. In fact, Michael is running the office for the apartment complex if you'd like to visit with him. He knows everything and can answer some things for you. Also, have you meet Haley yet?"

"Michael's girlfriend?" the teen asked trying not to faint. The woman in front of her was almost 700 years old, her list of questions just tripled. "Sure a couple of times." then she suddenly stomped her foot. "That rat, he's known all about this and never told me. Oh, I am going to give him a piece of my mind, he is in so muchtrouble." Then something else came to her. "Wait is Haley one of you?"

Winking at Sam Kate grinned, "I think I'll let you guess."

"Gen was a ladies maid for the royal court when she was human. Trust me this is right up her alley. I learned a long time ago to just let her do her thing and not interfere." Kate joked cooing at Danny. "She can get mean if she can't have things exactly right."

"I'm not that bad." Gen saw the look on Kate face's, the sad longing look she got every time she was around a baby. "If you'd like I'm prepared for baby sitting duty." she looked at Sam. "I'm sure you want a chance to look around and it looks like this little guy is ready for a nap."

Kate looked down and saw Danny fighting to keep his eyes open. Sam saw the same thing, he was doing so much better but he still got tired easily. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Sam asked.

Knowing she hated to give the little boy up Gen waited until Kate sighed then handed him over to the blonde. "Gen and I have looked after hundreds of babies over the years you can trust her."

"I'm not as good as Kate but your son will be safe with me I promise." Gen smiled as she laid the little boy in the crib who was instantly asleep. "You guys go on I'll let Kate know when he wakes up."

"Thank you," Sam nodded, "There's a lot I need to figure out."

Taking her arm Kate lead the sisters out to the stair case, "Don't worry we have all the time in the world to work things out." Sam turned to her but didn't say anything. In Kate's mind, there was no doubt that Sam would want to join Jason, it was just a matter of when. With a young child, there was a chance they would wait a few years and they may want to try for another child before deciding that.

They were half way down the stairs when the front door opened and three familiar male voices hit them. "Oh my god did you see his face when we dropped in."

"I thought I was going to choke I wanted to laugh so hard."

"I'm surprised he didn't whip out a cross to hold us off."

Jason laughed, "I thought Kate said Sonny was used to vampires by now, but I guess he has a way to got yet." he said to Jack who was still laughing.

The two men had been teaching him how to teleport by going from the house to Elixir and back. The first time Jason had tried it worked fine but then Sonny had called wanting to make sure he hadn't been seeing things the night before. One minute he had been at the bar and the next he was standing next to Sonny in the man's living room. Jack and Chino knew where he had gone and had followed him only to have Sonny fall into his chair with a squeak. Jason couldn't help himself and had doubled over he laughed so hard. He hated seeing Sonny afraid of him but had to admit it was funny to see him so flustered. After calming down the mobster had stood up and surprised Jason by hugging him.

Sonny stepped back wiping his face with his hands then pointed at his enforcer, "I'm glad you're home but if you ever do that again I'm going to shoot your ass just on the principel."

All that did was make Jason laugh again, "You know that won't kill me right."

Sonny had grinned, "Not where I'll be aiming but you will limp for a while."

Seeing Jason laugh Jack and Chino stepped back letting the two men talk for a while. Sonny was just telling him about Connie's murder when Max had come in without a warning. "Hey, Boss I picked up the mail when I came in. Do youuuuuu... Holy shit!!!"

Sonny stood up, "Max what the hell are you thinking! You don't just barge in here without knocking first."

Wide eyed the man stood there looking between Sonny and Jason then over to Jack and Chino. He wasn't sure why but the blonde haired man standing behind Jason with his arms crossed made him want to pull his gun and run the other way. At the thought, the man grinned and Max thought he saw a bit of a fang but it was gone in the blink of his eye. Mrs. C had been dropping comments for months about things he didn't want to ask about. His father, Maximus, had told him how the organization had been started by vampires but he had always thought it was just a metaphor. Deciding not to push his luck he turn to Sonny and the man sitting next to him. "Jason?"

Jason was reeling as he tried not to laugh at the memories this man brought out. Just remembering how annoyed he had been when Max and Milo's father had visited a few years earlier made him want to laugh. He was annoyed by the fact that he hadn't appreciated the situation at the time as he let the man think Max was the one in charge and he worked for him. Shit he needed to call Spinelli, he thought, as the look on the hackers face when he and Maxie had barged in on them that day came to mind.

Oh god, that conversation was going to have to be edited carefully, if the ace of cyberspace learned vampires were real he'd never stop asking him questions. He didn't realize he was staring until Chino hit him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Max looking at him. "It's been awhile, Max."

Jason spent the next hour giving Max the non-vampire version of how he, Robin and Jake, Max had to pull his handkerchief out when he learned Jason's son was alive, had escaped Helena and her crew. After Sonny sent Max on his way Jason turned to Jack and Chino, "I hate to cut this short but I need a few minutes with Sonny... alone."

Jack nodded, "We'll be out back." the look from the other man was one he had been expecting from the enforcer. Tapping Chino they closed the door behind them on the patio.

Sonny had been watching his best friend, the man he considered his brother, as he had talked with Max. It was Jason but not him at the same time. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I could ask you the same thing but from the way, your heart rate slowed down when Jack and Chino left I guess you're still dealing with it," Jason smirked. He didn't want to bring Connie up again.

"My heart rate?" Getting up Sonny poured himself a drink and downed it before turning to Jason with his second glass. "You know what, I don't want to know just yet. I'm just getting used to the Queen. It's just taking a while, but you got thrown in feet first."

Jason sat up in the chair, "I don't have a choice, I have to deal with it. Thankfully it's not as hard as I thought it would be." he ran his hand through his hair. "I mean finding out vampires are not just in bad movies was strange enough but waking up with fangs... not something I expected."

"You're handling it better than I would." Sonny willingly admitted. "What about the rest of it?"

"The memories?" Jason asked and saw the other man nod as he sat down again. "In some ways, they make things worse. I mean you remember how I was before the accident."

Sonny smiled, "Yeah," he laughed, "I don't think you liked me that much back then."

Jason looked at him, "One word... Karen." Leaning forward Sonny dropped his head for a second then looked up at him. "You don't need to say, anything Sonny. I remember her now, and Jagger, but I still remember the two of us talking about her and how much you wished things had turned out differently. You both had faults but that was a long time ago, Karen moved on."

"She still died." Sonny sighed.

Jason felt the past coming back but brushed it off. "According to Jack that had nothing to do with you and more to do with her boyfriend having fangs and wanting to turn her. She didn't want that so she ran."

"What?" that was news to Sonny. "I thought she was hit by a car."

Jason shook his head, he had been up half the night thinking about people he hadn't remembered in 20 years, Karen, Stone, AJ, Kesha. Now he understood what an ass he had been to his girlfriend at the time of the accident. He had loved Kesha Ward with all his heart but he was glad that she hadn't stuck around to see what he had turned into. The last he had heard she had become a detective in Philadelphia. He didn't regret who he became but like Kate had told him he didn't need to continue that way. "Jack mentioned Karen after I woke up, I asked him this morning what had happened to her."

Sonny set his empty glass down, "What did happen to her?"

Jason recognized that tone and raised his eye brow. "Apparently she knew about vampires since the first time they came to town."

"So much had happened in the last few months but Carly's been trying to explain about all that. I was too focused on finding Connie's killer and then the mix up with Dante and Lulu's daughter being Maxie and Spinelli's."

Jason sat up, "What? Spinelli's a father? With Maxie?" had they gotten back together.

"I guess you haven't caught up with everything yet. Hell neither have I, but I didn't really want to know." Sonny joked. Carly had started in on Kate's nephew, Carl or Cal something or other, and that he had come to town a few years ago. The crap he had pulled was what led to Kate having to come to town to rescue the people turned as soon as she found out what had happened here. That was about all he got out of it.

Jason wasn't sure what was happening with Dante so he changed the subject. "Well, Karen was deeply involved with all the vampire business. Her boyfriend Frank," Jason had gotten the feeling that Jack hadn't liked the man very much, "was turned and he wanted to turn her. She ran from him and ended up getting hit by the car. Frank left town not long after her funeral and they haven't seen or heard from him since."

"If you have his last name I'll send a few people to look for him." No matter what anyone thought he had cared about Karen and he wanted to avenge her death.

"I think you should leave vampires to the Queen, Sonny." Sonny wasn't the only one who wanted revenge, Jason did too. At least he would be able to have the skills to take it on once they thought he was trained enough. That much of Jason Morgan was alive and well inside him.

"How about I just leave them to you." Sonny joked.

"I'll do whatever I have to," Jason nodded and Sonny saw the man he'd known for the last twenty years. "But there is one thing that we need to talk about," Jason said sitting up. "I can't come back to work for you."

Sonny wasn't that surprised, "You have a family to look after now and a new diet to think about." He tried to joke. "Besides I had to change everything around when you died so it's okay."

Jason stood up a little quicker than he had intended and saw Sonny take a step back. "You know I'd never deliberately hurt you."

Sonny looked at him noticing for the first time an insecurity that had never been there before. He looked like he had the day he had come to see Stone after learning he had AIDS. Putting a hand on Jason's shoulder he smiled. "You, I trust." giving a laugh he added, "It's the rest of the bat squad that worries me. That and I have nightmares of Carly turning and getting pissed at me."

Jason surprised him with a quick hug and a pat on the back. "Don't worry, by the time she gets fangs I'll have control of mine." seeing Jack on the patio he felt bad, that was a first, for taking this long. "Look I got to go."

"Go!," Sonny waved at the door, "We're good Jason. Just make sure I get your new number so I can have ya over for dinner. I'll cook, make sure your steak’s rare." he laughed and was glad to see Jason join him. "I'm so damn glad you're home. Don't be a stranger alright." Suddenly hugging the man who was more of a brother to him.

"That goes both ways brother." It felt strange walking to the door, as if the last twenty years of brotherhood was over. Jason knew in that second that it was just another chapter in his crazy life. Jason Quartermaine then Jason Morgan now Jason Vampire. God could his life get any crazier.

"Everything okay?" Chino asked. He wondered if he would feel a bond with every person he turned, as crazy as it sounded he did feel like a parent or at least a brother to the man in front of him.

Jason chuckled as he grabbed both men on their shoulders, "Yeah like you weren't listening."

Jack held up his hands, "Hey I'm being good. Kate's getting annoyed that I keep reading people. She keeps reminding me that I have things that I don't want people to know and if I keep it up she's going back to singing Katy Perry on karaoke night."

Jason looked at Chino, or his sire he found out at breakfast. "Don't look at me I don't live here. I'm just on assignment, once you get your vampire badge I'm back in Boston and my nice comfy house and job."

Jack looked at him, "What do you do when you're not on assignment from the QST?"

Chino blushed slightly, "You don't really want know." walking towards the tree line. There were too many body guards roaming the house for his peace of mind to just vanish.

Jack looked at Jason then chased after the other man with Jason following him. "Oh hell no, now I have to know."

"Since you did turn me I think I have a right to know at least." Jason thought he sounded more like his twenty-year-old self then who he was now, but the hell with it.

"Forget it." Chino hedged, "Now, you remember how to get back to Kate's."

"Oh, this has to be good." Jack looked at Jason. "He's repeating nursery rhymes in his head so I can't read him."

Jason took a step towards him and was pleasantly surprised when the man blinked at his tough face. "Maybe I should show him why I was considered the best in my business."

Jack had to do a double take and was seriously glad he had never met the man before and that Kate had given him her blood before he had woken up. He had the feeling none of them would have been able to stop him besides Kate. "With that look, people probably pissed themselves if they saw you coming after them."

"What's it going to be?" Jason was doing his best not to grin, "Do I have to pull out the big guns?" crossing his arm and staring him down like he did Spinelli.

Chino laughed, "Jason I was a cop in Chicago and one of the men watching the crime scene after the St Valentines Day Massacre. Not to mention I was turned by a rouge who had read Dracula a few too many times and made me think he was my master. You can't scare me."

"Is that a challenge?" the hitman didn't even change expression.

Not wanting to push it Chino groaned, "Fine, I breed and show Yorikis. There are you happy?" throwing his hands in the air. Jason and Jack looked at each other then burst out laughing. "You both suck, you know that?" disappearing.

"I wonder if he puts bows in their hair the way grandmother did Annabelle." Jason smiled thinking about that damn dog as he focused on teleporting back to the shark infested house. Opening his eyes he saw the front door of Kate’s place thinking this was easier than he thought it would be.

"I think you got the hang of this," Chino told him. "Just remember not to focus so hard when you talk to someone on the phone unless they know what you are or you might give them a heart attack."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jason smirked as Jack joined them.

"So I have to know one thing before we go in?" Jack asked looking at Chino. "How many fur balls do you have?"

"You know for the new Prince you're kind of a Jackass." liking the new man and thinking Kate was going to have her hands full with this one.

"Ass is not my middle name just ask my brother. On second thought don't." Jack smirked looking at Jason. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"I only have five," Chino gave up. He had heard about the new prince's telepathic abilities and reciting Mary had a little lamb was getting old. "One male and four females and only one gets breed at a time which is why people pay me a shit load of money for my fur balls." he grinned.

"How much?" Jason asked without thinking.

"Two to four thousand dollars a puppy, and the average is four puppies per birth. By staggering them so that they only breed once a year I make about 40 grand a year on those little fur balls alone smartass. A few of them have gone on to nationally ranked championships." both men dropped their mouths. "You should see your faces right now."

"Speaking of faces did you see the look Sonny was giving Jason when we got there," Jack laughed changing the subject. "I actually felt sorry for him.

"Forget Jason." Chino laughed as he opened the door. "Oh my god did you see his face when we dropped in."

"I thought I was going to choke I wanted to laugh so hard." Jack joked seeing Jason grinning.

"I'm surprised he didn't whip out a cross to hold us off," Chino added.

Jason laughed, he could picture Sonny doing exactly that. "I thought Kate said Sonny was used to vampires by now, but I guess he has a way to got yet," he said to Jack who was still laughing. He would have gone on but as the door closed he caught the sent of a familiar perfume and looked up to see Sam, Molly, and the Queen on the stairs. Sam stopped for a second then ran the rest of the way down where he met her with open arms.

Jack and Chino headed for the bar with a wave to Kate who just shook her head with a smile. Jason was to busy devouring his wife’s mouth to care about anything else. Molly was clutching her hands to her chest with hearts in her eyes when she and Kate got to the couple. Clearing her throat loudly Kate chuckled when they broke apart but Sam kept her arm around Jason's waist. "Try to keep it PG there are children present." looking at Molly.

"This is so romantic, I wish TJ was more like Jason. I'm so glad your alive Jason, Sam never stopped believing you were coming back to her. Ohhh." she jumped a little when Jason pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you too squirt," Jason said kissing the top of his sister-in-law's head. Taking a deep breath he stepped back and looked at Kate. Maybe one day he would look at her and not feel like she was his grandmother judging him. "Your Majesty."

Kate laughed, "Kate, please Jason unless it's a formal gathering it's just Kate. I consider you and yours family now."

"Thank you." he nodded.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything." Kate turned.

"Wait," Sam offered, "It's okay for Jason," she stopped with a smile as her husband wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and pulled her close.

"Jack said he's doing exceptionally well. Already teleporting like a pro." Jack had sent her a few other thoughts as they had walked in. The image of Chino covered with pink bowed puppies had been highly entertaining. She knew the poor man took a little teasing from others in the QST for his hobby but Chino had told her once that his mother had loved the small dogs. She had never found out that it was Chino, who she thought was dead, had set her up with a home and nurse just before her 70th birthday. Along with the house he had given her two puppies that she had adored. When she passed away five years later he had snuck in and taken the dogs after hearing the nurse say she was giving them to the pound at the funeral. When they had started getting older he had gotten another and found out that even older dogs could have puppies and the rest was history. "Why don't you two use the bar to talk. That way if you get hungry there is plenty on tap. Molly why don't you come with me and let these two have some alone time."

"I'd love that." Molly smiled. "I still have so many questions." she saw Jason smile and added that to her mental list of things to ask about.

"On second thought would you like to meet a few more of my family." Looking at Sam "If that's okay with you."

Jason was whispering into her ear and she hardly heard Kate but still nodded, "Sure whatever Molly wants to do."

Kate gave a mass shout out to everyone in the house to keep their ears open since she knew the husband and wife would retreat upstairs as soon as she was gone. Not that she blamed Sam, Jason was very attractive, but he was still new. "Well, Molly?" holding out her hand for the youngest Davis girl.

A little nervous but very excited to learn more about all this Molly took Kate's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace I can give you a real history lesson." just before they disappeared Kate saw Jack coming around the fish tank with a large glass saying, "Okay hot shot drink up, then you can go make out with your wife."

Sam watched as her husband drained the glass then took her hand. One second they were down stairs the next she heard Gen cough and looked around at the room Danny was still asleep in. "I guess I'll head downstairs then." Gen joked closing the book she had been reading. "Just yell if you need me to watch him after a bit." she patted Sam on the arm before leaving them alone.

Once she left Sam grinned when Jason wrapped his arm around her again. "Jason, believe me, I want nothing more than to have you all to myself but..."

Sighing he kissed her before stepping back keeping hold of her hand. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

She nodded pulling him over to the couch. "The first being Danny."

Kissing her hand Jason looked her in the eye. "Sam I had a lot of time to think while I was gone."

Sam knew what he was going to say and tried to stop him, "Jason wait there's something..."

"Please let me say this Sam." seeing him with his determined face she just nodded, "I know we were just getting back to being us before all this started and I am so sorry that I left you."

Cupping his face she smiled, "You didn't do it on purpose. You were shot for god sake."

He laughed, actually laughed, "Not that time at least. I love you Sam more than any person in my life." he added, "And I remember them all now." with a grin she wasn't used to seeing. "I love Danny no matter what Sam. The biology never mattered to me, in my heart he's ours. I just needed to tell you that, I wanted you to know."

Sam wiped the tears away before kissing him, "Jason thank you but it doesn't matter."

He shook his head, "It does matter Sam."

"Danny is your son Jason." she smiled. "Heather Webber tampered with the DNA test. You are and always will be Daniel Edward Morgan’s biological father."

He looked shocked for a second. "Really?" Sam nodded taking in a deep breath, "Oh god Sam." grabbing her tight he held her for a bit before leaning back. "It still doesn't matter I love him, and you, no matter what."

"I have missed you so much, Jason. I never gave up, I knew you were alive and would come back somehow, someway." Sam ran her hand over his face wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Coming back with fangs probably wasn't something you imagined though." he joked kissing her again.

Leaning back she slapped him on the chest as hard as she could knowing it wouldn't really hurt him. "Hey like Michael said you could have pink rabbit ears and I wouldn't care."

"Rabbit ears?"

"I'll tell you later." she laughed climbing on his lap. "You Mr. Morgan owe me 358 days worth of kisses and I expect to be paid in full."

"Well, I always believed in paying my debts." Jason smiled before kissing her the way he had wanted to since the second he had seen her last night.

Sam welcomed ever touch of her husband's hands against her neck, her back, and lower. He was just pulling her shirt out of her jeans when a cry stopped them both. "Your son has awful timing." standing up she straightened her top before going over to pick Danny up and bringing him back to the couch and his father. "He looks just like you, you know."

"I can see that." Jason smiled when Danny grabbed his finger.

Looking between the two of them Sam felt like her entire world right itself again. "There's so much I need to tell you."

Jason laughed, "We already covered that." Earning another slap. "Danny your mother has violent tendencies did you know that." the little boy just smiled and started sucking his thumb. Taking him Jason held his son on his lap and got comfortable. "Well since I can't make love to my wife without wanting to bite her I'll behave and just sit here and listen."

Sam surprised him by blushing, "I think I like this new you, you smile more. If that took getting fangs I can deal with it. At least I don't have to worry about you getting shot again."

"That or me going bald." she looked at him so startled by the joke that he had to laugh.

"Keep it up and I may rethink this sense of humor thing." too bad she was laughing when she said it. Leaning back she took a deep breath, "Okay so while you're smiling let me get the worst out of the way."

"Are you seeing someone?" he had to ask. It had been a year after all.

"What?" Sam sat up, "No Jason I'm not seeing anyone. I have gone on a couple of dates but not even a goodnight kiss."

"It would be okay Sam, I've been gone a long time."

She took his hand, "No one Jason, I never gave up on you coming back to me. I've spent more time with Patrick recently than anyone else."

That surprised him, "Patrick Drake?"

"It's not what you think," she sighed. "First of all Danny is fine. He's healthy and happy and very spoiled."

"Okaaaayyy." he dragged out.

"You know that cancer runs in my family." she started.

"Oh god." Jason held the boy closer to him praying he was hearing her wrong.

Sam put her hand on his arm, "He's fine honestly, but the first of June Danny wasn't acting right so I took him to see Patrick. The test came back as leukemia." when he started to sit up she held her hand out. "For months Patrick and K.A.M.," wow she hadn't put that together before. "and I guess Katelynn tried to find a treatment for him but in the end, the only thing they could do was a bone marrow transplant."

Listening to her his pre-med classes kicked in, "A stem cell transplant. Chemo didn't work?"

"No." Sam nodded, "Everyone was tested trying to find a match but no one was. I was starting to panic but after..." she stopped. "Did Sonny tell you about Connie?"

"Yeah, he did. I'm sorry for his loss but those two never really belong together. Carly and Sonny, I can see but not Kate Howard, or Connie Fanconeri, whatever she called herself." he admitted.

That sounded more like Jason she thought. "Well she lost the magazine to Derek Wells but he let her stay on until she was killed. Anyway we set up a benefit drive for people to be tested and he agreed to put it on the front page of the paper but something else became a bigger story. He still ran it just not on the front page. Anyway, no one was coming up as a match. It was such a long shot finding a match outside of our families, a 1 in 50,000 chance."

"But you obviously found one since you said Danny is in remission."

"Derek Wells." she still wasn't sure she liked the man but he had saved her son's life so she'd take a little on faith. "He felt so guilty for bumping the story that he got tested and surprise, he was a perfect match. Danny responded to the transplant right away but he did spend a month in GH. He's only been home a few days really. He healthy and he has a really good chance. I feel so blessed that he's okay and now I have you back."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you Sam." dear god he could have lost his son before he had ever known he was his. He didn't want to even think about it. "So Danny got his transplant and he's doing okay now. What else have I missed?"

Biting her lip Sam shrugged, "I know who my father is."

"Okay, how did that happen?" He knew she had asked Alexis before with no answer so he figured Danny getting sick had brought that together.

"When no one turned up a match," he nodded, "Mom got hypnotized and remembered a name, Julian."

"And that lead her to your father?" looking down Jason smiled when Danny started to snore softly.

"In more ways than one." Sam joked, seeing Jason holding their son was such a miracle to her. "You know mom's penchant for bad relationships, Sonny, Ric, Jerry Jacks."

"Ned." Jason laughed.

"Well, you could say my father started the tradition." leaning back Sam got comfortable. "Alexis was in an all girls boarding school in New Hampshire and she hated it. One night she got dressed up, went to a bar, and got drunk. Then she ended up having sex in the back seat of a car with a college student named Julian."

Jason cringed, "That's more than I needed to know about Alexis's love life."

"Me too," she agreed, "Well after some digging, she discovered that Julian Jerome was at Dartmouth at the same time which is.."

"In New Hampshire. I remember, I actually applied there for college but so much was going on I wanted to stay close to home."

Sam laughed, "Is it wrong that I want to hear everything you remember?"

He reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. “No more than me wanting to tell you everything."

"But I was telling you first." she smiled happily.

Holding his hand up Jason surrendered, "Okay go ahead, I'm listening."

Sitting up she thought of something, "Oh do you remember Lucas Jones?"

"Bobby and Tony's son." Jason thought of the Tony that he remembered growing up and the Tony that he had met after the accident. He would have felt bad for how he had acted if Tony hadn't kidnapped Michael and Robin years ago.

"Did you know he was adopted?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember mom and dad, um Alan and Monica." taking a deep breath.

Sam could see that was upsetting to him, "Mom and dad are fine Jason. They are your parents, it doesn't matter to me what you call them."

He reached out and took her hand, "It's still strange for me to think of them as mom and dad." She kissed him and he sighed as she pulled back, "I remember them talking about the adoption, yes."

"Well, that's good because his bio dad is Julian Jerome. Alexis talked to Carly who called Bobbie who talked to Lucas who sent Alexis his DNA. The test proved that Lucas is my half brother." she was surprised when he looked at her for a second then started laughing. "What?"

"You and Carly share a brother." laughing harder.

Sam smacked him on the shoulder, "Stop it, Carly and I are sort of friends now. She was there for me lot after you disappeared. We may even get closer with this madness to bond over, and like you said we have a brother in common." rolling her eyes, "It makes us family."

"You'll make it work, I never said it but you two are a lot alike whether you like it or not." she glared. "Okay so what else happened while I was impersonating an ice cube." he earned another slap.

Shaking her head Sam crossed her arms, this is where it got tricky. "We found out who shot you and Bernie."

That look was all too familiar, "I know who shot me, Sam. Helena was all too happy to explain how Faison was impersonating Duke Lavery."

Sam relaxed happy she didn't need to break that news, "Well just don't get upset if you see the real Duke walking around town. Once Anna found out it was Faison she also found the real Duke in a clinic in Switzerland. He's been back in Port Charles since last Christmas and he's not that bad."

"I'll try to keep my cool if I see him. I wouldn't want to let my fangs show." that sounded ludacris even to him.

"On the dock in broad daylight might be a bad idea." Sam joked. If he could joke about it so would she. “Then we'll just play that by ear." she squeezed his hand. "Back to the story then. March Lulu was kidnapped."

"What?" Jason sat up careful not to jostle Danny. "Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, remember the baby business." he nodded. "Well besides knowing vampires Nikolas found out his father was alive and he wanted Lulu. She was only gone for a few weeks, don't worry she's fine but you two have something in common now. She lost her memory for a few months after Dante found her. Oh wow, the Cassadine's aren't very original are they." he looked confused so she explained. "Stavros froze Lulu and when she woke up she didn't know anyone."

"I can relate to that." he snorted. "But she's okay." Lulu would always be special to him, he remembered helping Luke and Laura not long after going to work for Sonny.

"Lulu is fine Jason, I promise. Luke, Laura, and Dante found her, hopefully killed Stavros, but then he was supposed to be dead already and brought her home. By the end of May, she had all of her memories back. Right now she's hurting a lot because of the whole baby thing." she saw him open his mouth and knew what he was going to ask. "It's a long story but the short version is that the night you were shot Lulu found out she can't have children, ever. It's genetic, not anything like it was for us. She and Dante were devastated so Maxie agreed to be a surrogate and it worked. Only she lost the baby a few weeks later and ended up sleeping with Spinelli on New Years'. And no they are not back together."

"Then how?" Jason was suddenly glad at his ability to follow details or he'd be confused.

"Maxie never told anyone about losing the baby and had every intention of letting Dante and Lulu raise her child. But Spinelli's new girlfriend is a lab tech at GH and she figured out that he was the father."

"Spinelli has a new girlfriend?"

Sam smiled, "Ellie Trout, and if you say Ellie Spinelli I will hit you again." Jason smirked but didn't say anything. "Ellie is the female Spinelli, believe it or not, only with medicine. She confronted Maxie but she convinced Ellie not to say anything to Spinelli. He didn't find out the baby was his until the day it was born, August 21," she added and Jason grinned. Sam sighed, she hadn't realized how much had happened to everyone else while she was fighting for Danny's life.

"I need to call him but I'm not sure how to explain all this." Jason hadn't always liked the hacker but he had grown on him over the years. He realized now that he thought of him as a little brother.

Sam knew how he felt, "I think we should wait until we figure this out ourselves before dragging him into this. He's got enough on his plate."

Jason agreed with a nod, "That sounds good to me." Dear god Spinelli was a father, he almost felt sorry for the kid. "So what happened after he found out?"

"Nothing. He agreed with Maxie to let Dante and Lulu raise the baby but," she held her hand up when he started to talk, "The new head of the lab showed up at the christening and announced that Dante and Lulu's child was actually Maxie and Spinelli's. That they were the biological parents of the little girl. Talk about a huge shock and that was only a few days ago, everyone is still processing that information."

"That's a lot of people that are going to be hurt from this." Jason honestly felt bad for all of them. Well maybe not Maxie, to him, it sounded like she could have saved a lot of heart ache just by telling the truth. In typical Maxie fashion, she had thought of no one but herself and now it was biting all of them in the ass. Damn, thinking about biting again must be a vampire thing Jason thought.

"I know, I feel sorry for all of them which is why I decided I'm staying out of it." She smiled.

"Not a bad idea," Danny started moving and Jason was surprised that his arm hadn't gone to sleep yet. "So anything else I should know."

Sam didn't get a chance to answer, "You stay." getting up to answer a knock on the door. "Monica! Hi."

"I hope I'm not interrupting. Chino said to just come up," she said when Sam stepped back letting her mother-in-law in.

The smile on the doctor's face when she saw Jason holding Danny had Sam biting her lip in pride. "Not at all, Jason was just getting caught up on the last year."

"Sam managed to cover Lulu's kidnapping," Jason said standing up a little faster than he had intended to from the way the two women looked at him. Deciding to just ignore it he laid Danny down and hugged Monica. "The fact that Spinelli's a father, the real Duke Lavery and not the one that shot me is alive and here in Port Charles." stepping back. "Most importantly that Danny is my son, not Franco's."

"Oh my god," Monica had forgotten all about that. "I can't believe that I forgot that you didn't know. Oh, honey."

"It's fine mom," he said wrapping an arm around Sam. "Danny's always been my son, the blood never mattered to me." Sam choked and vibrated with laughter as he looked down at her. "Are you going to laugh every time I bring up something to do with...

Monica caught on fast, "Vampires. Trust me Sam I've known who Katelynn is for months and it never gets old. And as far as you go, mister," smiling at her son. "You look so handsome and happier than I have seen you in a long time."

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" This was all surreal to him. "I have my wife, my son, and my mother all together for the first time in a year." dropping his arm Jason stepped back. "As crazy as the rest of it is I'm thankful to be alive, fangs or not."

"Well, it suits you." Monica told him, "which makes what I have to say even harder."

Sam turned to Monica, "Is everything aright?"

Going over to sit down in the closest chair Monica made a mental note to ask Katelynn for her decorator's number, she was tired of the dark colors at the house. "Besides the fact that Ned arrived yesterday and he and Tracy are already driving me insane yes everything is fine."

"Then what are you worried about telling me?" Jason asked as he and Sam joined her on the couch. It was strange to be able to sense his mother's uneasy feelings when she looked happy sitting there with them.

Monica had thought about waiting but she knew Jason would want to know now rather than later. "I thought about waiting until you were more settled but then I remembered how much you hate people trying to protect you, even from yourself. That’s what makes this so hard. It's about Edward."

Sam nodded and took his hand, that was enough for Jason to know. "He died didn't he?" Monica nodded. "When?" just another person he wouldn't be able to apologize to.

Monica was glad to see he was taking it better than she had expected. Jason and Edward hadn't always gotten along, even before the accident, but he had loved the old man very much. "A few days before Thanksgiving."

"And a few weeks after I died." Standing up he couldn't help but feel responsible. "Heart attack?"

"Old age Honey. Your grandfather was 94 years old." Monica stood and took her son's arm. "Don't you dare blame yourself for causing his death, time did that not you."

"If I hadn't disappeared..."

"He never knew you were missing," Monica assured him. "Alice and I kept the newspapers away from him."

"Alice called us and Michael," Sam told him. "Edward's health had been failing for a long time."

"He was unresponsive for days until Sam showed up with Danny and Michael." Monica started tearing up remembering that day.

"He woke up long enough for me to tell him Danny was your son and that we had named him Daniel Edward after him." seeing a tear fall from Jason's eye. "He even reached up so Danny could grab his finger."

"He passes away very peacefully only saying one word… Lila." Monica said wiping her eyes.

Jason swallowed with a nod, "Grandmother."

"I'm certain she was there waiting for him." Monica managed just before Jason disappeared. "Sam?" wide eyed she turn seeing a matching expression from her.

Sam didn't know what to do she just jumped up and ran for the door. "Help," she called out.

In a split second two men and the dark haired woman she had met last night materialized in the hallway. Martina took a second to scan the woman looking for blood but didn't see any. "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked stepping into the room. Both women looked fine but shocked.

"Jason," Monica pulled herself together, "he teleported. I have no idea where he went."

Understanding Geof and Simon followed Martina in the room. "Do you mind me asking what you were doing?" thinking maybe they had been reacquainting themselves and he left before biting his wife. If that was the case why was his mother there, no that couldn't be it.

Sam looked up at the two men when Martina came to sit next to her. "I was filling Jason in on the things he had missed over the last year."

"Then I showed up," Monica interrupted, "We lost his grandfather last Thanksgiving and they had been very close before the accident. With my son getting his memories back I didn't think I should keep that from him."

"Jason hates when people try to keep things from him. Monica was right to tell him." Sam added.

"Of course she was." Martina agreed. "I think I know what happened."

"How?" Simon suddenly asked. That was fast even for them.

Martina turned to him, "If you had been missing for a year and suddenly found out that someone you cared about died while you were gone, what would be the first thing you wanted to do?"

Simon looked at her, "I'd want to pay my re...spects." nodding as he came to the same conclusion she had.

Geof stepped forward, "Do you have a family plot or a crypt."

"The family crypt is on our property," Monica told them.

"Then he probably went there." Simon agreed.

Sam wasn't so sure, "But what if..."

Martina squeezed her hand, "Jason is very new to all this, Chino told me that he was talking to Mr. Corinthos on the phone and suddenly teleport to his house earlier. If he was thinking about his grandfather and family hard enough he would have been drawn to them just as easily. Let's give him a few minutes to figure out what happened but I'm sure he's fine. If he's not back soon I promise to go look for him myself."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, Martina, for everything. Molly told me how much fun she had talking to you last night."

It had been years since Martina had felt the need to be around people again. In fact, she had been considering going to the queen and asking for her help to find eternal rest. She’d had to leave her beloved teaching position three years earlier and had been living at her vineyard outside of Rome considering the next chapter in her life when Chino had called her. Now she felt alive again and useful. Rescuing Dr. Drake had been entertaining and a little exciting. But it had been talking with Molly that had made her want to be closer to her family. She had already called the local private school, Madison Prep, asking is they would be interested in adding a class on medieval studies to their curriculum. She knew once they ran her credentials they'd be calling her back begging her to join the staff. She was tired of college students so maybe high school would fit better for a while. "Your sister was delightful and quite brilliant. She asks very good questions I was happy to answer."

"So you think Jason will be alright?" Monica had to ask.

"He knows how to get back here," Geoff nodded.

"If he's not back in an hour I'll go look for him myself," Martina assured both women. "My guess is that he just needs a few minutes alone to think about things."

"At least his bike is at the penthouse." Sam joked. “If he had access to that it could be days before we see him."  
Monica laughed remembering the day he had ridden the thing through the double doors into the den. Edward had nearly had another heart attack. "He certainly loved that motorcycle."

"Well, he feed a little while ago so he should be fine as long as nobody pisses him off," Simon added but when Dr. Quartermaine paled he has to ask. "What?"

Monica looked up at the bodyguard and said, "Ned, is home."

Sam groaned, “Oh lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did please let me know reviews make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ned!!!

Chapter 15

It took Jason a second to realize he wasn't at the queen's house with Sam and Monica. Looking around at the familiar dark grey walls, angel statues and brass plaques he saw one that wasn't there the last time he had been. He knew Sam and Monica must be freaking out wondering where he went but he couldn't bring himself to leave. This teleporting thing was easier than he expected it to be, he'd have to talk to Jack about it. He had mentioned that some vampires found some skills easier than others like Jack and his telepathy. Maybe teleporting was that for him.

Stepping forward he touched the plaque with Lila Morgan Quartermaine on it. His grandmother and his namesake. He remembered getting the call when she had died, it was the first time he had truly understood what it meant to lose someone. He still felt her loss even after all this time. Swallowing he took a step sideways.

Looking up he saw the memorial for his brother AJ. He had hated him for half his life and now he remembered loving him no matter how many times he screwed up. He remembered following him the night of the accident and jumping in the car. Jason had to laugh at the irony, he had always worn a seatbelt and the one time he didn't he ended up with brain damage. It should be an after school special. He felt horrible for how he had treated AJ but it wasn't like his brother had been a saint. Yes he had kept Michael away from him, but AJ had kidnapped Michael and let them all believe he was dead. Who's was the worst mistake?

Laughing Jason looked at Alan's plaque, "I know I'm not the first one to come back from the dead around here dad but I came back with a few extra memories. I remember everything dad. You and mom, and I am so sorry for how I acted. I know why I did it and I'm not going to apologize but I am sorry for what it did to you and to everyone. We both made mistakes, both fought too hard to get the other to do what we wanted. The problem was we both wanted different things and were too stubborn to give up."

"Emily," that one hurt the most of all. "I know Mon... Mom says it wasn't my fault but she was wrong. AJ, Alan, maybe I can let it go but you died because I killed Lorenzo Alcazar. His son targeted you because of me Em and for that I can never forgive myself, but I promise I will do everything I can to help people the way you would have wanted. They used to call me the golden boy but they were wrong. You were the golden girl, the best of all of us. You didn't deserve to die, you should have had a long, happy, life and I am so sorry that got taken away from you."

Touching the plaque to the right, the newest one to be added, "Hello grandfather, I wish I had been here to say good bye. Though if I had been I probably wouldn't have wanted to be. Hell you probably wouldn't have wanted me to, remember what you used to call me. There were so many good ones, but my favorite was Baby Faced Morgan," laughing even as he felt himself tearing up. "I lost track, but I think we started getting closer. The day you gave me grandmothers wedding ring to give to Sam, I couldn't say it then but that meant so much to me." looking at his hand he saw the ring Sam had giving him, Alan's ring. "You two weren't perfect but you loved each other the same way I love Sam and just like you I plan to be married to her for years. Centuries if I can." picking out a few dead leaves from a bouquet. "Yeah, that came as a shock to me too. It seems like days ago instead of yesterday but I'm dealing with it, better than I thought I would. Not like I ever thought I'd find out vampires were real or that I'd wake up as one. Considering the other option I'll take it. It's not really that different honestly," it really wasn't, not to him anyway. Jason laughed wondering if he still had some of the brain damage for accepting this so easily. "Besides them shoving bloody mary's down my throat, and no that's not a metaphor. Blood mixed with tomato juice, I've never liked tomato juice but I can't get enough of this stuff." stopping he took a step back, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm not even sure I'm suppose to. Although who are you going to tell right."

"Jason?" The shocked voice behind him surprised him, he had been so focused he hadn't heard anyone coming. Turning he saw his cousin Ned standing there just staring at him. "It is you... I thought I was hearing things." After yet another argument with his mother, when was she going to give up the idea of him taking over ELQ, he had thought a walk might do him some good. He didn't have any destination in mind and after a while found himself outside the family mausoleum. He certainly never expected to hear someone inside or recognize the voice. At first he thought it was just wishful thinking but what the voice was saying didn't make sense. Looking inside he saw a man with familiar blonde hair and broad shoulders talking to their grandfathers plaque "You're really here." walking in he grabbed Jason in a hug. Monica was going to overjoyed, then thinking about the hell the family had been through for the last year he pulled back. "You son of a bitch. You're alive and you never bothered to tell anyone." pulling back he hit Jason as hard as he could.

Jason admitted from Ned's point of view he probably deserved it. Rubbing his jaw Jason stepped back, "It's good to see you too Ned."

Damn the kid had a hard jaw, shaking his hand wondering if he had broke it. "What the hell Jason? A year we thought... What happened? Were you on the run? Did you need to disappear?"

Jason couldn't help it, he smiled. "No, I'm not on the run, I just got home after being shot."

"How many times is that now?" Ned countered with. "No, you know what I don’t want to know. Who else knows you're alive? Sonny? Is he the one that helped you get away?"

"Sonny had nothing to do with it." even with the old memories he still felt the need to defend the man. 

"Then what Jason?" Ned couldn't believe this was happening. "You're obviously alive and well."

Jason shrugged, "That's one way to put it." 

"Then before I call Monica explain it to me." Ned demanded.

"Mom already knows I'm alive."

Ned stepped back, "Mom?" he hadn't heard Jason call her that in years.

Jason ran a hand over his hair, "You want to have a seat or are you going to just stand there with your mouth hanging open."

Taking a step back Ned sat on the steps while Jason leaned up against their great grandfathers tomb. This was Jason, he knew it was, his voice, his looks, everything was the same yet something was off. "How long have you been back?"

"About 24 hours." Jason admitted.

Remembering how Monica had acted last night before leaving, and the way she had whistled over breakfast. "Monica saw you last night, didn't she?"

Jason nodded, "Do you want answers Ned or do you want to ask more questions?" 

Throwing his hands in the air, "Fine, tell me why you're back now."

Thirty minutes latter Ned's jaw was sore from hanging open, "So Helena and Faison set this whole thing up?"

"Starting with Jake." Jason had left out anything to do with vampires but he knew Ned believed him anyway.

"Yours’s and Elizabeth son." Ned was speechless, "I... Jason..."

"He's alive and safe with his mother and brothers. Robin's home with Patrick and Anna. Even Robert showed up last night." Laughing at the way he had walked in. He obviously knew the Queen but wondered how without the Queen knowing Robin. He'd have to ask them latter.

"What about Sam?"

Jason smiled, "She and Danny moved into the Morley house with me this morning. Because of the cryogenic thing Katelynn wants to keep an eye on me for a few days." He hoped Ned would let him go soon he was starting to get hungry. "In fact they didn't know I was coming here so I need to get back soon or they'll send out a search party."

Ned stood up, "There's something else you're not telling me Jason. You look healthy but you're different, somehow." More open, Ned thought. They had talked more in the last hour then they had in years. 

"I'm fine Ned, healthy as a horse. The GSW's healed while I was with Helena. It was being an ice cube for the last six months that caused the problem."

"I heard that Lulu Spencer lost her memory after Stavros took her. Did you have anything to do with that?" Ned had to ask.

"No," Jason assured him, "We were being held someplace else." stop looking at the vein in your cousins neck, he told himself. "Ned I promise I will tell you everything but I really do need to get back." taking a step he stumbled.

"Whoa hold on," he couldn't remember ever seeing Jason so pale, "How did you even get here? I didn't see your bike outside."

"I walked," was all he came up with as Ned came closer and the scent of blood hit him.

"Of course you did." Ned snorted, "Leave it to you to get home only to try to kill yourself by over doing it." Looking at Jason he saw a fine layer of sweat forming on his forehead. "Well you can't make it back in your condition." going over he wrapped an arm around his cousin and felt him tense up. "Look I know you hate people trying to help you but you look like you're about to pass out. We're close to the gate house, you can wait there while I get my car and I'll drive you wherever you need to go." Or to the hospital.

Tilting his head Jason had a perfect view of Ned's neck. At one time he had accused the Quartermaine of being nothing but leeches and here he was considering draining a few drops from Ned. This time when his fangs dropped he felt it and with them came a burst of energy. Standing up straight he pushed Ned back, "I'm really sorry about this, but I can't wait." 

Ned fell on his ass as Jason disappeared and he lost his balance. "Jesus Christ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Alright this is long enough," Sam said standing up looking at her watch for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. "I'm going to go look for him." grabbing her coat.

"Sam, I'm sure Jason's fine." Monica sighed from the couch where she was feeding Danny cereal. The red headed girl, Bridget she remembered, had brought up a tray of sandwiches and snacks a few minutes earlier. After tasting them she wondered how much it would take to steal her away from Katelynn, not that she thought she had a chance but it never hurt to try.

Martina chuckled at Molly's sister, the poor thing couldn't sit still if her life depended on it. "Samantha, please relax, I'm sure your husband is fine."

"You don't know Jason." she said pulling her hair out from her coat. "When he's sick he tends to over do it until he passes out."

"You're thinking in human terms." Martina told her gently. "Jason isn't human anymore."

Throwing her hands in the air Sam huffed, "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing. I lost him once already I can't go through that again." 

Glad that the men had left, Martina got up and to Sam's surprise hugged her. "You are part of a new world now. It can be dark and scary at times but there is also light and happiness. You and Jason have had enough darkness in your young lives Samantha. Jason will make sure there is nothing but light from now on. You just need to relax and let him get used to what he is now. I promise he will come back."

Looking at her watch again, "Ten minutes and then you'll go look?"

"I promised to look in an hour, and I never break my promises." Martina felt a kindred spirt with the younger woman, the same as she had with her sister. Hearing a sudden crash downstairs, "But I don't think that will be necessary."

"What? Why?" Sam looked at the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason was extremely happy to see he had arrived at the Queens house, and not only there but in the bar. He had watched Jack make several drinks so he knew which tap held what. He stumbled to the bar knocking over a chair on the way and before he knew it Chino was beside him, "Hey, easy, what happened?"

"Not much, only I think I just scared the shit out of my cousin." Jason admitted.

Chino laughed, "Sit before you fall down." pushing him into a chair. "Do I need to send someone for the body?" he asked as he went to pour Jason a glass of blood. Forget the tomato juice he needed pure blood. "When did you last feed?"

Jason looked at the clock and shrugged, "When did we get back from Sonny's?"

"Shit!" three hours was not good for a newbie. "You said you were with your cousin but you didn't bite."

"No, I didn't bite him." Jason was a little offended. "I have better control than that. He wouldn't stop questioning me so I could leave. Thanks." he said taking the wine glass Chino offered him and drinking, not even checking to see what was in it. "I tried to get him to leave but he saw me getting weaker and wanted to help. He tried to help and let’s just say he smelled very good and I was very hungry. It was either leave or bite." finishing the glass he felt a lot better and got up to get another.

"Well in that case confused is better than dead." Chino said watching him. Jason was a lot more at ease drinking blood that he had been at first. Then again his sire was forcing him to kill every time he fed for those first few weeks until Kate had found them. It had taken half a decade of therapy, with one of their own, to stop feeling the crippling quilt every time he thought of those early days.

"He knows I'm here so I expect him to show up sooner or later." coming back to sit with a full glass. He wanted to go to Sam but needed to be sure he was in control when he did.

"What did you tell him?"

"What we decided last night, everything but leaving out the vampire part. That was probably blown to hell now." taking a few sips. Jack was right he could tell the different types by taste.

"Not necessarily. We can always act like he was seeing things." Chino joked as he heard foot steps on the stairs. "Feeling better now?"

"Much." Jason nodded after finishing the second glass. "I need to get back to Sam."

"Too late." Chino laughed as Sam walked in.

"Don't ever do that to me again." she said coming over to sit in Jason's lap.

Reaching up he cupped the back of her neck grateful not to feel the need to bite. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't plan it. I just..."

"Needed to see for yourself." bending down to kiss him she tasted something tinny but decided to ignore it. "Are you okay?"

Giving her a kiss before nodding, "I am, but Ned's pretty confused."

"And why would that be?" Monica said from the door way. "Gen's watching Danny." 

Jason saw Sam smile, "Jack said some people are extra talented at some things. I guess teleporting is mine, I was thinking about Grandfather and the next thing I know I was in the crypt."

Sam ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him, "That’s where Martina said you had probably gone to."

"He just needs to remember not to concentrate on one thing so hard." Chino said handing Jason a third glass just to be safe.

"Mom, this is Chino," Jason introduced, "He's the one that saved my life."

Chino turned to the older woman not sure how he would be accepted since he had turned her son into a vampire. "Dr. Quartermaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." He wasn't prepared for what she did next.

Smiling Monica felt the man tense up when she hugged him, "Thank you for bringing my son home to me." pulling back she looked at Sam. "To us."

Chino wondered if any of the others ever had someone thank them for turning a loved one into a vampire. He couldn't help but think Kate was right, this town was a law unto itself. "You're welcome, I wish it hadn't been necessary to turn him but he would have died other wise."

Monica took his hand and patted the back of it. "You did what you had to do to save his life, believe me I understand how that happens."

"It gave me my memories back Chino," Jason said drawing their attention. Wrapping his arm around Sam's waist he smiled. "I wouldn't change it even if we could. For the first time in twenty years I feel like a whole person, fangs or not."

Sam smiled, "As far as I'm concerned you're part of our family now. Danny could always use a few extra Uncles."

"Holidays at the mansion will definitely be more exciting." Monica added. "So many of the Quartermaine's are gone now, it'll be nice adding some new blood to the family tree."

That was not what he had been expecting. Besides his work for the QST and his dogs, Chino spent most of his time alone since Penny had moved over seas. Maybe it was time to start over someplace else. The puppies were getting up in age so it would be a good time to put them out to pasture, as the saying went. Let them spend the rest of their time relaxing and being pampered. God when had the little fur balls become the only family he had. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Jason looked at his sire and saw two things, longing and fear. As someone who had intentionally alienated most, if not all, of his relatives the fear he understood. That's what he had felt when he had woken up to find Monica sitting next to him. As for the longing he had to wonder what it must be like for Chino and the others to lose their families or spouses once they had turned. He considered himself lucky that they had known before he came back and didn't have to go through that. "Hell you're my sire Chino. If that doesn't make you family what does?"

"An honorary Quartermaine." Sam agreed wrapping her arms around Jason's neck. "Just don't expect turkey for Thanksgiving."

When all three of them laughed Chino was afraid to ask but he did. Jason smiled, it was nice remembering several of their more memorable dinners. "Let's just say that there's one pizza place in Port Charles that has had a standing order every November." looking at Monica. "Remember the year Lucy barged in demanding Grandfather use his influence to find her pet duck." Jason laughed. “What was its name?”

Monica had to think for a minute, then her eye lit up. "Sigmund!” she smiled at Jason. “That was Emily's first Thanksgiving with us. The look of relief on her face when we said we'd order pizza."

"I'm missing something." Sam was glad to see them talking about Emily without it causing pain for either of them.

Jason turned to look at her. "Cook had fixed duck that year and then Lucy started screaming about how all the feathered birds wanted was to be our friends."

Monica laughed, "It was typical Lucy, the minute Reginald said the duck was ready she screamed DUCK."

"And everyone of us hit the ground." Jason finished with a laugh, "Even Grandfather hid behind the couch."

"Is that when the Pizza tradition started?" Sam had to ask. These new memories would fill in a lot she had never even thought to ask.

"A pizza tradition, really?" Chino couldn't believe a family as rich as the Quartermaine’s would have anything less than a ten course meal on the holidays.

"Christmas we manage a nice dinner but Thanksgiving we have pizza." Monica smiled at the other man. He had saved Jason’s life so he would have a seat at their table for as long as he wanted it. "Every year for the last twenty odd years. We tried to fight the curse at first but eventually gave up."

"One year the bird caught on fire, one year the gas went out and it was still raw," Jason shook his head as he relished each and every memory, "another grandmother’s dog Annabelle and the Spencer’s dog ate the damn thing."

"Actually they did that twice." Monica laughed. "And let’s not forget the year Tracy sent the ‘pilgrims’ to rob the place."

"What?" Sam sat up, "How have I not heard this one before?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "She needed a few extra dollars so she sent three idiots dressed as pilgrims to deliver the pizza. Once they got there they had no idea what they were doing."

"Lila saw it as a way to get rid of some of the nick-knacks and started pointing out things that were worth money when none of us had any cash in our wallets." Monica told them. "Emily comes in, in the middle of us arguing over what they could take and told them they were going to be in big trouble when her brother found out what they were doing." She looked at Jason, a little surprised at how easy it was to talk about now. "The minute she told them her brother was Jason Morgan they decided they had made a mistake and started to leave."

"Em had been to see me earlier that day, asking if I'd come to dinner but I told her it wasn't a good idea." Jason took a deep breath remembering those early days. "I started feeling guilty so I grabbed the turkey my cook had made and went to the mansion. I walk in and saw these three morons standing there with bags full of stuff."

"They took one look at him dropped their bags and ran out." Monica shook her head. "Of course they had to knock over the guy holding the turkey, so it was pizza again."

Chino shook his head watching them laugh together and didn’t see Kate and a teenage girl come in. “Well I don’t think we’re having pizza tonight.”

Sam turned and saw the grin on her sister face. “You're back, did you have fun.”

Molly’s eyes were as big as saucers, “Oh Sam, you have no idea.”

Jason looked at the two, “Where did you guys go?” It wasn’t often Molly was speechless so he knew it had to be good.

Kate patted the girl on the arm, “I just introduced Moly to a few more of my relatives.”

That snapped the teen out of her thoughts, “Relatives?” she looked up at Kate. “Prince William and Princess Kate, Katelyn.” She turned to her sister, “She took me to London, as in England Sam.”

Sam looked at the Queen who just shrugged, “Consider it a history lesson. Besides I haven’t seen them since the baby’s christening.”

“You’re related to the royal family?” Sam had to ask as Molly came over to sit next to her.

Even Monica raised an eyebrow, “Technically they’re related to me.” Kate shrugged as Chino coughed to cover his laugh. “I married into the monarchy in the 1600’s.” looking at Molly. “Consider that your homework. It’s up to you to figure out who I married.” Smiling when the girl excused herself and headed for her laptop.

Over dinner the entire house hold joined them in the dining hall and everyone took turns answering the sisters questions. Kate had laughed when Moly brought out a notebook to keep everything straight. Even Monica got in the sprit when Carley showed up with her kids. Jason had choked when both Morgan and Jocelyn had called Monica, Grandma. Things had definitely changed for the better since he’d been gone.

“I know exactly how you feel Molly,” Carley laughed. “Nobody was home when Kate took me there. I’m actually jealous you got to meet them, but I did get to raid her jewelry box.” Patting the cross she wore constantly now.

Kate laughed, “I’ll be happy to take you back anytime. I’m sure William’s Kate will love you.”

“William and Kate?” Jack grinned. “That sounds familiar. You wouldn't have had anything to do with them meeting would you?”

Kate shrugged but Bridget laughed. “As a little boy the prince loved listening to Kate tell stories about how she meet her William during an air raid.”

“She may not have introduced them but I bet her name was what first caught William's attention.” Gen offered next. 

Monica sat up, “Well the next time you feel like hopping across the pond let me know. I haven’t been to London in years.” Jason's eye went wide when Carley held up her glass and Monica clicked it. 

“You’re not the only one in shock.” Sam joked as she looked around the table. Human and vampire all sitting around telling stories and just having a good time. By the time Michael and Haley arrived, just in time for desert, all thoughts of Ned were forgotten.

It wasn’t until Monica came downstairs the next morning at the Quartermaine mansion to find the man in question. He was sitting in Edward's favorite chair, looking like he hadn’t slept all night, and she remembered his encounter with Jason. “Good morning Ned.” She said grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee. “You look like you had a rough night, is everything alright?”

Looking up at Monica he noticed she was entirely to cheerful. “Monica just don’t.” he said standing up. “I am this close to checking myself into Ferncliff.” She looked ready to interrupt so he went. “I need you to be honest with me. If I’m starting to see things then call Patrick Drake and set up an appointment for me. Hell I’ll even commit myself, but I know that I talked to Jason yesterday in the mausoleum. He was there one minute and gone the next.”

Monica couldn’t help but grin, she knew exactly how he felt. Before Kate had explained everything she had thought she was losing her mind too. She knew Katelyn was worried about more people finding out and had been prepared to lie her ass off. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you asked, the decision was taken out of her hands when Jack suddenly appeared next to her. 

Ned fell back into the chair as Jack grinned, flashing a little fang, and then kissed Monica’s cheek. “Morning, great spread.” He said grabbing a sausage and popping it in his mouth. “Kate wanted me check out the atmosphere before letting the villagers come over.”

Crossing her arms she tried not to smile, “You could have called first.”

Jack shrugged dropping onto the sofa ignoring the man staring at him. “Where’s the fun in that?” turning to look at Ned for a minute. “You know he's serious about checking into the nut house.” He pulled out his cell phone and dialed, “He was right.” He told whoever answered. “If you what to save the guys sanity I’d hurry up. Yeah he's open to the idea,” laughing. “He's actually considering alien abduction.”

Hearing that Ned stood up heading for Monica, “Who the he'll is this?” he said but thought how the hell does he know what I'm thinking.

This time Jack gave him a full view of his fangs when he smiled causing Ned to back up a step, “Just call me the prince of darkness.” 

That might have been too much for the former rock star and current business mogul if Kate hadn't popped in right behind Jack only to slap him on the shoulder. “Behave love.” Going over to Monica, “Good morning Monica, I'm sorry to send him so early but Jason was worried about Ned.” Turning to the man, “He really thought you'd show up at the house last night after he told you he and Sam were staying with me for awhile.”

Monica laughed, “We really did. Kate even set a place for you at the dinner table.” Sitting down next to Jack handing him a croissant.

Realizing everyone was looking at him Ned straightened his suit before clearing his throat. Seeing his more than competent aunt/ex looking completely comfortable with these, (people?) was enough to make him rethink the insanity option. “I don’t mean to be rude but would one of you please tell me what the hell is going on. Jason is alive, right?”

Monica nodded, “Yes, he is, and not only that but he got…”

“My memories back, jackass.”

Turning Ned saw Jason and Sam helping themselves to breakfast. “You what? Am I still asleep?” he asked the room.

Sam, as the newest inductee, took pity on him. Balancing her plate in one hand she patted his back. “Don’t worry Ned that’s why Katelyn came along to explain.”

Rubbing his head as Jason took his seat pulling Sam onto his lap. “I honestly don’t care who explains but would someone start with how you all just showed up out of thin air. Preferably before my mother gets here.” 

Jason couldn't help it he had to laugh, “Seriously Ned, that bothers you more than the fangs.”

Since Ned turned to Jason, “Now that you mention it, yes!” Thirty minutes, a shortened version of who they were, and Ned felt like banging his head on the floor. “The Quartermaine’s weren’t bad enough literal blood suckers had to come to town.”

Kate smiled at the poor man, “Trust me, it takes a little getting used to but I think Monica has adjusted beautifully.”

Patting her nephew on the back Monica laughed. “I thought I was losing my mind too so don't feel bad.” Sitting down next to Jason and Sam. “I can't believe Alan knew all about this years ago and never told me, or anyone.”

Ned looked at the woman who looked younger than his daughter. “And you’re the Queen and the Prince…” pointing to the man next to her. To his shock the man hissed baring two very sharp fangs. To his surprise everyone laughed. “Shit!” 

He didn’t get to finish before his mother walked in staring at her watch. “Good morning, Ned I'm going into the office for the afternoon.” Pouring herself a cup of coffee without looking at him. “I'm expecting a package to be delivered before noon. Would you be a dear and put it in my room?” Kissing the top of his head she turned to leave not bothering to look up. “Don’t wait up.” Waving over her shoulder.

Jason waited until she was out the door before letting the laugh out. “Only Tracy would completely miss her dead nephew sitting on the couch.

Ned shook his head, “And on that note I'm calling GH and getting a CAT scan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of back story in this chapter but I promise that now that Kate's in Port Charles things will start getting busy.  
> Hope you like, I know there are a lot of new characters but I needed a to create a life for Kate before she came to PC.  
> With how old Kate is I brought the British monarchy into the story but though they are mentioned they do not feature.  
> Drop me a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
